Dempsey and Makepeace: Stand by me
by Duann
Summary: How will Harry Makepeace cope with the death of the most important man in her life? Will she have someone to stand by her?
1. Chapter 1

She shut the door behind her, took off her shoes and put the bag down near the phone. She felt so worn out that she didn't feel like climbing the stairs so she headed for the sofa. She sat down and sank in it's comfort and warmth. She bent up her knees and put her arms around them as if the closeness of her own body would give her more comfort. She felt scared, lonely and numb. Her own house suddenly seemed strange and much bigger than ever. She wished she could turn back time. She wished this could turn out to be just another bad dream she was having. She felt weak and dizzy. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, but she knew se wouldn't swallow a thing. She lay down and closed her eyes. She waited for the tears to come but they didn't. She was too numb to even shed one tear. It all seemed like a nightmare some kind of dream she was having or rather watching as a bystander. Or maybe subconsciously she knew she couldn't allow herself a moment of weakness. She needed to be strong as there was no-one to be strong for her. And there was still so much to do, to think of and to go through and she was going to be alone. She missed him so much and he was the only person she could bear by her side now. She suddenly realized how lonely she was. Now that her father was dead she was all alone, she had no-one and she didn't belong anywhere. Oh, how she wished he was there for her but he wasn't and he wouldn't be. Dempsey was thousands miles away and didn't even know about her father. He had called her a few times but she hadn't called him back. She couldn't. She turned over and drew the blanket over her shoulders. It didn't help much though. She was feeling the constant cold and nothing helped. Nothing, no-one … she knew nothing was going to be the same. She felt her whose life changed when she heard those words, 'There was nothing we could do. He's dead'

There was nothing anyone could do for her. She had to take care of herself now as no-one else would.

"Lady Harriet, there's someone to see you"

"I said I didn't want to see anyone", she replied firmly.

"But this gentleman insisted", Abbot said. "He came all the way…"

"I don't care", she snapped. "Tell him I'm not seeing anyone. Not until ... not today"

"Harry…"

She shuddered at the familiar sound.

"It's me", the voice said.

She turned around and she blinked her eyes as she couldn't believe who she saw standing in front of her. But here he was - standing in front of her looking at her with those warm familiar eyes she wished to see so much.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I came as soon as I found out", he said softly. That softness in his eyes and voice, his face, his presence. She felt a twinge in her stomach.

"From New York", she said quietly. She still remembered how she had felt when she had learnt Dempsey had booked a flight to New York. She had experienced anger and disappointment mixed with fear that she would lose him forever. And now he was in Winfield Hall, standing in front of her and looking at her with the greatest concern and softness she had ever seen in his eyes.

"I couldn't book an earlier flight", he started, but she turned back at him. She felt weak, she took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure as hard as possible. He was there just like she wished. He came all the way from New York to be with her. He came back like she needed him. She tried desperately to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. And when she felt his strong arms hold her and turn her around to face him, she clung to him and sank her face in his chest, feeling the tears run down her cheek uncontrollably. He enveloped her with his protective arms and her body trembled as she let out desperate sobs. He was holding her tight, stroking her hair with one hand and hurting as she was crying uncontrollably. Her sobbing was piercing him through, her crying was driving him crazy as he wanted so much to ease her pain, to give her comfort, to save her all she was going through.

He had called her from New York a few times, but she had never been home and he'd thought she was having a good time with friends. And then he had got that phone call and he had booked the first flight available and now he was holding her in his arms as she was crying out her pain. He couldn't tell how much time had passed before her sobs started to get weaker.

"I'm sorry", she said as she moved back a bit.

He brushed her cheek and wiped off her tears.

"I wish I …", he paused feeling his words stick in his throat . "I wish I could do something…"

She clung to him and he hugged her again, stroking her hair.

When she calmed down a bit, he led her to the sofa and as they sat down, he put his arm around her pulling her into him more, for which she was grateful. For the first time in the last two days, she felt warm. She also felt secure, taken care of. They sat for a long while in silence and Dempsey wondered what he should say. He realized that no words would give her comfort now so the only thing he could do was to be with her.

"You've been sitting here all day?", he asked.

"I didn't want to be troubled", she said.

"Am I…?"

"No", she said quickly.

"I saw some people downstairs", he said.

"They came for the funeral", she replied.

"They're family?"

"Mostly my cousins"

"But you didn't want to be there with them"

"I couldn't bear their looks full of faked pity"

"I'm sure it's not faked"

"Yeah, sure. One of them has already asked me when the will is going to be read"

"I'm sorry about that"

"Well…"

"Excuse me, Miss Harriet", a woman appeared in the door.

"What is it, Martha?"

"I heard you had a visitor and I was wondering whether you'd like me to make some tea"

"Oh, God, I didn't think … you must be hungry", Harry looked at him.

"Well, I could do with a sandwich or something", he said. "But only if you join me"

"I'll just have tea. I ate not so long ago", Harry lied.

"No, you didn't", Martha said.

She noted Harry had been crying and she felt relieved. She had been with this family since Harry's mother's death and this girl became like a daughter to her. She knew her better than anyone else in this house and she knew she was trying to be strong, to hide her true feelings, but she also knew she needed to let out her sorrow and pain. That's why she was glad Harry finally cried out her pain. She was glad this gentleman came and apparently was the only person Harriet allowed to get closer to her.

"Martha!", Harry protested.

"I'm sorry Miss Harry, but you haven't eaten anything since you came here which was last night and you need to eat", Martha said. "Please, tell her I'm right"

"She's right", Dempsey said looking concerned.

"I won't eat", Harry said.

"Harry, you've got to", he said. "Anyway, of you don't eat, I won't either"

"Fine", she snapped. Martha kept nagging her all day about food and now she seemed to have found an ally.

Dempsey came up to Martha and whispered something to her ear before she left.

"She's treating me like a child", Harry said when he sat on the sofa again.

"She's worried about you"

"Shouldn't be", she said.

"Why don't you let people take care of you", he said. "Let ME take care of you"

She looked at him as he brushed her cheek.

"I'm fine", she said quietly. "I have to be tough. I am tough"

"I know you are", he said. "But I want to... It's ok to let people help you"

"No, I have to rely on myself. I'm on my own now and…"

"You're not", he said looking her straight in the eyes. "You've got…"

He was interrupted by the door opening and they both turned around to see Martha coming in with a tray.

She put it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'll bring tea in a moment", Martha said and left.

"Thank you", Dempsey said.

"I said I wasn't hungry", Harry protested seeing two bowls of soup.

"You may be not, but I am", Dempsey said.

"Fine, you eat and I need to go powder something", she said.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was walking to the bathroom, she heard voices downstairs. At least when Dempsey was there, she had an excuse not to go downstairs. She closed the door behind her and when she looked in the mirror, she sighed. She looked awful, her eyes red and swollen, the stress and tiredness showing. She couldn't understand why she had allowed herself this moment of weakness, why she hadn't been able to shed one single tear for two days, but then burst into tears when she saw him? Dempsey… he had come back from New York. Why? To be with her? Would he actually come back from New York for her? She didn't dare to hope for that. She needed to be tough. She had to rely on herself, not him, not anyone. She splashed her face with cold water letting the coldness reach the whole surface. For a moment she thought she heard someone outside the door, but when she listened carefully, there was no sound. She dried it with a towel and took a deep breath before she left. She knew one thing – somehow with Dempsey being there, she felt a bit stronger. She opened the door and went outside. She jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"It's me", a man's voice said.

"Jesus, Matthew! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to", he said, but kept his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you've been"

"Fine"

"You've been upstairs all afternoon", he said. "Why don't you come down?"

"I'm sorry, but … I've been busy and … err ... Dempsey's here"

"Dempsey?"

"Yeas, my … my partner. He's here"

"Well, bring him downstairs too"

"Err, we can't I mean…", she tried hard to think of an excuse. "We're actually working"

"Working?"

"Yes, that's very urgent"

"Doesn't he have any feelings? Tomorrow's your father's funeral and he's making you work? What a jerk! I'll talk to this guy"

"No, Matthew, stop!", she protested. "I ... I asked him to come. I need to finish something and I asked him for help. It was my idea"

"But Harry, you shouldn't do that. Not today. You should be…"

"What? Sitting and crying?", she snapped.

"Well, I don't know, but definitely not working", he said. "I think it's not proper"

"I don't give a damn what you think and what's proper or not", she said irritably. "I don't want to think about tomorrow. I want to forget … I …", she felt she was about to break down so she stopped and turned on her heel. "Sorry, I have something important to do"

She didn't wait for his reply but went to the library lounge where Dempsey was waiting.

"You're back", he greeted her. "You ok?"

"Yes", she said and quickly added. "You're not eating"

"Not without you"

"I thought I said…"

"Well, you did, but I also said I wouldn't eat if you didn't"

'Dempsey…"

"Harry… I'm not expecting you to eat fast food or anything. It's just chicken soup. Something that's easy to swallow, but much more nourishing than tea"

"You're so stubborn"

"I know", he remarked. "Now come on, let's eat. You don't even know how much it cost me to sit here, breathe in the aroma and restrain myself from eating"

"If you just listened to me…"

"Ok, ok. I know. Just sit down and eat"

She sat next to him and took the spoon. She looked at him as he started eating, his face radiating with pleasure.

"That's the best chicken soup I've ever eaten", he murmured.

She smiled. He looked like a child who got his favorite ice-cream.

"You're not eating", he said accusingly. "You want me to feed you?"

"No", she said and sank her spoon in the soup. She had to admit it smelled delicious and Martha made the best chicken soup she had ever eaten as well. Her father loved it too. Her face became serious again at the memory of him. 'He'll never taste the soup again. He'll never taste other things. He'll never be there for me, will never look at me with that smile that's telling me he knows what's going on in my head', she thought and felt tears filling her eyes. She took a deep breath, held back the tears and started eating the soup. This gave her something to concentrate on so she was now staring at her spoon trying to get the right amount of noodles as if it really mattered most in the world.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

She looked at him surprised he noticed. He was the only person except for her father who seemed to always notice everything. The only person who knew her thoughts, who could see through her, who didn't believe her when she said she was ok or didn't need anyone because he knew the truth. He ignored her protests and just did what he came for. And right now she was glad he did. She was glad he was there making her eat the soup, talking to her or just sitting by her side. She was glad he never gave up.

"Eating", she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Later when they were walking to their rooms, she stopped by hers

"Have you ever felt like you don't belong anywhere?", she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just … I feel I don't belong anywhere, to anyone I mean I've got no family left now. It feels I'm all alone in this world"

"You're not alone", he assured her. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but he kept quiet, as always.

"I can feel him", she said quietly after a long moment of silence.

"Who?"

"My father", she explained. "I could feel him last night, watching over me"

"I'm sure he is and always will be"

"But I could feel his presence, like he was actually in my room", she said. "I even thought for a moment it was you, but you weren't there, were you?"

"No", he said. "But does it mean you saw someone?"

"No, of course not", she said. "I just felt someone was around"

"You want me to stay with you tonight?", he suggested shyly

"No", she said. "But thank you"

"But if you need anything, just call me"

"Ok", she smiled. "Good night"

"Night", he said and started walking down the hall to his room which was in the opposite end.

"Dempsey…"

"Yes?", he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Will you … will you be there … with me tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"But I mean … in church and …. later"

He came up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll be there by your side in church, graveyard and wherever you want me to be Angel"

"Thank you"

"Now try and get some sleep", he said and kissed her on the forehead softly. "Good night"

The next morning he got ready quickly and knocked at Harry's door to take her to breakfast, but there was no reply. He knocked again and then he heard her behind his back.

"I'm here", she said. "Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess", she replied.

He could tell she was all tensed up. He could see it in her eyes.

"Shall we have breakfast?", he suggested.

"I've already eaten", she said not looking him in the eyes. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping. But go ahead, Martha isn't up yet, but you'll find some food in the fridge"

"That's ok", he said. "What time are we leaving?"

"9.30"

"Then I'll come by your room before that, ok?"

"Yes, thank you"

When he stopped by her room about an hour later, he found the door half open and some guy standing inside.

"Harry?", he called out.

"Come in", he heard her voice coming from the inside so he did. The guy in her room looked familiar, but Dempsey couldn't remember who he was.

"I'm ready", Harry said.

"Let's go then", the guy said.

"You'd better take a jacket or something", Dempsey didn't move.

"I don't need it"

"It might be chilly in the church", he insisted and she gave in.

"Oh, by the way, this is Matthew and that's James", she introduced the men. "But I think you've met before"

"Yes, at that fair last summer", Matthew said. He was looking at Dempsey distrustfully. He didn't like that American guy and he didn't like the fact he was around Harry.

"Ok, I've got a jacket", she said. "Can we go now?"

"Yes", Dempsey and Matthew said simultaneously and followed her out. Downstairs, people were gathering and sorting out who was going in who's car. Harry had a brief word with some of them and Dempsey was watching her carefully. He knew she was holding up great, but her composure was ostensible. He saw it in her eyes, in her gestures and the way she spoke that deep inside she was struggling with her feelings. She turned around and their eyes met. She started walking towards him when she said, "Shall we go?"

"Of course", Matthew said and stepped forward, but Harry wasn't looking at him. She approached Dempsey and put her arm through his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's that man?", a tall woman in her thirties asked as they were passing by.

"Harry's partner. A police officer named Dopey, Deeps…", another woman replied.

"Dempsey, an American", Richard explained. "Let's go mother"

"What's he doing here?"

"He came yesterday. He went straight up to see Harry and they stayed there all night", Richard's mother explained eagerly.

"Mother, please", Richard hissed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing. It's Harry who brought him here. She could expect comments when she does something that improper"

"There's nothing improper in him being here", Richard protested. "It's her father's funeral so it's obvious her friends are here"

"Her behavior is inappropriate for a young lady like herself", his mother went on. "Matthew said she had spent last night alone with him in the library. God knows what they were doing there"

"Matthew makes an issue out of nothing as always"

"He's your cousin", she poked him. "He deserves more respect"

"So does Harry", he replied and opened the door of his car for her. Before he got in, he saw Harry getting into the black Daimler and Dempsey closing the door behind her. He was glad Harry had someone to support her. He was nine years older than Harry and he remembered her mother's funeral quite clearly. She had been devastated and she had seemed not to understand that her mother was dead. Yet, her father had been there and thanks to his love, care and wisdom, she had managed to cope with the loss. Now her beloved father was dead and she needed someone like Dempsey to hold on to.

All the way through the funeral service, Harry was clenching his arm giving him pain, her nails sinking in his skin, but he didn't dare to move.

When they were walking out of the church following the coffin being carried out, Dempsey noted some familiar faces looking at him and Harry. He nodded his head when he saw Spikings, Chas and other guys from work. Harry tripped and he helped her to catch her balance.

"Where's your jacket?", he asked seeing she had Goosebumps.

"In the car", she replied.

"I'll get it for you", he said

"No. It's sunny outside. I'll be fine"

He put his arm around her and rubbed her arms to warm her up. Then by the door they got separated by the crowd, but Harry stopped and when she found him, she reached out her hand to get hold of his. They were still holding hands when they left the church and she was squeezing it firmly as they started walking in the funeral cortège. She saw her aunts whispering something, but right now she didn't care. She desperately wanted to feel Dempsey's presence so she didn't want to let go off his hand. She was doing great all through the speeches until the moment the coffin was to be buried in the family tomb. He heard a quiet sob and he mechanically put his arm around her and hugged her. He felt her body tremble slightly and noticed tears started running down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them off but whenever she did, new tears appeared. He stroked her back for comfort and after some time her sobs lessened. He handed her a handkerchief and she quickly wiped off the remaining tears. Then she took a few deep breaths, slowly regaining her composure. When people started coming up to her to offer their condolences, she seemed cool like she always was so Dempsey stepped back feeling this as the right thing to do. He watched all kinds of people come u to Harry. Some were genuinely moved, but some seemed unfriendly. He the watched the guys from work pay their respect and finally Spikings who looked uncertain and a bit timid. He came up to Harry and hugged her whispering something to her ear. She smiled slightly and he kissed her on the forehead. That was the only time they all had seen their boss moved. He realized that as he was avoiding their eyes when he told them to go over to their cars. He then approached Dempsey and they shook hands.

"How's she doing?", he asked Dempsey.

"On the outside quite well"

"But…"

"She's trying to, but she needs a lot of time to get over that"

"You can stay here till Wednesday", Spikings said.

"Thanks. I don't want to leave her alone"

"Ok", Spikings replied. "It's good you're here"

"Boss, as far as my affairs…"

"Don't worry about that. I explained everything to the commander. You've got two weeks for that"

"Thanks"

When Harry had received the last condolences, she turned to Dempsey. She had felt his presence all the time and it gave her strength. The fact he was there made it all more bearable. People were leaving the place and Dempsey came up to Harry.

"You ready to go?", he asked.

"In a minute", she replied and looked at the tomb. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. As he was doing that, she touched his hand that was resting on her shoulder. He moved closer and embraced her with his other hand around her waist and leaned his face against her cheek. They were standing like that for a while. The sun had finally come out from behind the clouds and was now gently caressing their faces. She looked up exposing her face to the sun rays.

"I wish we didn't have to go back"

"We could…"

She put her finger on his lips.

"Shh,", she interrupted him. "We have to go back. It wouldn't be…"

"Proper, I know", he said. "I've heard this word so many times since I came here"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is here"

"I understand", he said. "But promise me that when you have enough, you'll let me take you away"

"I promise", she said. "And now let's go"  
With his arm around her, they walked to the car. When they arrived back at Winfield Hall, everyone was already there. They went in unnoticed and Harry went upstairs to refresh a bit and touch up her make-up. When she came downstairs, Dempsey was waiting for her in the hall.

"Ready to go in?", he asked.

"Yep", she replied and they headed for the lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you are", a woman's voice made them jump up slightly. "Everyone's been wondering where you two disappeared"

"I bet they have", Harry muttered.

"Sorry?", the woman asked.

"Thank you, Hilary", Harry smiled kindly.

For the next hour or so they were talking to people who came to the funeral. Dempsey knew few of them so after a while they got separated, but Dempsey kept a watchful eye over Harry all the time.

"Are you Mr. Dempsey?", a man came up to him.

"Yes"

"Mr. James Dempsey?"

"That's right", Dempsey replied. "Who are you?"

"I believe we spoke on the phone. I'm Jason Whitby", he paused. "The Winfield family lawyer?"

"Oh, sure", Dempsey shook his hand.

"So when can you come by to my office?", the man asked.

"What for?"

"I told you on the phone...", the man said. "Lord Winfield left something for you…"

"And I already told you I'm not interested", Dempsey interrupted.

"But please understand, he obliged me to deliver it to you and I…"

"Listen, I don't want anything from the man. I'm grateful for your call as thanks to that I found out about Lord Winfield's death. But I came here for Harry and I don't want anything from her father. Whatever that is it belongs to Harry"

"But if you let me tell you what it is you might change your mind"

"No, I won't change my mind", Dempsey said firmly. "And now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Harry"

He saw her talking to one of her uncles so he headed in their direction, but was stopped by Harry's aunt, Helen.

"Are you Harry's boyfriend?", she asked bluntly.

"No", he replied, quite astounded. "I'm a friend"

"A good friend, I suppose", she smiled knowingly.

"I hope so", he smiled too.

"My husband was American", she said and he could see the warmth in her eyes when she mentioned him. "Garret his name was"

"What happened to him?"

"He died in the war"

"Which one?", he asked.

"World War II of course"

"You can't have been married then. You were just a child"

"Charmer", she poked him playfully.

"That's what I see, madam", he said. "And you must know I'm a very good detective"

"And a very good diplomat", she winked her eye. "I told them you're a nice man"

"Them?"

"Yes, my daughter, Jane who's standing there in a big hat", she pointed to the left. "And her husband, George. He's the guy with a glass of port and a cigar"

"So they talked about me?"

"I haven't finished", she said. "There's my niece, Josephine and her brother, Philip. Well, actually I think Josephine has got a crush on you so she's simply jealous"

"Of whom?"

"You and Harry"

He looked at her amused.

"You don't believe me", she said reproachfully.

"No, I just think that's very interesting", he said. "So you're saying they've been talking about me"

"Not just you, silly", she said. "You and Harry"

"What about me and Harry?"

"Well, from what they said I thought you were her boyfriend", she explained. "And I must tell you, they are appalled Harry is so unreserved about that"

"But she's doing no wrong", he said. "We're really good friends and…"

"Those people see wrong everywhere, young man", she cut in.

"And you don't approve of that?"

"You're very clever too", she smiled. "They're my family, but I don't have to like what they're saying or doing, do I?"

"I guess not"

"Anyway, I want to tell you Harry is a lucky girl to have a friend like you. Poor girl, has no-one now that Freddie's dead", she said quietly. "So be good to her"

"I will"

"Now, I'd better go and talk to someone else or they will start gossiping about us two", she winked her eye.

"We're an attractive pair, aren't we?"

"You bet", she said and then turned around where she spotted another cousin. Dempsey watched her with a smile on his face, then finished his drink and looked for Harry as he wanted to tell her about meeting this lovely lady. He couldn't spot Harry anywhere and he got a bit worried, but then he saw her talking to Chas so he t decided to get her some food which Martha had just put on the table.

"Where's Spikings?", Harry asked Chas.

"He went to find Dave and Fry"

"You're going to London then?"

"Yes, I'm doing a surveillance with Dave this evening"

"Dave? What about Dempsey?", she asked coyly. He never said for how long he had come. She wanted him to stay, but was afraid to ask in case he refused.

"Dempsey's staying here", Chas said and her heart fluttered. "Didn't you know?"

"We didn't have a chance to talk about that actually"

"I can imagine", he said. "It's nice of him that he flew back from New York"

"Yes"

"That will be a real waste when he goes back to New York"

"What?", her eyes widened in amazement.

"He's contract here ends next month so I guess that's why he flew there"

"Why exactly?", she asked feeling numb.

"To get his old job back", he said lightly. "After all that's all he always wanted"

Harry turned her eyes and found Dempsey having a word with her cousin, Hilary. His eyes met hers and he winked his eye at her. She averted her eyes, suddenly feeling sick.

"Will you excuse me for a moment", she said. "I need to go…upstairs"

"Of course", Chas said.

"Where's Harry?", Dempsey asked when he came carrying a plate with some food for Harry.

"She went to the bathroom"

"Oh, ok", he said. "I brought her some food. I guess she hasn't eaten much today"

"She seems to be doing quite well", Chas remarked.

"You know her - she's tough, but she needs a few days…"

"Of course", Chas said. "Spikings said you're staying"

"Yeah"

"Ok, we can go", Spikings turned up behind them. "Dempsey, if there's anything I can do… just let me know, ok?"

"Sure, boss", Dempsey said. "Aren't you gonna wait for Harry to say goodbye?"

"I already did", Spikings said. "Take care of her"

"I will", he said. "See you in the office"

When they left, Dempsey looked at his watch. It was half past two. When Harry didn't come back for another 15 minutes, he went to look for her. He went into her room, but she wasn't there. He wondered where she could be and tried the library, but no sign of her either.

He finally found her in her father's bedroom. She was sitting in an armchair with her knees up and her arms holding them. She looked so small, so vulnerable.

"Harry", he said quietly, but she didn't look at him. "I've been looking for you all over the place"

He slowly moved closer and knelt down. When he touched her hand, she moved it back.

"Harry", he repeated softly.

"Go away", she said shakily.

"I ain't leave you", he said and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Not now, not ever"

"I don't need you", she said. "Not now, not ever"


	6. Chapter 6

Her words pierced him through. He felt them cut through his skin and go to his heart. He clenched his fist and wanted to make a sharp reply. He was surprised how much they hurt and felt he didn't deserve to hear them. But then he looked at her face and the view was heartbreaking. He realized it was because she was grieving and he shouldn't take her words seriously.

"I may not be the knight in shining … whatever, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere whether you like it or not", he said firmly.

"Except bloody New York"

"I've just come back from there"

"But you're going back", she said. "For good"

"No!". he protested. "I can't go back there"

"Well, maybe now you can't, but you will as soon as possible"

"I have nothing to go back there for. I've got a job here"

"Your contract expires next month", she sneered. "I talked to Chas"

"Is that why you're like that?", he asked, but she didn't reply, She didn't even look at him.

"You're angry about the New York stuff?", he asked, but there was still no answer. Yet, he noticed she frowned whenever he said 'New York'

"Well, if you'd asked me, you'd know that I've just applied for a permanent job with S.I.10", he said.

She looked at him widening her eyes in disbelief.

"And whether you like it or not, I'll be staying here indefinitely", he said. "Though I did hope that you'd be glad about that…"

"You're kidding, right?", she interrupted him.

He searched her eyes trying to figure out whether she was pleased or not, but he couldn't tell. She was staring at him in amazement.

"No, that's a fact now. That's why I went to New York"

"Why exactly?", she asked. "As I seem a bit confused"

"To sort out everything with NYPD. Something I needed to do before my application here could be considered"

She turned her eyes away. She was pondering what she had just heard, afraid to hope.

"You're staying here? In England?"

"Yes", he said slowly, looking into her eyes uncertain and waiting for her response to the news.

"I don't believe it"

"Well, believe it as it's true"

She looked at him closely trying to work out if he really meant that and finally she smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"You promised you'd take me away from here when I have enough", she whispered after a moment.

"I did"

"You can do it now", she finally uttered. "Take me out of here now"

"Let's go then", he said and stood up, reaching his hand out for her. They went to their rooms to change their clothes. As Dempsey was to go inside his he heard her call.

"James"

"Yes?"

"Just for the record", she paused. "you are my knight in shining … whatever"

He grinned which she didn't see as she went into her room.

They met downstairs a few minutes later. Harry changed into something more comfortable that is a dark dress, sandals and she remembered to take a sweater this time.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to anyone?", he asked.

"I'd rather avoid all the questions", she said. "Most of them are staying over anyway, so I'll see them when we come back"

"Come back from where?", someone asked and they turned to see no-one else but Matthew.

"I'm going out", Harry said.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet", she replied.

"Harry, don't you think it's most improper to go out now?"

"Harry needs to get away…"

"I didn't ask you", Matthews snapped at Dempsey. "Who are you anyway to interfere in family business?"

"He is my friend", Harry said firmly. "And you … I don't need to explain myself to you"

Then she came up to Dempsey, took his hand and said, "We're going. Don't wait up"

"They're not gonna let you get away with that", Dempsey remarked when they drove off.

"Is that a problem for you?", she asked.

"No"

"For me neither", she said. "So, where are we going?"

"Dinner in Canterbury?"

"I'm not hungry"

"You will be when we get there"

"Dempsey, dinner is out of the question", she said. "I'm not in the mood"

"In the mood for what? Eating?"

"For spending an evening out in a restaurant"

"It's just food. You don't have to be in the mood", he said. "We can go to that cozy place you took me to a while ago"

"In Canterbury?", she looked at him. "I never took you there"

"Oh, yes you did", he smiled. "I believe it was last spring"

"Since you say so", she said and looked away. She was looking out at the familiar scenery. She remembered taking him to Canterbury very well. The images started moving before her eyes. They had had a few days off and her father had invited them to Winfield Hall which Dempsey had accepted gladly. She remembered breakfast on the terrace with her father. Then horse riding and the trip to Canterbury for lunch which they had extended till late afternoon. She remembered her father's comments when they had come back late for dinner and how she had got angry with him. Her eyes clouded when she realized she could no longer spend a nice evening with him or even get angry with him. She suddenly felt Dempsey's touch on her face. He brushed off her hair and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"We're almost there", James whispered. He had noticed she had let her thoughts wander and knew very well who she was thinking about.

She closed her eyes and smiled, taking pleasure in his gentle touch. She reached out her hand to touch his and then she looked at him.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"For what?"

"For everything"


	7. Chapter 7

They parked the car in one of the narrow streets leading to the centre. They were walking down the streets in silence, enjoying the sun and the atmosphere of the place. It wasn't a tourist season yet, but the streets were humming with voices speaking different languages.

She looked around watching the people, their faces, smiles, listening to their laughter or friendly banter.

"We're here", Dempsey said and when she stopped, she recognised the small restaurant they had been to before. She looked at him, surprised he remembered the place and how to get there.

"Shall we?"

"Yes", she replied.

They found a table in the comer of the room by the window.

"What are you drinking?", he asked her as the waiter came up to them.

"Wine, please"

"A bottle of white wine and two Perrier waters, please"

"Water?", she asked when the waiter left.

"I won't let you drink that wine unless you eat something"

"Oh, so now you're going to mother me?"

"You can't drink wine on an empty stomach"

"You're so annoying, you know?"

"Yeah, I know", he grinned. "You should have got used to that already"

"I guess I should", she smirked. "Since it seems we're stuck with each other … indefinitely"

"Does it mean I can even be more annoying than I am?", he winked his eye.

"More? It's impossible", she replied and excused herself to go to the toilet. When she came back, they ordered a meal and then continued their conversation.

"So, you're going to quit NYPD?"

"That's right"

"And you're going to become a MET officer", she said.

"If they accept me"

"I guess they might … in a moment of insanity", she teased.

"Come on, you know I'm an ace. Since I've been here, your success rate has gone up significantly"

"Without me, you'd have no success"

"Ok, sergeant. I can't argue with that, can I?"

"Speaking of which", she remembered something. "This means you won't be able to pull rank over me any more"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you won't be a lieutenant. Not that it really mattered as we don't have lieutenants here", she said. "But finally you'll be a sergeant just like me … officially"

"What makes you so sure, huh? I might be a DCI"

"Keep dreaming", she said. He opened his mouth to make a remark, but the waiter came with their order.

"Now, can I drink wine?", she looked at him amused.

"You can", he answered. "You see, no matter what rank I am, you'll be always asking me to give you permission"

She threw a napkin at him and then laughed. It was so good to be out with Dempsey. Finally she was able to be herself again.

"So tell me about New York", she asked. "Did you get to see your family and friends?"

"They'd have killed me if I hadn't"

"So how did it feel to meet them after all this time?"

"Great. It was great", he paused, "but strange"

"How come?"

"It was great to see them, to talk to them, to see how they're doing and stuff, but I felt…so much has changed and I felt weird in my own home. And then I realised it wasn't my home any more"

"Of course it is", she said. "I'm sure your mother kept your room for you…"

"No, I don't mean that", he interrupted.

"Then what do you mean?"

"It's me. I didn't feel there at home. I realised home was here, my life was here with…You know"

She glanced at him and smiled to herself. He seemed uneasy. She knew it was always hard for him to express his feelings. He'd rather be this self-contained man who pretends he has no feelings at all.

"Tell me something", she looked at him to ask a question that was bugging her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about New York?"

He took his wine glass and took a few gulps, thinking hard what he should tell her. The truth?

"First I wasn't sure if it's possible and then…", he finally said.

"Then?"

"I was scared"

"Of what?"

"Of what you'd say to that", he replied and after a moment of hesitation he added, "I still am…"

"Scared?", she repeated.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because … even if you don't need me, I need you", he paused. "That's really why I can never go back"

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. Then she slowly put down her fork and reached out her hand to find his.

"You don't have to be scared", she whispered and squeezed his hand lightly.

After dinner they ordered coffee. Dempsey wanted to talk her into having a dessert, but she refused.

"Have you come here often?"

"Quite a few times actually", she said. "Usually on the way to Ramsgate"

"What's Ramsgate?"

"A town at the seaside"

"Is it far?"

"I don't know. Probably about 30 miles from here"

"So what did you do there?"

"My grandma lived there so we went to visit her", she said. "I loved spending time there. She had this beautiful little house on the cliff and when I was a teenager I would go out early in the morning when everyone else was sleeping and sit on the cliff, exposing my face to the wind and watching the sunrise"

"Sounds great"

They finished their coffee and walked to the car. When they stopped at the roundabout they saw the sign for Ramsgate. They looked at each other simultaneously.

"So?", he asked.

"So?", she repeated.

"It's only 20 miles"

"You think it's a good idea?"

"Why not?", he said. "I've never seen the English seaside"

She looked at the sign and at him again.

"Let's do it"

"Ok, m'am", he said and turned right.

They reached the outskirts of Ramsgate around six o'clock. First he took her to the cliffs. They got out of the car and she led him the way.

"This is breathtaking", he said when they stopped near the edge and looked down onto the sea. The sun was lowering and its rays coloured the sea. They could hear the waves crashing just below them. They were both staring ahead for some time, amazed by the view and neither said a word so as not to spoil this moment of uniting with nature. Finally, he glanced at her and noticed she was clenching her bare arms.

"Where's your sweater?"

"In the car"

"Why do you ever take it when you never intend to wear it?"

"It was warm when we left the car"

He shook his head reproachfully then came up to her and rubbed her arms while standing behind her. He hadn't taken his jacket either so that was the only thing he could do.

"Maybe we should go back?", he suggested.

"In a minute", she said quietly. "It's so beautiful here, so … peaceful"

He stopped rubbing her arms and just embraced her pulling her backwards into him so that his body would give her the warmth she needed. She covered his hands with hers and sighed. It felt so good being there watching the view, breathing in the scent of the sea and feeling his body close to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, exposing her face to the sun like she used to as a teenager. Only then she had been alone and now she had Dempsey by her side. She smiled involuntarily. Dempsey whose presence, support, tenderness and strength helped her through the day. Dempsey who as her friend didn't let her down. Well, actually he was more than a friend and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she knew her feelings for him were much more than what you feel for a friend. She was in love with him and though she didn't know where this would lead and if there was a chance he'd love her too, right now she was happy to have him at her side. And that's all that mattered. And then she remembered his words when he had told her he was staying in England and then that he needed her. He had given up his job in NYPD which she had always thought was his whole life. Did it mean something? She didn't dare to hope.

"How about we get a cup of hot chocolate before we head home?", he said after a long while, feeling he was starting to get really cold.

"Sure. I think I remember the right place"

"Ok, let's go"

They found the place and had hot chocolate. This time she gave in and had a piece of caramel cake.

"I wish I didn't have to go back", she said unexpectedly and looked out of the window.

"Well, we could…", he said and bit his tongue.

"Could what?", she looked at him.

"Nothing", he said.

"Come on, what were you going to say?"

"Forget about it"

"James, tell me…", she insisted, but he went on to finish his chocolate. "We could what?"

She looked at him closely, afraid to hope.

"Well, I thought for a second we could stay over", he said. "But I know, this is a stupid idea"  
She looked away and pondered his words. She had to admit she was hoping he'd say that.

"No, actually I think it's a great idea", she said. "There's one problem though. Or actually two"

"What?"

"We don't have a place to stay"

"We'll find it. The town isn't crowded with tourists and I've seen plenty of hotels"

"If you say so"

"What's the second problem?"

"Well, I don't have any personals, not even my pyjamas"

"Don't worry about that", he smiled. "They should have a robe at a hotel. So what do you say?"

"Agreed", she smiled.

"You wanna call home to tell them you're not coming back tonight?"

"There's no-one I'd like to inform about that", she said. "Anyway, I told Matthew not to wait up, didn't I?"

"Finish up you chocolate and we'll go and find a nice place to stay"

It turned out, though, that because of some big conference, most hotels were fully booked. They weren't lucky in the first three, so when in the fourth one they offered them a room with a double bed, Harry told Dempsey they should take it. Dempsey offered to sleep on the sofa and asked the receptionist for some extra pillows and blankets.

The room turned out to be bigger than they had thought. When they entered they saw the area with a sofa, an armchair a small table and a fireplace. Dempsey noted the sofa was too small for him to sleep on, but there was this big space on the floor in front of the fire that would be perfect. In the other room, there was a wardrobe, a double bed and table. When Harry went to check the bathroom, Dempsey opened the balcony window and stepped out. It was already dark outside so you couldn't see the sea, but you could hear it and smell it.

"The room's nice", Harry appeared next to him. "But where's that splendid view you promised me?"

"Right there", he said.

"I can't see anything"

"There's the lighthouse", he pointed to the right.

"Yeah, but where's the sea?"

"Right in front of you"

"How do you know? It's too dark to see anything"

"Stop talking and listen"

She went over to the railings and listened. The light breeze was caressing her face, the wind blowing through her hair and when she closed her eyes she could not only hear and smell the sea, but also see its waves crashing against the rocks. She felt calm and relaxed. She felt safe. Dempsey watched her face for a while and then involuntarily, reached out his hand and brushed the hair off her face. She looked at him and locked her eyes with his. Standing there in the dark, with the sound of the sea in the background, everything seemed so simple, so right. He touched her cheek and let his thumb caress her soft skin. The signs of stress and despair were still there on her face, but to him she looked beautiful. He suddenly leaned over and kissed her lips softly.


	8. Chapter 8

She was totally surprised and before she had time to respond, he broke away. He saw the shock in her eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said. "God! I'm so sorry!"

And he rushed inside. She wanted to call him, but the words stuck in her throat. She touched her lips where he had kissed her. She could still feel the sweetness and tenderness of the kiss. Why did he stop?

She went inside and saw him sort out the pillows and blankets, throwing them on the floor in front of the fire.

"Dempsey...", she said quietly.

"You can get the shower first. I'll sort it out here", he said, the uneasiness felt in his voice.

"Talk to me", she asked.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I shouldn't have … I promise it won't happen again"

She stood there staring at him for a while and then left. He heard the bedroom door closing behind her and he kicked the pillow.

"Damn", he cursed under his nose. He didn't know what had got into him. This was the most stupid thing he had ever done. How could he use her vulnerability to steal a kiss from her! That was so stupid, so unfair. He now only hoped she'd forgive him. But would she?

He finished with the bedding and went onto the balcony to have a cigar to calm down. He felt awful. He had a feeling he had ruined everything. If there had ever been a slight chance she'd fall for him, now it was gone. He knew that. He knew her.

"The bathroom's yours", he heard her call out.

He finished the cigar and went back inside. He had to go through Harry's bedroom to get to the bathroom so he knocked gently at the door.

"Come in", he heard her say.

He noticed she was still wearing her dress but her hair was partly wet, the sign she had taken a shower.

He went into the bathroom without a word and started getting undressed. He couldn't stop thinking about the biggest mistake he might have made. It was nagging him. He ran the shower and gradually turned off the hot water. He needed a cold shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Harry was sitting on the bed.

"Dempsey", she started as she got up.

"Goodnight", he said and left.

She stared at the closed door for a while and sat back on the bed.

"Night", she said quietly.

'Bloody Yank', she thought. 'First he kisses me in the sweetest of ways and then he says it should never have happened. And what am I supposed to think? Dempsey, you're so stupid'

Dempsey turned off the lights and lay down in front of the fire. He was staring at the flames. He felt tired, but couldn't fall asleep. The last few days were really busy and tough. It all went so fast, the emotions mixed and he felt confused. He had been planning to tell her about New York, about him, about them. He had wanted to tell her so many times how he felt about her, but didn't have the courage. No moment had ever seemed right, especially now. How could he kiss her? Now that she wasn't really herself, that she was grieving.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dempsey?", Harry entered the room so quietly that he didn't hear her come in.

"What is it?", he jumped to his feet, alarmed.

"I can't sleep", she said.

"Come here", he said. As she came closer, the weak flames lit her figure and he noticed she was wearing his shirt. He must have left it in the bathroom.

"Come on, sit down"

When she did, he wrapped her in a blanket and sat next to her.

"I miss him", she said quietly.

"I know", he whispered and stroked her hair. "I know"

He hugged her and she sank her face in his neckline, feeling the tears in her eyes again. She breathed in his scent and enjoyed his strong protective embrace.

"You've been smoking", she said reproachfully.

"Sorry", he said.

"Why don't you stop saying that?", she said. "Is it so difficult to admit you do what you want?"

"But you don't want me to do that"

"How do you know? Did you ask?", she glanced at him.

"I didn't have to", he said. "I know how you feel about that"

"Oh, and how do I feel?"

"I know you hate it

"You know nothing", she said. "You never ask… never talk to me"

"I talk to you all the time"

"But you never ask how I feel, you just assume things"

He couldn't understand why she was making such a fuss about smoking, she had never done that before, but ok, if she wanted, he could talk about that.

"OK, then tell me", he asked. "How you feel about me smoking?"

He looked at her waiting for the explanation. She returned his gaze.

"Smoking?", she asked. "Who's talking about smoking?"

"I thought you are"

"No!", she said.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you…", she hesitated and went on. "how you did it and the moment you did it, you said you're sorry"

"Did what?"

"You know", she said quietly.

"No, I don't know", he exasperated. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'm talking about the kiss. About how you kissed me and then said you're sorry"

"Well, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that"

"You see!", she said triumphantly.

"See what?"

"You're doing that again"

"Harry, can we talk about that tomorrow? I'm too tired to continue this conversation which seems more complicated than I think"

"It's you who's making it more complicated than it is"

"Whatever you say", he smiled. "But let's talk about that later. When things cool down, I promise we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok, I guess", she said.

"I can see you've found my shirt", he changed the subject.

"I had nothing to put on and it was right there", she said. "Sorry"

"See? You like to overuse that word too", he smiled. "There's no need to be sorry. In fact it looks much better on you"

"I thought you'd like that"

"I do", he grinned and he put his arm around her neck and then kissed the top of her head. She held his hand and played with his fingers, touching them gently with hers. His skin was rough, the tips a bit hardened, but she liked how they felt against her skin. Her hand looked so small in his, but then they seemed to match each other perfectly.

"You know, you should go back to bed and lie down", he said. "It's been hell of a day for you"

"I don't want to … be alone", she whispered.

"Then why don't you lie down here?", he suggested hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Sure", he replied. "I'll get your stuff"

A few minutes later they were both lying down wrapped in blankets and facing the fire.

"I'm surprised they let us light the fire", he said. "At this time of year"

"Well, you used all your charm to persuade them to", she said. "Now wonder they did"

"So you do admit I'm charming"

"A charmer, I'd say", she said. "I saw you with aunt Helen. You charmed her completely"

"She's a fantastic lady"

"And what did you talk about?"

"This and that", he smiled.

"You're very secretive"

"Not jealous, are we?"

"Why should I be?"

"Didn't I charm you completely?"

"In your dreams", she smirked.

"Well, I'll keep dreaming then"

There was no reply from her and they both fell silent each contemplating their own dreams. She hoped he wouldn't be contented with just dreaming and one day he'd make it happen as this would make her dream come true.

She reached behind her back and found his hand. She held it and pulled it forward to rest around her waist. He moved closer and cuddled up to her. Feeling the warmth of his body, his closeness and his breath caressing her neck, she felt bliss. She kept staring at the flames and her eyelids started to feel heavy. After a while, Dempsey realised her breath became shallow and even. She was asleep. He gently drew the blanket over her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't be cold when the fire went out.

"I love you, Harry", he whispered, convinced she was already sleeping.

"I love you too, James", she said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

He opened his eyes and listened, but she didn't move. He winked his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked at her. She was breathing evenly. One minute he was sure he heard her say the words, but then he had doubts. Was it his imagination? His wishful thinking? He had dreamed of telling her that so many times that maybe he had just imagined her say she loved him too? But she was there sleeping in his arms. Ok, so even if she said that, did she mean that? Or was it just a mechanical response to his words? He felt confused, so uncertain that it was driving him crazy. 'But she said my name', he thought. 'She said - I love you, James'. He beamed and relished her words until the tiredness caught him too and he fell asleep.

She woke around 8.00 and stretched her arms as always when she remembered she was sleeping with James. She turned her face to look at him, but he seemed to be still sleeping soundly. She rolled over to her back smoothly to face him. She ran her finger along his forehead, round his eye and down his cheek. His face was so different when he was sleeping. It looked so tranquil, so soft. She had never noticed that softness and warmth until the other day. He had always looked so tough and strong. She held on to his strength, his self-control. They gave her the feeling of stability, but she loved the tenderness he had shown recently. She knew it was time to get up, but she couldn't resist just lying there and feeling his proximity. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he mechanically wrapped his arm wound her, stroking her back while his eyes were still shut.

"Is Harry up yet?", Harry's aunt, Jane, asked.

"I'll go and see", Matthew volunteered.

"Let her sleep", Richard tried to stop him. "She needs that"

But Matthew didn't listen and ran upstairs. He came back 10 minutes later looking furious.

"She's not there!", he exclaimed.

"You mean she's already up?", Jane asked.

"I don't think she has slept yet"

"What do you mean?", Jane asked. "Of course she slept"

"Even if she did, she didn't sleep in her room"

"Then where did she sleep?"

"I don't know", Matthew replied. "But that Yank is not there either"

"Did anyone see them come back last night?", Philip asked.

"No"

"Well, then maybe they didn't make it", Philip grinned.

"And what are you grinning about?", Matthew poked him.

"Nothing"

"Who talked to Harry last?", Richard asked.

"Me", Matthew said.

"And what did she say?"

"That her and that … guy were going out"

"Did she say where?"

"No", Matthew replied. "She just said 'don't wait up' and left"

"Well, there's nothing to worry about then", Richard said. "I guess she needed to get away"

"Something bad must have happened", Matthew said.

"What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know, but I know she hasn't come home. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Well, no. She's with James. She couldn't be safer", Richard said.

"No wonder she didn't make it home", Philip grinned again and this time his sister couldn't stand it and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You should know"

"You're not jealous of James, are you, sis?"

"Shut up", she snapped.

"Why don't we go and have breakfast?", Jane's husband, George suggested.

"Freddie must be turning in his grave". Jane sighed theatrically, ignoring her husband.

"Mother, how can you say this?", Richard sounded shocked.

"He is", she said firmly. "Look at what she's doing!"

"She's not doing anything wrong. She's trying to cope the best she can"

"Maybe she chose the wrong way to find piece", Jane said. "But anyway, I'm not surprised. She's been always embarrassing her family"

"Now that's enough mother", Richard said. "You know very well uncle Freddie was very proud of her. She got her job, her own place, never asked him for any money. She was always a great daughter and she's never done anything to embarrass her father or her family"

When he finished, silence fell.

"Now can we eat?", George, spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmm", she muttered as she stirred.

"Sorry"

She opened her eyes and saw Dempsey leaning on his side. He gently pulled out his arm from under her head and sat down.

"Sorry I woke you up", he said. "I just need to…"

"What time is it?"

"Almost half past ten", he replied.

"What?", she felt awake immediately. "Can't be"

"It is"

"We'd better get going then"

"Why's the hurry?", he asked.

"We need to get back for dinner", she sighed. "A family dinner, that is"

"Oh ok", he said. "But we eat breakfast before we leave"

"All right, just go and do whatever you have to do"

She stretched her arms and yawned. Then she got up and went to draw back the curtains. The sun dazzled her eyes, but after a while she got used to the light and so she opened the door and went onto the terrace. She beamed seeing the view that was breathtaking, like Dempsey had said. She looked at the vast sea which was calmer today, but still there was a light wind which caressed her face.

"You can go in now", Dempsey called out. She went in and raised her eyebrows at him.

"You aren't done yet?", she asked.

"I am"

"You're going downstairs like that?", she pointed at his vest

"I will", he paused. "if you don't give me back my shirt"

"Oh boy", she laughed. "I forgot. It'll be yours again in a minute"

"I guess otherwise you wouldn't have gone out onto that balcony, right?"

"I guess not", she said and felt she was blushing as he eyed her up and down appreciatively.

"Tidy that up", she said pointing with her eyes at the mess on the floor.

"Nice legs", he commented as she was leaving the room.

"Shut up", she said.

He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared behind the door. He remembered her telling 'I love you James' and his heart beat strong when he did. He could still remember those few seconds distinctly and he'd cherish that moment forever. He started picking up the stuff from the floor, reliving the moment as he was doing so.

"Why are you grinning?", he heard her say.

"No reason", he lied.

"Here", she handed him his shirt. He put it on and his grin became even bigger as he felt her perfume on his shirt.

"What now?", she asked.

"Nothing", he said. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yes"

"Let's have breakfast then"  
After breakfast, they checked out and headed for Winfield Hall. He had noticed during breakfast that Harry had become more silent and when they were driving to her home, she seemed to tense up. He tried to stir up a conversation, but it didn't work. She was thinking of getting back home, getting back to reality. That night at Ramsgate was a nice get-away, but it didn't change the fact her father was dead and she had to face it.

They finally reached her home and when they got out of the car, she sighed. They climbed the stairs and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?", Mathew exclaimed when they came inside.

"Good morning, Matthew", Harry said and they went in.

"Morning?", he exclaimed. "That's all you've got to say?"

"What else would you like to hear?", she asked.

"How about I'm sorry that I got you all worried", he said.

"Worried about me? Why?", she looked surprised. "I told you we were going out and not to wait up"

"But you didn't say you were coming back the next morning", he said. "Do you realise what we had been thinking?"

"And what did you do? Call the police?", Dempsey asked, irritated by the guy.

"As a matter of fact we were just going to", he replied.

"We are the police", Dempsey stated matter-of-factly in his well-know manner and Harry laughed.

"You find this funny, Harriet?", Matthew asked.

"Not at all", Harry lied. "I just think you should let go, Matt"

"I will when you come to your senses"

"There's nothing wrong with my senses", she snapped. "Now will you excuse us, we need to change"

Matthew followed her with his eyes as she climbed the stairs with Dempsey.

"Downstairs in…", she paused to look at the watch. "an hour?"

"Ok"

"And James…"

"Yes?"

"I want to…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry! James!", Richard emerged from his room and noticed them. "Good to see you"

"I hope you're not going tell me off for disappearing last night", Harry said cautiously.

"No. Of course not", he smiled. "Someone already did?"

"Matthew"

"Well, what can I say. I can only apologise for him", he said. "So how are you?"

"Fine", she replied. "Thank you"

"I'll leave you two", Dempsey said. "See you at dinner"

"Ok, see you", Harry said and turned to Richard. "I need to change too"

"I won't be keeping you then"

"Richard?"

"Yes?"

"How bad was it here?"

"Everything was fine"

"Come on", she smiled knowingly. "You can tell me"

"I guess aunt Jane and Matthew got really angry with you, but don't worry, a little persuasion and they're ok with it now"

"Matthew doesn't seem ok"

"You know him, he likes to exaggerate a bit", he said. "I guess it means he was really worried"

"And you weren't?", she teased. Her and Richard were always very close. Probably he was her closest cousin and knew her so well.

"No", he replied. "I knew you were ok. After all, you were with James"

"That's a fact", she smiled.

"And by the way, that what made Josephine worried"

"What?", she raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand"

"The fact that you were with James got Josephine worried"

"Why?", she looked amused.

"I think she's got a little crash on … your man", he winked his eye.

"He's not…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He's just a friend", he interrupted wearily. "I've heard that so many times, but … I still don't buy it"

She wanted to protest. She felt she should, but she couldn't. The fact was she and Dempsey were friends, but she felt much more for him and since she realised that, she found it hard to lie.

Almost an hour later, she was putting a finishing touch to her make-up when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the watch and smiled. He was early, unlike the Dempsey she was used to.

"Come in", she called. "I'm almost ready"

She brushed her dress and turned around, The smile disappeared.

"It's you", she said.

"Who did you expect?", Matthew asked.

"What do you want, Matt?", she asked casually.

"Actually, I came to apologise", he said quietly.

She gave him a surprised look.

"Apologise?"

"Yes", he said. "I acted like an idiot. I don't know what got into me"

"Me neither"

"I was worried.", he said. "I really care about you, Harry"

"I know, Matt", she said. "But as you can see I'm fine. It's not easy, but I'm trying to cope"

"You're doing great", he said. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I'd like to be there for you", he said. "I'd like to be helpful to you"

"You are", she said. "You all are very supportive. Thank you"

"But this guy", he paused. "Dempsey. Did you have to bring him?"

"He's a friend", she said. "And he's been helping me a lot"

"I understand, but you should be with your family right now not some … cop"

"I am a cop too", she smiled. "He's my partner and I guess he's doing what partners do for each other"

"I could do what he's doing", he offered. "If you just let me"  
"Thank you, Matt", she smiled at him. "I really appreciate it. You've been always kind to me"

"So let me take care of you", he asked. "I assure you I can do it better than he does"

"I'm sure you can", she replied. "Tell you what. If I need help, I'll call you, ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"Hi", Dempsey went in. "The door was open and…"

"We were just about to go downstairs", Harry said and added. "You look good. Much better than this morning"

"Sorry to say this but I liked you better in the morning" , he winked his eye.

"Are we going or what?", Matthew interrupted their exchange, having no idea what it was about.

"Yes", Harry said. She hesitated when Matthew offered her his arm. She glanced at Dempsey, but he just shrugged his shoulders, so she put her arm through Matthew's and they left. Dempsey felt a twinge in his stomach when he was walking behind Harry and Matthew. It was nothing really, she was just walking with him, but Dempsey felt uncomfortable with this, but he told himself Matt was her cousin and that reassured a bit.

At dinner, Matthew made sure Harry was sitting next to him and Dempsey on the opposite side of the table. Dempsey was angry and disappointed that Harry didn't even try to change the seats. But then when he took his seat and looked across the table, he smiled. At least he could look at her.

"Hi", Dempsey turned hearing a woman's voice on his left.

"Hi", he replied.

"You mind my sitting here?", Josephine asked.

"Of course not"

"So, I heard about your little jaunt to the seaside with Harriet"

He looked at her amused. He could never figure it out how fast such news spread around.

"What did you hear?"

"Not much. I only know Matt was angry with her for disappearing without a word on the day of her father's funeral"

"We said we were leaving"

"So…where did she take you?"

"In fact it was me who took her to the seaside. I thought it was a good idea. You know, at such moments in life it's good to spend some time alone, to be able to think"

"She wasn't alone. You were there"

"Well, yes. She needed support"

"I think you're underestimating Harriet. She's always been independent, self-assured and very clever"

"Everyone needs people and their support"

"Not Harriet. She's always been on her own, taking care of herself and not letting other people come near her"

"Maybe she has reasons not to trust people"

"Do you trust people, James?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On the people"

"And Harriet?"

"What about her?"

"You trust her?"

"Yes", he said.

"But you realise that us - women have our ways with men"

"Oh, I know that very well", he laughed.

"So what's the best way with you, James?", she smiled sweetly.

"Why do you ask?"

"You never know, I might want to use it one day"

He laughed again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", he said.

"Why?"

"Well, some women say I'm arrogant, brusque, self-opinionated and senseless"

"She's wrong", Josephine said.

He glanced at her surprised.

"I assumed Harriet thinks that", she explained. "Did I assume well?"

"You'd have to ask her", he replied.

"I will", she said. "But I have to warn you about her"

"About Harry?"

"Yes"

"Why's that?"

"She's very clever, you know. I'm sure she's using the situation to get to you"

"What situation?"

"Her father's death"

"Why would she do that?"

"James, you really know very little about women. She's playing that vulnerable Harry to get to you"

"Get to me?"

"You know"

"No, I don't know"

"You're a tasty morsel"

"A what?"

"You're quite a hunk"

"Am I?"

"Come on, you know you are", she smiled. "And Harriet knows that too. And she's playing that vulnerable girl because she knows every man will go for it, including you "

"Harry's not like that", his face became serious.

"All women are like that, James"

"Not Harry", he repeated.

"God, she already won you over", she widened her eyes in amazement, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said as casually as he could.

"Men", she sighed theatrically. "You never learn"

"Not as far as women go. It's impossible to learn to understand them"

"Are we that complicated?"

"Yes", he smiled and then added. "But that's part of your charm, most of the time. Men love challenges"

"Do they?"

"Yeah"

"Most men I know are a challenge themselves", she said. "They want women to court them"

"You're meeting the wrong men then"

"Well, you know what they say – decent guys are either lousy, gay or taken"

"That's a good one", he grinned.

"Which one are you, James?", she teased. "Or should I ask Harriet?"

He laughed.

"She'd probably say I'm lousy"

She looked at him and laughed too.

"But watch out for Matt", she said. "As you can see he's not letting her go without a fight"

"What are you talking about?'

"Him and Harry. He's got hots for her"

"He's her cousin", Dempsey shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, technically he's not"

"What do you mean?"

"He's aunt Jane's stepson so technically him and Harry are not related"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes", She nodded her head. "I thought you knew"

"No", Dempsey said and looked at Harry and Matthew. Harry glanced at him and smiled, but he didn't notice that, deep in his thoughts. He decided he needed to take a closer look at Matthew.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Matthew", he called out across to the man the table.

"Yes?"

"Jo says you're working for your father's company?"

"Err, no. Actually, I'm not"

"So what do you do?"

"Sorry?"

"You know, for a living? What do you do?

"Err, I'm helping my mother"

"With what?"

"With running the estate, Mr Dempsey", Matthew's mother cut in.

"What does that mean?", Dempsey insisted.

"He's taking care of the finances most of the time"

"You're an accountant then?", Dempsey turned to Matthew.

"No, I'm not"

"Then what are you?"

"Matthew's an artist", Josephine said. rather amused by the conversation.

"An artist, huh?", Dempsey said.

"He specializes in landscape paintings", Harry explained.

"Oh", Dempsey said. "Where can I see your work?"

"Well, nowhere yet", Matt replied. "I paint for myself … and family"

"You can't make a living out of it, can you?"

"Matthew doesn't need to make a living", Jane said proudly. "We have enough money to support him"

"So I guess that if he ever marries, you'll support his family too"

"We'd love to do that"

"And then his children's children and so on…"

"Of course"

"Hmm, you've got quite a life Matt, no worries about money, no job, no responsibilities … it's like instant vacation"

"Not everyone likes chasing and shooting", Matthew said.

"My job is not only about that", Dempsey said.

"Oh really? Then what is it about?"

"Deduction, sticking facts together, figuring out who's the bad guy and who's not and finally catching the bad one"

"That's the bit you like best, I hear"

"Which one?"

"Like I said before chasing, shooting and fighting"

"Is it?', Dempsey looked at Harry, convinced she told him this.

"Is it what?", she looked confused.

"You think that's what I like best about our job?"

"Do you?"

"No!", he protested eagerly.

"Then what do you like best about being a cop?", Josephine asked.

"You wanna know what I like best?"

"Yes, tell us", Jane said. "I've always wondered what made Harriet choose this career"

"What I like best is when we get the bad guys and keep them locked up for good so that people like you can enjoy their instant vacation", he said and then he looked at Harry who was watching him a nit panicked, not sure what to expect. He fixed his eyes on hers and went on.

"And one more thing. I love it when me and Harry, who's the best cop I've ever met, get results because we understand each other without words. And I love that spark in her eye when she comes up with an idea, which usually turns out to be brilliant, and we solve the case", he paused. "And each day I'm grateful that she chose her career in the police force instead of the comfortable life of a heiress she could be having"

Everyone fell silent. Harry felt she was blushing and a faint smile was playing around her lips. She was fighting not to let it spread on her face.

"Well, you sure have the passion for police work", Richard remarked.

"Not only for that", Josephine said under her nose, but loud enough to be heard by Dempsey. He looked at her and thought she was a good observer.

"So here's a toast to passion for whatever you do in life", Richard raised his glass and everyone followed.

Dempsey noticed satisfactorily that Matthew looked crossed. Then he looked at Harry raising his glass in her direction and smiling softly. She smiled back and raised her glass to him too.


	14. Chapter 14

After dinner everyone sat in the lounge and talked in small groups. This time Dempsey made sure he was sitting on the sofa next to Harry. He registered Matthew casting an angry look on him a few times, but soon Matthew smiled too and started enjoying the conversation. Soon people started going up to their rooms, and Harry stood up as well, followed by Dempsey.

"You know? I could do with some wine before going to bed", she said quietly as they started climbing the stairs.

"You want me to get some?"

"Could you?"

"Sure", he said. "You go upstairs and I'll get the wine"

He went back and found the drink cabinet. He examined the contents and found Harry's favourite. He took the bottle out and then found the glasses and a corkscrew.

"I know what you're after", a man turned up behind him

"Sorry?", Dempsey turned to see Matthew.

"I've seen you through", Matthew said.

"Well, you caught me red-handed", he made a guilty face.

"I know you're after her money", Matthew said ignoring the wine in Dempsey's hand. "But tell you what. You won't get it and I'll make sure of that"

"I'm not after anybody's money", Dempsey said. "Contrary to you, I make my own living. Now will you excuse me…"

"I want you to keep away from her", Matthew said, but Dempsey ignored him. "I'll tell her everything. She'll believe me, you'll see"

Dempsey climbed the stairs shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe someone actually might think he was after Harry's money.

"You won't believe what I've been just accused of", he said as he entered Harry's bedroom. He took out the corkscrew and started opening the bottle. "Matthew has just said I was after your money. Can you believe that?"

He managed to remove the cork from the bottle and glance at Harry. She was standing by the window with her back turned at him.

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Yes", she said quietly. "Yes, I'm listening"

She came up to him and accepted a glass of wine, avoiding his eyes and went over to the fire.

"What's the matter", he asked when he joined her.

"Nothing"

"You seem upset"

She didn't answer but sipped her wine.

"Harry, what's wrong. You've been so cheerful all day. What happened?"

She hesitated but then took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him without a word. He took it and unwrapped it.

The note said, 'Your father must be turning in his grave. You should be ashamed of yourself'

"Where did you get it from?", he asked.

"I found it on the floor"

"This is outrageous! Who could have done such a thing?", he exasperated.

"I don't know", she said quietly.

"When I find out, I'll deal with whoever wrote that", he said and looked at her. Her face was tense. "Come here"

He put his arm around her then took the wine glass from her and put it down on the table together with his. Then he drew her closer and enveloped her with his arms.

"Your father was very proud of you. He loved you most in the world and was proud of who you are and what you've done", he whispered. "And you can be proud of yourself"  
She nuzzled her face against his and sank in his arms.

"And I'm proud of you too", he said after a while. She moved back to look him in the eyes.

"You're a wonderful friend and the best cop I've met", he said as he brushed her cheek.

"Thank you", she said.

"How about a toast?", he suggested starting to feel uneasy. He picked up their glasses and after handing her one, he said, "To Harriet Makepeace – the most wonderful woman I know"

They clinked their glasses and drank the wine and then sat on the cushions on the floor in front of the fire.

"What will I do without you?", she said.

"You'll miss me", he smiled and after a while added. "You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to"

"I know", she replied.

"I hate to leave you here, but Spikings…"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm glad you've been here all this time and I'm really grateful for that", she said. "I'd go back to London with you, but I have to stay for the reading of the will"

"When will that take place?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"But you'll come back after that?"

"Yes. I'll be home as soon as I can"

"I'll be waiting"

"With a pile of reports for me to write?", she teased.

"You know me so well", he grinned.

When they drank up the wine, Dempsey put his glass down and looked at Harry.

"Bedtime, Princess"

"It's quite early", she said, though she felt tired herself.

"Yeah, but we both have some sleep to catch up on", he said. "I'll see you at breakfast in the morning"

"Ok", she stood up too and showed him off to the door.

"Good night", he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night"

The next morning, when Dempsey knocked at her door, there was no reply so he went downstairs, she wasn't there either.

"Richard, have you seen Harry?"

"I saw her talking to Matthew in the hall", Richard reply.

"She's in the study", Josephine explained. "Talking to the family lawyer"

"Ok, thank", Dempsey said and poured himself some coffee and sat at the table. He glanced at the door from time to time waiting for Harry, but she didn't come. After breakfast, he went over to the study and decided to see how long it would take her. To his surprise, the study was empty and there was no sign of Harry.

"Martha", he noticed the maid. "Have you seen Harry?"

"I think I saw her going up to her room"

"Thank you", he said and ran upstairs.

He knocked at her door, but there was again no reply. He knocked again and still nothing. He wondered where she could be, but before she went to look for her elsewhere, he tried the door handle and to his surprise, it opened.

"Harry?", he called out. "Are you there?"

"Go away"

He went inside and saw her sitting on the bed.

"I've been looking for you", he said. "Are you ok?"

"Dempsey, go to hell"


	15. Chapter 15

"What's the matter?"

"You're the matter"

"Me?"

"Yes, you", she replied.

"What did I do this time?"

"All those lies. All those 'I need you Harry'", she exasperated. "How could you?"

"What lies? I didn't lie to you!"

"Didn't you?", she scowled. "I know! I know why you really came back from New York!"

"I told you why myself"

"You lied", she said. "You didn't come here for me"

"What?", he looked confused. "Then why did I come back according to you?"

"For the money"

"What money?"

"The money my father left you"

"What are you talking about?", he exasperated. "You talked to Matthew, didn't you?"

"I didn't have to"

"Yes, you did. He said all those accusations yesterday. And you believed him?"

"Come on, don't play games. I know everything"

"I'm not playing games. I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I spoke to my lawyer. He told me everything"

"About what?"

"About calling you in New York. About the money Freddie had left you"

"He didn't leave me any money"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, Harry", he said. "He did NOT leave me any money. Why would he anyway?"

"I don't know, but the lawyer said clearly that my father left you something"

"He did, but…"

"So now you're admitting that"

"I'm not admitting anything"

"You just did. You said he left you the money"

"No! I only said he left me _something_, but that wasn't money"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!", he said.

"I don't believe you"

"You wanna know what he left me?"

"What?"

"A letter"

"A letter", she echoed blankly.

"Yes"

"My father left you … a letter", she repeated doubtfully.

"Exactly"

"And why would he write you a letter?"

"I don't know, but he did"

"And what's in that letter?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know", she echoed.

"I haven't read it yet", he said. "I got it yesterday after the funeral and I couldn't .… I just couldn't open it"

She stared at him in amazement.

"Are you telling the truth?", she asked.

"Of course I am", he assured her. "I would never lie to you about something like that"

"I can't believe this. Why would my father wrote to you?"

"I don't know", he said. "But I'm telling you, Harry, this is really strange to have this letter from someone so special and so important to you"

"When you read this letter", she hesitated, trying to overcome her emotions. "Will you let me look at it?"

"Harry, I can't…"

"James, please", she looked at him beggingly. "I need to see it"

"Harry, I can't promise you that without reading the letter first"

"But…"

"Tell you what, if he doesn't make me promise him anything, I will show it to you, ok?"

"I guess"

"I'm sure that f he had left a letter for me, he had written one for you"

"I don't know…", she sighed.

"You were in his heart", he said. "You know that, right?"

"Yes", she replied. "I do"

"Now, did you have breakfast?"

"No", Harry replied.

"Then let's go downstairs", he said. "And then maybe a walk? I have to leave soon"

"Ok"

They were walking down the hall, when she suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I'm sorry for what I said"

"That's ok", he looked at her.

"That's not ok", she said. "I should never have…"

"Harry, that's really ok. Your family are giving you a hard time so it's ok…"

"No! You don't deserve to be treated like that! You're the only person… thanks to you I haven't gone crazy and I'm accusing you of things…"

"Harry, I know you didn't mean that", he said softly.

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok", he repeated. "Don't worry about that anymore"


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost 1.00 a.m. when Dempsey came home. After he had left Winfield Hall, he went straight to work. Chas and Dave had acquainted everyone with the results of their surveillance an then Dempsey an Chas went over their notes again and again, checked out the names, confirmed the facts and did more research. He managed to make a brief phone call to Harry, telling her he was in London, asking her how she was doing and wishing her a good night. He promised himself he'd call her when he got back home, but by the time he did, it was late at night. He was too tired to even think of food, so he just took a shower and went to bed. He took a book to read before falling asleep, to set him mind at peace. An just then he remembered the letter from Harry's father. The lawyer had found him later that day and handed it to him. Dempsey still was shocked Lord Winfield wrote him a letter. He took it out with shaking hands, feeling its importance and value.

_Dear James, _he read and stopped suddenly remembering the old man's face, his smile and tone of the voice. The memories of the weekends at Winfield Hall flashed back and he couldn't help but smile at the memory. Lord Winfield was so different to the rest of Harry's family. Propriety was the word he rarely used and instead of being shocked at Dempsey's manners, he was rather amused and very lenient. Dempsey remembered the letter in his hand and went on to read it.

_Dear James_

_I am writing this letter to you after you have just left my home. I am always glad when you visit me. You bring a lot of life and energy into this house, but what I am glad most about is what you bring into my daughter's life. I have been watching you two all the weekend and I realized her eyes glow when you are near her, her face lights up when she looks at you and her voice has this clear familiar sound when she talks to you. She is a different woman when she is with you and I haven't seen her that cheerful for ages. And I know what I am saying because I know my daughter better than she probably knows herself. I don't know you that well, but I could see the same sparks in your eyes when you looked at her. _

_I know my daughter doesn't give in to emotions easily, she is very cautious, sometimes reserved and she finds it hard to trust people, especially men, but she trusts you like no-one else. And I trust you. I trust that you will never do anything to hurt her. I trust your feelings for her are genuine and if you give her time, she will realize that too. Just be patient with her._

_Please, James, promise me you will look after my daughter. She's the most precious thing I have and I entrust her happiness with you because I know you will make sure she is happy._

_So be well my friend. _

_Frederick Winfield _

Dempsey finished reading and then sat motionless for a long time. He then looked at the letter and read it again, some parts more than once, repeating Lord Winfield's words in his mind. He was amazed at what he had read, at the observations Lord Winfield had made, at his wisdom and warmth. But most of all he was moved by how genuine Harry's father was and at how well he wished both him and Harry. And suddenly he thought that if he ever had children of his own, he wished he could be such a great considerate and loving parent as Lord Winfield was to Harry. He then smiled when he thought of her. Was it really all like Lord Winfield wrote? Did she really react to him like that? Could he give her the happiness she deserves? Was he ever worthy of her? Her father seemed convinced he did. Suddenly he had this urge to hear Harry's voice. He looked at his watch. 2.53. He had to wait for another four or five hours before he could call her. He turned on the light and lay down, thinking about the letter, Lord Winfield and his gorgeous daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Hardly had he fallen asleep when the phone rang.

"Yo", he said.

"Dempsey? Spikings's here. I want you in the office right now"

Dempsey wiped his eyes and looked at the watch.

"But it's not even 6.00"

"Mr. Laurie won't wait till you get enough sleep", Spikings said. "I want to see you here in half an hour"

Dempsey slammed down the phone and growled. Then he noticed the letter and sighed reigned. The phone call to Harry will have to wait again.

"So what's up?', Dempsey asked when he entered the office.

"Laurie has flown to Berlin this morning"

"So if he's not in the country, why did you bring me here?"

"I'm sorry lieutenant if I didn't let you sleep, but we've got job to do"

"What can I do if he's not even there?"

"Dig lieutenant, dig", Spikings said and reached out for the files. "Here's what Dave had gathered on Laurie's German partners. I want you to go through these as many times as necessary until you find the links"

"I assume you've arranged the surveillance in Germany", Dempsey said.

"You assume well", Spikings smiled.

Dempsey spend half a day working hard on the case together with Chas and Dave. He looked nervously at the watch a few times, which didn't remain unnoticed.

"What's up, Dempsey?", Dave tapped him on the shoulder. "A date tonight?"

"What? No. Harry's coming back today. I thought I'd drive to Winfield Hall to bring her, but I guess that's out of the question"

"Oh, the boss won't let you go. We have to arrange everything for the surveillance we're doing tonight"

"I know", Dempsey said. "I tried to ask him, but he barked before I even opened my mouth"  
Dave and Chas chuckled.

They went on going over the details. When everything was almost ready, Dempsey called Winfield Hall only to find out Harry had just left for London. He looked at the watch.

Harry was driving along the country road, heading for London. She was tired and confused. On one hand happy to be going home, on the other scared of the life ahead. Dempsey hadn't called her that day and she was a bit angry with him and angry with herself for believing her father and what he had written in the letter to her. The lawyer had handed her the letter after the will had been read. She felt tears filling her eyes when she remembered the letter so she shook her head and took a few deep breaths to get her composure to be able to drive.

It was around 7.00 p.m. when she stopped the car in front of her house. She got out and looked around. Everything seem the same, nothing had changed. She slowly climbed up the stairs and went inside. She dropped the bag in the hall and started taking off her coat. She suddenly stopped, sensing there was something wrong. She listened and reached out for the golf club, but then she smelled something nice.

"Food!", she said. She put the golf club back and went into the living room, listening attentively. She heard someone whistling in the kitchen. That could be only one person. She pushed the door open and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dempsey", she said.

He dropped the lid at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I could ask the same. After all, it's my home"

"I thought you'd be hungry when you come home", he explained. "But I didn't expect you till…"  
He looked at the clock.

"Oh, god. Is that so late?", he was shocked.

"I guess it is", she said and came closer to the cooker. "So what do you have there?"

"Fish and vegetables with rice", he replied.

"You cooked all that yourself?"

"Sorry, but no", he smiled apologetically. He wiped his hands off and looked at her. "It's good to see you back"

She looked at him and smiled back.

"It's good to be home"

He hesitated before he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"So how was your day?", he asked and added. "I called you in the morning but you were already at the meeting"

"It went fine, I think. Some of the members of my family weren't too enthusiastic, but that's their problem, not mine"

"I like that attitude", he smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"As a matter of fact I am"

"Good", he said. "Dinner served in a minute"

"I'll go and refresh myself"  
When she came back, the table was nicely set and the food on the table smelled and looked delicious.

"You aren't eating?", she noted there was sonly one plate.

"No, sorry. I'm doing the surveillance with Chas", he looked at her apologetically. "In fact I think it's him", Dempsey added as he heard the sound of the horn outside. "But you enjoy the meal and later you should take a bath and have an early night, huh?"

"Good idea", she sighed. "I need a rest"

She saw him off to the door. The moment he opened it, she closed it again.

"Wait", she said.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to … ", she paused, feeling nervous. "I wanted to … thank you for everything you did for me"

"Hey, that was nothing", he interrupted, feeling awkward.

"If it hadn't been for you I don't know how I'd have survived", she finished. "So thank you"

As she finished, she put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, James", she whispered.

He hugged her, stroking her back.

"You're gonna be fine", he said.

She broke away and looked at him. She thought her father had been right again – Dempsey would be there for her. Her eyes shifted between his eyes and lips.

"I wanted … all this time I wanted … wanted to…", she hesitated again, uncertain and even more nervous.

"You wanted what?"

She looked into his brown eyes which were looking at her softly and warmly.

"This", she said and to his total amazement, she kissed him on the lips. He quickly embraced her around her waist, securing the proximity and making sure she wouldn't slip away. And as she caught his lips between hers, he drew her closer and returned the kiss. It was a slow tentative kiss of two people who were discovering each other's feelings, who were filled with hope, but still afraid to be disillusioned. When they broke off, they searched each other's eyes for any sign of what that meant.

"You're not going to say you're sorry, are you?", she asked.

He smiled.

"No. Never again", he said quietly and ran his finger down her cheekbone. "I wish I didn't have to go"

"And I wish I could go with you"

"Next time, partner"

"You bet", she said.

"I'd better go", he said as the horn was heard again.

"Good luck", she said.

She watched him go down the stairs to where Chas was waiting by the car. He waved to her and she waved back.

"Dempsey", she stopped him.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll be careful", she whispered beggingly.

"Harry…"

"You've got to promise me that", she demanded.

"I promise"

"No fancy stuff, ok?"

"You know me"

"Yeah, I know you that's why I'm worried"

"Don't be", he said. "I never take unnecessary risk. Never when you're not there"

"And let's keep it that way", she said. "Now go"

"I'm going", he said, but stood still.

"Go", she smiled. "And get rid off that grin from your face or he'll know"

"I can't help it", he said and stepped forward.

She pushed him away gently, "Go"

"See you tomorrow", he called out as he was getting into the car.

She laughed quietly. She had heard this so many times before, but now it sounded so different, so much better. She watched his taxi drive away and then turned around to climb the stairs. She stopped half way, having this strange impression someone was watching her from the other side of the road. She looked closely and could swear she saw someone. She felt anxious and ran to the house. She closed the door and double locked it, then as she turned off the lamp, she looked out of the window. The figure was no longer there.

"You're getting paranoid", she said to herself. She went into the room and ate her dinner. After she cleaned up the table, she took her bag and switched the lights off behind her. She went upstairs and put the bag down on the chair. She unzipped it, but instead of unpacking, she sat down on the bed and sighed, a smile spreading on her face. 'I did it', she thought. 'I kissed him' She touched her lips where she could still taste him.

She jumped up as the phone rang. She picked it up wondering who that might be at this time of the day.

"Hello?", she said, but there was no answer.

"Hello?", she repeated, but still no answer. Then she heard someone hang up. She put the phone down and felt anxiety arousing. She managed to reassure herself it was the wrong number and went to have a bath. She was luxuriating in her bath, breathing in the scent of Joie de Vie. She closed her eyes and the image of the kiss came back to her. She couldn't believe she got herself to kiss him first. She had been thinking about that since he had kissed her at the seaside. She wanted it so much, hoped he'd try again, but whenever she had tried to direct the conversation to what had happened, he'd quickly change the subject. This didn't discourage her and she finally did it. And right she couldn't think of anything else but the touch of his firm and warm lips against hers.

"James Dempsey", she said aloud. "You're a hell of a kisser"

Her inner voice was asking 'what now?', but she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to reminiscence the moment for a little while. His touch, his smile, the look in his eyes and the kiss … it all made her heart beat faster. The water in the bath got cool so she decided it was time to get out of the bath.

Several minutes later she was already in her pyjamas, getting ready to lay down when the phone rang again. She frowned, but then slowly picked it up.

"Hello?", she said cautiously and again there was no answer. "Hello?"

This time she got angry at whoever that was on the other side.

"Listen, if you don't stop calling me I'll call the police", she snapped


	19. Chapter 19

"I am the police", the voice spoke out.

"Dempsey, I'll kill you!", she snapped.

"Is that a promise?"

"You find this funny?", she exasperated.

"Hey", he said softening his voice. "What's the matter?"

"Everything's fine except that you keep nagging me with phone calls"

"What phone calls?"

"You didn't try to call me some time ago?"

"No", he said. "We've only just arrived at the spot"

"Oh"

"Harry, is someone nagging you with phone calls?"

"Oh, I don't know. There was one dead phone call before I took a bath. And now when you called I thought it's another one"

"I think the line's bad", he said. "I'll have it check tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok", she replied. "So, what is that you want? Is everything ok?"

"No", he said.

"Why? What's wrong?", she asked alarmed.

"You're not here", he replied tenderly.

She smiled.

"Dempsey, is that why you're calling me in the middle of the night?", she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Of course not. I'm calling to tell you…", he paused. "that I miss you"

"You're crazy", she laughed.

"But does it mean you miss me too?"

She didn't reply straight away.

"Harry?", he asked. "You miss me? Just a bit"

"Yes"

"I'm glad. I have to go. Chas might come back any minute", he said. "Have a good night, Angel"

"And you concentrate on the job"

"I'm trying, but it's not easy", he said.

"Good night, Dempsey"

"Night, Harry"

"It was Harry?", Chas asked.

Dempsey turned back. He didn't notice Chas come in.

"Err, yes", Dempsey said. "I was just checking on her"

"How is she?"

"She's doing great considering her situation", Dempsey said. "She's coming back to work tomorrow"

"You think she's ready?"

"I wouldn't let her otherwise"

"Good, that'll keep her busy"

"Yep"

Harry put down the phone and couldn't stop smiling. She went back to unpacking her bag. Then she took a quick shower and with a mug of teas, sat in bed taking the envelope she had put on her night table. She opened it and took out a piece of paper – a letter from her father. She had read it when she had been alone and now she decided to read it again.

_My dearest Harry_

_When you get this letter I'll no longer be by your side. It makes me sad when I realize I won't be able to see you and talk to you, but at the same time I feel peaceful as I'm totally convinced you'll be fine. You've always been and you always will be. _

_The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. I had doubts whether I could be a good father and then when your mother died whether I could be both parents to you. I hope I did well. At least you have turned out to be a wonderful daughter and a wonderful woman and I want you to know I am really proud of you. I have always been proud of you no matter what you did. _

_I have never tried to interfere with your life, you always made your own choice and all I could do was to be there for you when you needed me. _

_For a while I was worried who would be by your side when I am gone, but I'm not anymore. This weekend I became sure you have someone who will do that even better than me. You just have to trust him. Please, my dearest Harry, let him take care of you. Let him be by your side. _

_Don't push him away._

_James might seem harsh on the outside, but inside he is a warm, caring man. You'll see that when you look into his eyes when he looks at you. I saw it in his eyes today. I watched him when he talked about you or when he followed you with his eyes and I'm telling you it's there. _

_So promise me you'll give him a chance, you'll give yourself a chance. That's all I'm asking you, my dear Harry. Allow yourself the happiness you deserve. _

_Love always,_

_Dad_

She wiped off her tears and smiled.

"I promise", she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

She woke up before the alarm clock went off. She was really glad she was going back to work. She needed to get back to the routines she knew so well. She needed to be among people who wouldn't judge her, but she was nervous at the same time of how it would feel, how they would treat her, how she would be able to work again without thinking about what had happened. She took a quick shower and went downstairs where she drank her coffee. She wondered if Dempsey was still doing the surveillance and assumed he was probably back home catching up on sleep. She went upstairs to get her things and as she was going down again, she heard a door bell. She opened the door wondering who could that be so early in the morning.

"Hi", Dempsey's face lit up as he saw her. "I hoped I'd still catch you at home"

"Something's wrong?", she asked alarmed. He was probably the last person she'd expect to see.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just thought I'd drive you to work"

"But you've just gone off duty", she remarked.

"So what?"

"Well, I thought you're catching up on sleep"

"I don't need that much sleep. You know that", he said. "Besides, I said I'd see you in the morning, didn't I?"

"Well, I ... I didn't think you meant that"

"Harry, when I say I'll see you then I'll see you", he said. "Shall we go?"

"Yes", she said.

When they were entering the office, she was glad he was with her. It gave her confidence and she could actually smile freely. When they went in. However, the boys were so preoccupied with their work that no-one noticed their arrival at first. They went over to their desk and Dempsey went to fetch them coffee.

"Dempsey, I've got the files you asked me for", Dave turned up next to him.

"Thanks. Put them on my desk, will you"

Dave turned around and frowned seeing Harry there. He wasn't sure what to say and felt uneasy.

"Hi", Harry looked up.

"Hi, Harry", he replied. "Err…"

"Here you go", Dempsey came back and put the coffee in front of Harry. "Harry, will you look at that files here. The guy paid a visit at our suspect's home last night. I'm not sure but I have a feeling we've come across this guy before"

Harry opened the file, looked at the photo and read the name.

"Aa, I know him", she smiled. "Rob Wilson"

"So we have come dealt with him before"

"I don't know about you, but I certainly have. It was my testimony that helped to put him behind bars"

"Well, he's out now"

"So you think he's got something to do with Laurie?"

"Let's see. The guy served a sentence for drug dealing and kidnapping. He's out and visits our main suspect in the huge case. I'll be damned if he's not involved"

"Well, let's find out what he's up to", Harry said and started reading the file. Dempsey took a sip of his coffee and glanced at her, glad she was in a good form.

When Spikings arrived about an hour later, he stopped half way surprised to see Harry and Dempsey working in harmony like they usually did. Harry seemed ok an though he knew she was still in grief, he was satisfied with what he saw.

"Well, good morning", he came up to their desk. "Finally I can see some work going on here"

"Good morning sir", Harry smiled at the remark.

"I don't know how you do it Harry, but when you're here Dempsey doesn't seem to need any sleep"

"She keeps me on my toes all the time", Dempsey winked at her.

"At least someone does", Spikings said. "Dempsey, come with me. I've got something on Laurie, but it's in my office"

"Sure"

When Dempsey entered the office, Spikings shut the door behind him.

"So, what have you got?", Dempsey asked.

Spikings sat at his desk and looked up at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you in private", he explained. "How is she?"

"Fine", Dempsey said.

"You think she's … fit for duty?"

"Yes", Dempsey said. "She's doing really well. She's tough"

"Maybe not as tough as you think", he said. "Remember, she's just lost her father, the only family she really had"

"I know that"

"Then you know you should be more…", Spikings looked at him suggestively.

"More what?"

"You know…", Spikings said quietly. "More considerate and ... gentler"

"Don't you think I know that?", Dempsey said. "I bloody know that. I'm trying the best I can to help her, to make her realize she's not alone..."

"Ok, ok, Sorry", Spikings said seeing the emotional outburst. "I care about her and I do worry…"

"So do I, boss. So do I", Dempsey said. "It'll be a while before we see the Harry we knew again, but I can assure you, I won't leave her alone with this"

"That's all I wanted to hear, lieutenant", Spikings said. "And now go back to work. Oh, and don't tell Harry about this conversation"

"Of course", Dempsey said and left.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, what has he got?", Harry asked when Dempsey sat on his chair.

"Who?"

"Spikings?", she said.

"About what?"

"About Laurie. He said he had something on Laurie"

"Oh, he couldn't find it"  
She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You spent there so much time to come back with nothing?"

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you talk about?", she asked.

"The surveillance", he lied. "He wanted to know how it went. Have you got something here?"

"Yes", she said and took her notes. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She had a feeling he didn't tell her everything about his conversation with Spikings.

"So?", he pushed her.

"I've got a few names worth checking. One is of Wilson's ex-wife, Sarah"

"What about her?"

"Well, during the trial she testified against him saying she had no idea about his actions and he had cheated her"

"Don't tell me. They're on again"

"That's right", she smiled. It used to annoy her she was never able to surprise him. Now she loved it when he knew what she was going to say before she did.

"Let's go and talk to her then", he said. "I assume you've got her address"

"Of course"

"So, you talked about me then", she said when they were driving to Wilson's ex-girlfriend.

"Sorry?"

"Back in the office", she added.

"I don't get it"

"You and Spikings. You talked about me"

"No"

"Yes", she said. "So what was it about?"

"Nothing really"

"Dempsey, you know I know when you're lying"

"I'm not lying"

"No, you're just not telling the whole truth", she said and turned her head away.

"Ok", he said. "Spikings was asking me how you were"

"He asked you if I was ready to go back to work, didn't he?"

He opened his mouth to protest, then looked at her and closed his mouth.

"He did", she said. "So. What did you tell him?"

"The truth"

"Which is?"

"I told him you were fit for duty"

"And you believe that?"

"Yes", he assured her. "Don't you?"

"I don't know", she said quietly. He looked at her and then unexpectedly drove onto the pavement and stopped the car.

"What are you doing?", she asked surprised.

He turned to her.

"Harry, maybe you should take a few days off"

"Why? You don't think I'm fit for work after all?"

"I do! I really do, but if you have doubts…"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm a bit scared"

"Of what?"

"Of whether I could do my job well", she hesitated. "And whether you should rely on me"

"I know I can rely on you. I trust you. "

"But it's different now"

"Honey, your father's death influenced your life, but it didn't change Harry – the cop"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw you in the office today. You've still got the same spark. You still see things I don't see"

"What do you mean?", she smiled.

"You know", he smiled. "One reason we're such a good team is that we compliment each other perfectly. I have read the file on Wilson too, but it was you who noticed the thing about his girlfriend"

"Oh come on, hardly had I opened my mouth when you knew what I was going to say about her"

"You see? I was right", he said triumphantly.

"About what?"

"About us"

"Us", she echoed.

"Like I said - we compliment each other perfectly", he said. "We're a great team and…", he hesitated, as always felt too nervous to speak.

"And?", she smiled encouragingly.

"I think we'd better get going", he said.

She looked away not to allow him the sight of disappointment in her eyes. Dempsey felt angry with himself for being such a coward, for being so lousy at expressing his feelings. Why couldn't he tell her what he wanted to. Why was it so difficult? He didn't use to have similar problems before. 'Because this is different, you fool', he thought to himself. 'Because for the first time in your life you have someone so precious that you just can't risk losing'

He looked at her. She was still staring out of the window, but he could tell she was cross. It made him wonder.

A few minutes later, they were knocking at Sarah's door, but there was no reply. A friendly neighbour informed them that Sarah was probably at work and should be back in about an hour as she usually did. They discussed it and finally decided to wait in the car. They went back to their car and for a long while sat there in total silence, neither knew what to say.

He opened his mouth a few times, but then closed it. He realized they hadn't really had a chance to talk since that kiss at her place. He smiled at the memory. She had taken him completely by surprise and he couldn't even say how much he loved it and how much he wanted to tell her what he felt about her.

"Harry, about that kiss…", he started, the nervousness felt in his voice.


	22. Chapter 22

"Not now, Dempsey", she interrupted. She wasn't ready to hear what she thought was inevitable. Not now, not there. She just wanted the illusion to last for a little bit longer.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it", she looked at him beggingly.

"But I do", he said after a moment of hesitation. Once he started, he didn't intend to back out.

"I've got to say this…", he went on."I'm lousy with … feelings and stuff. I'm even more so with going into a relationship so…", he hesitated.

"A relationship? It was just one kiss. That's really nothing", she said quietly.

"What?", he looked at her, confused.

"You don't think it meant something, do you?", she asked trying to hide her hope.

He stared out of the window. He started to feel angry with himself for being so stupid, so naïve. How could he think it meant something. Of course it didn't. He wasn't her kind of guy. After all she was a lady, a heiress to the fortune and he was just a New Yorker. He turned to her to make a sharp remark about her upper class barrier, but stopped, seeing her beautiful face. She seemed cool as always, but she bit her upper lip and clenched her fists on the wheel, and that betrayed her. And just then he remembered the kiss. No, she couldn't fool him. It meant a lot to both of them so why was she denying it? He remembered her saying she loved him and even though it was in her sleep, he still felt she had meant that.

"As a matter of fact I do", he said. "It meant a lot to me and I hoped it meant as much to you"

"What?"

"You heard me", he said. "I know you, Harry, just like you know me, remember? So I can tell when you're concerned about something, when you're happy or upset, and also … when you're not telling the whole truth and you're not now"

"But it was just a kiss…"

"It was a hell of a kiss", he said. "And to be honest I haven't felt like this in what seems ages now"

"I don't believe you"

"I thought you wouldn't…", he smiled. "but if you just give me a chance … I can make you believe it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just wondering … what would you say if we … you know…", he winked his eye.

"No, I don't know"

She frowned waiting for what was to follow. She felt the disappointment filling her heart again. How could she even think they had a chance? They were both so different, different backgrounds, different attitudes, different experience, different attitude to … sex. For a while she forgot about that, hoping he'd changed, but she knew what he was going to say and she wasn't looking for a relationship based on sex. She wanted more, but he obviously didn't.

"What I mean is why don't we have a go and see where it'll take us?"

"Have a go at what?", she asked cautiously.

"Being a couple?"

"A couple?", her eyes widened.

"Yes"

"Seriously?", she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. That's not what she thought she'd hear.

"Yeah", he said. "But like I said I'm not good at that so you'll have to be patient and help me out a little"

She still wasn't sure of him. She wasn't sure if that was right. She loved him, but was so afraid it would turn out the wrong way.

"What do you mean by 'being a couple'?", she asked.

He smiled. Here was that analytical attitude again. Something he had taken some time to get used to.

"I mean dating, spending time with each other and … kissing, holding hands and stuff", he explained. "So, what do you say, Harry?"

She pondered his words. She wanted it all so much, but she was scared of what would happen if it didn't work out. One minute she thought she knew him and the other that she didn't. How sure could she be he was into it? But then there was only one way to find out.

"But I'd like to take things slowly", she said quietly.

"No problem", he said. In fact he didn't want to rush things either. There was too much to lose.

"I value what we have: our partnership and friendship and it's something I don't want to lose, but if we take one step at a time, then who knows?", she said.

"I think it's a good idea. One step at a time", he grinned and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"We've already missed step one, though", she moved back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we kissed which was step two, but we weren't on a date yet"

"I took you to dinner in Ramsgate, didn't I?"

"But that wasn't a date", she explained. "And I want you to take me on a proper date"

"I thought we'd move to step three actually", he winked his eye.

"Not until you take me on a proper date"

"Proper? What do you have in mind?"

"You're the man. You think of something"

"Any hints?"

"No", she smiled sweetly. "You always brag what an expert you are as far as women are concerned so here's your chance to prove it"

"Me? Brag? Never"

"Always", she said and after a moment of hesitation she added. "That's what worries me"

"What?"

"You will be able to keep this a secret, won't you?"

"This?"

"Us"

"Mmm", he grinned.

"Dempsey!", she poked him.

"Sorry, but can you say that again?"

"Say what again?"

"That word"

"What word?"

"Us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, us", he grinned wider. "I love it when you say it"

"You're impossible", she rolled her eyes.

"But don't worry. I'm not going to talk to anyone about … _us_", he said.

"Good", she said.

"So? If I take you on a date, we'll move to step three, right?"

"Yes"

"Then I'd better think of something fast"

"You do that", she said and added. "By the way, you can start thinking of step three as well"

"Angel, I've been thinking about that for ages", he grinned, "It's time I finally did something about it"

"So you know step three, right?"

"Oh, I know it very well", he winked.


	23. Chapter 23

"Good, so you'd better book the tickets now"

"Tickets? What tickets?"

"For step three"

"What are you talking about?"

"The opera"

"The opera", he echoed blankly.

"Yes"

"Who's going to the opera?"

"We are"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No", she looked serious. "It's you who insisted on step three which is … going to the opera"

"Harry, I'm not the opera guy"

"James, I promised you step three. I can't break my promise"

"What if I ask you nicely?"

"That won't help", she said, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Come on, Princess. I'll be bored to death if we go"

"Bored? You're going to be with me"

"But I'd rather be with you in some other place"

"What place?"  
"Anyplace, except the opera", he said.

"Oh, really? Let me think then…", she pretended to gather her thoughts. "You know what? You can take me to a museum or an art gallery"

"Harry, what…", he paused and looked at her. Her face was serious, but her eyes were laughing.

"You're joking, right?"

She couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Wooh, for a minute I thought you were serious", he said relieved.

"You looked petrified", she giggled.

"You find it funny?"

"Well, yes. Some people would give a fortune to see you that petrified"

"You're merciless"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist it"

"Sorry is not enough, lady"

"It's got to be for now"

"And why's that?"

"That's why", she pointed with her eyes at the car that had just stopped in front of the house they were watching and Sarah got out of it.


	24. Chapter 24

"That was a waste of time", she said as they approached their car.

"I don't know. It wasn't so bad"

"Oh, come on. She was unwilling to cooperate and we've got no proof she's involved"

"We'll get the proof"

"Will we?"

"She knows where he is", he said. "I'm sure that sooner or later he will contact her"

"How come are you so sure?"

"Wilson surely keeps an eye on her. She's his woman"

"You like such women, don't you?", she asked sarcastically, starting to feel annoyed.

"I love loyal, smart, with great mind, beautiful, sexy…blond"

"She'd be overwhelmed to hear that", she cut him off.

"Who?"

"Sarah Wilson"

"I'm not talking about her", he said and fixed his eyes on hers and moved closer pressing her against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for an apology"

"Me apologize to you?"

"Yes"

"For what may I ask?"

"For teasing me with step three thing"

"I'm not gonna apologize for that"

"You've got to make up for it"

"Dempsey, let me go"

"Not without a kiss first", he said and slowly started leaning over towards her lips.

"Dempsey, I'm warning you"

He didn't listen and soon she felt his breath on her lips.

"Don't you dare", she said and pushed him away, but when his lips brushed hers, she returned the kiss.

_"Control to Charlie 5"_

"Mmm", she muttered and gently pushed him away.

"Leave it", he whispered.

_"Control to Charlie 5, come in please"_

"We have to get that", she said.

"I hate it when you say that"

"Charlie 5 to control", she said into the receiver. "What is it, Chas?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside Sarah Wilson's house. Why?"

"The boss wants you to stay there until he sends someone to watch her. Wilson's been seen in one of the bars and boss thinks he might try and contact her"

"Ok, we'll wait here", she replied. "Over and out"

"It looks like we're stuck here", he moved closer but she stopped him at her arm's length.

"Don't even think about it", she said warningly.

"Harry…", he smiled.

"No!", she said firmly. "Now get into the car"

He looked at her sheepishly, but she was unmovable.

"I mean it", she said.

"You're merciless", he sighed, but went over the car to get in.

He shut the door, put his hands on the wheel and stared out of the window. Harry glanced at him and was surprised he didn't say a word. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes during which she glanced at him, the astonishment becoming bigger.

"Dempsey?", she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"The date"

"Now?", she felt amused.

"The sooner I come up with something the sooner it will happen and then….", he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Then what?"

"We'll get to step three"

She laughed.

"Oh, why don't you admit it, Harry?"

"Admit what?"

"You look forward to it"

She looked at him questioningly.

"Step three that is", he winked at her.

Harry felt she was blushing.

"I knew it", he said triumphantly.  
She quickly turned her head away feeling her face became deep red now.

"You want this as much as I do"

"Shut up", she said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dempsey, we're going to check out that new club in the centre tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Err … I can't. I've got plans"

"Can't you cancel them?"

"No"

"So what's her name?", Fry smiled knowingly.

"None of your business, Fry"

"I didn't know you're seeing someone", Chas remarked.

"Well, because this is something … I just don't want to jinx it"

"Is it serious?"

"Of course it is, Fry. He said he doesn't want to jinx it, didn't he? Guys say that only when this is serious", Chas said. "So what are you planning, Dempsey?"

"I can't say, it's supposed to be a surprise"

"Come on you can tell us. She won't hear you anyway, right?", Fry said.

"And we could actually give you some advice", Chas added.

"I appreciate that, but you know nothing about classy women like her", Dempsey said.

"Oh Harry!", Fry suddenly exclaimed, making Dempsey jump.

"Yes?", she smiled politely. She had noticed the guys whispering when she had come in.

"We need your help", Fry said. "Where do you think Dempsey should take a woman on a date, huh?"

"A date?", she raised her eyebrows feeling alarmed. "Why are you asking me?"

"He doesn't want to tell and since you're his…"

Harry frowned and looked at Dempsey in panic, wondering how much he had told the guys before she came in.

"Partner and a real lady, I thought you might give him some good advice"

"Fry, don't you have work to do?". Dempsey interrupted.

"Well, I don't know, maybe one of those clubs you've been to", Harry said, feeling more relaxed now as obviously the boys had no idea who Dempsey was dating.

"No, certainly not", Fry said. "It's a classy date and she is really special"

"How do you know?", Harry asked, smiling to herself.

"Fry, one more word and I'll kill you", Dempsey threatened.

"Dempsey doesn't want to say anything about this woman", Fry lowered his voice. "He's afraid to jinx it

"Fry, you're dead", Dempsey yelled and tried to grab him.

"What's going on here", Spikings opened the door abruptly. "Dempsey, you again!"

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about. I was just trying to give Fry some friendly advice"

"Go home or I'll think you want to do extra hours again", Spikings said and went back to his office.

"Harry, maybe you'd like to join us in this new club tomorrow night?", Dave offered.

Before Harry could answer, Dempsey cut in.

"She can't", he said.

"I can't?", Harry looked at him.

"No! You … err … you've got to look through those files Spikings gave us"

"You said there was no hurry"

"No, you have to do this tomorrow"

"Come on, Dempsey. You're having a date and expect Harry to work on Saturday?"

"Oh, so the date is tomorrow?", Harry asked looking Dempsey straight in the eyes. He grimaced.

"Yes", Fry answered.

"Fry, why don't you mind your own business", Dempsey snapped and grabbed his coat on his way out.

"He's really nervous", Chas said quietly. "I wonder who that woman is"

"She must be something", Dave remarked. "I've never seen him like that"

"Let's just hope he won't take her to the junk food bar", Harry said. "She may not be impressed"

The boys laughed.

"You want me to give you a lift home or what?", Dempsey's voice cut in.

"Yes, please", Harry smiled sweetly.

It was way past 10 p.m.. They had been wrapping up the case before the trial started on Monday. Spikings hadn't allowed them to go out for lunch afraid that it would take them ages to go back to work, so they had had a take away meal and spent the whole day in the office. The only thing they both wanted now was getting back home and going to sleep.

They were driving to her place an Harry was glancing at him from time to time, surprised by his silence.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Nothing"

"Come on, I can see something's wrong", she said.

He didn't reply, but kept staring at the road ahead of him.

"Is this about the thing in the office?", she asked.

"No"

"Yes", she said. "But I don't understand why you're mad"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't want it to turn out like this"

"Then why did you tell them?"

"I didn't", he said. "They guessed it"

"But you must have said something"

"I just said I couldn't go to that new club because I had plans", he said. "And they guessed it was about a woman"

"As always", she said quietly and turned away.

"Harry…", he said softly sensing her mood. He tried to brush her cheek, but she slapped his hand lightly.

"Come on", he said. "It's not like that. I haven't dated anyone for months now. And even if I did, it was a disaster"

He looked at her, but she didn't say a word, so he went on.

"Whenever I went out with someone, I couldn't help thinking how it would be if you were the woman", he said and chuckled. "I got so good at picturing you with me that finally I whispered your name when I was dancing with my last date"

She turned to look at him abruptly in surprise and quickly looked away not to show him how pleased she was to hear that. But she was unable to suppress a happy grin that spread on her face. He noticed that and grinned too, an the both fell silent.

"So…", she asked after a while.

"So?", he echoed.

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you?", he looked at her confused.

"Out on a date"

"Oh, that…", he remembered.

"Unless it's not me you're taking out tomorrow", she said.

"Of course it's you", he said. "I never planned it like that: you finding out like this in the office. I wanted to make this really special…"

"You can make it special", she said softly. "I'm sure of that"

He glanced at her and seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of her house.

"So till tomorrow then?", she asked.

"Yes, I'll pick you up", he said. "Is 7.00 p.m. ok?"

"It's fine", she smiled. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Are you kidding me? It's a surprise"

"At least tell me what I should wear", she said. "I wouldn't like to wear anything that's inappropriate"

"Put on one of those sexy evening gowns of yours"

"Sexy? Which are sexy?", she asked mechanically.

"Well, when you wear them, all of them are", he grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled inside.

"I'd better go", she said. "I'm really worn out"

"Yeah, get some rest"

"You too", she said.

"What time is that meeting with the lawyer?"

"10.00 a.m."

"Call me when you come back"

"Ok", she said. "See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow", he smiled. They both wished it was tomorrow already.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry looked at the watch for the third time within the last minute. It still displayed 6.30 and the minute hand didn't seem to move. She was in her lounge, dressed up in her dark blue evening dress waiting for Dempsey to arrive. She had had difficulty concentrating on anything else all day. The lawyer had to repeat everything twice before it got to her what he was saying.

About three hours ago she started to get ready, took a bath, then started trying on the dresses and finally decided on the blue one. When she was ready she looked at the watch and was surprised it was so early. So now she was wandering around her flat, afraid to sit down so as not to crumple her dress. She felt butterflies in her stomach all day and right now she started to feel shivers going down her spine as she watched the clock. She had no expectations connected with the date. She was simply happy her and Dempsey were finally going out together. And maybe she hoped this would be the beginning of something meaningful.

Finally the doorbell rang and she brushed off her dress, looked in the mirror to check her hair and make-up and opened the door.

She smiled at the sight of Dempsey standing at her doorstep with a bouquet of white roses. For w minute she tried to remember if she had ever told him these were her favourite but came to the conclusion it was just a lucky guess.

"Good evening", he said and handed her the bouquet. "Beautiful flowers for the beautiful woman"

She accepted the flowers and smelled their scent. Then she looked up at him and their eyes met. There was electrifying anticipation in the air.

"Thank you", she smiled. "Will you come in?"

"Aren't you ready yet?"

"I am", she said. "I'll just put those into water"

He watched her walk into the house gracefully and followed her in. He thought she looked gorgeous in her gown, with her hair done up revealing her long neck, which he wanted to kiss right now.

"We can go", she said, but he didn't move, still admiring her looks.

"Dempsey?", she said. "Shall we go?"

"Err, sure", he said and they left.

Half an hour later the taxi pulled up in front of one of her favourite restaurants. She gave him a surprised look, but he didn't notice. He helped her out of the taxi and led her up the stairs. There, they were led to their table. They sat down and the waiter turned up and handed them the menus. Dempsey ordered a bottle of Montrachet and the waiter left.

"You didn't have to", she finally managed to utter.

"You don't want wine?"

"No", she said. "I mean yes. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You didn't have to…"

"Didn't have to what?"

"Bring me here"

"What?", he looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This restaurant. You didn't have to bring me here"

"You don't like it?"

"I do", she said. "That's not it"

"Then what is it?"

"It's very expensive"

"Easy, I don't expect you to pay"

"Dempsey…" she said reproachfully.

"Harry…", he said. "What seems to be the problem? I thought it's your favourite place"

"I …", she suddenly stopped. "How did you know it's my favourite?"

"I have my sources", he smiled mysteriously.

"You've been asking around about me?"

"I had to. I didn't want to make a mistake"

"You're amazing", she smiled.

"Well, you wouldn't go for a junk food restaurant, would you?", he winked his eye.

"But this…", she hesitated. "I'm not like that at all"

"Like what?", he asked, but the waiter interrupted them as he brought the wine. When he was gone, Harry looked at Dempsey.

"I don't expect you to take me to expensive meals", she said.

"Good", he smiled. "You know we Americans aren't used to going to such places all the time"

He moved the wine glass towards her an raised his.

"Let's make a toast", he said and she raised her glass too. "To the most wonderful woman I know"

They clinked the glasses and sipped the wine.

"Mmm", he muttered pleasurably. "This is good"

"My father's favourite", she said quietly.

"I know", he smiled. "What do you think he'd think of … this?"

"That it's good vintage"

"No, I mean this … us on a date"

"Oh. I think he'd be very happy", she replied. "He always liked you. To be honest I still don't know why"

"You don't like me?"

"I do", she replied quickly. "But he liked you before I did. He thought you were a nice chap when you actually irritated the hell out of me"

"I'm glad you changed your mind"

She smiled.

The waiter came and took their order.

"Tell me something", she asked.

"Yes?"

"The roses?"

"The roses?", he echoed. raising his eyebrows at her.

"Did you ask your source about that too?"

"I didn't have to", he said. "You told me you liked the white ones best"

"Did I?", she looked surprised. "I don't recall talking to you about flowers"

"But you did. I think it was when we were going to Chas's wedding. We were buying flowers and I asked about your favourite"

"But that was like a year ago!"

"Could be", he said.

"And you remembered?"

"Yeah", he said. "I remember lots of things"

"Like what?"

"Like the first time you told me to go to hell", he chuckled. "Or when you slapped me"

"I slapped you?"

"You did"

"Well, I must have had a good reason"

"You probably did"

She was amazed. Had he just admitted she had had the reason to slap him? That was something new.

"I like that", he said.

"What?"

"That look on your face when you can't believe your ears"

"Is that why you keep shocking me?"

"Maybe", he replied. "But I also like how you wrinkle your nose when you're not satisfied with the results and how your eyes sparkle when you're laughing"

"I don't know what to say to that", she said after a long while.

"You don't have to say anything", he said. "I'm the mouth, remember?"

She laughed and her eyes sparkled just like he loved.

Their meal was brought to them and they started eating. After a moment he stopped and watched her with a smile.

"What?", she asked realising he was watching her.

"I can see you like the food", he noted.

"Don't you like yours?"

"I do", he said. "It's just …you seem hungry"

"Err, to be honest I am", she explained. "I haven't eaten much today"

"Why?"

She wondered whether she should tell the truth.

"Harry?"

"I was nervous"

"Oh, because of that meeting with the lawyer", he remarked knowingly.

"No, not that"

"Then what?"

She smiled at him shrugging her shoulder, but didn't say a word.

"You were nervous about this date, right?", he guessed.

"Just a bit", she said quietly.

"And I thought I was the only one who's nervous", he smiled.

"You were?"

"Like hell", he admitted.

She smiled.

"I wanted this evening to be perfect", he said. "And fortunately it is perfect"

"How can you tell? We've only just come here"

"You being here with me makes this evening already perfect", he smiled and reached out his hand to hold hers. She squeezed his in return and a smile spread on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

They went back to eating their meal and drinking their wine. They talked about their favourite food and Dempsey told her about his experimenting with different cuisines. He noted the band had started playing in the other room and smiled. It was a jazz band and he recognised some of the American standards.

"You want dessert?", he asked when they finished.

"No, I'm full", she sighed.

"Come on, I heard they have great desserts here"

"No, really. I won't be able to swallow a thing. In fact it'll take me ages to burn all the calories"

"I know a good way of doing that"

"I'm sure you do", she said amused. "But…"

"Oh stop that. No 'buts' today", he said and stood up. "Come on, just one dance"

"Dance?"

"Yeah, what did _you_ think?", he tried to look innocent, but couldn't help grinning.

"Nothing", she replied quickly.

"So? May I have this dance?"

"I don't know if I should"

"It's a slow dance, not crazy rock'n'roll or anything"

"Ok", she said and accepted his arm.

He led her to the dance floor and trembled at the thought that in just a few seconds, he'd be holding her in his arms. There were only a few couples dancing when they entered the room. He stopped and turned to look at her. Their eyes met and shivers went down her spine when he grabbed her by the waist and gently pulled her into him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he held her other hand. They started dancing to the slow rhythm of the jazz tune. Her heart was beating strong and she hoped he couldn't hear that. The warmth started circulating around her body and she felt as she was staring to melt into him. She move closer and leaned her cheek against his. He tightened the grip around her and having intertwined his fingers with hers, he pulled her hand into his chest. That was magic.

"I could dance with you like this forever", he whispered to her ear. "I wish I could always hold you in my arms. I wish I could give you the happiness you deserve. I wish someday I meant to you as much as you mean to me. I wish…"

She suddenly moved back and looked him in the eyes putting her finger on his lips. He stopped talking and she removed the finger from his lips after a few seconds. They kept the eye contact. She wondered if he could read in her eyes what she had difficulty saying out loud. She wished he could. She felt so good in his strong arms, feeling the warmth of his body, his scent and his breath caressing her face. His eyes shifted to her lips and back to her eyes. She watched his face move closer to her and closed her eyes in anticipation, parting her lips slightly. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. Their lips lingered on each other for a while and then they moved back a bit and they grinned at each other. She put her both arms around his neck and he hugged her close. They went on dancing looking each other in the eyes and enjoying the enchanting moment.


	28. Chapter 28

When they returned to their table, she agreed to have coffee, but didn't change her mind about dessert.

"Ok, but you have to promise me you'll let me take you for a coffee and dessert …tomorrow", he said.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm having lunch with my cousins…"

"Oh, yes, I forgot", he said. "So some other time"

"Ok"

After the coffee, he settled the bill and they left the restaurant. He looked around in search of a taxi when she took his hand in hers and whispered, "Shall we walk for a bit?"

"With pleasure", he smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers. She led him along a narrow street towards the bank river. The night was warm and starry and she breathed in the nice cool air.

They went on walking in silence, holding hands until they reached a kind of beauty spot from where you could see the Parliament. She let go off his hand and leaned against the balustrade.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", she sighed.

"Yes, very beautiful", he whispered looking at her. She turned to look at him and smiled suspecting he'd meant her. He stepped forward and brushed the hair off her neck.

"You are so beautiful", he said as if to confirm his words. "Exceptional, wonderful, magic"

Her smile grew bigger and she moved forward, put her arm around his neck and drew him closer so that her lips could reach his. He instantly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. He sank his fingers in her hair an let his thumb rub her cheek gently as the kiss continued. They clung to each other as if they wanted to become one, kissing each other passionately. Finally they broke off the kiss to catch their breaths, but they kept the closeness. He enveloped her with his arms and stroked her back going up to her hair. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his, closing her eyes. They were both smiling happily.

He took her home in a taxi. They were sitting at the back holding hands and gazing at each other all the time. Their eyes were grinning and at that moment, no words were necessary. When the taxi pulled up in front of her house, he raised his hand asking her to wait. He got out and went over to opened the door for her. She accepted his arm and they climbed the steps. For a moment she felt tempted to invite him in, but she knew what that would imply and her common sense told her not to. Not that she didn't want this, she just knew it was better not to rush things, just like they had agreed.

She turned to him and touched his cheek, looking him in the eyes tenderly.

"I had a wonderful time", she whispered. "Thank you"

"Thank _you_", he whispered back.

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Good night", she said.

"Good night, Princess"

But neither moved. They kept gazing into each other's eyes, finding in them the reminiscences of the last few hours.

"Will you do something for me?", she finally spoke.

"Anything"

"Will you go to the taxi, get in and drive away, please?"

He gave her a surprised look.

"I can't go inside and close the door behind me, knowing you're still here", she whispered.

A grin spread on his face.

"I can try, but it won't be easy", he said.

"Just go", she said softly. "Please"

"Good night", he repeated.

"Night"

Very slowly he went down the steps, gazing back all the time. He got into the taxi, but waited till she opened her door. She turned and waved at him and he blew her a kiss, then the taxi drove off.

She closed the door and leaned against it sighing happily. Then she put her keys on the table and went into the living room. She frowned seeing the vase with the white roses on the floor. The vase was crushed, the water spilt and the roses scattered on the floor, some of them broken up. She thought she was sure she had made sure the vase was stable, but obviously it wasn't. She bent over and picked up the undamaged flowers and put them on the coffee table. She picked up the remaining ones and took them to the dustbin. She came back with another vase filled with water. When she cleaned up and sorted out the flowers, she leaned over the flowers and breathed in their scent. She smiled, took out one single rose and went up to her bedroom, smelling the flower on her way up.

When she showered, she lay in bed and took the rose. She closed her eyes, breathing in its scent and reliving the evening. She opened her eyes hearing some strange noise downstairs. She sat up and listened, but the noise didn't recur so she lay down and just then the phone rang.

She smiled tentatively, suspecting it was Dempsey.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hello?", she said.

There was no reply.

"Hello?", he repeated, but still no-one answered. She put it down and sighed, "Not again"

She hadn't had any dead phones for a few days and she almost forgot about them until this one. She drew the quilt up and cringed, feeling the anxiety arising. Now she regretted she hadn't invited Dempsey in. She didn't sleep well that night. She kept waking up and listening to any unusual sound. When she finally managed to fall sleep deeply, the phone woke her. She shuddered at the sound and opened her eyes realising it was already morning. The phone rang again. She looked at it and then at the watch which displayed 9.00. She hesitated before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?", she said cautiously.

"Hi Princess", a familiar voice greeted her and she smiled relieved and happy to hear him.

"Hi", she replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes", she lied. "And you?"

"Yes, but not long enough", he replied. "So what are you doing?"

"Planning"

"The day with your family?"

"No, planning to get up actually"

"You're still in bed?", he sounded surprised.

"Yep"

"If I realised that, I'd wake you up personally"

"Too late. I'm already awake"

"I'll try my luck next time"

"Ok", she said. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Keep dreaming I guess"

"What about?", she asked without thinking.

"You", he said softly. "You and me as a matter of fact"

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly … about you and me?", she asked. She needed to hear something, anything to take her mind off the dead phone calls.

"In fact, I'm planning…", he said mysteriously.

"What?"

"A romantic weekend with you"

"Oh, does it mean I'll have to wait the whole week for anything romantic?"

"Would you like that sooner?"

"I'm just discovering the romantic in you", she said. "And I like that"

"What did I tell you? – just give me a chance"

"I have, haven't I?"

"Now I have to do my best not to disappoint you"

"Then go on planning"

"And you? When are you meeting your family?"

"Around lunch time"

"So you'd better get up"

"I suppose I'd better"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I dream … of falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms", he whispered.

There was silence on the other side of the phone. Her heart beat stronger and she was speechless.

"Harry? Are you there?"

"Yes", she replied.

"Do you think my dream will come true?"

"I believe in dreams coming true, James", she said.

"So do I, Princess", he said. "So do I"

"And now I really must go"

"Ok", he said. "Have a nice day"

"You too"

The moment she hang up, she had this strange feeling. She realised she missed him already. Very unwillingly, she got out of bed and went to have a shower.

About two hours later, she was in her car dressed in linen trousers and a beige top. She wasn't quite sure she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should have called, maybe she should have stayed at home, maybe…

"Oh, just stop that", she cursed herself under the nose. She pulled up and took a deep breath before she got out of the car. The closer she got to the door, the heart beat She knocked on the door and waited. There was no escape now. She heard some noise inside and finally the door opened. What she saw made her heart stop. There was a young tall woman wearing a bathing towel and nothing but. Harry looked at the door to make sure she knocked at the right one, but there was no mistake. "Can I help you?", the woman asked.

_'There's an almost naked woman in his flat. There's a woman in Dempsey's flat'_, she couldn't think of anything else.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you ok?", the woman asked concerned seeing Harry's face go pale.

"Yes", Harry managed to utter. "I'm sorry…"

"Did you see my shirt?", Dempsey called out from inside of the flat.

Harry felt sick. She knew she had to get out of there. She didn't want to see him, but she felt like paralysed.

"Where are you?", Dempsey called.

"I'm here. There's someone…", the woman said turned her head away.

"Harry", Dempsey suddenly appeared behind the woman, dressed in his robe. Harry grimaced. The feeling of sickness became stronger. She turned on her heel and rushed down the hall.

"Harry! Where are you going?", he called, but she didn't stop. "Harry, wait!"  
He ran after her, realising what she had seen and what conclusion she must have drawn. "That's not what you think", he managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go off me"

"Let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain. I understand. Really! You went on a date last night and since you didn't get what you were after, you found someone who gave you what I didn't"

"You got that completely wrong!"

"Oh come on Dempsey, be a man for once!", she exclaimed. "Don't give me that bullshit 'I don't know how it happened' as I don't buy it"

"But nothing happened!"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying! If you just go inside, I'll introduce you two and…"

"You're sick, Dempsey. I don't wanna be introduced to anyone especially your…your…", she couldn't find the right word to describe the woman who she believed Dempsey had slept with.

"Karen", he said. "My sister"

"Whatever", she snapped angrily. "I'm out of here. Don't follow me, Don't call me. Just stay out of my life"

She turned around an started walking down the hall. Her mind was in turmoil. She knew he couldn't stay out because they worked together. She cursed herself for ever thinking of getting involved with him. He'd never change. Only two days ago he managed to convince her he hadn't been seeing anyone for months and she believed him. And now she found out the hard way he had lied to her. And this woman, this … Karen … she probably had the time of her life now. '_Karen_', she thought. _'What did he say after that?' _She stopped walking and widened her eyes in amazement as she remembered his words. She turned around and saw him still standing there at the end of the hall.

"What did you say?", she asked.

"When?"

"A minute ago"

"I said many things", he replied though he knew what she was asking about.

"The thing about…Karen?", she said. "You said she was … who?"

"Oh that", he smiled. "My sister, Karen. The woman you think I slept with is actually my sister."

She pondered his words for a while and then felt she'd die of embarrassment.

"Oh, God", she whispered. "Oh, my God"

"Does it mean you'll come in and let me introduce you two?", he said as he came closer.

She looked up at him, feeling so stupid.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I just … I'm so sorry"

"You should be", he said.

"I should have let you explain", she said softly.

"Since we're still on talking terms, let's go inside", he said and he took her hand. "You'll meet Karen and then…"

He stopped walking and looked at her, anxiously.

"By the way, what are you doing here?", he asked. "Don't tell me it's about work"

"No, it's not", she said.

"I thought you were supposed to have lunch with your cousins"

"I was…", she paused.

"They cancelled?", he asked with a ray of hope.

"No"

"Oh", his face fell.


	31. Chapter 31

"I did"

"You did what?"

"I cancelled"

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"It's perfect. In fact it's so perfect that I didn't want to spend Sunday with them I wanted to spend it with…you"

"You know what? Sometimes you've got great ideas"

"Sometimes?"

"Ok, ok. All the time"

"Here you are", Karen appeared in the hall hearing their voices as they came in. "I thought you were gone"

"Are you kidding me? Dressed like that?", Dempsey looked down at his robe. "They'd think I'm gay or something"

"And are you?", Karen and Harry said simultaneously and when they realised that, they both laughed.

"That's not funny", Dempsey snapped. Then he looked at Harry then Karen and then back at Harry. She was still giggling. He remembered a similar conversation they had had when he had arrived in England. Only then he had asked her if she wanted to find out. Well, did she?

"Hi, I'm Karen", his sister decided there was no point waiting for him to introduce the women. "Jim's sister"

"Harry", Harry said and wondered if she should add anything to the introduction, but Karen didn't need any more info.

"So you're that Harry", Karen smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard so much about you", Karen said. "In fact he hasn't stopped talking about you since I arrived"

"Don't listen to her", Dempsey cut in. "She likes to exaggerate"

"But that's true! I just keep hearing 'Harry this, Harry that'", she said. "If I didn't know him, I'd think he's in love with you"

Harry searched for his eyes instantly as if she expected to see some confirmation of what Karen had just said. Their eyes met and he smiled at her warmly. She smiled back and dared to hope.

"Err, why don't we have some coffee?", Dempsey said, breaking the eye contact.

Karen looked at them both in amazement. She tried to understand what she had just witnessed. She expected Jim or Harry to laugh at the idea of him being in love with her, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, they exchanged that look … she'd never seen her brother look at any woman like that before. _'Naah'_, she thought_. 'Impossible'_

She shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm running late", Karen said. "I've got about fifteen minutes to get ready and leave"

"And where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm meeting someone"

"Someone?", he looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, no! You can try out those tricks on someone else, not me. I'm not your little sister anymore"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm an adult woman now"

"But you're still my sister", he said. "I have the right to…"

"You have a visitor here so you'd better take care of that"

Dempsey looked at Harry who was sipping her coffee and glancing at them pretty amused. That was the side of Dempsey she'd never suspected.

"Sorry", he smiled.

"That's ok", she replied.

"So?", he sat next to her. "You've made any plans for us?"

"As a matter of fact I have"

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"I thought we could drive to one of the parks and have lunch there"

"Sounds perfect"

"Then why don't you get ready", she suggested looking meaningfully at his robe.

"On seconds thoughts", he paused. "Karen is going out and we'll have the whole place to ourselves"

"Mmm", she smiled.

"So what do you say?", he winked.

"Tempting … but you'll have to try harder than that", she laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

*****

"What is it?", he asked seeing her anxiety. They had arrived at the park about half an hour later. She had chosen the park outside the centre where there was little likelihood of running into someone they know.

"I don't know", she said, looking around. "I have this feeling someone's been watching me"

"No wonder", he smiled. "You're the most beautiful woman in the area"

"I'm serious", she poked him lightly.

"We're in a public place, people watch one another…", he said.

"No, it feels … different"

"Harry, it _IS_ different. You're here with me in a public place as a couple", he said.

She didn't respond for a while.

"You're probably right", she said as she turned to him . "It is different"

"In a good way I hope"

"Yes", she smiled.

"But if being here with me makes you feel uneasy…"

"I don't feel uneasy", she cut him off. "It was my idea, remember?"

He brushed the hair off her face and as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"So does it mean you can forget about all those people around us?"

"I'll try", she smiled.

"Why don't I help you with that"

"Mmm, and how are you going to do that?"

He didn't reply but leaned over and his lips moved towards hers. Her smile grew bigger as she watched him. He kissed her lightly and then moved back a bit to look into her eyes, but seeing only submission, he put his arms around her and kissed her again and this time she reciprocated with pleasure. She sank her hand in his hair and her fingers started brushing his hair and then rubbing his skin. As the kiss continued, they clung to each other a while he held her tight and slowly lowered her down onto the blanket without breaking the kiss even for a second.

"Ouch", she shouted and they broke off.

"What?"

"Something's digging into me back", she hissed.

"Let me see", he reached his hand behind her and she lifted her upper body a bit. After a moment he took out a glass from behind her back an showed it to her.

"Thank God you didn't crush it", he said.

"How did it get there?"

"Sorry, I was too busy to notice it", he grinned. Her reached out his hand and ran his finger round the contour of her face. "Where were we?"

She smiled and tilted her head so that her lips would match his.

"Mmm", he muttered. "Have I told you you're an amazing kisser?"

But she didn't get a chance to reply as someone stood in fron of them.

"My, my, my", a woman's voice cracked into their consciousness. "Is that you?"


	33. Chapter 33

He looked up above Harry's head to see no-one else but his sister.

"Karen", he said nervously.

Harry turned around with a frown on her face.

"Harry?", Karen widened her eyes in shock. She had noticed her brother lying on the ground with some woman and kissing passionately, but she didn't expect this to be Harry. "You and Harry?!"

"Me and Harry…we…err...", he panicked. "We're working"

"What?", Karen asked and Harry turned to him in astonishment.

"Yes, we're undercover, watching someone", Dempsey added.

"Who?", Karen asked.

"We can't tell you", Dempsey said. "But you need to leave us to do our job"

"Yes, of course", Karen said. "I'm gone"

"What are you doing?", Harry hissed.

"What? Did you want me to tell her the truth?", he hissed back. "You're the one who said no-one must know"

"But you've just lied to her", she said and then she turned around and shouted, "Karen! Come back!"

Karen turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Come back, please", Harry said.

"Now what are you doing?", Dempsey hissed.

"She's your sister", she replied.

"So what?"

"What is it?", Karen asked.

"Sit down", Harry patted the blanket.

"I don't wanna ruin your undercover", Karen said.

"We're not undercover", Harry said and looked at Dempsey urging him to say something. "James… he just…"

"I panicked", Dempsey cut in. "Sorry sis, but I didn't expect to meet anyone here and this is … it's new to us"

"New", Karen echoed.

"Yeah, we've just started…", Dempsey continued.

"Started what?", Karen looked at him and then at Harry.

"We've just started going out", Harry finished. "So you can understand we don't really want people to know yet"

"You lied to me", Karen looked at Dempsey angrily.

"I said I'm sorry"

"You should be", Karen said. "I have to go now, but we'll talk later"

"Ok", he said.

She left without a word, still angry but also shocked by what she had just discovered.

"I'm in trouble", Dempsey said quietly.

"You'll be fine", she smiled. "As always"

"Aren't you going to help me out?"

"Me?"

"Yes you", he said. "If it weren't for you, she'd never find out I'd lied to her"

"You shouldn't have lied to your own sister"

He looked at her closely.

"You're right. I shouldn't have", he agreed.

"I'm hungry", she said. "You want something?"

"Oh yes I do", he grinned.

"I mean _food_", she said firmly.

"Oh", he sighed.

"So? Want something _to eat_?"

"What have you got there?", he asked.

"A salad. Chicken sandwiches…"

"A sandwich's fine", he said.

She passed him one and took one for herself too.

"So you were right after all", he remarked.

"About telling her the truth?"

"That too, but I meant the thing about someone watching us"

"You see? And you didn't believe me", she said. "I have good hunches too"

"That wasn't a hunch"

"No?"

"No, that was a feeling"

"Same thing"

"Not exactly"

A sudden thunder was heard and they looked up at the sky.

"This doesn't look good", she pointed at the clouds in the east.

"They're too far away", he said. "And the wind is blowing in the opposite direction"

"Are you sure?", she asked. "How much do you know about clouds anyway?"

"Not much", he admitted honestly.

"Great", she sighed.

"But I bet one of those people knows something and look, they're not leaving"  
Harry looked around. Everyone was proceeding with their picnicking so she went back to eating her sandwich.

"I take back what I've just said", he spoke.

"About what?"

"About them knowing more about clouds than me", he said and reached out his hand. "I think I felt a raindrop"

She stopped eating and looked at his hand.

"Yep, it's starting to rain", she said. "Come on, let's get out of here"

As they started packing their things, another thunder cut through the air, this time closer. The people around started getting up and packing too.

"You've got everything?", he asked.

"Yes"

"Let's go then", he said and took the basket from her. They were half way to the parking spot, when the sudden downpour caught them.

"Run", he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her. By the time they reached their car, they were almost fully soaked through.

"Did I say something about it being a nice day?", he asked. "I overestimated"

"Like you didn't have thunderstorms in New York", she said sarcastically.

"We did, but they warn people about them there"

"Sure", she muttered doubtfully.

"So now what?", he asked.

"Now drive off", she said.

"But where to? I'd love to invite you around to my place but my sister would be there and you heard her – she'll wanna talk to me again"

"All I want now is to get to my place and change into something dry", she said.


	34. Chapter 34

*****

They arrived at her place and he grabbed the basket and the blanket from the back seat. There was no point using the blanket as a protection from rain – they were both soaked through. She opened the door and let herself in and he followed.

"Don't just stand there. Shut the door", she said and then took the blanket from him. "Take the basket into the kitchen. I'll get you a towel"  
She came back after 5 minutes and handed him the towel. He noticed she had changed into dry jeans and a sweater.

"Maybe you should take the shirt off and hang it to dry", she suggested. "I'll start the fire"

He dried his hair and then his neck. He looked down on his shirt and then at Harry. Then he took his shirt off and dried his chest with the towel.

"Let me", she took his shirt and hanged it on the arm of a chair which she moved closer to the fire.

"I'll try and find you a sweater or something", she said and left. He moved forward to the fire and stretched his hands to feel the warmth.

"Here", she turned up in front of him. "I found this"

He noticed a checked shirt in her hands. He felt a twinge thinking it belonged to a man she knew, a man who felt familiar enough to take off his shirt and leave it at her place.

"Go on, put it on", she passed him the shirt.

He took the shirt hesitantly and looked at it closely. He rubbed a small stain on the sleeve.

"It wouldn't come out", she said.

He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face.

"It's probably the grease", she added. "from the car"

And just then it struck him. This was his shirt! He must have left it at her place when he had been repairing her car a few weeks ago. He grinned.

"What now?", she asked.

"I'm the man", he said mechanically.

"What?", she looked confused.

"I'm the man", he repeated.

"I don't understand"

"This is my shirt"

"Of course it is", she said. "You didn't think it's mine, did you?"

"No, I thought … oh never mind"

He put it on and grinned again.

"Fine", she said. "I'll make the coffee and you sort out the content of the basket"

"What do you mean – sort out?", he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Take the food out and get the plates", she explained.

"Sure", he grinned wider.

"And stop grinning, will you?", she said as she disappeared in the kitchen.


	35. Chapter 35

As he was getting the plates, he was watching her from the corner of his eye. She found the coffee, put it into the coffee machine, added water and switched it on. He had watched her do this so many times before, but she looked different now. It felt different now. She was gorgeous, her eyes, her hair, her lips…. the lips he had been kissing not so long ago.

Harry took out the mugs and when she put them down, she turned to him.

"What?", she asked narrowing her eyes as she noticed he was staring at her sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm just…", he hesitated.

"Just what?"

"Admiring…", he replied.

"Have you finished with the food?", she quickly changed the subject, feeling she was beginning to blush.

"Almost"

"I can see that", she said. "Leave it to me and you go and set the table"

"I'm doing fine"

"Go", she pushed him towards the door gently.

When she went into the living room some time later carrying the food, she stopped halfway through.

"What's this?", she asked amazed.

"What?"

"I thought I told you to set the table"

"I did"

"No", she said. "This is…"

"This was supposed to be a picnic right?", he cut in. "So here it is"

She looked at the space he had arranged for them in front of the fire: the cushions were on the floor, the coffee table next to the sofa. 'Why not', she thought and placed the food on the table.

"I'll help you", he offered.

They returned with the rest of things and sat on the floor.

"Why don't you move the table to the middle?", Harry asked.

"I don't wanna anything between us"

"But that way the food is within you reach only"

"That way I can feed you", he smiled. "What would you like?"

"A salad, please"

"Ok", he said and put some salad onto the plate. Then he took some with a fork and fed her.

"So what is Karen doing here?", she asked.

"She's attending some seminar"

"A seminar? Where?"

"Cambridge University"

"Really? What's the seminar about?"

"I don't know. Something to do with ecology", he said. "She just took the opportunity to come and visit me"

"How long is she staying?"

"A week or so"

"That's nice", she said. "You must have missed her"

"Mmm, I did", he smiled. We spent the first night talking about everything and anything", he laughed.

"So when did she arrive?"

"Friday"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered", he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's your sister. Of course it mattered", she said. "Unless you don't want me to meet your family"

"Well, you did meet her, didn't you?", he smiled and then remembered something. "Tell me something, what did you think exactly when you saw her at my place?"

"I wasn't really thinking much", she laughed nervously, still feeling embarrassed about the while thing.

"You thought I'd slept with her", he said accusingly.

"Please, can we not talk about that? I'm trying to forget this"

"Not until you admit it…"

"Ok, I did think you'd slept with her. Satisfied?"

"No, not that", he said.

"Then what?"

"I want you to admit you were jealous"

"I was not jealous"  
"You were"

"No, I wasn't", she insisted. "I just … I was just…"

She tried to find the proper word, but in vain.

"Jealous", he finished for her and a grin spread on his face.

"Shut up", she said and attempted to throw a cushion at him, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down. He moved closer and lingered his eyes on her face moving them between her eyes and lips.


	36. Chapter 36

She turned away and sipped her wine, avoiding his eyes. He watched her with interest and wondered when she would finally give in to the moment and to him.

"Heads or tails?", Dempsey said unexpectedly, rolling between his fingers a coin he found in his pocket.

"What?"

"Come on, heads or tails?"

"I don't understand..."

"You don't have to understand everything, heads or tails?"

"Heads"

"Ok, you wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"A good game"

"Dempsey, don't give me riddles"

"Ok, I toss the coin if it's heads you can ask me any question you want and I have to answer it"

"What if it's tails?"

"Then you have to answer my question"

"What if I don't?", she asked.

"You have to"

"What if I don't want to"

"You're chickening out?", he teased.

"No!"

"Ok, let's do it. ready?"

"But..."

"There's no 'but' – tails", he smiled happily.

"Let me see', she looked at the coin. "ok" she sighed resigned

"So ... ", he said and looked her in the yes. There were so many things he wanted to know, most importantly if she loved him, but he couldn't utter that so he finished, "if you weren't a cop, who'd you be?"

"I don't know"

"Wrong answer. You've got to say something more specific"

"Oh, I don't know ... a lawyer maybe?", she said.

"A lawyer", he echoed. "Like your ex"

"Well, I said maybe", she replied and took the coin from him. "My turn now"

To her astonishment it was tails again

"What is the nicest thing someone gave you?"

"This is silly", she laughed.

"What is?"

"This game. I'm not playing it"

"You can't back out now", he said seriously.

"Yes, I can"

"You accepted the rules"

"And who keeps telling me it's ok to break them?"

"But not this time"

"Why not?", she asked amused.

"Come on, Harry. You've got to answer this", he said. "What's the nicest thing someone gave you?"

"A rose"

"A rose", he echoed.

"Yes"

"Just one rose", he looked at her doubtfully.

"Yes"

"You're kidding me"

"Give me the coin – my turn now"

"Not so fast. I wanna know more"

"There's nothing more"

"I don't believe you. One rose and that's all?"

"Yes"

"Who was it from?"

"That's two questions, not one", she smirked.

"But it's connected"

"No, it's not, give me the coin"

She took it from him and tossed it

"Heads", she smiled satisfactorily. "So ... if you were ever to choose between your job and a woman, what would you choose?"

"_Woa",_ he thought. _"That's a good one"_

"Depends", he said.

"On what?"

"On the woman"

"What do you mean?"

"Not every woman would be worth it", he smiled.

"I guess NO woman would be worth it, knowing you", she giggled.

"Would you?", he looked at her seriously.

"Would I what?"

"Give up your job for a man"

"I did", she said mechanically and then bit her lip.

"Yeah? When did you do that?", he looked at her questioningly.

She returned his stare amazed he didn't remember. She gave him the coin, wondering if he was really that blind or just pretended to be.

"When did you give up your job for a man?", he repeated his eyes still fixed on hers.

"Your toss now", she said.

"Tails", he said.

"Tails?, she was surprised "I don't believe you"

"You see?", he showed her the coin. "So? Who did you give up your career for?"

"Dempsey…"

"Harry, you've got to answer that"

"I thought I didn't have to"

"These are the rules"

"No, I mean I thought you knew the answer"

"Me?"

"Yes", she said and after a moment of hesitation she added, "You"

"I don't know the answer"

"I've just told you"

"I haven't heard it"

"Then you're not only blind but also deaf", she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out and I toss", she said. "Heads"

She looked at him trying to decide which question to ask. She took a gulp of wine to give her courage and spoke out, "Has a woman ever given up her job for you?"

"How should I know?"

"I do"

"You do?"

"Yes", she said.

"So?", he asked. "What's the answer?"  
"The answer is 'yes'"

"How do you know?"

"I just know it"

"So I guess you know who it was as well?"

"I do"

"Who was it then?"

"Me", she said.

"You?", he looked astonished and remembered the only time she had resigned from the force. They never really talked about that.

"Why did you?", he asked.

"Because you're a deaf blind idiot, Dempsey", she replied and finished her wine. He looked at her for a while trying to think of what to say. Then he looked at the dice and at her again. He opened his mouth but closed it and tossed the dice instead.

"Tails", he said. "Who was the rose from?"

She raised her eyebrows surprised by the question. She didn't expect him to go on playing this stupid game.

"I won't tell you"

"Why not? Who was he?"

"Why do you think it was a he?"

"It must have been since one rose made such a big impression on you"

"It didn't make any impression on me"

"Oh no?"

"No, I thought it was just ... nice"

"Nice? The guy who brings you just one rose can't be nice. He's mean with his money", Dempsey remarked knowingly. "If he had brought you two dozen of roses that would be nice"

"They wouldn't let him in", she said.

"Let him in where?'

"Hospital", she said and then frowned, realizing she'd revealed too much.

"Ok, that's enough", she said quickly trying to hide her uneasiness.

"In hospital?", he wasn't going to give up that easily. "When was it?"

"A long time ago"

"Don't be so secretive", he said. "Just tell me about the guy who brought you a single rose when you were in…"

He stopped talking and his eyes widened as he started to remember something.

"I remember him", he said snapping his fingers. "Didn't he belong to something like pro-floral movement?"

Harry looked at him and laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

"Harry…", Dempsey asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"When you said…" he hesitated feeling tense. "When you said ...you'd given up your job…"

Harry looked at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes. She put down her glass and waited.

"You mean you'd given it up _because of_ me, right? And not _for_ me... ", he asked.

"There's a difference?"

"Well, yes", he said. "_For me _would mean … you...I.... well, we never really talked about that and I've always assumed you left because I made a mistake, did something to annoy you and that you'd had enough"

"You did?", she asked.

"Yeah. Spikings was trying to suggest that you … that maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"That you might care about me..."

"Spikings said that?"

"Yeah"

Harry laughed quietly.

"I'd never have expected him to say this", she said.

"So, will you tell me?", he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Why did you resign?"

"I told you before"

"Remind me"

Harry looked away and took a deep breath. She wasn't certain she wanted to go through this again as she was pretty sure he wouldn't understand this time either.

"I didn't want to see you die"

"Is that why you left?", his eyes widened.

"Yes", she replied. "I couldn't stand the thought I could see you die so I thought it'd be easier just to leave and try to get on with my life"

"But it wasn't"

"No, it wasn't"

"We're good together, Harry", he said. "And I stand a much better chance of staying alive when I have you by my side"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Good", he smiled. "Because I meant it when I said that I need you"

She smiled at him and he brushed her cheek moving closer. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the proper words.

"You want coffee?", she meant to stand up, trying to hide her uneasiness and hoping that changing the subject would give her time to think of something to say.

"Not yet. One more toss", he said and pulled her down by the hand.

"I thought we'd finished this game"

"Please", he smiled sweetly. "I promise it's the last one"

She looked at him. Convinced he wouldn't give up, she took the coin from him and tossed it.

"Tails" he said and grinned.

He looked her deeply in the eyes and let his finger rub her cheek.

"If I try to seduce you now…", he asked. "will I get slapped?"

She looked at him surprised.

"I won't answer that", she blushed.

"Come on, tell me"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because", she paused. "I don't know", she finished quietly.

"There's only one way to find out", he said. He moved closer and she was watching him nervously.

"Dempsey"

"Shh", he said and reached out his hand to her face then ran the back of it down her cheekbone.

"You're so beautiful", he said softly.

He lifted her chin with his finger and lingered his eyes on hers. She held her breath in anticipation. He smoothly pulled her into him and caught her lips in a slow ardent kiss. When he felt her reciprocate, he deepened the kiss and he felt her clung to him more. His hand started cruising slowly down her shoulders to her waist. She sighed deeply and he realised her body was giving in to his caresses. He grabbed her around the waist and as he lowered her down onto the floor, An overpowering sensation ran through her body as he started planting kisses down her chin and then neck. She tilted her head to the right and relished the touch of his warm moist lips on her sensitive skin. Her breathing became shallow and her pulse raced. Her whole body was burning with desire for him and he was aware of that feeling her body melting into him more. She felt him reach down his hand and slid it under her sweater. His fingers ran up her belly and when they approached her breasts, she opened her eyes to look at him and suddenly she screamed.

"What?", he moved back, anxious.

"I saw someone", she said.

"What? Where?", he asked confused.

"Someone's behind the window"

He looked around but there was no-one.

"What are you talking about? There's no-one"

"I saw someone watching us"  
For a moment he even suspected she had distracted him on purpose to prevent him from moving any further, but he saw the look on her face and knew she got really terrified.

He sat up and meant to stand up.

"No!", she grabbed his hand.

"I'll just have a look"

"Dempsey", she said worriedly and stood up too.

"Are you sure it wasn't a reflection?"

"Of course I'm sure", she snapped.

"Ok, you stay here"

"I'm going with you"

"Harry, I'll just have a look around"

He went over to the balcony door and opened it. The cool wind forced its way inside and Harry shivered from the cold, but she stood next to Dempsey as they looked around.

"Do you see him?", she whispered. "Behind that tree"

Dempsey looked closely and saw a figure hiding behind the tree too.

"Yep. Wait here", he told her and before she could say anything, he disappeared in the dark. She wanted to follow him, but then hesitated. She considered getting her gun, but decided there was no time for that. She went outside and headed for the tree. She froze for a second when she realized someone was walking towards her, but let out a sigh when she recognized Dempsey.

"I told you to wait inside", he said reproachfully.

"Did you see anyone?", she asked.

He led her inside, closed the door carefully and drew the curtains

"Dempsey?"

"He ran away", he said and turned to her, "Tell me what you saw exactly"

"Not much", she explained. "I looked behind your back and saw someone standing outside and watching us. I screamed and he disappeared"

"We should report this to Spikings"

"Don't be ridiculous", Harry smirked.

"This could be serious", he said. "We should tell him…"

"No!", she protested.

"Why not?"

"You know Spikings, he'll ask all those questions…"

"So what?"

"So what? And what am I gonna tell him exactly, huh? Sir, Dempsey and I were kissing on the floor in my living room and we were really into it when I saw someone in the window?", she smirked.

Dempsey looked at her a bit amused.

"We were, weren't we?", he said with a grin on his face.

"Oh stop that", she snapped and poked him on the chest.

"You're right, he'll want to know every detail", he said. "But what if those phone calls you had a while ago weren't a coincidence?"

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"Of course not", he said. "I'm concerned with your safety"

"But I am safe"

"Sure, with some stalker outside of your house…"

"But you're here", she said looking him in the eyes.

He smiled and drew her into him. Then stroked her hair with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'll call Karen…", he said after a while.

She moved back and looked at him.

"Oh, Karen", she said. "You shouldn't stay here. You should go back to your place"

"Don't be silly. She's a big girl and can take care of herself"

"And I'm a bog girl too and can take care of my own very well"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Look. Karen came here to see you so you're going home and don't argue with me"

"Ok", he sighed resigned.

Harry smiled, but felt a bit disappointed he gave up so easily.


	38. Chapter 38

"So I'll clean up here", he said. "And you go and pack a few things"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're coming with me", he said.

"Coming where?"

"To my place"

"To your place", she echoed.

"Yeah", he said.

"Thanks, but no"

"It wasn't an offering. I was stating the fact"

"But there's no need really"

"Harry, I won't leave you here alone"

"I'm not going anywhere", she said.

"Then I'm not going anywhere either", he said.

"Dempsey, don't be silly…"

"I mean it", he said. "I'll call Karen and tell her I'm not coming back"

He said that and went to the hall where her phone was. She followed him at once and took the receiver from his hand stopping him from dialing the number.

"Ok, ok", she said. "You win"

"Harry, it's for your peace of mind"

"Is it?"

"Ok, mine too", he admitted. "So we're going to my place, right?"

"You're so insistent that I can't say no""

"Great, but you'll have to take the couch as the bed is taken. I gave it up for Karen"

"The couch is fine", she smiled. She didn't really want to stay at her place alone. Then a thought struck her. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, where are you sleeping?"

"Well, I have a big couch", he said and looked at her closely waiting for her reaction, but she didn't say a word. "So? What do you say?"

"Like I said – the couch is fine"

Dempsey beamed and hugged her again. Then the smile disappeared form his face. He felt relieved she had agreed to go to his place. He was really worried and anxious about whoever that was watching them.

They arrived at his place about an hour later and were greeted by Karen.

"Here you are", she said seeing them both. "I guess you didn't spend the rest of the day in the rain in that park, did you?"

"No, we went to Harry's", he said.

"I thought so", Karen smile. "So you asked her to come home with you because you knew I'd be waiting here?"

"Not really"

"You did", Karen said. "I know you well enough to know that. But don't think Harry's presence will help you"

"Actually, I came because I didn't want to be alone", Harry said. "Someone's been watching my house and James thought I'd be safer here"

"Really?", Karen looked at Harry with concern. "Who was it? Did you call the police?"

"We are the police, sis", Dempsey smiled. "We'll talk to the boss tomorrow"

"No, we won't", Harry objected. "You promised"

"I didn't promise anything like that"

"But I thought we agreed"  
"Harry, we'll talk about that later, ok?", he said. "Now let's get your things to the living room and have something hot to drink. This weather is killing me"

"Ok". Harry replied.

Karen watched them disappear in the living room and thought about something for a while before she followed.

"Actually, you can take the bed", Karen said and both Dempsey and Makepeace wondered whom she was addressing.


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you mean? The bed's yours", Dempsey said. "We'll be fine on the couch"

"Hey, I mean it. I'm going out and I won't be back till tomorrow morning"

"What?", Dempsey looked surprised. "You didn't mention it…"

"Well, it came up unexpectedly when I was in the park with friends. One of them has this … er … house in ...er... Windsor and we're going there"

"In Windsor?"

"Yes", Karen said. "I just came to pick up a few things and I'm off"

"Are you sure?", Dempsey asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am", she smiled. "So as you can see the bed is free and you can take it"

She looked at her brother and then at Harry. "Sorry, I'd better finish packing"  
She left and smiled to herself.

"Well, so it looks like the couch is mine", Dempsey smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I think she was looking at you when she was offering the bed"

"And I think she was looking at you"

"Well, maybe … she was looking at both of us", Harry said quietly and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do"

"You and me?", he asked. "In my bed?"

"It wouldn't be the first time"

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Why not?", she asked.

"At least I'll know you're safe"

"Am I?", she teased.

"Yes", he replied.

"Ok, we're set then", she said. "How about something hot to drink? I'm cold"

"Sure", he went into the kitchen and she followed.

He put on the kettle and then took out two mugs.

"I don't want you to worry about that guy, Harry"

"I'm trying hard to remember his face but I can't"

"Hey, don't torment yourself about that", he said. "Sooner or later we'll get him"

"It'd better be sooner than later", she said.

"That's why I think we should talk to Spikings about that"

"No!"

"Harry…"

"James … I wouldn't stand all those questions. You know how I value my privacy"

"But you'd tell him only what he needs to know"

"As if you didn't know Spikings. He'll want to know more and what I fear most is that he'd give me protection straight away"

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea"

"That's out of the question, Dempsey", she stood up abruptly. "And if you even try to ask for it, I won't speak to you again"

"Well…", he grabbed her around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't really have to talk much", he grinned.

"Dempsey!", she patted him on the chest.

"You're so beautiful"

"Let go off me"

"I can't", he smiled. "I can't keep me hands off of you"

"Please", she tried to push him away but he held her tight and bent his head down.

"I like the softness of your skin", he whispered and ran his nose own her neck.

"You're tickling me", she said.

"Mmm", he said and went on to kiss her neck.

"Dempsey", she said. "You've got to promise me you won't tell Spikings"

"What?", he moved back and looked at her pretty amused.

"You heard me"

"Tell me something. Do you always think of him when I kiss you?"

"Who?"

"Spikings"

Harry stared at him in bewilderment and finally laughed. He hugged her close and she wrapped her arms around him too.

"The kettle's boiling", she said after a moment.

"I know"

"Aren't you going to make us tea?"

"In a moment", he said and snuggled his face in her hair. "I love the scent of the perfume in your hair"

"Sorry to interrupt ... whatever that is you're doing", Karen entered the kitchen unnoticeable and was now standing behind their backs looking at what she saw, pretty amused.

They both came apart at once as if caught red-handed.

"I have to go", Karen said. "The taxi's waiting"

"What for? I could give you a lift", Dempsey said.

"Sure", Karen laughed. "Only if you managed to tear yourself from Harry"

She looked meaningfully at his hands which were still wrapped around Harry's waist, holding her tight.

"Anyway, the taxi's waiting already", she said.

"So see you tomorrow", Karen said as they followed her into the hall.

"Ok", Dempsey said.

"Bye Harry"

"Bye and have a good time", Harry replied.

"Thanks", Karen said. "And you too"  
When Karen was gone, Dempsey approached Harry again.

"So where were we?", he asked and reached out his hands to hold her, but she stopped him.

"I believe you were going to make us some tea", she said.

"Right", he said a bit disappointed. "Tea"

A few minutes later they were sitting on the sofa wityh their mugs.

"So, do you believe in that Windsor thing?', Harry asked the question which was puzzling her.

"Honestly?", he replied. "No"

"Then why...?"

"She didn't wanna disturb us"

"Disturb what?", she asked guardedly.

"I have no idea", he shrugged his shoulders, smiled innocently and went on drinking his tea. She watched him from the corner of her eyes for a moment, but he was just drinking his tea. She looked away and fell silent. She was staring at her tea trying to drive away the nagging thoughts about what had happened at her flat, about the stalker, the dead phone calls of the recent weeks. It seemed it was all connected and that terrified her.

"What's the matter?", Dempsey's soft voice brought her back to reality. She looked to the right and her eyes met the softness of his. She averted hers at once.

"Nothing", she lied. "I guess I'm tired"

"Then why don't you take a shower and I'll make the bed", he offered.

"Ok", she agreed.

She luxuriated in the shower for almost half an hour. When she put on her pyjamas, she mechanically took his robe and put it on too. When she left the bathroom, she found him in the bedroom throwing the cushions onto the bed. He heard her come in and smiled seeing his robe wrapped around her body tightly.

"I hope you don't mind", she noted.

"Of course not", he said. "The bed is all yours, Miss"

"Thank you"

"I'll take a shower and be with you in no time", he said and left. He hoped he could still feel her perfume on his robe when she was gone eventually, just like the last time she had been using it. He took a quick shower. He didn't want to waste too much time there knowing she was lying in his bed.

When he entered the bedroom, she was lying on her back with the quilt drew over her whole body up to her neck.

"I can still take the couch", he offered again, sensing her anxiety.

"Don't be ridiculous", she said. "There's plenty room here"  
He smiled and slid under the quilt. They lay there in silence for a few moments.

"Well?", she asked.

"Well?", he echoed.

"Aren't you going to turn off the light?", she asked.

"Sure", he said and jumped out of bed to turn it off.

He lay on his back again and didn't dare to move, afraid to scare her off. After a few minutes, to his surprise Harry moved closer and gently put her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He felt his heart pound and slowly lifted his left arm and put it around her and then covered her hand resting on his chest with his right hand. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tight.

"So finally…", she paused. "You got me where you wanted me"

"Sorry?", he felt confused.

"In your bed", she said and lifted her head to look at him. Their eyes met and locked. He ran his finger down her cheekbone and stopped under her chin. She smiled and moved closer so that her lips almost touched his. He looked down on her lips, felt her breath on his skin, her body pressed to his. Oh, he wanted her so much. He leaned forward and they kissed.


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm sorry", he suddenly said and after pushing her slightly away from him, he rolled out of bed.

"What are you doing?", she exasperated.

"I can't…", he said and grabbed the pillow and the quilt.

"You can't?"

"I can't sleep here", he explained. "If I stay here I won't be able to … err ... anyway, I'd better take the couch or I won't restrain myself"

"But Dempsey…"

"No, don't try to stop me", he said and as he took his things, he headed for the door.

"Dempsey, please…"

"Goodnight Harry", he said an quickly left the bedroom.

"What was that about?", Harry asked aloud. "Restrain…restrain himself from what?"

Then her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Bloody hell", she giggled. "James Dempsey, what makes you think I want you to restrain yourself"

She contemplated getting out of bed and finding him, telling him, but she stopped.

'_When it happens …it will be magic'_, she remembered his words and blushed. She knew him well enough to believe what he said. She sighed and lay back in bed.

"Bloody romantic", she said and laughed.

When Karen came back in the morning, she frowned seeing Dempsey sort out the blanket and cushion lying on the sofa.

"Where's Harry?", she asked.

"Sleeping"

"Sleeping?", she looked confused. "Sleeping where?"

"In the bedroom. Where else?"

"Wait a minute. And you slept … where?"

"Here"

"On the couch?"

"Yes"

"I don't believe it"

"Why?"

"I left you with this gorgeous woman last night because I didn't want to hinder you and you're telling me you slept here while she slept in _your_ bed?"

"Exactly"

"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's right"

"Oh my God!"

"What now?"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"You're not my brother"

"Karen, what are you talking about?"

"You, Jimmy. I'm talking about you", she said. "If you didn't take the opportunity to sleep with that gorgeous woman while she's here, this can only mean one thing"

"What's that?"

She looked him in the eyes smiling tentatively.

"You're hopelessly in love with her", she finally said.

"Well, to be honest, I trust it's not hopeless", he smiled.

"As always you're trying to make a joke of it"

"I'm not"

"Then say it"

"Say what exactly?"

"That you're in love with her"

"Karen…"

"Come on, Jimmy", she cut him off. "Why can't you admit you love her?"

He looked at her and his face became serious.

"Because for the first time in my life those three words really mean a lot, Karen. And for the first time someone else's happiness is more important to me than my own. _Her_ happiness is more important to me than anything else"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Well, not really..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure I deserve her, Karen"

"You do", she said softly. "You're a good man, Jimmy. You just needed someone to bring that good out and Harry seems to be the one"

"She _is _the one"

"Then don't let her slip away"

"I'm trying to"

"Trying is not enough"

"What do you want me to do, huh?"

"How about telling her you're crazy about her", she smiled.

"I don't wanna scare her off"

"Jim, I know quite a few women who'd die to hear that you're crazy about them"

"Harry's different", he quickly explained.

"I bet she is", Karen said. "You've changed for her and I must say … I like the change"

"Me too", he grinned. "I never thought that wanting to be with just one woman could be so thrilling"

"Being in love has always been thrilling, Jimmy", Karen smiled. "You just forgot how it feels"

"I don't think I ever knew how it feels"

"So maybe that's the first time you've fallen in love for real", she remarked and then sighed. "Gosh, I envy you"

"Me? Why?", he looked surprised.

"Look at you, sparks in your eyes when you talk about her, butterflies in your stomach, dating, kissing … and all that stuff"

"How about you? I thought you and Thomas…"

"There is no me and Thomas"

"Why? What happened?"

"Not much. He got promoted and now there's Thomas and his career"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I", she said and then added. "Maybe I should find myself an Englishman?"

"Naah, they're no good"

"Harry's English"

"Yeah, but when you think about that – she's dating an American so Englishmen must be no good"

"Hmm, you've made a point. They must be rubbish if of all the men she knows, she fell for a guy like you", she teased.

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"Nothing", she smiled innocently.

"Didn't you just say like a minute ago that I'm a good man?"

"Did I?"

"Oh, I know what you're trying to do", he smiled triumphantly. "But it won't work. Harry knows better than that. She even called me her knight in shining armor"

"Then why don't you go and wake up your sleeping beauty while I make breakfast", she said. "Unless it's your day off"

"It's not", he looked at the watch. "We're expected at work around noon, but I'll wake her up with pleasure"


	41. Chapter 41

He went into his bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room. He couldn't take his eyes off Harry lying in his bed, sleeping soundly. A pleasurable sensation filled him as he admired the sight. He dared to hope that one day he'd by lying in the very same bed holding her in his arms after they made love. His face radiated with delight when he pictured them both in his bed. For a second he regretted leaving her there alone the previous night but he knew that was the right thing to do. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Harry stirred and rolled over onto her right side so that she was facing him, but she went on sleeping. His eyes moved involuntarily around her face and then down her body and up again. She looked adorable without her make up covered with white sheets with sunrays flickering through her hair. He reached out his hand and ran his finger around her face contour, brushing the hair off her forehead. Then he ran his fingertips around her eyes and nose down to her lips.

"Mmm", she muttered lazily as his thumb traced her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly as she saw his warm brown eyes lingering on her face.

"Morning", he said softly.

"You left me", she said, looking hurt.

"I had to"

"Why?"

"I told you – I was afraid I wouldn't be able to restrain myself"

"What makes you think I wanted you to", she said the words she couldn't tell him last night.

He widened his eyes in bewilderment.

"Harriet Makepeace, I didn't realize…."

"It's about time you did, James Dempsey", she said.

He laughed happily and leaned over to kiss her. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him into her so hard that he landed on the bed and then she returned the kiss.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked after a while.

"I did", she lied. "And you?"

"Not really. I just couldn't get rid off the image of you sleeping in my bed"

"I bet you couldn't", she laughed. "Serves you right"

"I guess it does"

"What's that noise?"

"It's Karen", he replied. "She's making breakfast"

"She's here?"

"Yeah,"

"I'd better get up then"

"Karen thinks I should have my head examined"

"Why?"  
"She thinks I'm insane"

"You know? Sometimes I question that too" , she remarked and then quickly took her things and disappeared in the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and then looked in the mirror. She had had a nightmare and then couldn't fall asleep for hours. She had even contemplated going to the living room and sleeping on the sofa with Dempsey, but she had given up the idea. She knew that if she'd showed him she was scared, he'd arrange protection for her straight away and this was something she dreaded. The nightmare she had had was dreadful. She had been trapped in some basement and Dempsey had come to rescue her but there had been a big explosion and the building had collapsed and Dempsey had got crushed by the rubble. She had tried to dig him out but he had been dead. She trembled at the memory of the image of his head, covered in blood. Harry turned off the tap and decided she definitely needed a cold shower.

*****

"What's taking her so long?", Dempsey looked at the door for the third time.

"Easy, like every woman she needs time to make herself look beautiful"

"She doesn't need to do anything. She _IS_ beautiful"

Karen laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You are", she chuckled. "I'm not sure I can get used to the new you"

"New me?"

"Look at you. You can't stop thinking about her, you can't sit here for 5 minutes because she's not here. I think you can't live without her"

"It's not that I can't live without her", he said. "I don't want to live without her. I don't want to spend a single minute without her. And I want her face to be the first thing I see before I fall asleep and when I wake up"

Karen noticed some movement behind his back and she frowned seeing Harry in the doorway who looked stunned. When their eyes met, Harry gave her a sign not to reveal she was there.

"What is it?", Dempsey asked seeing Karen's face expression and turned around to look at the door, but there was no-one.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just..."

The phone rang in the hall and Dempsey stood up to answer it.

He went into the hall and grabbed the receiver.

"Yo", he said and turned around a bit. He frowned when he saw Harry leaning against the wall next to the kitchen entrance. She looked uneasy and somehow guilty. Dempsey stared at her in amazement, wondering what she was doing there and how much of his conversation with Karen she had heard.


	42. Chapter 42

"Dempsey?", a voice said in the receiver. "Dempsey! Are you there?"

"Err, sorry Chas", he remembered about the phone. "I'm here. What is it? Don't tell me he wants to see me as I'm not coming. He gave me the morning off and…"

"Dempsey,", Spikings' angry voice made him stop talking.

"Boss, I was just telling Chas…"

"Will you shut up and listen?", Spikings said angrily. "Is Harry with you?"

"Why?"

"I'm asking questions here. Is she with you?"

"Even if she is we're off duty and you can't…"

"Damn it, Dempsey. Just tell me of she's there with you"

"She is", Dempsey replied and looked at Harry who smirked.

"Good. That's good", Spikings sighed relieved. "I want you two to come down as soon as possible"

"But…"

"Listen to me Dempsey. I'll be waiting for you at Harry's place"

"Where? Why?"

"There's been a 'breaking and entering' and I'm just going there"

"Sure. We'll be there", Dempsey said and put down the phone.

"What do you mean we'll be there?", Harry snapped. "We're off duty. We're not going anywhere until noon"

"We have to.."

"No, Dempsey. We don't and he knows it. Why can't he take someone else for once? Are we the only cops there?"

"Harry, listen to me", he approached her and held her by the arms. "He's waiting for us …there's been a burglary…"

"There are hundreds of burglaries every day", she cut him off. "Why is this one so important?"

"Because it …", he hesitated. "it was…"

"Well, spit it out"

"It happened at your place"

"What?"

"Spikings will be waiting for us there"

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding"

"I'm afraid not", he said. "We should've told him about that stalker. It must have been him"

"You don't know that"

"But he's the main suspect and I let him go"

"I'll get my things and we can go", she said quietly.

When they arrived at Camberwell Grove, the police seemed to be everywhere.

"Makepeace, Dempsey", Spikings saw them through the open door and beckoned them over.

They climbed the steps and went inside.

"What's up, boss?", Dempsey asked while Harry looked around her place in shock. There was forensic team collecting evidence. She noticed broken wine bottle and the glasses they had left on the table the previous evening. The wine smudges were visible on the carpet and the wall next to the fireplace. The sofa was destroyed too, probably with some sharp object. The porcelain figures and the photos were scattered on the floor next to some books and magazines.

"You ok?", Dempsey put his hand on her shoulder. He had been watching her all the time from the corner of his eye, sensing she felt awful.

She looked at him and just nodded her head, unable to utter a word. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and then turned to Spikings.

"How did you find out about this?", Dempsey asked.

"A neighbour heard some noise in the early morning and called the local police who then called us"

"Did they see anyone?"

"When they arrived, they saw someone running out through the back door, which is how the intruder broke into the place in the first place", Spikings explained and as he looked at Harry, he added, "For a minute I was afraid you were here while this happened"

Dempsey and Makepeace exchanged glances.

"Boss, there's something you should know…", Dempsey started, but was interrupted by an uniformed cop who beckoned Spikings over and talked to him for a moment. Spikings came back to them and looked at Harry.

"They're done here. Harry, I want you now to look around and see if anything was missing"  
"Ok"  
"I'll go with you", Dempsey offered.

He followed her and watched her as she was opening the drawers, going through her things with a frown on her face. He helped her pick up the photographs from the floor and the porcelain figures which remained undamaged.

"Nothing's missing", she said when Spikings approached them.

"They'll finish upstairs in a few minutes", he said.

"Upstairs?", she looked surprised. She dreaded the thought someone was in her bedroom.

"Yes", Spikings just said.

"How about some coffee?", Dempsey suggested.

"Dempsey, I don't give a damn about coffee now", Harry snapped angrily.

"Sorry", he said.

She looked up at him and felt guilty.

"No", she said. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have... In fact coffee sounds fine"

They went into the kitchen and he took the kettle to fill it with water.

"Leave it", she said. "I don't want coffee"

"I thought you said…"

"I just wanted to get out of there", she said quietly.

"Come here", he said as he put down the kettle., but before she reached him, the door opened and they saw Spikings enter.

"We need to talk", he said.

Dempsey and Makepeace exchanged glares.

"Have a seat", Dempsey said.

"Well, I'm listening", Spikings said.

"There's something we were going to tell you when we got to work, but…", Dempsey started. "Anyway, last night there was someone watching Harry's house. That's why I took her to my place"

"Why exactly?", Spikings asked.

"Because I thought she wasn't safe here"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes", Dempsey started to feel angry.

"Lieutenant, are you telling me that you were concerned with sergeant Makepeace's safety and instead of calling the police, you just took her to your place?"

"We are the police", Makepeace cut it defensively.

"No! You're amateurs! Yes, that's what you are. As you can see this is serious", he pointed at the door and after taking a deep breath added, " When my cops are in danger I want to know about it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. It's my fault. I asked Dempsey not to tell you because…"

"Sergeant Makepeace, I don't care what you asked him to do or not to do. You're both cops and you _BOTH_ should know what risks this job brings"

"Why do you think it has something to do with our job?", Dempsey tried to fight back. "Maybe it's just a simple burglary. Maybe someone saw us leaving the place and they broke into"

"Too many 'maybe's', don't you think?"

Dempsey said nothing, knowing Spikings was right. What was more, he agreed with the boss on this one. They should have let him know straight away, but he wasn't going to admit that aloud.

"So what do we do now?", Dempsey asked.

"After Harry checks the upstairs, we go into the office and wait for the forensics results", Spikings said. "Unless… there's something else I should know"

Dempsey looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"I've been receiving dead phone calls recently", Harry said quietly.

"What? You said it happened once and then stopped and that it was some problem with the phone line", Dempsey said.

"That's what I thought at first but the phone calls repeated"

"Why didn't you say something?", Dempsey exasperated.

"Because I knew how you'd react"

"Oh", he smirked. "And how would I react?"

"Like this", she said.

"Tell me more about the phone calls", Spikings interrupted them. "Did you hear anyone? Did they say anything?"

"No", she said. At first they hanged up the moment I picked u the phone. But last time they called, someone was there listening…"

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?', Spikings said.

"Exactly", Dempsey joined in.

"Because I didn't want all this fuss and because I thought I could handle it"

"I can see how well you handled it", Spikings snapped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Ok, now go and check the upstairs. Then I'll have the boys secure the place and will leave someone to watch it"

Harry stood up and left without a word.

"You'd better go with her", Spikings turned to Dempsey.

Dempsey followed Harry upstairs. He froze in the doorway of her bedroom. Some of her clothes were scattered on the floor and he realised she was staring at the dress she had been wearing on their first date which was now lying on the bed, cut into pieces. She turned around and bumped into him.

"I'm here", he said and put his arm around her. "I'm here"

She moved back and took a deep breath.

"Who could have done it?"

"I don't know but I promise you we'll get him. And when we do, he'll pay for this". Dempsey replied. "When you've checked your belongings, I think you should pack more things and move in with me"

"Dempsey…", she said quietly.

"You're not gonna stay here", he said.

"Look at this. I need to sort out that mess", she said.

"I said no"

"Dempsey, please"

"Honey, I'm not gonna let you stay here", he said softly. Harry smiled hearing him call her 'honey'. He had called her this as well as princess many times before, but never with so much softness and tenderness. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll pack a few things", she said quietly.

"Good girl", he smiled, not quite sure what made her change her mind so quickly.

When they came down, Spikings was waiting but the stairs. He noticed the bag Dempsey was carrying for Harry.

"Good, I was going to tell you to pack a few things", he said. "I've arranged a place for you to stay"  
"What place?", Dempsey asked.

"Just at one of the safe police hideouts"

"I'm taking Harry to mine"

"That's out of the question", Spikings said.

"But boss…"

"Dempsey, I said 'no' and that's the end of the argument", Spikings said firmly.

"Don't I have anything to say?", Harry said irritably.

"No", Spikings replied. "I'm the boss here, remember?"  
"Yes, but sir…"

"Sergeant, there is no 'but'. Whoever broke in here is a psycho and he's after you. And my job is to make sure he or she won't get you", he said firmly and after a moment of hesitation added, "So you do as I tell you"

"Ok", Harry said.

"Ok", Spikings said. "So let's go and get some work done"


	43. Chapter 43

*****

Dempsey had been observing Harry for some time now. She was reading some files but he knew her well enough to notice she wasn't really concentrating. She kept reading the same line but there was still an expression of incomprehension on her face. She felt tense and he was aware of that. He went over to the coffee machine and poured two mugs, but before he handed one to Harry, he put the mugs on his desk and opened the bottom drawer where he found a little flask. He looked around the office and then poured some of its content into one of the mugs. He put the flask back and carried the mug to Harry. He put it down in front of her.

"Thanks", she said. He touched her shoulder and squeezed it supportively. She smiled back at him and drank a sip of tea.

"What's this?", She asked.

"Tea"

"What did you put in it?"

"Shh", he put his finger on the lips. "Just drink it. It'll do you good"

She hesitated, but finally smiled weakly.  
"Thank you", she said and took a sip. The nice warmth went down her throat.

"So, what have you got there?", Dempsey pointed at the file she was holding.

"Oh, I don't know. We've worked on so many cases and anyone could do it"

"But usually they'd hate me more than you", Dempsey remarked. "This must be someone who's got something against you in particular"

"Something?", she smirked. "They vandalized my house, my things and even my clothes…"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault", she said.

"I could have caught him", Dempsey said quietly. "I almost had him.."

"Hey, don't say that", Harry reached out her hand to touch his. "There was nothing you could do. Neither of us could"

"We've got forensics results", Chas came into the office waving a file.

They followed him into Spikings' office.

"So?", Dempsey looked at Spikings who started reading the results.

"Well, they've found six sets of fingerprints…", he paused.

"And…?", Dempsey started to get impatient to know the name.

"One belongs to Harriet Makepeace, one to her father, oh and quite a few left by the same man by the name of…"

"Who?', Dempsey and Makepeace said simultaneously.

"Oh", Spikings smiled. "The man's name is … James Dempsey"

He looked at his two best cops who gave him a murderous look so he quickly finished, "One set is unknown and one belongs to Mark Laurie. That was the set found on the door handle"

"Laurie?", Dempsey exasperated and turned to Harry, "It was him? Outside?"

Harry just shrugged her shoulders.

"But why?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea why he'd want to demolish my house", Harry replied.

"According to our expert whoever did that was filled with rage and hatred", Spikings explained.

"But I never came across Laurie except for now. And I don't think he knows he's our case", Harry remarked. "Sp why would he hate me?"

Dempsey took the file from the boss and read it carefully in silence.

"Ok, there's not much we can do now. Go and read all you have on Laurie", Spikings said.

Harry stood up, but Dempsey didn't move.

"Dempsey, did you hear me?", Spikings said angrily. The bloody Yank never listened.

"What if it's not Laurie who's behind all this", Dempsey said.

"What?", Harry and Spikings looked at him surprised. "We found his fingerprints, lieutenant"

"Yeah, I know, but as Harry said she has never had anything to do with the guy. So what if someone else is behind this"

"Who?", Harry asked.

"How about Rob Wilson?", Dempsey said.

"Wilson?", Spikings said.

"Yeah, we know Laurie visited Wilson. And we know Harry was the one who put Wilson behind bars"

"So you think Wilson hired Laurie to scare Harry off?", Spikings asked.

"Possible"

"But why?", Harry asked. "Wilson is out now"

"Revenge?", Dempsey suggested, but wasn't quite convince that was it.

"You really think he'd risk his freedom to get even with me?", Harry wasn't convinced either.

"I don't know, but that makes more sense than Laurie being after you"

"I suppose", Harry said after a while.

"I have a feeling Wilson is after this", Dempsey said.

"The feeling is not enough", Spikings said. "We need evidence so off you go and start digging"

"You really think it's Wilson?', Harry asked him when they sat at their desks.

"You don't?"

"I don't know what to think any more", she sighed.

"Look, that the best we've got", He said. "So why don't we check all we've got on Laurie and Wilson?"

"But we've read Laurie's files and there's nothing"

"But this time we'll go through Wilson's as well"

"I have enough of this job sometimes", Harry snapped.

"We'll do this and then I have to go to a meeting with one of my informers. On the way back I'll do some shopping and I'll cook you something delicious tonight"

"Dempsey, what are you talking about?"

"Dinner, wine, you and me", he smiled.

"Are you forgetting something here?"

"What?"

"I'm not going home. I have to hide at some stupid place and…"

"And I'll cook for you", he cut in.

"Where?"

"In the hide out", he said. "There must be kitchen there, right?"

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"You didn't think I'll let you go there by yourself, did you?", he asked.

"Actually…"

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone", he said.

"But Spikings…"

"He doesn't have to know", he didn't let her finish. "I wanna be there with you and he can do nothing about it"

Harry smiled. She remembered the conversation she had overheard this morning. _"It's not that I can't live without her. I don't want to live without her"_, his words had amazed her and filled her heart with warmth and emotion. Why didn't he tell this to her? Why couldn't he tell her how he really felt? Why couldn't she tell him how she felt? They could solve cases easily, they understood each other without words when it came to work, but when it came to their feelings, they were lousy at expressing them.

"In that case I can't wait", she smiled at him. The truth was she hated the idea of staying at some hideout. His company would make it a little more bearable. And maybe they could talk.

"But I don't want you to cook", she said.

"Why? You don't trust my cooking skills?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you to spend half the evening in the kitchen", she explained. "Let's get some take-away"

"Since you insist", he smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

"More wine?", Dempsey asked.

"Yes, please"

They were sitting on the sofa eating and drinking. They had arrived at the hideout about two hours ago. After settling down a bit, Dempsey re-heated the take-away and they had dinner.

"Chicken?", he asked.

"No, I'm full"

"Come on. You've hardly eaten anything"

"I ate a lot"

"You know, Harry, if I cooked this, I'd feel hurt you don't like it"

"If you cooked this, I'd eat more"

"I wanted to cook"

"I know, but I didn't"

"But you just said you did"

"No", she protested. "I said I'd eat more if you cooked which doesn't mean I wanted you to cook"

"But you don't like the food"

"It's good"

"Then why would you eat mine but you're not eating this?"

"Because this is good, yours would be very good"  
"So you did want me to cook"

"I didn't", she replied starting to feel amused.

"I'm confused"

"I wanted to spend the evening with you here, not in the kitchen", she said. "And I wanted to talk"

"About what?"

"This and that", she hesitated. "What you can't or don't want to live without"

He looked her in the eyes and then looked away. He drank a gulp of his wine and stared into his glass.

"So you heard it", he said quietly.

"I did", she said and smiled seeing how uneasy he felt. She moved closer and touched his cheek. "And I was really moved"

He looked at her, opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and kissed her forehead instead. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He put his arm around her and hugged her tight. She felt good in his arms: safe and comfortable. She was a bit disappointed though. Why couldn't he tell her what he had told Karen? She so wanted to hear this. She needed so badly to hear he cared.

"Harry"

"Mmm", she muttered.

"I think…"

"Shh, don't say anything", she whispered. "Just let me enjoy this for a while"

She knew what he was going to say. After all, they had brought all the files in here to go over them together, but work was the last thing she wanted to do now.

"Harry, I…err….you…", he couldn't utter what he wanted to. He suddenly felt this urge to tell her everything that was on his mind and in his heart. He had been hiding this for so long now and he wanted to tell her how important she was to him.

She put a finger on his lips.

"Shh", she said.

"Harry …", he started again.

"James, not now"

"But I have to…"

"I'm sure it can wait"

"No, it can't", he said with determination. "I have to say it now or I'll never have the courage again"

"Say what?"


	45. Chapter 45

**JUST A FEW MORE LINES FOR THE IMPATIENT ONES :-)**

"I think I'm…", he started again. His throat felt tight with emotion. "I think I'm falling in love…"

Harry sat straight abruptly and looked at him in total bewilderment.

"What?", she managed to ask.

"Actually, I already have", he finished more confidently.

She stared into his eyes searching them for confirmation she wasn't dreaming. She wanted him to say he didn't want to live without her and instead he said he was in love.

"With whom?", she asked.

"You", he smiled. "I've fallen in love with _you_"

She still couldn't believe her ears. She was unable to speak feeling stunned. Finally she just moved closer and kissed him on the lips. He broke away for a second and after he put away their wine glasses, he brushed her hair off her face and kissed her back. She put her hand around his neck and as the kiss continued, she clung to him more. That was a different kiss from the kisses they had shared. It was slow, gentle and yet passionate. It conveyed the message she wanted him to get. It was the answer to his hopes and prayers. He put his arm around her waist, reaching out his other hand and then sinking his fingers in her hair to draw her face closer. He was getting her message.


	46. Chapter 46

After a long while, they broke off the kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"So", he said. "What now?"

"Now?", she raised her eyes. "Either the phone will ring or someone will knock at the door, but surely someone will interrupt this moment. My guess is it'll be Spikings having discovered you sneaked in here with me"

"Naah, I'm too good for him to discover this"

"Then it could be some family member of yours"

"Naah, Karen is in Dublin so…"

"So this time it'll be your mother", she interrupted.

"If Karen told her about you, she'd definitely take the first plane to London", Dempsey chuckled. "She'd love to finally see me at home with a wife and a bunch of kids"

They both moved back at the same moment and laughed uneasily. He had just told her he was in love with her and now he was talking about a wife and kids? She thought she needed a drink. To her relief the phone rang. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Saved by the bell again", Dempsey smiled at her softly, something she still couldn't get used to.

"Hello?", she answered the phone.

"Harry", Spikings' voice was heard. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you"  
"Good", he said. "I've just got a call from the drug squad. Laurie arranged a meeting with Wilson"

"When?"

"Early morning tomorrow in one of the pubs by the river"

"Great"

"Anyway, they agreed I went there with one of my men too", Spikings said. "But this can't be neither you nor Dempsey. I'll keep you posted"

"Sir are they going to make an arrest?", she said.

"We'll see how it goes. I'd rather we collected more evidence to prove they were both involved in the breaking in at your place"

"Ok", Harry said.

"I must go now", he paused. "Oh, and say goodnight to Dempsey"

"But..err…", Harry looked at Dempsey in panic. "He's not…"

"Come on, girl. I know he's with you. I'm not stupid", Spikings said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight", Harry smiled.  
"What did he want?", Dempsey asked when she put down the phone.

"Wilson and Laurie have a meeting tomorrow and Spikings is going to be there"

"Did he say when or when?"

"In some pub by the river in the morning", Harry said. "But you're not thinking of going, are you?"

"Of course, I am"

"Dempsey they know you're my partner. They'll recognise you and you'll blow the case"  
"That's what Spikings said?"

"No, that's what I say and you know I'm right", Harry said and then smiled innocently. "And as for Spikings, he just told me to say goodnight to you"

"What?", Dempsey asked surprised. "How did he know I was here?"

"I guess you're not that good after all", Harry teased and seeing the look in his eyes quickly added. "He knows you better than you suppose. It's a bit scary, don't you think?"

"What I care more is how well you know me"

"I thought I did", she smiled. "But you keep surprising me"

"Like when?"

"Like a minute ago. When you said…", she paused blushing slightly. "You know"

"That I'm in love with you?", he smiled seeing how difficult it is for her to say the words aloud.

"I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

"No, that's for real, Princess", he said. "I can't believe I finally said it and I'm glad I did"

She smiled and cuddled up to him. She knew he probably expected her to say she loved him too, but she couldn't. She didn't know what happened to her but there was some kind of block. She really loved this man, but she had been there once and maybe subconsciously she didn't want to make the same mistake again? She only hoped he felt she reciprocated his feelings as for now her mind was still in turmoil and she needed some time to have a clear mind again.

"I wish everything was easier than it is", she said quietly.

"Hey, it will be. You'll see. We'll catch them and you'll get your life back again"

"So much has happened recently"

"I know. You've been through a lot in the last few weeks", he said. "But you're gonna be fine"

"I wouldn't have managed without you"

"You would. You're a tough girl", he said. "But I'm glad you let me be with you"

"If I didn't, you'd do this anyway", she said. "You never listen"

"I never give up"

"I hate it sometimes"

"Sometimes?"

"When you're stubborn and don't listen to arguments"

"But only sometimes?", he made sure.

"Well, I had to learn to ignore it"

"Is that what you hate the most?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"What I hate the most is…", she paused for a second. "…that no matter how mad you're driving me, I still want to work with you. I've never enjoyed working with anyone else more than with you"

"Is work the only thing you enjoy doing with me?"

"I don't know", she said quietly.

"Tell me something, Harry", he said. "Do you ever… do you ever imagine…us…"

"Us?"

"You know…", he hesitated. "Us…in bed"

"Dempsey!", he patted him on the chest.

"What? Can't I just ask?"

"No, you can't!"

"Because I do", he said. "I imagine us in bed and…"

"I bet you do", she smirked.

"No, but seriously, Harry", he said. "I've never wanted this to be so special as with you"

Harry looked away and blushed furiously.

"Let's go through those files", she said.

He smiled.

"You're doing this again", he remarked, but gave her the file.

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding"

"No, it's you who's avoiding…", she paused and looked at him. "…work. That's why we're here, remember?"

"Are we?", he teased.

Harry looked away and opened the file. She started reading but couldn't concentrate to go on. She kept thinking about his words when he said he was in love with her and then about the kiss that followed and now this thing about imagining them in bed. What was he really after? Was he in love or did he just want to sleep with her? Or maybe both? She didn't really know. Sometimes she was so sure of him and then she felt confused. Did he say he loved her to sleep with her? She didn't know what to think. They were so different, had different attitudes and often she thought this would never work, but then there were times when she felt they were the best match., that he was the only person who understood her well. Did she think of them in bed? Of course she did. She wanted this but at the same time she was scared, scared she wouldn't come up to his expectations. She knew it would be best not t think about it, just give in to the moment, but no moment seemed right. There was always someone or something. And then when she was sure they would finally do it, bloody Dempsey would back out. What of he was scare as much as she was? What if he meant it when he said he wanted this to be special? She smiled to herself. He'd changed a lot in the recent months. He could be tender, caring and sometimes even vulnerable.


	47. Chapter 47

"Harry"

She looked at Dempsey.

"So?", he asked.

"So?", she echoed.

"I asked you a question"

"What question?", she asked mechanically.

He looked at her closely.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes", she smirked. "What was the question?"

"Which prison did Wilson serve his sentence?"  
"Err, just a second. It's somewhere here", she said. "I've got it. Brixton. Why?"

"I was trying to find some link, but Laurie was in Wayland"

"But he may have met someone in Wayland. Someone whom he's doing a favour", Harry suggested.

"Possible", he said. "I'll call Spikings to check that out"

Two hours later they were still working. Harry was worn out and started to feel sleepy but seeing Dempsey's determination to find the solution, she went on working too. He offered to make them more coffee, but when he came back Harry was asleep on the sofa. He quietly put down the mugs and knelt by her side. He cursed himself silently for not noticing she was exhausted. He decided to wait till she fell into a deep sleep and then carried her into the bedroom. She opened her eyes as he lifted her form the sofa, but seeing the familiar face, she closed them and went back to sleep. He gently put her down onto he bed and tucked her in with the quilt. He then closed the door behind him and went back to work.

"Mmm", Dempsey murmured feeling someone touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Harry standing over him.

"Good morning", she said.

"Morning", he replied. "What times is it?"

"Almost 8.00"

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. She sat next to him and handed him a mug with black coffee.

"You've been working till late", she remarked noticing the papers around him. "Or should I say till early morning?"

"I couldn't sleep anyway", he replied and drank his coffee. "Spikings called around 7.00"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"There was no reason to", he said. "Laurie didn't turn up at the meeting"

"Do we know why?"

"Spikings thinks someone gave him the tip about the ambush"

"Who?"

"Don't know"

"So we're still in the dark", Harry said resigned.

"Not for long"

"You sound so bloody optimistic while we have nothing to go on with. We can't even catch the main suspect"  
"I know how you feel, Harry"

"Oh, I don't think you do"

"I've been there, remember?", he said and since she seemed not to have a clue what he was talking about, he added. "I had the woman stalker trying to kill me and then trying to kill both of us"

"Cathy", Harry said quietly.

"You remember her name?"

"She was obsessed with you"

"Let's hope Laurie isn't. That'll make him more predictable and we'll catch him easily"

"Well, we won't do much sitting here and chatting", Harry stood up.

"Yeah"

*****

"Harry, there's someone to see you", Chas said when they entered the office.

"Where?"

"In the canteen downstairs"

"Who is it?"

"Didn't catch the name, but he said he was family"

"Ok, thanks, Chas"

"Maybe I should go with you", Dempsey offered.

"What for?"

"I don't know", he said. "To see who it is and… "

"Dempsey, this S.I.10 full of cops. Where would I be safer than here?"

"I'm not so sure"

"I know you'd love to keep me out of this place, but forget it"

"Actually, I'd like to keep you at my place and…"

"Dempsey!", she protested and looked around the office nervously. "You can't do this"

"Can't do what?"

"Talk like this in here", she said quietly.

"Come on, they're used to this banter between us", he said. "We're always doing it"  
"But it's different now"

"How?"

"You know…"

"I know", he grinned. "But they don't"

"And let's keep it that way, ok?"

"Whatever you say Princess"  
"Ok"

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you. To check if everything's ok"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I heard about what happened", he said.

"How did you hear?", she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I stopped by your flat two days ago and you weren't there, and then last night you weren't there either. So a neighbour told me what had happened to see if you're ok"

"As you can see I'm fine"  
"Why didn't you call me? I could help"

"I'm fine. I don't need help"  
"Where are you staying?"

"I have a place"

"You could stay at mine"

"Thank you, Matthew, but I've got a safe house to stay in"

"Where?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be a safe house then"

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that"

"It's him. He told you not to trust me"

"Who?"

"Dempsey"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you staying at his place?"

"No", she said. "He's place is not safe"

"Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No! Of course not"

"But you just said…"

"I said his place wasn't safe", she explained. "The bad guys know we're partners and if they found my address, they probably know where he lives too so I wouldn't be safe there"

"Sounds reasonable"

"So what was it that you wanted from me?"

"To see if you're fine"

"No, I mean two days ago when you dropped by"

"Oh, pretty the same thing. To see how you were doing and maybe take you out to dinner or something"

"That's nice, but as you can see I can't"

"Hmm, yes", he smiled. "But maybe you'd like some company at this safe house of yours"

"Thank you Matthew, I really appreciate it, but I've got company", she replied. "Dempsey's staying with me"  
"Dempsey? He can't give you the proper protection"

"Believe me , he can. He's a cop after all"

"But look what he let them do. Someone broke into your place and he couldn't prevent it"

"Nobody could prevent it"

"But he's your partner and he should protect better"

"He's doing really well", Harry replied, starting to feel irritated."Listen, Matthew. I appreciate your concern, but I am really in no danger", she said and before he even opened his mouth, she quickly added, "And I really have to go back to work now. I'll call you when this is over and we'll have lunch together"

"Together?"

"yes", she replied.

"You mean – you and me?"

"Yes", she smiled. "Unless you want to bring someone"  
"Someone?"

"Maybe your new girlfriend?"

"I have no girlfriend"

"That's not what I've heard"

"Someone told you I have a girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"I think Peter saw you with some woman in the cocktail bar last week", Harry explained. "He said you two looked close"

"he must have got it wrong", Matthew said. "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Oh, then maybe I mixed up something", Harry said "So I'll call you when this is all over, ok?"

"Ok, I keep your word for that"

"Ok", she smiled. "Bye, Matthew"

"Bye, Harry"  
When Harry left the canteen, she bumped into Dempsey.

"What did he want?", he asked looking at Matthew who was leaving.

"He just wanted to make sure I was ok"

"Did he?"

"Yes, he was concerned about my safety and he even offered me his place to stay"

"Did you accept it?"

"I told him I already have a guardian angel on my side", she smiled and overtook him on the stairs.


	48. Chapter 48

**"I told him I already have a guardian angel on my side", she smiled and overtook him on the stairs. **"But you didn't have to spy on me"

"I wasn't"

"You were!"

"No!"

"Then what were you doing there?"

"I wanted ... er … to grab some coffee", he replied quickly, spotting someone drinking it.

"Coffee? We have a coffee machine in the office", Harry remarked. "You were spying on me"

"I was just making sure…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've heard that too many times today", she smirked.

"It's for your good"

"It's driving me crazy"

When they were back in the office, Harry hesitated at her desk and went to Spikings' office instead.

"Sir?", she said.

"Yes?"

"I request to call off the safe house thing", she said.

"What?", he looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because it's driving me mad"

"Sergeant, it's not supposed to be fun"

"I know, but it's useless"

"What do you mean? Don't you feel safe enough there?"

"It's not that", she said. "I think my being there won't help the case"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone broke into my house. We have reasons to believe it was Laurie, but we can't get him as he's hiding. If he's really after me, he'll try again…"

"And that's why we're keeping you safe"

"But if we want to catch him, we have to draw him out into the open"

"And how do you want to do that?"

"By going back to my house and…"

"No!", Dempsey appeared behind her back unnoticeably.

"Nobody's asking you", Harry snapped.

"Boss, you can't let her do that", Dempsey ignored Harry.

"Dempsey, stay out of it", Harry snapped again.

"I won't", he replied. "And I won't let you take any unnecessary risk"  
"I thought you love taking risk", she remarked. "That's what you do every day, don't you?"

"But not now"

"Why not?", she asked. "Because it's me not you?"

"It's different now"

"Why's now different?", Harry asked.

Dempsey looked at her meaningfully. She returned his gaze and for a while they just stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Harry looked back, not able to stand the tension. When she did, her eyes met those of Spikings who was watching them closely.

"I say I go back to my place and pretend everything's as usual", Harry said to Spikings"  
"No way!", Dempsey protested again.

"No way am I going back to that safe house", she said.

"Oh just stop this, both of you", Spikings finally cut in. "Do we have any new facts about Laurie?"

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders.

"Lieutenant?", Spikings insisted.

"No,", Dempsey replied.

"Do we know anything about his whereabouts?", Spikings went on.

"No, he disappeared", Dempsey answered quietly.

"So we have nothing to go on with", Spikings said.

"That's why I think we need a decoy" , Harry said.

"I thought we agreed…", Dempsey started.

"You thought wrong", Harry said.

"Will you be quiet and let me think?", Spikings lost his patience. "You know she's got a point, Dempsey"

"But…"

"You come up with something better by the end of the day, we'll do it", Spikings didn't let him finish. "If not, Harry goes back to her place"

"Boss…"

"That's my final word", Spikings said. "Now go"

Dempsey growled with discontent and followed Harry out.

"We need to talk", he said to her.

"We already have", she replied. She knew talking would mean more arguing and she really didn't feel like it right now.

"In private", he said and before she could object, he took her by the elbow and almost pushed her towards the door.

"Dempsey, let go off me", she protested.

But he firmly led her out into the locker room without saying a word.

"Dempsey if you think this will make me change my mind, you're wrong", Harry said when he closed the door behind them.

"Why? Why are you so bloody eager to take such risks?"

"Because that's what we do and because I have enough of hiding", she said.

"Enough? You've only spent one night there and you already have enough?"

"I don't remember lieutenant the time when you spent that much in some bloody safe house"

"I had to hide"

"Sure", she smirked. "You went undercover and ran around the city chasing the bad guys. You call that hiding?"

"But I couldn't go back to my place either"

"But I feel trapped"

"Trapped?"

"Yes"

"It can't be that bad"

"It is and I hate it", she said. "So I will do anything to get my sense of freedom back and not even you can stop me"

Since there was no reply from him, she turned around and headed for the door, She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

"I'm so scared", he said openly.

She slowly turned around to look at him.

"Of what?"

"Of doing something wrong, of failing, not being able to protect you", he expressed his fears.

She searched his eyes to make sure he meant it and a weak smile escaped her lips. She came closer to him and touched his arm.

"There's nothing to be scared of", she replied. "We've done that sort of work before and we can do it this time"

"But if something happened to you…", he couldn't finish, the thought terrifying him.

"Shh", she placed a finger on his lips. "We're good partners and we protect each other well"

"But I promised your father I'd look after you", he said and as soon as he did, he bit his tongue.

"You what?", she moved back, stunned. "When did you do that?"  
"Err…", Dempsey stuttered. "I don't remember, but he asked me to look after you"

"You were conspiring with my father?"

"It wasn't conspiring. He was just…"  
"Worried, I know", she finished for him. "Don't you see this is becoming ridiculous? I've been doing this job for a few years, doing pretty well you must admit and all of a sudden everyone is bloody worried. Do you think I'm not capable of doing the job any more? I thought we had it sorted out"

"It's not that, Harry"

"Then what is it?"

"People care…", he paused. "I care…"

"Then have some faith in me. Have some faith in us", she said. "We're the best – you and me together"

Dempsey smiled hearing her words.

"You and me", he repeated.

"That's right", she replied. "So all set then. I'm going back to my place tonight"

"There's a condition", he said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I'm going with you", he said waiting for her reaction.

"I was hoping you would", she smiled.

"Mmm, sounds promising", he grinned.


	49. Chapter 49

*****

"Did you hear that?", Dempsey said.

He was sitting on the sofa and Harry was lying with her head on his lap. They were watching a film Dempsey had rented on the way home. 'Home' had been Harry's place for the last few days. They would come there after work, have dinner, do some paper work or watch a film and relax. There had been no sign of Laurie or anyone else so far, but Dempsey didn't mind. In fact he was quite happy about that. He loved the homely atmosphere of the evening spent with Harry and he had an impression she liked that too. At the same time he realised she was still worried about the stalker and so was he.

"Hear what?", she opened her eyes. The film was interesting, but she felt exhausted after a long day at the office and involuntarily dozed off.

"Someone's knocking at the door"  
"I didn't hear anything", he said and just then the knock repeated itself.

"See?", he said and Harry sat up.

"Do we expect anyone?", Dempsey asked.

"Not that I know of", Harry replied and smiled to herself at his use of 'we'. She had been enjoying his presence at her place. She didn't even realise how much she had missed having a man in her life, someone to share her evenings with and enjoy the mornings with. He favourite pastime now was spending an evening on the sofa with his arms wrapped around her. Since he told her he loved her, it felt different. To her surprise she felt really comfortable with that. She just couldn't wait till the case was over and they could move on with their relationship.

Dempsey stood up and found his gun.

"Stay here", he told her.

"Hell I won't", she said and followed him to the door.

She looked through a peephole, feeling her heart pound.

"It's Angela", she smiled relieved and opened the door. With the corner of her eyes, she noticed Dempsey still held his gun at the ready.

"Hi, Harry", Angela greeted her friend cheerfully.

"Hi, come in", Harry said and turning to Dempsey she hissed, "Hide the bloody gun"

"I haven't heard from you for a while so I thought…", Angela said. "Oh, James"

Angela had a puzzled look on her face when she realised Dempsey was there too.

"Hi", Dempsey smiled. "Let me take your coat"  
"You never part with that gun of yours, do you?", Angela asked amused seeing the Magnum Dempsey was holding.

"Err, sorry", Dempsey said. "It's just for protection…"

"What's going on?", Angela asked.

"Let's go inside", Harry said. "I'll explain everything"

Dempsey put away his gun and the girls sat on the sofa.

"What are you drinking?', he asked.

"Angela?", Harry looked at her friend. "Wine?"

"Yes, please"

Dempsey fetched another glass and poured Angela some. "Harry?"

He looked at her glass questioningly and poured her some when she nodded her head.

"Thanks", Harry said. "Oh, and see if there's any ice-cream left, will you?"

"Sure", Dempsey said and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Harriet Makepeace", Angela turned to her. "What's going on?'

"Oh, it's been hell of a week", Harry sighed.

"I can see that", Angela smiled. "Now quick, tell me everything while he's in the kitchen"

"I don't know where to start", Harry felt a bit tired of the situation and she wasn't sure she wanted to get into details.

"I'll make it easy for you", Angela said. "Are you sleeping with James?"

"Shh", Harry looked panicked at the kitchen door. "He can hear you"

"Are you sleeping with him?", Angela repeated this time quietly.

"What kind of question is that?", Harry looked stunned.

"Simple question which requires simple answer", Angela smiled. "Yes or no?"  
"I'm not telling you", Harry said.

"Come on", "Angela said.

"Why asking me this anyway?"

"Well, I come and find James who seems very … at home here", Angela said. "Besides, you look different"

"Oh, so you ask every woman who looks different the same question?"

"Of course not"

"Then why me?"

"Ok", Angela sat back comfortably. "I'll tell you why. You're glowing"

"I'm what?"

"You know – glowing…there's this bliss in your eyes"

"Is there?"

"Yes", Angela said. "And don't try to lie to me because I _know_ it's about a man"  
"And you consider yourself an expert in that field, don't you?"

"Exactly", Angela agreed. "So…"

"So?"

"Are you sleeping with James?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"Angela for Christ's sake"

"Come on, Harry don't be such a prude"

"I'm not a prude", Harry protested. "And I'm not sleeping with him or anyone else. Well, at least not in the way you think"  
"Oh, in what way then?", Angela grinned. "This is starting to get really exciting"

"The usual way"

"The usual would be sex"

"No, the usual would be just sleeping without sex"

"Are you telling me you slept with James in the same bed and you didn't have sex?"  
"Yes"

"Was he dead drunk?"

"No", Harry replied.

"Were you?"

"No, of course not"

"But you slept in the same bed and didn't have sex"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why what?", Harry asked.

"Harry, are you or James gay?"

Harry laughed.

"Believe me we're not"

"Then you're both out of your mind"

"Angela, not everything is about sex"

"Come on, Harry. The most gorgeous woman I know and the sexiest guy on earth sleep in one bed and don't have sex? You must be both insane"

"Think what you want"

"Wait a minute. If you didn't have sex then where's this glow coming from?"

She searched Harry's eyes for an answer and finally Harry gave in.

"Ok, if you must know…", she paused. "…he said he was in love with me"

Angela choked hearing the words.

"He did what?"

"Can you keep it quiet, please", Harry hissed. And looked at the kitchen door again.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe this!", Angela exasperated. "I need a drink"

She drank half the glass of wine and looked at Harry again.

"When did he say this?"

"A few days ago"

"And you still haven't slept with him?"

"Jesus, Angela, do you ever stop thinking about sex?"

"Somebody has to as obviously you did stop", Angela replied. "And he never even tried…?"

"He said he wanted this to be special", Harry whispered.

"Special?"

"Yes", Harry blushed. "He said it would be magic"

"Harriet Makepeace, do you realise how lucky you are?", Angela looked at her friend seriously. "This guy must be head over heels in love with you"

"You think so?"

"I know so", Angela said. "And I envy you so much. He is such a dream of every woman"

"He is", Harry smiled. "I never thought I'd say that but he's really someone I'd like to be with"

"Finally"

"What do you mean 'finally'?"  
"Well, you haven't been in a serious relationship since the divorce"

"I didn't want to go through all this again", Harry said. "It's always great in the beginning and then things start to go wrong and then one day you find out he slept with your best friend"

"I know it's hard to trust someone after what you've been through but it's worth risking sometimes"

"I hope it is"

"So you and James are definitely together"

"Seems so"

"Officially?"

"No, we don't want to make it official. You know, we work together and that might change a lot"

"Ok", Angela said. "But you are an item, right?"

"Yep"

"Why didn't I guess the truth? I should have known it was about you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after that night at Stringfellowes when we exchanged dresses I should have know there was something between you"

"Was there?"  
"Of course. When he started coming to our parties, he was always nice to women, flirting with them but his eyes were always on you. I thought he was just used to keeping an eye on you, being your partner. How could I be so blind? That was so obvious"

"Well, it wasn't to me"

"Do you know he went out with Annabel on a date?"

"I don't think I want to talk about this"

"No, you've got to hear it", Angela said. "Annabel told me they went on a date once, he was nice, charming and she had a great time, but there was something she couldn't understand. She said he had kept a safe distance all the time and when he drove her home, she leaned in for a kiss and he kissed her on the cheek and left"

"So what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? Harry, you know Annabel and how men react to her. With James there was nothing, not even the slightest attention on his behalf. She had this feeling he was miles away thinking about something or someone else"

"Really?"

"Yes", Angela said. "Now I know why, but Annabel didn't and she wanted to give him a second chance. She invited him on a second date but he turned her down, giving some stupid excuse about work, but it wasn't work. I saw you two in the cinema that night"

"Me and him?"

"Yes", Angela said. "We met at the premiere of the Witness film, remember?"

"Vaguely"

"As far as I remember he got the tickets and asked you out"

"I don't recall it", she replied. "But we hang out such a lot"  
"How can you not remember that? He got the tickets for you because you told him you liked Harrison Ford"

"What? How do you know this?"

"Because I helped him get the tickets"

"No, no. You must have got it wrong. I remember now", Harry smiled. "He got the tickets two days before the premiere from someone who couldn't go"

"Harry, I'm telling you, I got the tickets for him a month before the premiere. He said he wanted it to be a surprise for you"

"I didn't realise", Harry felt astounded. "He told me he had got the tickets by chance and it was a good chance to see the movie. Are you sure he bought the ticket for me?"

"Yes, I am sure", Angela said. "I distinctly remember him saying 'Harry would love to watch Harrison Ford film'"

At that moment the kitchen door opened and they saw Dempsey emerge with a tray on which there were three cups filled with ice cream with whipped cream topped with fruit and chocolate.

"Wow", Angela exasperated. "Did you make it yourself?"

"You can forget about keeping your figure when he's around", Harry sighed, but when Dempsey handed her the cup, she grinned.

"Well, James, you obviously know how to satisfy a woman", Angela said and Harry poked her in the ribs.

"What?", Angela said.

"Nothing", Harry replied but the look in her eyes said everything.

"Dempsey, do you remember the name of that film we saw a few months ago? With Harrison Ford in it?", Harry turned to him.  
"Your favourite actor", Dempsey said with a bit of jealousy. "But which film are you talking about?'

"You know, the one about the Amish village?"

"Oh, that one", Dempsey flicked his fingers. "The Witness. We saw it together"  
"Oh, yes", Harry smiled. "You got the tickets at the last moment. Someone couldn't go or something?"

"Yeah", Dempsey smiled , then glanced at Angela and the smile disappeared from his face.

"It that right, James?", Angela looked Dempsey straight in the eyes.  
"Err, wine", he said. "I forgot to bring another bottle"

And he quickly disappeared in the kitchen followed by Harry's and Angela's laughter.


	50. Chapter 50

"I've just talked to Chas", Dempsey said when he returned with the wine. "Our guy is said to be back in town"

"Great", Harry said. "Have they traced him yet?"

Dempsey shook his head.

"So, James, how long has it been going on then?", Angela asked.

"Harry hasn't told you?", Dempsey looked at Harry.

"Oh, yes she told me everything", Angela grinned.

"No", Harry replied, "I told her nothing"

Dempsey looked at the girls confused wondering what all those secret glances and gestures meant.

"Then yes or no?", Dempsey asked.

"No", Harry said quickly giving Angela a sign to be quiet. "She has no idea about the case we're working on"

"What case?", Angela asked, wondering why suddenly the conversation changed into work.

"You see, there's been this …err… someone broke into my house", Harry said.

"When?"

"A few days ago", Harry said. "They demolished a few things so…"

"So I'm here for protection as well as the cops outside Harry's place", Dempsey cut it.

"Why do you need protection?"

"Well, before the burglary someone had been stalking me", Harry replied. "Nothing serious really, just someone was observing my house and I had a few dead phone calls"

"Do you know who?", Angela asked.

"Not really", Dempsey said. "That's why I'm here. We're hoping to lure the guy into a trap"

"But that's dangerous", Angela exasperated. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong", Harry replied quickly. She didn't really want anybody to raise doubts in James again. "We've got everything under control, don't we Dempsey?"

"Sure", he replied. "Harry's perfectly safe with me"

"From what I've heard, she really is", Angela looked at Harry meaningfully again, referring to their earlier conversation.

Dempsey watched curiously and a bit amused the exchange of glances that went on between Harry and Angela.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Nothing", Harry replied.

"What were you two talking about while I was gone?", he insisted.

"Girls stuff and all that", Harry replied.

"Girls stuff, eh?", Dempsey looked amused. "Let's hear it. I love everything that's connected with girls"

"Oh you do, don't you?", Harry smirked.

"Yeah", he grinned.

"Well, you won't hear anything from me", Harry replied. "The girls stuff is strictly for girls"

"I wouldn't say that", his grin became wider and Harry couldn't help laughing.

She then turned to Angela, "Do you see what I have to put up with everyday? He's impossible"

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you", Angela smiled broadly, looking at Dempsey. "In fact if you have enough, I can take care of him"

"I'm glad at least Angela appreciates me", Dempsey looked at Harry.

"So you wanna take care of her now?", Harry replied, lingering her eyes on him.

"Not really. I think I'm needed here", Dempsey said and raising his eyebrow at Harry asked, "Am I?"

"I need you…", Harry paused. "to top up my glass with more wine"

Dempsey growled at her.

"Please", she smiled sweetly.

"You know what I should do now?", he asked. "I should pack my things and leave"

"You don't want to do that", Harry smiled.  
"Don't I?"

"No", Harry replied. "You don't want to live without me, remember?"

Dempsey laughed a bit nervously glancing at Angela and then at Harry.

"It's ok", Harry said. "She knows"

Dempsey glanced at her, staggered.

"She knows what?", he asked cautiously.

"About us", Harry replied.

"Us", Dempsey echoed. "What exactly about us?"

"You know…". Harry replied.

"No, I don't know"

"That we are…", Harry stopped.

"Yes?", he insisted. He knew he was pushing it but he so wanted her to say it aloud. "We are …?"

"Dating", Harry finished quickly.

"Which makes me your…?", Dempsey realised he was enjoying it.

"Dempsey…", Harry whispered.

"Wrong answer", he said. "Try again. Your…?"  
"Boyfriend?", Harry replied with difficulty, blushing deeply.

"Now you're talking", he grinned. "More wine, Harry?"

"Give me that damn bottle", she said and almost grabbed the bottle from his hand. "I can help myself"

"You're so…", Angela paused looking for the right word, "Entertaining together. I bet it's never boring around here"

"I've told you he's impossible", Harry replied.

"Impossible or not, but still I'm _your man_", Dempsey said in a low voice and British accent.

making Harry and Angela laugh.

An hour later Angela decided it was time to go home. When she was saying goodbye to Harry, she whispered to her ear, "For heaven's sake, have sex with him"

Harry blushed furiously which didn't remain unnoticed by Dempsey.

"What did she tell you?", he asked when they were cleaning the table.

"When?"

"When she was leaving"

"She said _goodnight_", Harry tried to sound casually.

"No, she said something else", Dempsey said. "What was it?"

"Look, she left her jacket", Harry said noting the piece of clothing hanging over the armchair. She took it and carried into the hall. Just as she was putting it away, someone sounded the horn outside and when she looked out, she saw a taxi pull up in from of her house.

"This must be Angela", she said. "I'll get her the jacket"

"Wait", Dempsey called out from the kitchen. "I'll do it"

But Harry didn't listen and ran outside. The door of the taxi opened and when she was near, someone pushed her inside for behind.

When Dempsey came, the door of the house was open and there was no sign of Harry or a taxi outside.

"Harry", he called out but there was no answer. "Harry!"

He grabbed his gun and ran outside, but there was nothing or no one there. He reached the police car and to his horror he found two cops had been shot. He felt electric shock shot through his whole body at the realisation of what had happened.


	51. Chapter 51

*****

"I thought she was safe with you!", Spikings said in a raised voice and his words felt like a needle pierce through Dempsey heart.

"I blew it", Dempsey admitted.

Spikings looked at him and realised how awful Dempsey must have felt.

"So what happened?", Spikings asked. "Why did she leave the house alone?"

"Her friend came over and when she left Harry realised she had left her jacket"

"What friend?"

"Angela"

"Could she have something to do with the abduction?"

"No", Dempsey replied. "I don't think so"

"You don't think?"

"She's Harry's friend since school times", Dempsey said. "She wouldn't have any reason…"

"Lieutenant, stranger things have happened", Spikings said. "So what happened next?"

"Harry saw a taxi pull up in front of the house and the driver sounded the horn so Harry presumed it was Angela coming back for her jacket", Dempsey paused. "I told her to wait. I said I'd give the bloody jacket to Angela, but Harry didn't listen..."

"And where were you at that time?"

"In the kitchen", Dempsey answered. "I called out to her to wait. I should've known … I should've …"

"It's not your fault", Spikings said. "She felt too sure, too secure knowing you were inside and the cops were outside"

"I wasn't alert enough", Dempsey said. "I lost vigilance"

"You didn't lose it", Spikings said. "She did"

"But I was her protection"

"Did you see anything or anyone outside?"

"No"

"Any phone calls, anything suspicious at all?", Spikings went on. "You must have seen or heard something"

"I saw nothing!" , Dempsey yelled and kicked the chair standing next to him. He went over to the window and looked out, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't even hear her scream…", he said quietly. "I assured her she was safe with me and look…"

"It's no time for self-pity, lieutenant", Spikings said firmly, trying to keep his composure. "We have to concentrate… we have to find her"

"But how?", Dempsey asked helplessly. "We have nothing!"

"There's got to be something"

"Harry and me looked through those files hundreds times and nothing"

"I suggest you contact that friend of hers and talk to her", Spikings said. "We've got to be sure she had nothing to do with it. Maybe she left the jacket there on purpose to drag Harry out of the house"

"Ok", Dempsey said.

*****

"James, what brings you here?", Angela asked when she opened the door. "Where's Harry?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Harry's missing", Dempsey said watching Angela's reaction.

"What?", Angela looked stunned. "How? When?"  
"Last night right after you left", Dempsey said. "Someone kidnapped her"

"Someone?", Angela was still in shock. "And you didn't do anything? You just let them take her?"

"I wasn't there", Dempsey said. "I mean I was, but I was in the kitchen and she … she went outside to give you back the jacket and…"  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean she went outside to give me back…"

"You left your jacket", he cut her off. "And Harry saw a cab pull up and she thought it was you and went outside… and they…someone took her"  
"Oh my god!", Angela sank in the armchair and covered her face with her hands. "it's my fault. She thought it was me?"

Dempsey watched her for a moment and then sat in the other armchair.

"Why are you here?", Angela asked. "Why aren't you chasing them, trying to get her back?"

"I am… I just had to talk to you to…", he hesitated. "maybe you saw something when you were leaving or someone?"

"No, I don't think I did. It was dark and it started to rain so I wasn't really looking"

Dempsey sighed resigned.

"Damn it", he said.

"But what is it really about? You didn't tell me much last night. Someone had been stalking her, but who? Why?"

"We don't know who or why. We have a suspect but he's hiding and we can't get to him"

"Is he a criminal?"

"Yes. One of the guys Harry helped to put behind bars". Dempsey replied. "But we can't even be sure it's him"

"I guess in this job you must have a lot of enemies"

"That's right", Dempsey said. "We've been trying to dig in other directions too, think of other suspects, find someone who's been asking around about Harry, but nothing"

"James, you've got to find her", Angela said desperately.

"I know", Dempsey said. "I've got to go. I'll keep in touch"

They both stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute", Angela suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"You said something about asking around about Harry?"  
"Yeah", he replied. "Why?"

"I don't know if this is important", Angela paused. "No, it's probably stupid"

"What is it? Tell me! Anything that will cast some light on the case counts"

"Well, a while ago I was at this school reunion. Harry couldn't come. It was after her father died so...", Angela said. "Anyway, there was this girl asking a lot of questions about Harry"

"What girl?"

"She went to school with us for about a year, but then her brother had some serious problems, he broke the law and her family moved to another town"

"What's her name?"

"Errr, oh gosh, I can't remember"

"Think, Angela!", Dempsey insisted. "It might be important"

"Err…Sarah..", Angela smiled. "I remember now, it's Sarah"

"Sarah who?", Dempsey asked.

"Uugh, I don't remember", Angel said.

"Damn it", Dempsey cursed.

"But she had a brother Tony"

"Sarah and Tony", Dempsey wrote the names down. "Are you sure you can't remember their surname?"

"Sorry", Angela replied. "But I can try to find out"

"Ok", Dempsey said and looked at the note he's made. "Tony…You said he had problems with the law?"

"Yes"  
"What kind of problems"

"I think it was about drugs", Angela said. "But he's no good to you"  
"Why?"

"He's dead", Angela said. "I think he was stabbed to death in prison"  
"Ok, thanks Angela", Dempsey said. "You try and find out the surname, but be careful. I wouldn't want to look for you too"

"Ok", Angela smiled. "I'll call a friend I know I can trust. The trouble is she's away, but I'll try to get in touch with her"


	52. Chapter 52

*****

Harry woke up with the splitting headache. In fact her whole body ached. She tried to sit up and panicked feeling she couldn't move. Her first thought was she was paralysed. At least that's how her body felt. What was more, she felt dizzy, there was this strange metallic taste in her mouth and when she tried to open her eyes, she felt pain piercing through her eyes down to her brain. She tried to opened them again as she wanted to know where she was. She grimaced with pain but with all her effort she kept her eyes open till they adjusted to the surrounding. It looked like a basement, there was hardly any furniture, just a chair and a small table. She tried to sit up again and just then she realised she was tied up to the bed on which she was lying. She pulled her hands in horror , but the knots were tied tightly. Her mind was in turmoil. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Her whole body ached and she felt sick.

"Hello", she called out. "Is anybody there?"

Her voice echoed in the empty basement and seemed to be the only noise there. She pulled her arms sharply again and felt the hopelessness of the situation getting to her.

"Dempsey", she whispered. "Where are you?"

*****

Dempsey lifted his head sharply. He had fallen asleep with his head on his desk and he woke up with a sudden fright. He looked around the office. He was the only one there. A fake light was coming from Spikings' office but there was no sound coming from there either. Dempsey ran his hand through his hair and then wiped his face. He had been dreaming about Harry. He could see her face, her sad blue eyes looking at him and heard her call his name in despair.

He stood up and went over to the coffee machine. It was already cold, but he didn't care. The door to the office opened and he saw Chas rush in with some files.

"What are you doing here?", Dempsey asked looking at the clock which displayed 4.20 a.m.

"The same thing as you are", Chas replied.

"You didn't have to…"

"I did", Chas replied. "Harry … she's my friend too"

"Thanks Chas", Dempsey smiled.

"I think I've found something", Chas said waving the file.

"What is it?"

"I might have the surname we need", he said and knocked at Spikings' office.  
"Let's not disturb the boss. He might be…"

"Come in", Spikings called out.

To Dempsey's surprise Spikings was reading some files and making notes, not sleeping as Dempsey would expect.

"Have you got it?", Spikings looked at Chas.

"Yeah", Chas replied. "Just like you thought"

Dempsey listened to the exchange and had this sudden surge of sympathy towards the two men who were working overtime to help find Harry. He knew they cared, but he hadn't expected them to do this.

"So what have you got?", he asked Chas.

"I think we've got the surname of the people Harry's friend had mentioned", Chas said. "Boss talked to some people and one of them remembered the case of Anthony…"

Chas opened the file and found the name, "Embry"

"Anthony Embry?", Dempsey widened his eyes. "Who the hell is he?"

"He's the guy whose sister went to school with Harry and who's been asking questions about her. Her name's Sarah Embry"

"Sarah and Tony", Dempsey remembered. "Sarah Embry. Doesn't ring a bell"  
"Well, she might have got married and changed her name by now", Spikings remarked. "Did you find any connection to Harry?"

"Not yet", Chas replied. "But I've got all the files I could find on Anthony Embry"

"He's dead so what help would that be?", Dempsey asked.

"I don't know, but his sister was asking about Harry. Maybe it was just of usual friendly interest, but maybe not. We don't have much on her so the only thing we can do now is check on him", Spikings said. "But before we do, I think we should all go home for a bit and get some sleep"

"You go", Dempsey said.

"I meant you too lieutenant", Spikings said. "You need to be in full working condition for this one. When we know where Harry's being kept, there will be no room for mistakes"

"I won't sleep a wink"

"Then just go and have a bloody shower, something to eat and good coffee", Spikings said. "I want you out of here, understood?"

"Yeah", Dempsey said quietly.

"So just go home"

The trouble was Dempsey felt like he had no home. The idea of going back to his place seemed so strange at that moment, and Harry's place, where he had spent the last few days, reminded him of her so much that it was unbearable. Eventually he drove there. He opened the door with the spare key and went inside, half hoping he would see her in the living room sitting on the sofa and reading a book, but the house was painfully empty. He decided to have a shower before anything else so he climbed the stairs. As he was passing by her bedroom, he took a look through half open door and stopped. There it was - her bedroom empty now with only her robe lying on the bed as if she had just had a bath and got dressed. He went inside, took the robe in his hands and sat down on the bed. He looked at her robe in his hands and slowly moved it up to his face. He breathed in its sent closing his eyes. The scent of her shampoo, lotion and perfume mixed nicely and he smiled imagining her face smiling at him at breakfast in the morning. He opened his eyes and sighed, disappointed and hurt she wasn't there. He lay back on the bed and nestled his face up in the robe breathing in the scent and thinking of her. He remembered her laughter, the look in her vivid blue eyes when he told her he loved her and her face expression when she said he was her boyfriend. These pleasant memories at present caused him so much pain as they reminded him of the cruel truth she was gone. He held on to the robe tight and curled up in her bed. The emotions, the loneliness, the pain and the tiredness all mixed and he felt his body gave in.

"I'll find you", he whispered before the sleep caught him.

About two hours later, the phone rang and he grabbed the receiver.

"Yo", he said hoarsely.

"Dempsey? It's Chas here", the familiar voice said. "I think we've got a break through so you'd better come down here quick"

"You found her?", Dempsey asked with hope.

"No, not yet", Chas said. "But I'm sure with this info we will"  
"Ok", Dempsey said. "I just need a quick shower and I'll be there"

*****

Harry opened her eyes hearing someone entering the room she was in. She opened her eyes, but the room was dark so she just saw a figure of someone coming closer to her.

"Who are you?", she asked.

The person moved closer without a word.

"Why are you doing this to me?", Harry asked, but there was still no answer.

Harry noticed a flash in the dark and realised the person was holding something in the hand. She couldn't tell what it was, but the person leaned over her so Harry concentrated on the face. She grimaced with pain feeling a sting and then unpleasant sensation in her left hand.

"What's this?", Harry asked realising it must have been an injection. "What did you give me?"

"Just something to let you stop thinking too much", the voice said. After a moment Harry felt the wave of heat and increasing dizziness.

"No", she hissed. "No. Let me out of here"

She tried to fight, but in vain as she was still tightly tied up and her body quickly reacted to the drug the person had injected. Her breathing became shallow and her head fell to the right inertly.


	53. Chapter 53

*****

"So what have you got?", Dempsey rushed into the office.

"I read Embry's files and found this", Chas said and gave Dempsey a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's a report which reveals that Harriet Winfield was testifying against Anthony Embry on his trial for the drug dealing"

"Really?"

"Yes", Chas said. "In fact her testimony was a vital one and helped to put him behind bars"

"Interesting", Dempsey said. "So his sister could have a reason to get revenge on Harry, couldn't she?"

"Exactly"

"So what do we know about her?"

"Not much. Just that apparently she never had any problems with the law and since 1980 there have been no records on her"

"You think she what? Moved to another country?"

"Possibly", Chas replied. "Or as Spikings suggested earlier, got married and changed her surname"

"Wouldn't there be any marriage registry or something?"

"Yes", Chas replied. "Spikings is checking that one out. He knows someone who owes him a favour"

"Not only owes me a favour, but most importantly got us the name", Spikings appeared behind their backs.

"You've got the name?", Dempsey asked excitedly.

"Yes", Spikings smiled. "And you'd better sit down before I say it to you"

"Why? Who is it?", Dempsey enquired. "Is it someone we know?"

"Does the name Wilson sound familiar to you, lieutenant?"

"Well, yes, but we've already checked Rob Wilson and…"

"I'm talking about his ex-wife", Spikings interrupted him. "Sarah Wilson"  
"I don't understand…", Dempsey felt confused.

"Sarah Embry is now Sarah Wilson", Spikings smiled triumphantly. "She married the guy in 1980"

"Are you kidding me?", Dempsey widened his eyes in amazement. "The Sarah Wilson?"

"The very same"

"But Harry and me went to talk to her and Harry didn't say she knew her", Dempsey remarked. "And Sarah Wilson didn't say a word either"

"Maybe Harry didn't recognise her. They went to school for a year only over 15 years ago. People change you know", Spikings said. "And obviously Sarah Wilson wasn't interested in refreshing Harry's memory"

"So that's revenge thing then", Dempsey said. "That explains why Harry's place was demolished. This woman is filled with hatred"

"She is and I don't like it", Spikings said.

"What do you mean?", Chas asked.

"That makes her more dangerous", Spikings said. "She's only after one thing here – making Harry pay for her brother's death so we'd better find her soon before…"

"Before what?", Dempsey looked horrified.

"Before it's too late", Spikings said. He couldn't say 'before she kills Harry', as the words seemed too appalling even to him, but that's what he feared most now.

*****

"Hi Harry" a woman's voice woke Harry up. She opened her eyes but the vision was blurred.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Don't you remember me? You're breaking my heart Harry", the woman said. "I'm Sarah"

"Sarah?", Harry tried to remember if she knew any Sarah, but she couldn't.

"Sarah Wilson", the woman said. "Or maybe Sarah Embry will ring a bell to you?"  
"No", Harry replied. She had an impression she heard the name before, but her head was spinning and she couldn't focus.

"You and your partner visited me a few days ago asking questions about my ex- husband"

"Sarah Wilson?", Harry remembered.

"Yeah" , the woman replied.

"You didn't seem to recognise me, Harry", the woman said. "But I recognised you at once"

"Me?"  
"Yes, when you came to talk to me. The surname mislead me for a second, but I had no doubt it was you – Harriet Winfield"

"Did we meet?"  
"You don't remember?"

"No", Harry replied. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Remember Tony?"

"Who's Tony?"  
"You put my brother behind bars and you don't even remember his name?", Sarah got angry.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about", Harry replied, trying to think hard who this woman was.

"You bitch! He died because of you!", she yelled and slapped Harry across her face. Harry jerked with pain.

"Your brother? Because of me?"

"Yes!", Sarah yelled. "They killed him in prison where he was sent because of your testimony"

Suddenly Harry remembered the case. She remembered Sarah and Tony. It seemed like history now.

"If he went to prison it was because of something he had done, not because of me"  
"He didn't o anything!", Sarah yelled and hit Harry again.

"What do you want?", Harry whined.

"I want justice!", Sarah said. "I've been waiting for this all my life and finally you'll get what you deserve"

"Your brother was a drug dealer", Harry said. "I just did what was right"

"He was no drug dealer!", Sarah yelled. "You call yourself a detective? I was dealing drugs, he just stole the stuff from me and was just pushing the stuff to earn extra money"

"He was selling it to kids", Harry said.

"Shut up", Sarah pinned Harry down with her knee. Harry's face became red and then blue as she couldn't breathe. She started to choke and the pain was agonizing and Sarah was watching her with enjoyment. Finally, she stood up and Harry gasped for air.

"No, don't think that'll be so easy", Sarah said. "First I'll leave you with your thoughts of what you did to me and my family and of what I'm going to do to you"  
She headed for the door but stopped and turned around to face Harry.

"You know what? I might be a bit nice to you and bring you some company", Sarah smiled wickedly. "Who'd you like that to be, eh?"

Harry just stared back waiting for what was to follow.

"Your old man is dead so you'll talk to him soon on the other side…", she paused. "How about that partner of yours? What's his name? James Dempsey?"  
Harry felt a twinge of fear paralyse her.

"Though from what I've heard you're more than partners", Sarah winked an eye. "Yeah, I might bring him around. This could be fun"

She then turned around and left, shutting the door behind her. Harry lay there motionlessly and felt tears filling her eyes.


	54. Chapter 54

Sarah Wilson went upstairs and cautiously entered the lounge.

"Leave that", she said and the man who was trying to open the bag she had left on the table jumped up hearing her voice.

"What's this?", he asked.

"That's none of your business"

"Come on, Sarah. I thought we had no secrets from each other"

"I said leave the bag", she said.

"What's in it?"

"Do you always have to be so nosy?"

"I'm not nosy. I like to know what's going on"

"You know enough"

"Where were you anyway? I thought the place was empty"

"I was downstairs"

"What? Like this?"

"Like what?"

"Without any disguise?", he asked. "She could see your face"  
"I know", Sarah smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted her to see"

"Are you out of your mind? She knows who you are now!"

"I'm not stupid, Mark"

"You obviously are", Mark Laurie said and she slapped him on the face.

"Don't you ever call me stupid", she hissed.

"What's wrong with you?", he asked, touching his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong with me, The lady and I had a little chat"  
"About what?"

"Oh, it seems we share some memories"

"What memories?"

"School times", she smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We went to school together"

"You know her?", he looked at her astounded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"There was no need"

"But now she knows you're behind this. She'll tell the cops"

"She won't tell anyone"

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?", he asked. "Don't tell me she's your friend and so she promised to keep quite"

"Of course not"

"Then what?"

"You see that bag?", she asked.

"What's in it?"

"Something that'll help us get rid off her"

"Get rid off her?", Laurie exasperated. "I thought we were supposed to keep her quiet for a couple of days so that we could finish the deal"

"There is no deal"

"Sarah, don't make me angry", he hissed. "You said there was a lot of money in that deal. So what now? Are you trying to tell me it's off?"

"You'll get your money, don't worry"

"How? You say there's no deal"

"That's a different deal than you think"  
"Meaning?"  
"I'll tell you when the time comes", she said.

"Sarah, I don't like it. You said we had to keep her quiet for a little bit and give the police some extra work. That was the deal. Then after we finish the deal and run off to the Caymans, she was to go free"

"There's been a change of plans"

"Who changed them?"

"Me", Sarah smile sweetly.

"Why?!"

"Because when I found out who the bad cop was, I decided to settle some things from the past with her"

"What things?"

"Let's just say it's a family business", Sara replied. "I owe her something and she'll get it"

"But that will mean the deal will be off and we won't get the money"

"I told you not to worry about that"

"I worry, because this is insane", Laurie said. "She's a cop for Christ's sake. The cops will never stop haunting us"

"I guess not until they get the killer"

"What are you thinking of?"

"I have an idea"

"What idea?"

"It'll be a surprise", Sarah smiled. "Anyway, I think I've answered enough questions coming from you. Now go and give her this"

"Another one?", he looked at the syringe she was holding. "Hasn't she had enough?"

"Relax, it's good stuff. People pay a lot of money for this and she'll get it free"

"Sarah, I really don't like it"

"You don't have to like it. Just do it", she snapped. "And I have to go home. I'm getting late for a meeting"

"Where are you staying?"

"With a friend and that's all you need to know", she said to prevent more questions.

Mark Laurie went into the basement wearing a balaclava. He lit the candle and sat down on the edge of the bed. The woman seemed to be sleeping, so he took out the syringe and inserted the needle into the vein. Harry moaned and opened her eyes turning to look at him.

He hid the syringe back in his pocket and was about to go when he glanced at her face. She had a black eye, a swollen lower lip and a small cut across her chin. He realised that Sarah was to blame for this.

"I don't feel well", Harry murmured.

He looked at her closely and noticed her eyes were shining unnaturally and there were drops of sweat on her forehead so he touched her forehead instinctively.

"You've got a fever", he said, a bit surprised. He knew there wasn't much he could do. "You'll feel better in a moment"

He blew off the candle and left. He hated the situation in which Sarah had got the two of them entangled. They had been planning to go off to the Caymans where they had the money in a safe account and just when he had managed to get them passports and plane tickets she had said she had one more assignment for them. She had promised good money for it so he had to agree. Now he wished he hadn't. During the years, he had learnt one thing – never ever kill a cop. He felt that was what Sarah intended to do. He couldn't understand one think though – why didn't she kill the girl at once? Why did she keep her and stuffed her with drugs? It didn't make sense to him.

When he left, Harry started to feel the effect of the drug. There was this intense splitting headache, the nagging feeling of dizziness and sickness. Her body started to feel heavy and the shivers shook her body again and again. She had no idea how long she had spent there and dreaded to think how much longer she had to be there. She wanted to believe Dempsey was close to finding her, but the hope started to leave her. The horror of the situation was getting more and more unbearable. The immense pain, exhaustion and fear all mixed up making her weaker and weaker. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to stand.


	55. Chapter 55

*****

Dempsey came back to the office and threw his jacket on the chair.

"Anything?", Chas asked.

"No", Dempsey said. "No bloody nothing!"

"I got you the report on Rob Wilson. It's on your desk"

"Thanks Chas", Dempsey replied and went to make himself coffee. He lost track of how many he had drunk since Harry was gone a long time ago. He went over to his desk and sat down at his desk to read the files. At first he found it hard to concentrate, he had to read the same sentence three times before he understood it. But after a few minutes, he started reading it smoothly, getting more and more drawn in. He started making some notes, mostly the names he had previously read in other files. One name interested him particularly. He snapped his finger and looked up from the file.

"Hey, what was the…", he stopped halfway and frowned. The chair in front of him was empty and he trembled at the wrenching awareness Harry was not there. She was not only there to answer his question, but also she was in danger and he felt as if he wasn't getting closer to finding her. He missed her so much. He was so used to her being around all the time. Even if she wasn't he always had this feeling he could call her any time. Solving cases with her was a pleasurable experience because of her intelligence, detective skills and great sense of humour. At that moment he even missed her getting furious at him for no reason. But she wasn't there to help him solve the case. The fact she was the case and he was on his own, trying hard to save her. He shook his head trying to suppress the tears that started filling his eyes.

"It's been another long day", Spikings said turning up out of nowhere.  
"Yeah", Dempsey replied.

"I think it's time to get some rest"

"Boss, I can't…"  
"Dempsey…". Spikings said and took a chair to sit next to him. "I know this must be hard on you"

"You don't know nothing", Dempsey snapped.

"I know it's hard…, it's hard on us all", Spikings went on. "But you can't sit here another night as it won't get you anywhere"

"I need to find her", Dempsey said desperately. "She's God knows where with God knows who. I hate this not knowing, I hate not being able to find her. I'm her partner. I should never have let that happen"  
"I think we've talked about the blaming thing already", Spikings said.

"I can't forget it"

"Dempsey, go home. Take the files if you want, but go home. You've been working almost 48 hours non-stop. You need a break"  
"And _Harry _needs _me_"

"Yes, but she needs you in a good form, not like this", Spikings remarked. "You look awful, you're exhausted. Go and get some rest. I'm not sure you can even think logically now"

Dempsey didn't say a word. Deep inside he knew Spikings was right. His brain wasn't functioning well right now.

"Boss…", he said quietly after a few moments"

"Yes?"

"You think….you think she's … ok?"

He looked away - the question terrified him.

"I hope so"

"But the guys … don't they think she's already dead?", Dempsey frowned at the sound of the last word.

"Look at me Dempsey", Spikings put his hand on Dempsey's shoulder. Dempsey slowly looked up at him.

"Everyone here does their best to find her. Everyone here wants to .... they wouldn't be doing all this if they thought she was dead", Spikings said. "Besides, personally, I think if she was dead, we'd know by now"

"Then why are they keeping her?"

"I don't know", Spikings said. "But we'll find out. However, first we all need some rest"

They both stood up. Spikings was about to ask where Dempsey was going to spend the night, but when he looked in his eyes, he knew. He never stopped wondering what was going on between his two best cops, but now was not the time.

"Goodnight, Dempsey", he said

"Night"

As Spikings had assumed, Dempsey went to Harry's place again. He grabbed some take-away and some beer on his way there. He took a shower first and then came downstairs to eat and read the files. He tried hard to concentrate on them and not to think about Harry not being there. But the truth was he could feel her presence and when he tried really hard he almost believed she was upstairs taking a bath or having a nap. He could feel her perfume and hear her laughter ringing lightly in his ears. He shook his head in determination to focus on the work.

About two hours later he felt really sleepy so he decided to take a nap. Not wanting to waste much time sleeping, he set the alarm in one hour. He didn't realise how tired he was though. He fell into deep sleep and only woke up three hours later only because the pain in the neck was killing him. He was angry at himself for sleeping so long. He turned on the light and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He looked our out the window while the water was to boil. He felt hopeless which cause the frustration increase even more. When he thought of Harry being kept in some strange place, the pain shot through his chest. he dreaded to think what they were ding to her. he so wanted to believe they wouldn't hurt her. He felt guilty and helpless. How could they know the names but still unable to find her. Where did they keep her? He knew it must have been some uninhabited place, probably in some quit neighbourhood, but where. They had checked the surveillance reports many times and there were not a clue. Neither Laurie nor Sarah Wilson had ever been seen anywhere else that the city. Suddenly, he frowned remembering something. He ran into the lounge and grabbed the files. He started opening one after another until finally the photos fell out onto the sofa and the floor. He collected the photos and started going through them.

"Got ya", he said, snapping it with his fingers. Then he took his notes and found the piece of paper with the street name which he had underlined erarlier not quite sure how to connect it to the case, but he had felt it mattered.

He looked at the street name and the photos and smiled.

Before he grabbed the phone, he looked at the watch. It was 4.45 a.m. He dialled the number.

"Boss, Dempsey here", he said. "Sorry to wake you up but…"  
"What have you got?", Spikings asked. He recognised Dempsey's voice when he came across something important so he just went to the point.

"I think I might know where they keep her. Well, not exactly where , but I know where to look for her. But we'll need a lot of men"

"Ok", Spikings said. "I'll call Chas to get the men and I'll be in the office in …40 minutes"

"Great", Dempsey smiled. Spikings didn't even want to know what he had found out. he just trusted him probably for the first time.

"Oh and Dempsey"

"Yes?"  
"Don't do anything on your own"  
"Sure"


	56. Chapter 56

An hour later the office was vibrant with the voices. With mugs of coffee in their hands, the boys found themselves seats and waited for the meeting to start.

"All right", Spikings entered. "Listen up everybody"  
Dempsey stood beside him. They had just returned from the interrogation room where they had spoken to the owner of the estate agency both Laurie and Sarah Wilson had visited.

"You'll receive a list of properties our suspects Sarah Wilson and Mark Laurie looked at", Spikings said. We're especially interested in the ones which are uninhabited, maybe in a secluded area, but not necessary. You'll be divided in teams of two and each team will go and check out the properties on their list. But you've got to be really careful as sergeant Makepeace might be kept as a hostage in one of them so with her safety in mind, you do that discreetly and cautiously. If you notice anything suspicious, you contact the control immediately and call for backup. I don't want any lone rangers, understood?"

As he said that he turned to Dempsey and saw him nod his head.

"Ok, Chas will distribute the lists and off you go", Spikings finished and added quietly, "Good luck"

*****

Harry woke up feeling the cold. When she moved she realised neither her hands nor her legs were tied up anymore. She thought that man must have come during the night to untie her and also he had covered her with an extra blanket, but she was still shivering from the cold. She curled up and pulled her knees up closer to her body. She rubbed her arms, but the cold and the numbness she was feeling didn't go away. The feeling of sickness was still immense and her head seemed to be spinning and her whole body ached. She wished it was some kind of bad dream she was having, but it wasn't. She couldn't even sit up and look around to see if she could find a way of escaping. And then she had this thought what if they had left her to die there? What if that man had untied her and left her? What if no-one would ever find her? What of Dempsey with all his skills and determination wouldn't find her? She felt a twinge imagining how he felt. She knew him well enough to be sure he was working non-stop to find her and probably blaming himself for what had happened. She didn't want him to blame himself for the rest of his life if anything happened to her. She wanted him to be happy. And suddenly she remembered how he had told her he was in love with her and she started to regret she had never told James how much she loved him too. He had taken her completely by surprise when he had declared his love to her. She had felt she should have said she loved him too but she couldn't utter the three words. The last time she had said she loved a man was when she had been married. The marriage had turned out a complete mistake, Robert had hurt her and for a long time she had been sure she'd never fall for anybody again. And now when she finally found the right man, the man she could trust, rely on, who loved her for who she was, she couldn't even tell him how she felt about him. She desperately wished she could tell him she loved him even if that was the last thing she was to say.

*****

"Dempsey? Where are you going?", Watson asked. They had just left the second estate n their list in which a young couple was living now. The other teams had no luck either.

"I have to check something", Dempsey said. "You go and contact the control. Tell them this is not the house"

Dempsey went over the fence and came closer to the house next door. The house was in a poor state and looked uninhabited. He looked through one window and then cautiously went over to the other. He peeped inside trying to make out the shapes and things inside. Suddenly he frowned. He saw something lying on the floor by the table. It looked familiar. He looked closer and held his breath as he recognised Harry's necklace she had been wearing that night they had taken her. It was only one of its kind necklace, a family heirloom given to Harry by her father. He turned around and called out for Watson.

"Call for back up. This is the one", He told him.

"The one?"

"That's the house. I spotted Harry's necklace there"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"  
"Fine", Watson said. "I'll be right back"

"Ok"

Watson ran to the car and contacted the control. He gave them the message from Dempsey.

"Listen, Watson. Don't do anything till the backup arrives, understood?", Spikings said firmly.

"Sure"

"Is Dempsey with you?"

"No, he's waiting by the house"

"Tell him I hope he's not thinking of going inside on his own", Spikings said.  
"Errr, I think it's too late", Watson noticed Dempsey disappear inside of the house.

"What?"

"He's already in"

"Bloody cowboy!", Spikings growled. "Go and try to drag him out"

"I'll try but you know Dempsey. He's…", Watson didn't have a chance to finish as a huge explosion blasted off the house. Watson was knocked down by the blast and fell to the ground.

Spikings and Chas froze.

"Watson!", Spikings yelled into the handset. "Watson!"

Everyone in the office looked at each other with the look of horror in their eyes.

"Watson, come in", Spikings repeated.

"Watson here"

"What happened?"

"The house blew out"

"What?!"

"There was a bomb"

"What about Dempsey?"

"I don't know, he was inside. I don't think…"  
"You stay put. We'll be right there", Spikings cut in. He didn't even want to think that Dempsey could have died in that explosion.


	57. Chapter 57

*****

When Harry heard the explosion and felt the whole house shake, she froze, sure that was the end. She cringed with fear and shut her eyes waiting for the worst. The banging coming from above continued for a long time after the explosion and something heavy hit the basement door. Scared the house would collapse, Harry instinctively got out of bed. She was too weak and so she fell to her knees. She moaned as the pain pierced her through, but she put all her effort to crawl to the corner of the room where she thought she might be safer. Each move made her grimace with pain, she swayed feeling dizzy, but somehow she managed to reach the wall. She sat in the corner and cringed, her body trembling uncontrollably. The noise was getting louder and so she covered her ears. She had an impression it was all getting closer to her and feared the debris would bury her alive. Suddenly there was this loud repeating bang on the door and she felt it coming. It was too much for her. She shut her eyes tighter. Then out of the blue she felt someone grab her. She screamed and tried to fight but was too frail. She looked at the person beggingly, but couldn't see the face well. And just then she heard the man speak.

"It's ok, it's ok", Dempsey said, "It's me"

She stopped fighting him and looked in disbelief. She winked her eyes to get a clearer vision and after a while she saw Dempsey's warm brown eyes looking at her with great concern.

"Are you ok?", he asked. She looked miserable, had a black eye and a swollen lip, but he couldn't tell if she had any other injures or what else they had done to her.

But Harry was in such a shock seeing him there that she was unable to answer him.

"Harry? Are you ok?", Dempsey insisted.

Harry looked at him and shook her head. She could no longer hold back the tears and when he took her in his arms, the heart-wrenching sobbing shook her whole body.

"It's ok now", he whispered. "You're safe"

He was holding her firmly and stroking her back gently until her sobs subsided.

"Come on", he moved back and as he stood up, he held out his hand to her. "Let's get you to that bed"

"No!", she protested. "Not the bed!"

He looked a bit surprised by her sharp reaction, but then looked around to find a better place.

"Ok, to that chair then", he helped her up and just then she turned away abruptly and moaned.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Easy", he said. "Take a slow deep…"

He didn't finish as Harry bent down and threw up.

He held her by the waist and then spotted some water on the table. He brought it ti her and helped her rinse out her mouth. Then Dempsey took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. As he was doing so, he noticed the marks on her arm. He froze. He knew exactly what the marks meant. He looked at the marks and then at Harry in horror and by the look in his eyes Harry knew what he had seen.  
"I'm sorry", Dempsey whispered. "I'm so sorry, Harry"

His eyes became glazed with tears so she reached out her hand to his cheek and touched it softly.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine … now that you've found me", she said and wiped off the single tear that ran down his cheek.

"Oh, Harry", he whispered. "I shouldn't have let that happen"

"Shh", she said. "It's not your fault"

Dempsey grimaced.

"It's not your fault", she repeated strongly. Then she swayed a little feeling dizzy again.

"I think I need to sit down", she said weakly.

He led her to the chair and knelt by her side.

"What are we going to do now?", she asked, pointing at the door. She desperately wanted to divert his attention from the marks on her arm.

"I guess we wait till they come to get us", he replied.

"What if they don't?"

"Trust me, they will"

"Do they know we're here at all?"

"Yes. Watson saw me come into the house", Dempsey replied. "He's surely contacted Spikings by now"  
"The house collapsed"

"Yeah"

"They probably think we're dead"  
"They won't give up until they find us…", he paused.

"Come on, say it"

"Say what?"

"What you wanted to say…until they find us dead or alive"

"We're alive", Dempsey said. "And that's how they're gonna find us"

"It'll take them ages to get here…"  
"Harry, don't even think that. They will get us out of here", he said firmly. "They will break through and save us"

"You seem so sure"

"For the last two days I've watched them struggle to find you", Dempsey said. "Believe me, they will not give up"

He looked at her and noticed she went paler.

"You ok?", he asked.

"I'm not feeling well", she replied.

"You should lie down"

"No, don't make me lie down in that bloody bed", she begged.

"Ok, ok", he calmed her. "I'll think of something else"

He stood up and went over to the bed. He took the mattress and moved it into the corner of the room. He came back for the blankets and then led Harry there.

"I don't know…", she said quietly. Even though he had moved the mattress it was still the same mattress she had spent the nightmarish hours on.  
"I'll sit down with you", he said softly, noticing her fear. He took her hand and sat down, gently pulling her to sit down too. At first she felt tense and edgy, but he wrapped his arms around her and after a few moments she started to feel calm.

"That was a bomb, right?", she asked.

"Yes"

"Why?", she asked in despair and it seemed she was not only asking about the bomb, but about keeping her hostage, stuffing her with drugs and the nightmare she had to go through.

"I don't know", he sighed. "I really don't know"

"James?"

"What is it, honey?"

"I was thinking about that night…when you told me…", she paused. "When you said you were in love with me"

"I was thinking about that too"

"James, I want you to know that I…"

"Shh", he said. "Don't say anything"

"But I want to…", Harry turned around to face him. "I have to tell you this before … it's too late"  
"No!", he said. "Don't do this. Not here. Not like that"

"But what if…"

"You'll tell me when we get out of here. You hear me? ", he said firmly. "We'll get out of here and then I'll ask you on a date again, a very romantic date and you'll tell me then, but not here, not in this bloody place"

He put his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I'm scared", she said after a while.

"I know, honey, but everything's gonna be fine", he said. He wished he could be sure of that, but he wasn't. In fact he was scared too, but he couldn't let her know. He needed to be strong an have faith for both of them.


	58. Chapter 58

*****

"There's Watson", Chas spotted him in the crowd when they arrived at the scene. The place was a nightmare. People running around, shouting, policemen trying to sort out the mess. Sandy dust was flying around. The house itself was not a house anymore, half of the house was now a big pile of debris.

"Watson", Spikings yelled. "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir. E checked the house from the list and then Dempsey told me to contact you while he checked something. He went over to the house next door and then yelled to me to call for back up as he thought that was the house"

"Why did he think that?"

"He saw Harry's necklace or something"

"Harry's? How come he was sure it was hers?"

"He said it was some family heirloom"

"Did you see him go inside?"

"Yes"

"How much time passed since he went in till the bomb exploded?"

"I don't know. I was talking to you"  
"Think!", Spikings said. "It's important"  
"I don't know … 5 maybe 10 minutes"

"So he could be alive", Spikings said. "Did you tell anyone he was inside?"

"Yes, that guy over there", Watson said. "But he said the explosion was so big that he doesn't expect any survivors"

"Well, he obviously doesn't know Dempsey", Spikings said. "I'll talk to him"  
Watson watched Spikings go over to the tall man who was gesticulating vigorously

to his people, giving orders. He turned to Spikings and they shook hands. Watson watched them talk and after some time, Spikings turned to him and beckoned him over.

"Watson, will you please tell the commander what you told me earlier?", Spikings asked and Watson started talking.

"So as you know my two men are in there", Spikings said. "We need to think of the way how to find them and rescue them"

"They might as well be dead by now. Look at the damage"

"Knowing lieutenant Dempsey, they're both alive waiting for help to arrive"

"The chances are really slight…", the commander said.

"But there's still a chance…", Spikings said.

"It won't be easy"

"I know"

"I would be good to know where exactly to look for them, The house was big and it will take ages to remove the rubble. Plus there's still danger of further collapse"

"I wish I knew where they were", Spikings sighed. He had seen such scenes a few times before and he realised finding them alive would practically be a miracle. But he desperately wanted to believe in that miracle.

*****

Dempsey noticed Harry fell silent and her breathing became shallow and even. He also felt her body weighing him down and so he realised she was falling asleep. He decided to wait till she was sleeping deeply before moving her to lie down. He listened to the cracking and banging and felt it boded ill. He knew how hard such rescue operations were and what danger it brought along. He also knew that such operations when they had to rescue people were expensive and the authorities would like to know there were people alive under the debris. He only hoped Spikings had enough faith and resolve to persuade them to look for him and Harry. Harry… his face became serious. He still couldn't get over the horror of noticing the marks on her arm. He didn't dare to ask how much of that drug they had given her and what the drug was. When he had looked at her closely, he could tell the sings of drug abuse were still there. He had been so worried about her when they had taken her, and now he was worried even more. The good thing was he was with her. The awareness she could be there alone made him feel the cold sweat run down his spine. He was sure that no matter what happened he wanted to be with her, even if that meant dying in the bloody place. Without her, his life had no meaning. He was nothing without her. He looked at the watch. Almost two hours had passed since he'd found her. Two long hours. If only he could let the guys know they were alive and where they were, but how? He listened attentively to Harry's breathing and came to the conclusion she was sleeping deeply enough to move her. He moved his one arm cautiously not to wake her up. While supporting her with the other one he freed his leg. Then very gently he lowered her onto the mattress. Harry stirred and opened her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok. Go back to sleep", he whispered. Harry closed her eyes and he waited till she dozed off again. Suddenly, he remembered something. He had been carrying his RT when he had come into the house, but where was it? He stood up and started walking around the place trying to spot the RT, but it wasn't there. And then he figured he had dropped it on the stairs when the blast had knocked him down. He was aware the chance the RT would work down there were slim, but he had to try, so he went out to look for it. He had difficulty seeing anything on the stairs as they were half covered in rubble plus it was dark there so he had to locate the RT by groping. Finally, he found it. He grabbed it and went back to the room.

"Where have you been?", Harry was sitting on the mattress with panic in her eyes.

"I'm here all the time", he said as he sat next to her. "I just went to get this"

He showed her the RT.

"Where did you get it from?", she asked.

"It's mine, I've remembered I had it with me when I came here"

"Is it working?", she asked with a ray of hope in her voice.

"I don't know", he said. "Anyway, even if it's not damaged, there's little chance we'll get the signal"

"Well, check it out"

He turned it on and spoke, "Charlie 5 to control, come in please"

There was no reply.

"Charlie 5 to control. Dempsey's here", he repeated, but still no reply.

Harry grabbed the RT out of his hand and pressed the button. "Charlie 5, this is sergeant Makepeace, come in please", she said. "Is anybody there?"

She threw the RT on the mattress.

"Bloody thing", she cursed. "They're never gonna find us"


	59. Chapter 59

Dempsey grabbed the RT and started pressing the button.

"What the hell are you doing?", Harry asked irritably.

"Just checking something"

"The bloody thing is no use"

"Shh", he shushed her. "I'm trying to do something here"

"Do what?"

"Send a message"

"Dempsey, you've seen for yourself it's not working"

"Give me a second, will you?", he snapped and then looked at her quickly. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying something I learned in the army. I just need a bit of quiet"

"Ok, I'm not saying another word"

*****

"What's wrong with that radio?", Spikings snapped irritably.

"I don't know sir"

"Have it checked, will you?"

"It's probably some interference"

"Oogh", Spikings growled

"It sounds like some code", Fry said.

"Code?"

"Yeah, Morse alphabet or something"

"What?", Spikings and Chas looked at Fry in disbelief.

"Listen", Fry said. "Long, short, short…"

Spikings looked at Chas and then at the radio.

"You're saying it's Morse code?", Spikings asked.

"Yeah, I learned that with friends once to have a secret code"

"Did Dempsey have an RT with him?", Spikings looked at Watson.

"He did, but when we tried to contact him there was no response and we assumed it got crashed"

"Fry, can you understand what it says?"

"I'll try"

He sat in the car took a little piece of paper from Chas and started listening. He was writing little dashes and dots on the piece of paper, sometimes crossing something out and then starting from the beginning. Finally he got the whole thing and started encoding it.

"It's been a while since I did it", he said.

"Shall we get someone else?"

"No, no, Just give me a second", Fry said and went on decoding the message.

"I think I've got it". He said after a few moments.

"You think?", Spikings asked.

"I'm sure", Fry replied.

"So what does it say?"

"Tha besament, wast", Fry read his notes slowly.

"What the hell is that?", Spikings snapped.

"Fry, are you sure?", Chas asked glancing at the piece of paper in Fry's hand.

"Yes, I'm positive"

"Ok, let's think", Spikings rubbed his head. "If the message is from Dempsey, he's trying to tell us something, like maybe where he is?"

"Probably"

"The besament could be basement, but what the hell is 'wast'?"

"I've no idea", Chas said. "'Vast' maybe?"

"Basement vast?". Spikings said. "It doesn't make sense"

"I think it's west", Fry said.

"What?"

"Look at the basement word. He mistook 'E' and 'A'. So this must be west"

"The basement west", Spikings said. "He's in the basement which faces the west. This must be it! Chas, go and get the commander. And you Fry, can you send Dempsey a message using this code?'

"I can try"

"Ok, then ask him...", Spikings hesitated for a second. "Ask him … if Harry's with him"

"Yes, sir"

"When you get the reply let me know and tell him we're coming", Spikings said and turned around to follow Chas. "Oh, and Fry…good job"

"Thanks", Fry beamed then heard the noise in the radio. "Sir, we've got a reply"

"And…?"

"She's ok"

Spikings sighed relieved. He took a few deep breaths before he said, "Tell them we're coming to get them out of there"

Fry nodded his head and smiled. He was so proud of himself at that moment. After all, thanks to him they knew Dempsey and Makepeace were alive and also that they were in the basement. He glanced at Spikings, the commander and Chas examining the plans of the building. He hoped they'd find a way of getting Dempsey and Makepeace out of the rubble.

"What does it say?", Makepeace looked at him questioningly.

"They're coming to get us", he looked at her. He still couldn't believe they had managed to make contact, but it was for real. Harry smiled, for the first time that day.

"Is it for real?", she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart", he smiled. "It's for real"

"And who were you talking to? Was it one of us?"

"He asked about 'Harry'"

"Spikings perhaps?"  
"I don't know, but I can find out", and he sent another message.

He listened to the reply and then sent one more message ad turned the RT off.

"What are you doing? You can't turn it off"

"I have too. We don't know how long it will take them to get us out of here and we don't want the battery to run down too quickly"

"But what if they try to contact us again?"

"We agreed to contact every hour", he said.

"We?"

"You won't believe who that was on the other side?"

"Who?"

"Fry"

"Fry?"

"Yep. Can you believe that? He heard my message", Dempsey said. "I owe him a beer"

"If we get out of here, we'll owe him more than that"

"Not IF, but WHEN"

"I'm starting to believe in the WHEN now", she said.

He hugged her tenderly. He started believing in it himself.

"Are you ok?", he moved back to look at her, feeling she was shaking.

"Not really", she said. Her headache was getting worse, she felt her forehead was burning and the sickness was still felt.

"Why don't you lie down again, eh?"

"I think I should", she said and he knew it meant she felt awful.

He sat comfortably leaning his back against the wall and she lay down with her head resting on his lap. He rubbed her back and arms gently and she took hold of his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as if she wanted to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere.


	60. Chapter 60

*****

"So what are the chances?", Spikings asked the commander after he had explained the plan.

"It's all very risky. We have to secure the remaining part of the building so that it wouldn't collapse"

"How are you going to do that?"

"We'll use special wooden beams", the commander said.

"We don't have much time before it gets dark"

"Let's get started then"

Spikings looked at the collapsed house. The dust was flying around. A group of firemen were securing the place, shouting to each other and trying to clear up the mess. Spikings had seen such scenes many times before and he knew very well in what danger Makepeace and Dempsey were. He didn't want to think that the rescue might not be successful.

*****

"James", Harry said weakly. Dempsey shook his head and opened his eyes, realising he must have dozed off.

"What is it?"

"I'm cold", Harry said.

Dempsey rubbed her arms with one hand and touched her forehead with the other.

"You've got a fever", he said. In fact she was burning and he got really worried. He knew she needed to be taken to hospital right away, but that was impossible at that moment. He glanced at the watch. 23 more minutes before he could contact Fry.

"Harry, move up a bit", he said.

"Don't go anywhere", she panicked.

"I'm gonna lie down with you", he said.

He lay down behind her, wrapped his arms around her moving as close to her as he could.

"You're comfortable?", he asked.

"Yes", she replied.

"I hope it'll help you a bit", he said.

"I'm not feeling well", she said weakly. "My head feels heavy and spinning around and I feel the sickness so much"

"Shh, I know. Try not to think about that", he said.

"I can't stop thinking about that", she replied. "We're trapped…"  
"They're gonna get us out of here. They just need time"

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this"

"Try and get some sleep", he suggested.

Harry closed her eyes, but after a few minutes she opened them again. She couldn't fall asleep. She felt terrible and her mind was working overtime.

"Are you awake?", she asked quietly.

"Yes"

"You didn't ask me about the people who kept me here", she said.

"Because I know the names"

"You know about Sarah?"  
"Yes"

"Do you know who the man was?"

"Most probably Laurie", Dempsey said and added, "He's dead though"  
"What?"

"I saw his body when I came into this house"

"What about Sarah?"

"No sign of her I'm afraid", he said. "But we'll find her"

Harry didn't reply trying to fight the feeling of queasiness.

"What's wrong?", Dempsey asked hearing her quiet moan.

"I think I'm gonna be sick again", she mumbled.  
"Take a slow deep breath", he said loosening his grip around her.

She did so and then again.

"Better?"

"A bit", she replied, but then a wave of nausea made her spring up and rush to the corner of the room where she threw up. He held her by the arm and brushed her back and arms gently until she stood up straight. She had tears in her eyes and so he hugged her carefully.

"I wanna go home", she whispered. "Take me home, James"

He didn't say a word, but held her tight, burying his face in her hair. He tried hard to keep his composure. He couldn't allow himself a moment of weakness now. He needed to be strong for her no matter how worried and scared he was. He led her to the mattress and when they sat down, he took the RT and turned it on.

*****

"Sir", Fry found Spikings. "Dempsey sent a message"

Spikings looked at the watch.

"What's wrong?", he asked, realising Dempsey was 13 minutes early.

"He's asking how much longer"

"I don't know, Fry, No-one knows"

"Harry's not well"

"What's wrong with her?"

"He didn't say much. Just that she needs a doctor"

"Ask him if she's injured"

"Ok", Fry said and went over to the car. He came back after a few minutes.

"And?", Spikings asked.

"She was drugged"

"Oh, God", Spikings grumbled. "We can't help her much. Tell him … tell him we're getting closer"

"Are we?", Fry asked.

"Just tell him this", Spikings said firmly. "They've got to know we're coming"

"Yes, sir"

Suddenly, they heard a loud blast coming from the house.

"What was that?", Fry asked terrified.

"I don't know", Spikings replied, though he knew what it was. It was something they were all afraid would happen – further collapse. "Go and send Dempsey the message. See if they're fine"

"Yes, sir"

In the meantime, Spikings found the commander in the crowd.

"What happened?", he asked the commander.

"Further collapse. Fortunately for us in the east part of the house"

"Sir", a fireman ran up to them.

"What is it?"

"The boys sensed gas coming out form the house", the man said,

"What?!", Spikings and commander exclaimed at once.

"I thought you had checked the pipes and the gas had been cut off", the commander said. "Get me Harper", the commander said.

Five minutes later a tall blond man appeared in front of him.

"Sir?", he asked.

"Weren't you supposed to contact the gas company and tell them to cut it off?"

"Yes, sir"

"Why didn't you do that?"  
"I did, sir"

"Well, not according to the boys over there. They say there's a gas leakage"

"I'll call the gas company again"  
"You do that"

"Do you know what might happen if it's not cut off?", Spikings asked irritably.

"We'll all end up dead", the commander replied.

*****

"What was that?", Harry asked terrified.

"Further collapse", Dempsey said trying to remain calm.

"What does it mean? Are we going to be buried here alive?"

"It happened in the other part of the building"

"How do you know?"

"The noise came from over there"  
"It doesn't seem to me like that", Harry said and looked up. The banging and creaking was becoming louder and more alarming. Dempsey looked up too. He was scared too.

*****

"Sir", Harper was back. "They said they had cut off the gas"

"So what are the boys feeling?"

"Probably the remains coming out of the pipes", Harper replied.

"Which could be dangerous too", Spikings remarked.

"Go and tell everyone to take special precautions", the commander said to Harper.

"Yes, sir"

Suddenly they noticed some confusion on the debris, people started shouting and running about in panic and then they noticed a smoke coming out from the south.

"What the hell is going on?", Spikings yelled as they both rushed towards the house.

"The fire broke out after the recent collapse", someone said.

Spikings rubbed his head as he looked in horror at the smoke coming in from somewhere above the debris. The firemen ran to the fire engine and started pulling out the fire hose.

"The house is gonna blow up if they don't stop the fire", Spikings said.


	61. Chapter 61

*****

_(Over three hours later)_

"Sir, we need you to move away", a man called out. Dempsey and Makepeace were standing in the middle of the room looking up at the clearing in the wall through which a rescue team was trying to get through.

"Sure", Dempsey said and led Harry to the opposite wall About two hours earlier, they had realised the rescue had been close as they had heard someone force their way into the basement. And right now they could not only hear but see the man trying to make the whole bigger. Finally, it was big enough for two men to come down into the basement.

"It's so good you came", Dempsey sighed relieved.

"Are you injured?", one of the man asked.

"No, we're fine", Dempsey said, "It's just…"

He wasn't meant to finish as a huge explosion shook the whole building and the place collapsed.

"Dempsey!", Harry called out when everything got quiet.

"I'm here", his voice seemed to be coming from a distance.

"Where are you?", she asked.

"Right here", he replied. "Harry, don't move"

She didn't understand why he didn't want her to move. Then she realised she was trapped under the debris and she panicked. She couldn't move, not even an inch and she was in terrible pain.

"Dempsey! I'm trapped", she yelled.

"Not for long, Harry", he tried to reassure her, but felt the horror of the situation himself. He found her hand and held it. "You're gonna be fine"

Dempsey looked where the two men were. They seemed ok. They had been standing by the wall during the explosion so they didn't suffer much. They came up to Harry and helped Dempsey to push the debris away little by little, using all their strength. The lower part of her body was trapped, buried inside of the debris. Smoke was filling in the air and they found it difficult to breathe. They could also hear the clutter of the falling bricks in the distance and the banging of metals parts. Harry felt scared to death aware that the whole building could collapse any minute and they would be buried alive. She looked around the place and saw the clearing in the wall through which the two men had come inside.

"Dempsey, you've got to go", she said all of a sudden.

"Go where?", he asked confused.

"Out of here"

"Of course. We'll go together soon"

"No! I want _you_ to go, to save yourself"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There might be another explosion. I don't want you to be here"

"We are in this together and…"

"No!", she cut him off. "Listen to me! You go now! They will rescue me, but you have to go now"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Damn you, Dempsey! Do you always have to be so stubborn?"  
"Harry…"

"Get the hell out of here!", she yelled. "I don't want you to be here!"

"Harry, stop this!", he raised his voice at her.

"I don't need you!", she yelled.

He looked at her taken aback, but then bent over her and looked her in the eyes.

"But I need you", he said firmly. "We either get out of here or stay here, but whatever happens, we're going to do this together: you and me"

"I don't want you to die", she whined.

"Nobody's going to die here", he said.

"James…", she whispered.

"Harry, you and me, remember? Always together"

She smiled weakly, but the fear and anxiety was still there in her eyes.

"Look, the men are doing their best to free you. In a few more minutes, we'll be out there safe", he said softly.

"What if…", she asked weakly.

"You promised me something, remember? When we get out of here, you promised to tell me something…the three words I'm eager to hear so don't give up now. You've got to keep your promise. You always keep your promises"

Harry squeezed his hand. She so wanted to keep her promise. She so wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare. She wished she could close her eyes and then when she opened them again find herself in his arms safe and sound.

Finally after about twenty minutes the men cleared the things around her legs except for the large concrete block which was too heavy to be removed.

"We're gonna need your help", one of the men turned to Dempsey.

"Anything", he replied.

"There's no way we can remove the block here, but we can try and lift it up a bit so that you could pull her out of here"  
"Sure"  
"Ok, we'll get everything ready and let you know when to pull", the man said.  
"Ok", Dempsey said.

Dempsey watched them put a long metal pole under the concrete block and then take it out. They tried to adjust it properly a few more times before they were ready.

"Madam", the man then turned to Harry. "We're gonna lift the block and lieutenant will pull you out. I must warn you though it might really hurt as your leg is probably broken"

"That's ok", she replied. "Just get me out of here"

"I'll do it as gently as I can", Dempsey said to her softly.

"I know", she smiled.

Dempsey sat at her head and put his hands under her arms.

"You ready?", the man asked.

"Yes", Dempsey replied.

"Ok then", the man said. "We're gonna lift it on count of three and you pull her really fast, understood?"

"Loud and clear", Dempsey said. He felt nervous aware of the risk and the pain it would cause Harry, but they had to do it.

"One, two, three", the man said and they lifted the block. Dempsey pulled Harry sharply afraid the block would fall down again crushing her legs.

"Aaaaah", Harry screamed with pain.

Dempsey seeing she was far enough from the block put her down and crept around her. At the same time he heard the block crush to the ground.

He looked at Harry whose eyes were filled with tears of pain.

"Shh, it's ok", he said. "You were very brave. Now we're going to get you out of here"

Harry couldn't say a word as the pain in her leg was unbearable. She tried to move and the pain shot through her whole body. She only let out a loud gasp of pain when she lost her consciousness.

"Harry! Harry", Dempsey cried out.

"We have to get her out of here now", the man said. "They're gonna help her there"

*****

Spikings accompanied by Chas and Fry kept looking in the direction of the rescue team. Each time there was some kind of confusion, he hoped they had got Harry and Dempsey out. Finally, he had an impression he saw a stretcher being carried out, but there were too many people there to see properly.

"There's Dempsey", Fry said.

"Where?", Chas asked.

"There, next to that tall guy with a beard"

"I see him", Chas replied. "There's the stretcher"  
Spikings managed to find Dempsey in the crowd. He was walking by the stretcher on which Harry was lying.

"You stay here", Spikings told the boys and rushed towards his two most precious officers.

"How is she?", he asked when he reached Dempsey.

"She's lost consciousness", Dempsey said hoarsely.

"Any injures?"

"I don't know. Probably a broken leg. I don't know what else"

"They're gonna take care of her", Spikings said and then looked at Dempsey closely. "And you?"

"I'm fine"

"The doctor should see you too"

"I said I'm fine", Dempsey snapped. "She's the one who needs help"

"Ok, ok", Spikings said. "She's in good hands"

"I need to tell them about the drugs", Dempsey remembered.

"Get into the ambulance with her", Spikings said. "We'll follow you"


	62. Chapter 62

*****

Dempsey was running down the hospital corridor followed by Spikings. They both had panic in their eyes. The nurse showed them the way to the treatment room. They were waiting impatiently to get some info about Harry's state. Dempsey was scared to death, unable to think, unable to feel anything. He saw doctors and nurses going in and out of the room where Harry was, but no-one wanted to tell him anything.

Then suddenly the door opened and they heard the doctor giving an order to the nurse, "Call the operating block now and get doctor Huston!" and they pulled out the stretcher with Harry lying on it vulnerably. Dempsey noticed she was short of breath and extremely pale.

"What's happening?", he uttered.

"We've got to operate on the leg", the doctor said and rushed down the hall.

"Don't worry, it's a routine operation", the nurse tried to calm him down. "They need to set the leg. It's going to be all right"

"How long is it going to be?", Spikings asked.

"About two hours", the nurse replied.  
"Thanks", Dempsey said, but somehow couldn't stop worrying.

"Will you let the doctor examine you now?", Spikings looked at Dempsey.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine to me", Spikings said looking at the traces of blood on Dempsey's face.

"That's nothing", Dempsey said.

"Sir, why don't I have a look?", the nurse offered and touched his forehead. "You've got a nasty cut. I think it needs stitches"

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me", Dempsey snapped. "It's Harry who needs help, not me"

The nurse and Spikings exchanged glances.

"Harry?", the nurse asked. "She's someone close, right?"

Dempsey looked at her and then at Spikings. How was he supposed to answer? He couldn't tell the truth, not when Spikings was there.

"I understand you worry about her", the nurse said. "But if she saw you now, what do you think she'd say? Wouldn't she like you to let me take care of that cut?"

Dempsey stared at her for a second. Then he tried to imagine Harry there by his side. He so wished she were there.

"When the operation is over, she'll need you and I'm sure she wouldn't like to see you like that", the nurse continued. "You wouldn't like to worry her, would you?"

Dempsey looked at her and stood up slowly. She was right.

"Just make it quick", he said and followed her.

Sometime later he was back with a plaster above his eye, his face wiped off, and looking much better. The nurse had put four stitches as the cut turned out to be bigger and deeper than she had thought.

"Any news?", Dempsey asked Spikings.

"No"

"Damn it", Dempsey cursed. "What's taking them so long?"

"The nurse said –two hours"

"It's almost two hours now"

"They're probably waking her up. It might take some time"

"I have enough of waiting", Dempsey snapped.

"Dempsey, it's a serious operation and it takes time"

"Serious?", Dempsey widened his eyes. "They said it was routine"  
"Well, it was", Spikings said quickly. "It's just that still it was an operation"

"Excuse me", Dempsey stopped the nurse who came out of the treatment room. "Do you know if Ms Makepeace's operation has finished?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't"

"Could you find out?", he looked at her and added, "Please?"  
"Ok", she smiled.

When he saw her coming back from the operating block, he froze. By the expression on her face he knew something was wrong. He stood up and waited for her to come close enough to talk to him.

"I'm very sorry", she said and Dempsey felt he broke out in a cold sweat. "The operation is still in progress. There's been … complications"  
"What complications?" , Dempsey asked with horror.

"There's been internal bleeding and they have to stop it"

"Internal bleeding?", Dempsey echoed blankly. "What does it mean? Is she ok?"

"The doctors are doing their best", the nurse said. "That's all I know"

Dempsey felt numb. It was as if he was in a daze; he didn't know what was going on around him. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath and Spikings sat on the chair suddenly losing ground. They spent endless minutes waiting for someone to tell them what was going. Dempsey was trying to think, but all he felt was hopelessness and extreme fear. Every minute spent waiting felt like some cruel torture to him. He leaned his head on his hands and started praying. He felt tears in his eyes and he let out a deep sigh.

Finally, when the door opened, they jumped up and this time the doctor approached them. Dempsey froze as the expression on the doctor's face couldn't mean anything good.

"I'm doctor Stevens. Are you Ms. Makepeace's family?", the man asked quietly.

"Yes", said Dempsey hoarsely. There was no time for explaining.

"Please, follow me, gentlemen" he said as he headed for his office.

In the office he looked down into Harry's patient record.

"She had a leg's fracture with dislocation, but we managed to set the leg. We had to re operate Miss Makepeace though as there was some internal bleeding.

"Is she ok now?" asked Dempsey.

"She has lost a lot of blood and we still have to remove the remains of the drug out of her system", the doctor said.

"What's her condition?", Spikings asked.

"She's stable now, but the next 24 hours will be vital "

"Oh, God", Dempsey whined.

The doctor continued, "We are giving her some antibiotics and painkillers, so she's not suffering from pain, and she should be sleeping peacefully at least till the morning",

Spikings asked the doctor if they could see Harry. He allowed them to see her but only for a short time. Spikings came up to Dempsey and put his arm on Dempsey's shoulder reassuringly. "Come on, let's see her".

Dempsey left the office following Spikings. The nurse let them in to see Harry.  
She was lying in bed, her face pale and she was breathing shallowly, but rapidly. Dempsey looked at her despairingly. He wished he could turn back time so that this would have never happened. He was heartbroken and he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

He gently touched her hand and then lowered his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Harry, it's me", he whispered, but she didn't move. He gently brushed her face.

"I'm sorry, you have to leave", the nurse said.

Dempsey got up and left the room unwillingly, avoiding Spikings' eyes. But Spikings wasn't looking at him. He followed Dempsey out and offered to give him a lift home, but Dempsey refused.

"Dempsey, you can't spend the whole night sitting in the hall here"

"I can", answered Dempsey firmly. Then he noticed two uniform cops at the end of the hall.

"What's that?", he asked.

"Protection", Spikings said. "We can't take any risks. Not until we find Sarah Wilson"

"Ok", Dempsey replied.

"Dempsey, if you need anything… you know where to find me", he said.

"Thanks"

"I'll go back to the office and see what they boys have found out"

Dempsey opened his mouth, but Spikings was quicker, "I'll let you know if we know something"

When Spikings left, Dempsey sat on the chair near Harry's room and leaned his head on his hands. He tried to get rid off the sight of Harry lying in her hospital bed. He could take anything as long as she didn't suffer. He wished he could switch places with her now, take all the pain away from her. He sat straight taking a deep breath, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sir?"

He jumped up as he felt the nurse touch him gently.

"Harry?!", he was terrified.

"No, she's fine. Here, I brought you a blanket", she said softly. He took the blanket gratefully. He was starting to feel cold.

"I talked to the doctor. He said that if you want, you can go inside and sit by her bed, but you must not make any noise. She needs peace and quiet"

"Thank you. Of course, I will be quiet"

He went inside and sat on the chair beside Harry feeling grateful that he could be with her. The nurse checked her pulse, put Harry on another drip and left. Dempsey held Harry's hand gently and whispered, "I'm here now, princess."

She looked miserable and the sound of the machines drove Dempsey crazy. He was sitting by her bed all night holding her hand gently so that she knew he was by her side and watching her breathing. He had to fight the tiredness several times and finally his body gave in.


	63. Chapter 63

Dempsey woke up when he felt Harry's hand move. He jumped up and looked into her eyes. She was looking at him through her half-open eyes. She was breathing unevenly and she looked confused as if she didn't know where she was.

"Don't move. I'll get the doctor"

The doctor came straight away and examined Harry, checking her pulse, examining her eyes, listening to her heart.

"What happened?", Harry asked the doctor with great difficulty.

Instead of him, Dempsey answered.

"You're in hospital. They had to operate on you, but everything's going to be fine now", he said.

Her mind was blank. She tried to remember last night, but she was unable to concentrate. She had difficulty breathing. She felt her whole body aching and when she tried to lift her body, she gave a grimace of pain.

"You mustn't move and try not to speak too much", the doctor said and turned to the nurse who had just come in. He took the test results from her and read them carefully.

"When did she have the last drip?", he looked at the nurse.

"Six hours ago"

"Ok, give her another one", the doctor said. "And the pain relief injection"

"Yes, sir"

"Doctor, how is she?", Dempsey asked, concerned.

"She seems stable after the operation", the doctor said. "We've identified the drug she'd been given. As I thought it's the new thing which is being introduced to the market called Mixy.

"Mixy?", Dempsey looked stunned.

"Yes, you heard of it?"

"A mixture of three drugs", Dempsey said quietly. "She was given that drug?"

"I'm afraid so"

Dempsey looked at Harry, concerned.

"But she's not the first patient with this drug and right now we have an effective way of getting rid of the drug so she'll be fine"

Dempsey sighed relieved.

"The recovery might take some time though", the doctor said. "And I can't anticipate her psychological state right now"

"I realise that", Dempsey said. "But I'll take care of that"

"Fine then. Just make sure she's got peace now", the doctor said.  
"I will", Dempsey said and went over to Harry's bed.

She seemed to be sleeping so he quietly sat on the chair. He took her hand in his and just then she opened her eyes.

"James", she whispered.

"Don't say anything", he said. "You need to rest"

"You ok?", she asked with difficulty.

"I'm fine", he smiled. "And you're gonna be fine"

"You get some sleep now", he added.

"Will you stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere", he said. "I told you I'd never leave you"

A weak smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes.

He looked at her face which was now tense and pale. She was breathing shallowly and she looked so fragile and vulnerable. Finally, her breathing became even and the grip on his hand loosened. She fell asleep.

A few minutes later the door opened and Dempsey saw Spikings peeping in. he gestured Spikings to be quiet and went out to talk to him.

"How is she?", Spikings asked.

"She's stable", Dempsey replied. "The doctor says she's going to be fine"

"Thank God", Spikings said relieved. "Has she been sleeping all this time?"

"She woke up a few minutes ago, but went back to sleep"

"This is good. That's what she needs now – a lot of sleep and rest", Spikings said and looked at Dempsey closely. "You could use some too"

"Naah, I'm good", Dempsey said. "But I could drink some coffee"

"I saw a machine down the hall"

"Let's go then"

"So, any developments in the case?', Dempsey asked when he was drinking his coffee.

"Not really. We've got the confirmation the dead body you saw in the house was Laurie"

"How did he die?"

"He was shot"

"Sarah?"

"Probably", Spikings replied. "We're still looking for her"

"Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, there is something"

"What?"

"We need to hear Harry's testimony"

"That's out of the question! She's too weak"

"I don't mean now", Spikings said. "But when she feels better…I thought it would be better if you talked to her instead of a formal thing"

"I guess you're right", Dempsey said. "But I don't wanna push her"

"That's fine", Spikings said, trying to be as understanding as possible. "But she could help"

"Ok", Dempsey said. "But only when she feels strong enough to do it"

"Of course", Spikings said. "You really should get some sleep, Dempsey. You look awful"

"You know me – I can do without it for quite a long time"

"She is safe here..."

"I'm not leaving the place without her", Dempsey said firmly.

"Tell her…", Spikings hesitated. "Tell her we all wish her to get well soon"

"Thanks", he said.

Dempsey finished his coffee and went back to Harry's room. She was still sleeping, so he sat down and watched her until he drifted into sleep too. He was dreaming about Harry. She was walking in front of him and he tried to catch up with her. He called her name and she turned around. She smiled at him. She looked gorgeous wearing a light blue dress, her hair blowing on the wind and the sun rays lightening her face. She held out her hand for him and he caught it in his. When he came closer, she looked him in the eyes and touched his cheek, caressing it with the back of her hand. He felt the warmth going down to his heart. He reached out and covered her hand with his.

Dempsey stirred and opened his eyes. He realised it was only a dream and remembered he was in hospital. Then he felt he was touching someone's hand. He looked up and saw Harry's blue eyes looking at him. He realised he was holding her hand with which she was caressing his face.

"Hi", he whispered and moved up to sit on her bed. "How are you feeling?'

"I don't know", she replied. "I'm kind of numb"

"That's the effect of the medicine they're giving you"

She noticed he looked tired, but also tense and worried.

"How bad is it?", she asked weakly.

"You've got a broken leg. They had to operate you to set it, but the doctor says you're gonna be fine"

She looked at him closely.

"There's more, right?", she asked.

"More?"

"You're not telling me everything"

"That's all there is"

"Dempsey"

"Ok, they had to stop the internal bleeding, but it's really fine now"

"What about the drug?"

"They got rid of it"

"How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon"

"You've been here all this time?", she asked though she knew the answer.

He just nodded his head.

"You should go home and get some rest", she said.

"I'm not tired"

"You look so"

"Don't I always?"  
"I'm serious"

"So am I", he replied. "Which means I'm staying"

He touched her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"You need anything?", he asked.

"My own bed", she said.

"I can't get you that", he replied. "But maybe there are other things I can get you"

"As a matter of fact…", she paused.

"Yes?"  
"You could ask Angela to get me a few things from my home"

"I can get them for you"

"No, just call Angela and ask her"

"Ok, so what do you want her to bring?", he agreed. He was glad he didn't have to leave her.

"My pyjamas and some personal stuff"

"Like what?"

"She'll know", Harry blushed. She didn't really want to get into details with him.

"Oh, ok", he smiled, "I'll call her and you try to get some sleep"


	64. Chapter 64

*****

"Excuse me, lieutenant", a police officer entered.

"What is it?", Dempsey asked as he approached the door.

"There's a woman to see sergeant Makepeace. She says she's a friend"

"A woman?"

"Yes, she said her name was … Angela?"

"Oh, yes", Dempsey said. He was about to tell the officer to let her in, but then an instinct told him to better make sure it was her so he went out of the room. He had let Harry run after Angela once and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"James", Angela waved to him. "Will tell the officer here I'm a friend?"

"Let her in", Dempsey said.

Before they entered Harry's room, Dempsey gestured her to be quiet, "She's asleep"

Angela looked at her friend lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh my god", she whined. "She looks miserable"

"She's doing fine", Dempsey tried to calm her down.

"I didn't realise…I called you a few times…I called your office but they wouldn't tell me anything"  
"Angela, it's ok now. The doctor says she's stable and should be out in a few days"

"You were in that house that exploded?"

"Yes"

I didn't know. I saw the news but never suspected it was you", she said. "It must have been a nightmare"

"What happened is in the past now"

"And how are you? Are you ok?", she looked at him closely.

"I'm ok", he replied and frowned as Angela suddenly put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He stood there dumbfounded with his arms hanging in the air. He didn't know how to react to that or what to do.

"Am I interrupting something?", Harry asked when she woke up and saw Angela in Dempsey's arms.

"No", Dempsey protested eagerly and was glad to slip out of Angela's embrace.

"Harry, darling", Angela rushed to Harry's bed. "How are you doing?"

"Not as good as you are", Harry remarked, still having the image of Angela in his arms.

"Oh, I was so worried when I found out… Are you sure you're ok?", Angela asked.

"I don't know", Harry replied. "Should I be troubled?"  
"Troubled?", Angela looked confused.

"He is still my boyfriend, isn't he?", Harry asked. "Or is there something I should know?"

"Of course he is", Angela said.

"Then why are you throwing yourself onto him?", Harry asked. Dempsey opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Was that jealousy he sensed?

"Oh, that's not what you think…", Angela tried to explain. "I was just upset and …"

"Yeah, she was upset and we ... I …", Dempsey started, but didn't know what to say really.

"James was trying to calm me down", Angela said.

"Yeah", Dempsey said.

"Just don't make a habit out of this, James", Harry smirked and Dempsey grinned. She was jealous!

"So how are you feeling?", Angela asked.

"I'd feel better if I didn't have to be here", Harry said. "I hate hospitals"

"It's for your good", Angela said.

"I know"  
"I'm so happy you're safe. I was so worried"

"Thanks Angela", Harry smiled. "Did you bring my things?"

"Yes, they're here", Angela showed the bag.

"Will you help me, please?', Harry asked.

"Of course", Angela replied.

"Will you leave us for a moment?", Harry looked at Dempsey

"What are you gonna do?", he asked.

"Please", Harry asked. "I need to change"

"I could help you with that"

"Just go", Harry smiled.

Dempsey left unwillingly.

"He's very caring"

"If it hadn't been for him…", Harry felt her throat tighten up. "He saved me"

"I knew he would", Angela replied and added, "I won't even try to imagine what you've been through, but what matters now is that you're safe and you can stop thinking about what happened"

Harry forced a smile, but she knew it wasn't that easy. The memories of the nightmare her and Dempsey had been through started to come back to her no matter how hard she tried not think about them. She felt weak and under the influence of pain killers, so the images were quite faint, but she knew very well they would keep haunting her.

"Now, help me to get into my own things", Harry said.

When Angela was gone, Harry spent the rest of the day sleeping. Dempsey talked to her doctor. In the evening Spikings came around and Dempsey made his report to him. He didn't contribute much though as he didn't know much himself. Then he went back to Harry's room and took a nap too.

A week later Harry was out of hospital and Dempsey was happy to take her home. She had a cast on her leg which they would take off in about four to five weeks so Dempsey offered he would move in with her for the time being. She said she could manage on her own, but was glad he had offered his company as she dreaded to be alone. There were patrol cars outside her place for protection, so she gladly agreed to Dempsey being at her home with her.

"Hungry?", Dempsey asked as they entered her place.

"First, I'd like to take a shower"

"Ok, I'll help you with that", he offered.

"Thank you, but I can manage", she smiled.

"Oh, come on. I'll just make sure you won't slip or something while going into the bathtub"

"I appreciate that, but I'll manage", she repeated. "But you could be of some help"

"Anything"

"Could you find something can waterproof the cast with?'

"Ok"

Getting into the bath was harder that she had expected, but finally she managed to take a shower. Still, she felt frustrated at being slower than usual, at having difficulty with moving around her place and most of all at being watched by the cops outside. The idea of being stuck in her own house for the next few weeks made her even more frustrated. She finally got dressed in tracksuit bottoms, a top and a sweatshirt. She went downstairs and entered the lounge just as Dempsey was setting the table.

"Just in time for dinner", he smiled. "How was the shower?"  
"Very good", she said and watched him bring in the food. "Where did all come from?"

"Frankly? I don't know. Angela took care of the food supplies", he replied.

"Hmm, I bet she didn't cook all that herself", Harry said. "She hates cooking"  
"Well, someone did", he said. "Let's eat"

They sat at the table and Harry let Dempsey put food on her plate. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she tried the meat. Dempsey watched with delight as the contents on her plate were disappearing.

"Wine?", he asked.

"I'm not sure if I can"

"The doctor said red wine was good for you"

"Did he?"

"Yes"

"What else did he say?"

"That you need a lot of vitamins, you should keep your leg up, take it easy and … obey your partner"

"My partner?"

"Yes – your partner which means me"

"He can't have said that"

"He did"

"And why would I have to listen to you?"

"Because I know best what's good for you", he replied.

She couldn't argue with that so she just smiled.

They finished the meal and he started cleaning up the table. She moved to the sofa and watched him for a while. She was happy to be home, home with him, but she sensed not everything was like it used to be. Dempsey seemed cheerful and happy, but there was something in his behaviours which she found different. He was tense and she felt he was very cautious with his words and actions towards her. She guessed why. They hadn't talked about the kidnapping and being trapped in the basement or about what she had gone through. Neither of them had raised the subject as if avoiding it would erase it from their memory. She had never even told him how grateful she was he had saved her, how much she owed to him and how much she believed he'd find her. Each time they had given her the drug she had been sure she was going to die. She could still feel the pain, the dizziness and the sickness, she could still feel the needle digging into her vein. She quivered with disgust.

"Coffee?", Dempsey emerged from the kitchen carrying two mugs.

"Yes, please", she said quietly. He glanced at her, but she took her mug and slowly sipped her coffee.

"It's been a long day. You wanna lie down?", he asked after a moment.

"No, I'm fine", she said. She put down her mug and leaned back on the sofa.

He put away his coffee too and as he moved closer, he put his arms around her. She found comfort in his arms and they were sitting like this in silence. The warmth and strength of his protective arms made her relax. She put her head on his shoulder and watched the flames of the fireplace. She remembered the last time they had watched the flames together. They had been both so happy then. Why couldn't things have stayed the way they had been. Tears filled her eyes and so she turned a bit to the right and sank her face in his neckline. He stroke her back and arms and suddenly felt something wet on his collar. He listened for any sign it was what he had suspected.

"Harry?", he asked, but she just clung to him more and after a while he was sure she was crying quietly She had been holding up so well recently, but he knew well she'd have to let it out. The only thing he could do was to be there for her. So he sat there hugging her close and giving her the support and tenderness she needed until her tears dried out and she calmed down.


	65. Chapter 65

"Sorry", she broke away from him.

"Harry?"

"I need to take my medicine", she said.

"I'll get them for you"

He returned with her pills and a glass of water. He was watching her closely as she was taking them. He opened his mouth, but didn't quite know what to say.

"I think I'll have an early night", she said as she put the glass on the table.

"It's not even 9 p.m. yet", he stared at her in surprise

"I know. I just need to relax, read a book or something"  
"We could watch a video"

"Dempsey, I want to lie down", she snapped.

"Ok, ok", he replied.

She stood up and before she left the lunge, she turned to him and said, "Good night"

"Good night", he replied and after a moment of hesitation called her, "Harry?"

"The couch is yours. You know where everything is", she said and started climbing the stairs.

He stared ahead at the doorway where she had been standing a minute ago and tried to understand what it was all about. She had got so emotional a few moments ago, literally cried on his shoulder and now was gone, without saying a word, without talking. Why? Was it something he had or hadn't done? He really had no idea this time. He found the bottle of wine they had started at dinner and went back to the sofa. He poured himself a glass and switched on the TV.

Harry closed the door of her bedroom behind her. She sat on the bed to rest and then found her pyjamas. A moment later she was lying in her bed with a book she had started reading a few days ago, but never had the time to finish it. She started reading, but after a few lines, she realised she had no idea what she was reading. She shook her head and re read the lines trying hard to concentrate on every word, but her mind began to wander off to the recollections she wanted to erase. She closed the book and took a few deep breaths. The opened it again and started reading the lines aloud pronouncing each word very carefully. It didn't help much as her mind kept wandering off to the events of the last weeks: the kidnapping, her stay in hospital and her burst of tears in front of Dempsey. She felt ashamed and angry with herself for letting her emotions show. She didn't want Dempsey to see her weakness. She had to be strong. She started reading the book again, but finally gave up. It made no sense – she was unable to concentrate on it. For a second she wished she had stayed downstairs with Dempsey and watched a film, but she she knew she couldn't. He'd probably want to talk and she couldn't look him in the eyes knowing he'd witnessed her moment of weakness. She put the book away and stood up to find something else to occupy her. She finally made her decision and took a photo album to her bed. She smiled when she looked at the first picture. It showed her riding a pony, her father was walking proudly next to her and her mother watched them fearfully. The next summer her and her parents went riding together and that was one of the happiest memories she had. She wondered if Dempsey could ride a horse. They could go on a ride some day. She smiled. Why couldn't she just stop thinking of him? She turned the pages in the album and each picture brought back so many lovely memories to her. She hoped that one day she'd share them with Dempsey.

About three hours later Dempsey decided it was time to go to sleep. He wondered if Harry was sleeping and hoped she was. He quietly went upstairs to take a shower. He noticed the light coming out from under Harry's bedroom door. He knocked at the door, but there was no answer so he pushed them open. Harry was sleeping with a photo album on her lap. He carefully picked up the album and put it away. He then drew the quilt over her upper body, kissed her forehead and switched off the light.

"Sweet dreams, Princess", he whispered and taking the photo album, he left.

He left the album by the stairs and took it downstairs together with the spare quilt and pillow after he had showered.

He made himself comfortable on the couch and opened the album. His face lit up when seeing the first photo. Harry was a beautiful woman and in her childhood she was the cutest blond girl he had ever seen. Her hair was longer, but the vividness of her blue eyes and the sparks in her eyes were the same. He went on looking at the photos and the smile never disappeared from his face. Suddenly he grimaced. He dropped the album and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Then he took out a little bottle from his inside pocket, took two pills and swallowed them with the water Harry hadn't finished. He then sat there for a few more minutes and finally went to sleep.

*****

Dempsey woke up and sat straight on the couch. He instinctively grabbed his gun and listened attentively. He could swear he was woken up by some noise, a scream maybe. He had to admit he had been having a nightmare, but the noise was real. He heard something upstairs and rushed there. Seeing the light coming from Harry's bedroom, he pushed the door opened and aimed his gun at whoever he thought was there. Harry looked up at him and he frowned seeing the fear and confusion in her eyes. He looked around the room but there was no-one else and everything seemed fine. He put the gun away and sat on the bed next to Harry.

"What's wrong?", he asked, but she didn't reply. She looked away, her eyes wide open and her breath fast.

"Harry?", he said softly.

"I can't…", she murmured taking shallow breaths. "I can't…breathe"

He took her by the arms and made her look at him.

"Harry, listen to me. You're safe. You're at home and you're safe"

"I … I … had …."

"Hey, don't talk, Just take slow deep breaths", he said. "Look into my eyes and breathe with me"

She looked at him and he started inhaling the air slowly and then let it out. She tried hard to match his breathing.

"That's good", he said. "Now a few more"

Finally he noticed she was calm.

"Good girl", he smiled. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"I had this nightmare…", she said hesitantly. "And then I woke up and I thought I was still in that basement"

"You're not. You're here at your home and you're safe", he said. "You feeling better?"

"Yes", she nodded.

"Now why don't you lie down"

She did, still holding his hand.

"Now close your eyes and think about something pleasant", he said. "I always do that when I want to have nice dreams"

"So what do you think about?"

"About a beautiful woman", he said quietly.

"I bet you do", she smirked.

"Like for example last week, when you were in hospital...", he started. "I had this really good dream … she was walking in front of me dressed in a light blue dress and I so wanted to catch up with her but she kept walking faster and faster and I called her and…"

"Dempsey, if this is your idea of helping me, then it doesn't work", she snapped angrily. "I'm not interested in hearing about some woman you fantasised about"

She couldn't understand how he dared to be telling her about some woman he was imagining while sitting by her hospital bed. How could he be so insensitive and selfish?

"And she turned around and reached out her hand for me", he went on, ignoring her protest. "And you smiled one of those smiles I could die for"

Harry stared at him in astonishment trying to understand how 'she' suddenly became 'you'

"And your eyes were sparking when I held your hand", he said, looking at her softly . "And I felt so happy at that moment just being with you, looking into your eyes and holding your hand"

He stopped and realised she was caressing his face with the back of her hand. He took it in his and pressed it against his lips.

"That was a beautiful dream", she whispered.

"It was and it worked, so all you have to do now is to think about some handsome man and you'll dream about him"

"I think I know who to think of", she replied still smiling.

"Good", he smiled back. Although she was calm and was smiling at him, he didn't see the sparks in her eyes he loved so much. He wished they would be there soon.

"Harry, could you do me a favour?", he asked.

"A favour?", she asked.

"Could I…", he hesitated wondering if that wouldn't be too daring. "Would you let me sleep here tonight?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, I've spent the last few days watching over you in hospital and I kind of got used to this and being downstairs on my own feels a bit lonely so…err…maybe I could sleep in that armchair over there", he said. "So what do you say?"

"No", she said.

"No?"

"No", she repeated.

"Oh, ok", he said trying to hide his disappointment.

"But…", she stopped him from standing up. "You can sleep here"

He looked at her and at her hand which patted the empty space in her bed beside her.

"There?", he asked surprised.

"Yes"  
"In bed with you?", he made sure.

"Yes", she said amused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dempsey, I'm sure", she replied, but there was no reaction from him.

"So?", she asked.

"So?", he echoed.

"Are you in or out?"

"I'm in", he jumped to his feet and climbed the bed. ""Definitely in"

When he suggested his sleeping in her bedroom, he didn't expect her to offer him her bed. Yet, he wanted to stay there out of concern. He wanted to make sure she was ok and she knew that. In fact she was grateful to him for suggesting this. She would suggest this herself but she didn't want him to know the truth. She had been desperately trying to prove to him she was capable of doing this job for so long now that she didn't want him to know how scared she was.


	66. Chapter 66

"You're comfortable?", he asked as he lay beside her.

"Yep"

"Good night then", he said and reached out to turn the bedside lamp off.

"Don't", she touched his hand.

"Don't what?"

"Leave it on", she said quietly. She didn't want to wake up surrounded by darkness again. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not", he said. He wanted to assure her again she was safe, but thought no words could make her feel that. Even him being around wasn't much comfort. He had been with her in the basement and she still hadn't felt safe then. So he just lay down and brushed her cheek, saying 'good night' again.

She held his hand and then led it down and placed it together with hers across her waist, intertwining her fingers with her.

"Good night", she whispered and closed her eyes.

Encouraged by her actions, he moved closer and leaned his chin on her shoulder. He could smell her perfume mixed with the aroma of her shampoo. The familiar scent that would always fill his heart with warmth.

"Remember, you have to imagine someone nice before you fall asleep", he suddenly remembered.

"I don't have to imagine anything", she said. "You're here"

He smiled and nestled up with her.

"That's a fact", he said and closed his eyes.

*****

When Harry woke up she was surprised it was after 8.00 a.m. For the first time since the kidnapping she had slept like a baby. She stretched her arms and just then realised she wasn't alone in bed. She looked to the right and smiled seeing Dempsey sleeping peacefully. She turned to him as much as the cast would let her and watched him. His brown hair ruffled with a string of hair on his forehead covered with wrinkles which in her opinion made him look strong and determined. His eyebrows and lashes which gave his face this familiar look and the scar he had from the explosion when he'd been trying to save her. He had risked his life looking for her when he had known there was a bomb. Yet, he hadn't left the house but kept looking for her until he found her in the basement. She had been grateful he had been there with her, but there were times when she had preferred him to stay out of that as she had never wanted him to die there with her. She had been drugged and couldn't think clearly but she couldn't stand the thought he'd die. His life mattered to her more than her own did. She moved her eyes to his lips. She remembered the first time she had felt the need to kiss them. She had restrained herself then and a lot of time had passed till she did. Since then she often imagined him kissing her not only on the lips. She shook her head to prevent her imagination from going too far. She took a close look at his face and thought he looked tired. He hadn't slept in a bed since the kidnapping. She decided to give him some more time to catch up on sleep so she lay there listening to his even breathing, watching his face, his exposed shoulders and arms and feeling the touch of his hand lying across her. She didn't realise how long she'd been watching until he stirred and she mechanically looked at the clock which, to her surprise, displayed 9.15.

Dempsey opened his eyes lazily and his eyes met hers.

"Morning", she smiled.

"Morning", he replied. "You're awake"

"I am", she said. "I thought you were going to sleep all day"

"What time is it?"

"9.15"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't have the heart"

"How long have you been awake?", he asked.

"About an hour"

"An hour? And what have you been doing all this time?", he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing", she replied innocently.

"Come on", he leaned on his elbow. "What have you been doing?"

"Watching you"

"What?", he looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because when you're asleep you look like a baby"

"That medicine of yours must have blurred your vision", he laughed.

"I know what I saw", she said and reached out her hand to his face. Something she had wanted to do when she'd woken up. She ran her fingers down his cheekbone and then up to his forehead. She gently touched his scar.

"That was a nasty cut", she said.

"That was nothing", he replied, enjoying the soft caresses of her fingers against his face, which didn't remain unnoticed. She ran her fingers along his eyebrows and under his eyes up to his nose. He closed his eyes and marvelled at the sensation. Harry smiled and ran her finger down his nose and then around his lips. When she suddenly stopped, he opened his eyes. And the moment he did, he felt her lips touch his. He quickly put his arms around her and kissed her back. He was delighted when she deepened the kiss, but then frowned when he felt her hand crept up his T-shirt and move up to caress his chest.

"What are you doing?", he asked cautiously.

"Am I that bad that you can't tell?", she asked.

"Oh, no! You're good", he said. "but … why?"

"For Christ's sake, Dempsey, isn't that obvious what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to seduce me"

"Now?"

"Yeah", she murmured as she kissed him. "What's wrong with now?"

He returned the kiss, but then broke off.

"Harry, I told you before. I want this to be…"  
"Special, I know", she finished for him. "What's wrong with making it special now?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, we both want the same thing so let's do it", she said and kissed him hard on the lips. He couldn't resist the kiss and when he felt her the curves of her body press against his, he kissed her deeply and ardently.

When they broke off for breath, Harry rolled onto her back and pulled him into her.

"Make love to me, James", she whispered. He eyed her up and down, she was lying there under him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing fast. Her eyes were expressing nothing but total submission. She reached out her hand and pulled his head to meet her lips and they fell into an urgent deep kiss.

"No, wait", he said pushing her away. "Harry, stop it"

"What?"

"Something's not right", he said looking at her closely.

"Not right? What are you talking about?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we want to have sex?"

"But why do you want it? Why now?"

"I don't understand"

"Tell me why, Harry", he insisted.

"Because I feel like sleeping with you"

"You want to make love when you've just been out of hospital? Still on medication, when you still can't cope with the trauma of being abducted and drugged?"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"

"Hear what?"

"About all … all that. I want to forget everything. I don't want to hear or talk about what had happened"

"Is that why you want to make love now?"  
"What's the problem? You don't want to have sex?"

"I do, but not like this, not for the wrong reason"

"Wrong reason?"

"Yes. I think you want it because that would give you something else to think about. Is that the real reason?"

"You know what? Forget it! I've lost interested in doing that anyway", she snapped and pushed him away.

"Harry, talk to me"

"You don't feel like having sex and I don't feel like talking", she said and tried to get out of bed.

"Harry. We're not done here"

"We're done", she said angrily. "I'm done with you"

"Harry, please", he jumped out of bed and went over it. He sat by her side and prevented her from getting up. "Don't shut me down like this"

"Dempsey, I'm trying to cope her … I'm really trying to be worthy… and you're not helping"

"Worthy?", he looked astounded. "Of what?"

"Of your respect for heaven's sake", she said. "I've worked so hard to prove myself…"  
"I don't get what you're saying here. Worthy of my respect? I respect you, always have. And why do you think you'd have to prove anything to me?"

"Come on. You know what I mean. I know what you really think of me", she replied.

"What do I think?"

"That I'm weak"

"You're not weak", he protested. "Is this because of last night?"

"Last night and the moment I cried and all of this"

"Harry, crying doesn't make you a weak person"

"What does it make me, huh?"

"It means you're a human being"

"It means I'm a weak woman"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're not a weak woman. In fact I think you're very brave, ambitious, determined and tough", he said.

"You're only saying this because…"

"I'm saying that became that's true", he didn't let her finish. "Harry, I couldn't dream of a better partner than you. And I know what I'm saying as I've worked with quite a few. I could never rely on anybody as much as on you"

"Really?"

"I mean every word", he said.

"Isn't that you who always says women are not cut out for this kind of work?"  
"I do"

"You see!"  
"But it doesn't refer to you"

"I'm a woman!"

"But you're different. You're exceptional", he said. "I admit I doubted your abilities at first but now I entirely trust you with my own life"

She looked away and contemplated his words.

"I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you", he said.

"It's you who saved me", she said.

"Then you owe me something"

"Like what?"

"Like having more confidence in me? I thought you knew you can rely on me, trust me with your fears and worries and that I'd never betray you"

"I do! I'm just…"

"You're a little bit confused right now and I understand that, but please don't let it come between us"

"I'm sorry", she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry", he said. "Just be honest with me, ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok", he smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know, we should get away for a few days"

"Get away?"

"Yeah, I could ask Spikings for a few days off and we could go somewhere. Where would you like to go?"

"Home. I'd like to go to home", Harry said.

"Home?"

"To Winfield Hall"

"Sure", he said.

"You'd go there with me?"

"I'd love to", he smiled and touched her cheek with the back of his hand."I'll talk to Spikings. And for now how about breakfast?"  
"I just need to use the bathroom", she said and stood up. She frowned hearing Dempsey scream with pain.

"What? What did I do?", she asked.

He bent over and grabbed his foot, grimacing with pain.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", she repeated.

"Thank God we didn't make love. I might have got more from you than my toes crushed by that cast of yours", he said through his teeth.

Harry looked at him and laughed.

"You find it funny?", he asked.

"No, not at all", she said, suppressing the laughter. "How can I help you?"

"You just go to the bathroom trying not to step on my foot again and I'll be fine"


	67. Chapter 67

*****

Harry looked into the mirror.

"What were you thinking?", she asked herself. The fact was she didn't know. She had slept well that night and then had had a really nice morning waking up next to Dempsey. She really enjoyed the caresses and kisses and wanted it because she cared about him, but then this idea came to her that having sex with him would definitely help her forget about other things. She felt ashamed and embarrassed of it now. How could she think it was a way to solve her problems? How could she think she could use Dempsey like that? She was glad he had seen through her. She was glad they had talked. Now she felt more confident she could get over the nightmare with his help. She knew it wouldn't be easy or quick, but she felt it was possible. She splashed her face with cold water and dried it. Then she went downstairs.

"Breakfast ready", he said when she entered the kitchen.

She took a sip of her coffee and went over to the window. The police car was still there.

"The idea with Winfield Hall isn't so good after all" she said.

"What are you talking about? That's a great idea"

"But you know we can't go away now", she said pointing with her eyes at the window.

"We will when we catch Sarah Wilson"

"And how are you planning to do that before the weekend comes?"

"I don't know yet, but I know one thing – I will do all I can to catch her", he said.

"Chas is bringing the files when they copy the for us"

"For us?", she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"That means you and me working on that together?", she asked.

"Of course"

"Thank you", she kissed his cheek.

"I'm nothing without you, partner", he smiled.

*****

Dempsey glanced at the file lying to his right a few times. He looked at Harry who was having a nap on the sofa and then glanced at the file again. They had been working all the afternoon and Harry had finally fall asleep over some document. With a bit of hesitation, Dempsey reached out for the file and opened it. He saw the familiar handwriting, Harry's handwriting. It was her report she had written while in hospital. After she had handed it in, Spikings had come to ask her a few more questions but Dempsey hadn't been there. Now he had her report in his hand and could find out what had really happened to her. He started reading the report and as he went on, his heart started beating faster. Her account of the events seemed cool and balanced, but he felt the emotions hidden behind the well chosen words. When he got to the description of her being kept in the basement, being tied up to the bed, the injections they had given her, he realised he was clenching his fists more tightly digging his nails into his skin, but he felt no pain at all except for the aching that pierced his heart and mind. He felt such great rage that if he caught Laurie or Sarah Wilson now, they'd be both dead. He quickly put the file away noticing that Harry stirred.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was falling asleep", she said as she sat up.

"That's ok", he said, trying hard to regain his composure.

"Are you all right?", she asked.

"Yes", he replied quickly. "I'll make us some tea"

She watched him go to the kitchen and then looked at the files scattered on the table. She picked up his notes and skimmed through them.

"Here's the tea", he came back with two mugs. "You want something to eat?"

"No, thanks. It's cold in here", she said. "Can you close the window?"

"It's closed and the fire's on", he said and looked at her closely. He leaned over and touched her forehead.  
"You have the fever. The doctor said this might happen", he remarked. "I'll get the aspirin"

"I'm fine"

"You're not", he said. "No wonder you feel cold"

A few moments later he came back with the aspirin and a glass of water.

"Take this", he said and when she did, he added. "And now let's get you to bed"

"No", she protested.

"Harry, you need to lie down"

"Are you going to bed too?"

"I need to finish with this here"

"Then I'm staying"

"Harry, don't be so stubborn"

"I'll stick around until you finish and then we'll both go to bed"

"Well, technically I'm already in bed", he remarked.

"You're on the couch"

"Exactly"

"But the bed is upstairs"

"Your bed"

She opened her mouth to say something, but on second thought closed it. What was she supposed to say, 'our bed'? What would he think? She put the pillow against the arm of the sofa and drew the blanket up, making herself comfortable.

"Harry, did you mean…?", he asked and then stopped.

"What?"

"When you said this thing about us both going to bed…", he hesitated again. "Did you mean… do you want…"

"Just say it"

"Do you want me to sleep in your bed tonight as well?", he said quickly afraid he would lose the courage.

"Do you?"  
"I asked first"

"Well, I thought….since we….I think we both slept well last night for the first time since…"

"I did", he cut in. "And I do"

"You do what?"  
"I do want to sleep in your bed", he smiled and crept towards her to kiss her.

"You'd better get back to work as I'm starting to feel sleepy"

"Yes, m'am", he saluted.

About an hour later he decided to call it a day and they both went upstairs to sleep.

*****

The splitting pain in his head woke Dempsey up. He opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He blinked his eyes twice and then tried to make out the shapes which seemed a bit blurred. Finally he saw Harry's face. He was about to smile but something about her face expression made him feel alarmed. He tried to stand up and come closer to her, but something or someone was holding him tightly. And then a tall figure appeared in front of him and approached Harry. Something shone in the dark and he froze recognising a syringe. Dempsey pulled his arms but in vain. He watched the man come closer to Harry and grab her arm. Dempsey felt cold sweat run down his spine. He started struggling to free himself and when he couldn't, he started shouting at the guy to leave Harry alone. The man remained unmoveable and gave Harry an injection. Her scream pierced Dempsey's whole body.

"Leave her alone!", he yelled. "I'll kill you!"  
"James! James", Harry's voice cut through. "James, wake up", the voice repeated. Dempsey opened his eyes and looked around dumfounded, breathing fast and feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"You had a nightmare", Harry's soft voice said. He looked to the right and saw her blue eyes looking at him worriedly. He then looked around the room – it was Harry's bedroom, he was in bed with her and there was no-one else in the room. He sighed relieved.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Yeah", he replied.

"What did you dream about?", she asked.

"I don't remember", he lied.

"You scared me", she said. "I thought I wouldn't be able to wake you up. You kept screaming…"

"I'm sorry", he said. "Let's go back to sleep"

She turned off the light and they both lay down.

"Will you talk to me?", she asked after a while, aware he wasn't sleeping.

"About what?"

"You tell me"

"Harry, it's late. Go back to sleep"

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Everything's fine"

"No, it's not. I can feel it"

"I just had a nightmare. That's all"  
"I watched you when you were working. There was definitely something bothering you"  
"I just want to catch her. That's all", he replied. "Now go back to sleep. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight", she said.

He couldn't fall asleep though. She could hear his deep breaths and felt him fidgeting in bed. Whenever she felt she was starting to doze off, he changed his position and woke her up. Finally she had enough. She reached out her hand and turned the lamp on.

"Ok, that's it", she said. "Tell me what's wrong"

"Harry, turn the light off. I'm trying to sleep"

"I won't until you talk to me"  
"There's nothing to talk about"

"Look at me", she demanded. "You're forgetting I know when something's bothering you. You've been uneasy when you were working downstairs, you had a nightmare and don't tell me it's nothing as you really scared me when you were tossing about in your sleep and screaming, 'I'll kill you'"

"Harry, it's really not the time for this kind of conversation"

"Was it something you read in the files?", she went on.

He averted his eyes.

"It was!", she said triumphantly. "What was it? What did you read that had thrown you off balance?"

And then she remembered what else he had screamed in his dream. It was, 'Leave her alone'

"What was it?", she stopped. She remembered the files lying on the table and how she'd woken up from her nap, and he had thrown one file to the right quickly. She looked at him and she knew, "You read my report, didn't you?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't.

"You did", she said quietly. She let out a deep breath, then reached out her hand to his face and brushed his cheek.

"James, whatever happened … it's in the past. What matters to me now is that I'm here with you and feel safe", she said softly, but he didn't move. "James, look at me"

Slowly, he rolled over and their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry", he said quietly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this and I didn't prevent it. I should have…"

"You came and save me", she said. "I'd be dead if you hadn't"

"I didn't do enough"

"James, all this time they kept me, I knew you'd find me and that was the only reason I never gave up. I knew you'd come and save me", she said. "I thought that was clear. We had talked about that already"

"I know, but when I read your report…I guess until then I hadn't really realised how bad it had been"  
"That's why you had a bad dream?"

"I guess so"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. I just…I was trying to save you but I couldn't"

"But you did", she said. "You did save me"  
He looked at her for a few moments and smiled weakly.

"I did", he said.

"You always say that being cops we're in the front line, but somehow we manage to carry on"

"I don't want to lose you", he said.

"You won't", she said and he hugged her.


	68. Chapter 68

"Oh, I wish we would catch her", he sighed.

"Don't think about it now"

"But I can't stop thinking about it", he said. "I've been going through the files again and again, I've read the reports, all the transcripts and there's nothing. I dread to think what would have happened if I hadn't remembered Sarah had been seen looking at some properties for sale"

"I'd never have guessed that mattered", Harry said.

"Yeah", he said. "You know? You're right – let's get some sleep and think about that tomorrow"

He nestled up with her and closed his eyes. Suddenly she pushed him away and sat up.

"What's up?", he asked

"The estate agent", she said.

"What?"

"The estate agent said Sarah had once come with a man to look at the houses"  
"That's right"  
"Who was he?"

"I guess it was Laurie"

"You guess?"

"Well…"

"You didn't verify this, did you?"

"No, because that didn't seem important then. I just wanted to find you. Besides, who else could that be?"  
"I remember I heard Sarah talking on the phone. She was very sweet to him and it seemed it was someone she was close to. I think she mentioned his name…"

"What was it?"

"Let me think, I'm sure I'll remember it", she said. "It was something like … it sounded foreign… Maxwell, Marcus….Marcel! That's the name she used. Marcel!"  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive"  
"I'll call Spikings and tell him I'm going to the office"

"Ok", she said and started getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready"  
"For what?"

"I'm going with you"

"No, you're not"

"But..."  
"There's no but"

"There's no way I'm gonna stay here while you go to the office"

"Oh, yes you are. You were out of the hospital two days ago, remember?"

"So what?"

"So you stay in bed"

"Hell I won't"  
"Harry, I'm not kidding"

"Neither am I", she said. "I came up with the name and I'm going to trace the guy whether you like it or not"

"And how are you planning to get to the office with that thing on your leg?"  
"You'll drive me, won't you?"

"No!"

"Then I'll take a taxi"  
"Don't be ridiculous "  
"It's you who's ridiculous"

"Harry…", he said trying to be calm. "You've done enough. Let me do the rest"

"James…", she said. "You need my help"

"I'll be fine"

"Will you?", she asked.

"Yes"

"Oh, and when did you become an expert with computers?", she smirked.

He looked at her and thought she was right. He needed her.

"You've got ten minutes", he said, making Harry grin.

*****

"What the hell are you doing here?", Spikings exasperated as he entered the office and saw Harry working on the computer.

"Working", Dempsey replied. "What did you think?"

"I don't mean you, but her", Spikings said. "How could you drag her here?"

"I had to"

"What you had to lieutenant was to take care of her", Spikings said. "Which as I can see you're not capable of"

"But sir…", Harry tried again.

"She's just helping"

"She should be in bed, recovering"

"She insisted so I thought…"

"No, lieutenant. The problem is you didn't think", Spikings cut him off. "She's not supposed to be here"

"Would you stop talking about me as if I weren't here?", Harry got irritated.

They both looked at her.

"Sir, I persuaded Dempsey to take me with him because I wanted to help. This is my case so don't expect me to sit at home and wait"

"No, Makepeace. This is S.I.10 case"

"I'm part of S.I.10, aren't I?"

"Not right now"  
"Sir…"

"Dempsey, call Chas and have him come here to finish the job"

"There's no need, sir", Harry said.

"I'm not asking, sergeant. I'm sending you home"

"There's no need, sir, because we've got the names. Three possible suspects", she smiled. "Here you are"

Spikings took the piece of paper from her.

"So soon?"

"I told you he needed my help", Harry smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure it's one of them?", Spikings asked.

"Of course", Harry replied. "There are not many Marcel's in London and we've eliminated the rest"

"Can you get their photos?", Spikings asked.

"Sure", Dempsey replied. "I'll need people though"

"Call Chas. He'll arrange everything", Spikings said. "Oh, and when he arrives, send her home"

"Sir!", Harry protested.

"That's an order, Makepeace", Spikings said and went into the office.

"Go and tell him something", Harry looked at Dempsey.

"Tell what?"

"Tell him to let me stay"

"But he's right", Dempsey said.

"What?", she looked stunned.

"You should go home"  
"I can't believe it", she exasperated.

"Harry, just think about it. You can't do the surveillance so what do you think you'd be doing here? Sit for hours waiting?"

"There's plenty of work here, Dempsey"  
"But you're on a sick leave, remember?"

"But I'm not sick"

"Harry, the doctor said the recovery would take time and you must relax, let the leg heal. If you do as he said, you'd come back to work soon"

"Don't talk to me as if I were a five-year-old child", she snapped.

"Then stop behaving like one"

"Oh, and maybe you should start looking for a new partner"

"Harry, don't do this"

"Go and make the bloody phone call", she said. "And when you do, get me a taxi"

"I'll drive you"

"I'll get a taxi"

"No way"

"I will"

"You won't"

"Will you stop that?", Spikings emerged from his office. "Dempsey, get the boys round here and I'll drive her home"

"Great", Harry murmured.


	69. Chapter 69

It was almost 5.00 a.m. when Harry got home. She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa in the lounge. The house was so silent and not a sound was coming from the outside either. She was aware of the police cars watching her house, but it felt awkward being home all alone. Although she was tired and started to feel sleepy, she was angry with Spikings for sending her home and even more angry with Dempsey for not doing anything to make him change his mind. Why hadn't that occurred to him that she didn't want to be alone in her house right now. On the other hand she knew Dempsey had to go back to work which inevitably meant she'd stay at home alone all day. Well, it was time to get used to the thought. After all, he was staying at her place only for protection and when the case was over, he's go back to his place. They weren't even a proper couple yet which often made her smile as she'd never imagine Dempsey to be the guy who'd want to sleep with a woman without having sex. Sometimes she had an impression they were acting like an old married couple, especially when they quarrelled. She put the mug down and grabbed the blanket from the arm of the sofa. She didn't feel like going upstairs so she just lay down and wrapped herself in the blanket. Before long she was asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and went upstairs to take a shower. Showers seemed like an endless activity now that she first had to waterproof the cast, get into the shower careful not to fall down, then find the right trousers to put on over the cast. She emerge from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and opened her wardrobe. She was browsing through the trousers when she heard some noise downstairs. She stopped and listened, but since she heard nothing she looked back into her wardrobe and reached out for a pair of trousers. Her hand stopped halfway as she heard someone on the stairs. She frowned for just a second and then threw herself towards the drawer where she kept her gun. She opened it, took out the gun and released the safety catch. The footsteps were getting closer and she felt her heart pound as she waited for the person to come inside, pointing her gun at the door. She heard someone come closer to her door and noticed the doorknob move. She held her breath and waited. When the door opened, she held her gun firmly in front of her and shouted, "Police, drop your weapon!"

"What the hell are you doing?", she heard Dempsey's voice and stared at him with disbelief. He was aiming his Magnum at her, his eyes widening in amazement.

"Me? I could ask you the same question", she snapped. "You scare me to death. I thought there was an intruder in my house"

"I scared you to death? It's you who didn't answer the door. I knocked and rang and there was no answer and I thought something had happened"

"Didn't it occur to you that I might be in the shower?"

"In the middle of the day?"

"Why not? I have nothing else to do", she smirked.

"Didn't you hear the doorbell?"

"No. And even if I had, I wouldn't just jumped out from the shower and ran downstairs as in on wings because you were there", she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't", he smiled. "That cute little towel might fall off"

She suddenly remembered she was standing in front of him hardly dressed and blushed.

"Get out now", she said.

"I think that's very rude", he said.

"I don't care what you think. Just get out of here", she said and pushed him out of the door.

"I could help you dress up, you know", he called out from the hall.

"Go and make some coffee", she replied and bent down to pick up her blouse which had fallen on the floor. As she was picking it up, she noticed something on the floor near the edge of the bed. It was a small bottle with medicine. After the examined the label, she put it on her bedside table and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing here anyway?", she asked as she was back in the lounge. He eyed her up and down and thought he liked her better wearing a towel.

"I came to take a shower and change before…", he hesitated.

"Before?"

"We managed to find the right guy. We had his phone tapped and we've got his house under surveillance so it's just a matter of time before we get her"

"You're going back to work, aren't you?"

"I have to"

"What about me?"

"You?"

"Yes. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're doing nothing. You're on a…"

"Don't say another word", she said.  
"Harry, don't be angry. If you just think about it, you'll agree with me or Spikings"

"I'm not use to sitting and waiting"

"There's not much you can do at the moment. You have to fully recover before you work in the field again"

"I hate it when you're right"

"I'm always right", he said matter-of-factly.

"Then I always hate you"

"I hate you too", he smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'd better get ready. Chas is to pick me up in half an hour"

She finished her coffee and then felt the bottle she had slipped into her pocket. She stood up and climbed u the stairs.

"Are you looking for these?", she asked as she entered the bedroom and found him looking under the bed. He noticed she was holding out a bottle.

"Yes", he said and wanted to grab the bottle out of her hand but she was quicker and moved her hand away.

"What are these?", she asked.

"Pills"

"What pills?"

"Give them to me"

"What pills?", she repeated.

"Just pills"

"What are you taking them for?"

"Harry, give me that damn bottle"  
"Not until you tell me why you're taking them"

"I've got a headache, all right? Now give them to me", he grabbed her hand and took the bottle from her.

"A headache", she echoed.

"Yes"

"Dempsey, when you have a headache you take an aspirin, not co-codamol"

"Really?"

"These are very strong painkillers obtainable only by prescription"

"Are you a doctor now?", he smirked.

"Why are you taking them?"

"Maybe an aspirin isn't strong enough for my headache"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. Will you stop that enquiry?"

"You're not gonna tell me then?"

"There's nothing to tell", he said and went to the kitchen.

She stared at the door and went quiet for a few moments. She then followed him downstairs. She found him in the kitchen where he was pouring himself a glass of water.

"You said the other day something about being honest and trusting each other? It should work both ways, you know?", she said quietly and left.

Dempsey swallowed the pills and drank the water. Then he looked at the bottle he was holding and clenched it in his fist.

"Damn it", he cursed.

He went back into the lounge and saw Harry standing by the window with her back turned at him. After a moment of hesitation he approached her.

"Harry", he said quietly, but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"And…?"

"And? What else do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?"

"I told you the truth"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe a word you say", she said.

"I can't force you to", he said. "Anyway, I have to go. Chas is waiting in the car"

"Sure", she said. "Go"

He still sensed anger in her voice.

"I'll let you know how it went", he said.

"Don't bother", she snapped. "And you know what? There's not really much point in you being here anymore so you might as well go back to your place"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes, I do", she said looking him straight in the eyes with determination which at that moment really upset him.

"Harry", he said and reached out his hand to her face, but she pushed it away and left the lounge.

He stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded and confused. And also angry he had actually revealed his little secret. He didn't want her to know about the headaches. It was only his business that he suffered from them and that he was taking the damn painkillers. Convinced he was right on this one, he grabbed his coat and left.


	70. Chapter 70

Yet, in the car he started to have doubts. He expected her to be honest with him while he wasn't. This was getting so complicated. He had never been in a meaningful long-term relationship with any woman. The longest one he had had was with Simone, but he could hardly call it a real relationship. It had been a constant struggle to make it work, to make Simone overcome her addiction, to build a future with her, and in the end he had given up, convinced he would never be able to keep a relationship. But Harry…with her everything seemed so different.

"Are you ok, Dempsey?", Chas interrupted his flow of thoughts.

"Eh?", Dempsey looked at hm.

"You seem miles away. Are you thinking about the case?"

"No", he said. "Women"

"Women?", Chas asked. "Is there a new one?"

"Err, you could say that", Dempsey said.

"Who is she?", Chas inquired. "It's not the girl who came to Dave's birthday party, is it?"

"What girl?"

"The blond one. I think she's one of Harry's friends"

"Annabel", Dempsey remembered.

"So? You and Annabel?"

"What?", Dempsey looked confused. "There's no me and Annabel"

"Sorry, I thought…"

"You thought wrong", Dempsey replied. "It's someone else…I mean…there's this woman I really like and…err… Chas, you're a married guy so I guess you know about a real relationship more than me"

"You think so?"

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"There's this woman I like"

"I know that. What's the problem?"

"Well, there's this thing I was doing which she didn't know I was doing and now she found out and she's really angry and she doesn't want to see me"

"What thing?"

"Just a thing. It's unimportant"

"If she doesn't want to see you, then it is important"

"I just didn't tell her something"

"You hid it from her?"

"I didn't hide anything. I just didn't think she should know. It's really nothing"

"But she thinks it's something?"

"Exactly"

"Are you officially a couple?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"  
"I need to know how far you are into this…I mean …in your relationship"

"We are a couple'

"And how long have you known her?"

"A couple of years", Dempsey said mechanically, then frowned and quickly added, "A couple of weeks! I meant 'weeks' not years. It's a couple of weeks"

"Ok, I get it", Chas laughed. "Well, I'll tell you one thing then. Women are very serious about sharing everything, they expect men to tell them everything. It's this trust thing, you know. They're obsessed with 'no secrets' policy so even if you conceal something which seems a trifle to you, they'll consider it betrayal"

"But this is insane", Dempsey protested. "What am I supposed to do? Give her reports on every minute of my day?"  
"Of course not", Chas said. "I don't know what you hid from her, but think about it. If you were her, would you like to know this _unimportant_ thing? How would you feel if she didn't tell you about this thing?"

"I'd be furious", Dempsey admitted.

"You see. Next time she gets furious about something, before you start an argument, think how you'd feel if you were her", Chas said.

"Hmm, this is much more complicated that I thought"

"This one seems serious, isn't it?", Chas looked at Dempsey closely.

Dempsey just smiled.

"She must be the girl you were going on a ate one Saturday and turned down our invite to the pub", Chas suddenly got a brainwave. "The classy one!"  
"Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"When will I meet her?", Chas asked.

"I don't know. We've just started dating", Dempsey said. "But I hope one day you will"

Dempsey smiled to himself. He'd love to see the faces of all the boys and Spikings when they found out about him and Harry. His face went serious. He was so stupid. He knew nothing about being with a woman. He had so much to learn and he promised himself he would.

When they entered the office, they realised something was different. Everyone seemed agitated about something and they had no idea what it was until they saw Spikings.

"We've got her. She set up a meeting with Marcel in an hour", he said. "Let's go"  
Dempsey looked at the phone and shook his head resigned. There was not time for this now.

Sarah arranged to meet Marcel Feder in a small pub just outside the centre. Neither expected the police to find them so they surrendered without much fight. About three hours later, Dempsey managed to make a phone call to Harry. She didn't answer the phone though, but having in mind the earlier situation at her place when he had burst into her bedroom with a gun, he decided not to worry and leave a message.

"Harry, it's me. I'm just calling …err… we've got Sarah in custody...I just thought you'd like to know", he said and hang up.

He sat there for a few moments staring at the phone and having remembered their argument, he had this feeling she was actually home, but didn't want to talk to him. Maybe if she did what was right, she would answer the phone? He picked up the receiver and dialled her number again.

"Harry, are you there? Pick up the phone please", he said, but there was no reaction. "Harry, please. I want you say how sorry I am. You were right – I acted like a complete jerk. I shouldn't have hidden anything from you. Please, talk to me. Harry, please"

Yet, there was still no answer, so resigned he put the phone down. He thought he'd try later or even go to her place even though she had told him not to come back.

"They've brought Feder in", Dave peeped in.

"I'm coming", Dempsey said and left the office. Spikings had decided it would be better id Dempsey didn't question Sarah, but Marcel Feder. At first Dempsey had objected strongly, but they had agreed. He felt sick at the thought of looking that woman in the eyes. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from taking all his anger out on her.

He left the office after 11 p.m. and could finally go home. For a moment he wondered where to go, but even though he was dead tired, he decided to try his luck and go to Harry's. However, then he arrived at her place, her house was dark. All the lights were off and he assumed she was sleeping. He looked at the watch which displayed 11.46 p.m. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake her up. The explanation had to wait till morning. He started the car and drove back to his place. He entered his flat and went straight to his bedroom and turned the light on. He decided he was too tired for a shower, so he took off his jacket and his shirt and threw them onto the chair. He then went over to the bed to take the rest of his clothes off.


	71. Chapter 71

He was about to sit down when he realised something was not right. He widened his eyes in shock when he realised Harry was lying on top of his bed, fully clothed and with a book in her hand. He wiped his eyes in disbelief, but she was still there. He quietly approached the bed and leaned over. He gently took the book out from her hand and put it away. He then stood there staring at her sleeping peacefully and suddenly he felt a pleasant sensation overflowing him. She was there. She came to his place. It could mean only one thing – she forgave him, she wasn't angry any more, she cared… And for the first time in a really long time he felt genuinely moved. He sat on the very edge of the bed and kept staring at her with a tender smile on his face. Finally he reached out his hand to her face and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Harry stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"You're back", she whispered.

"You're here", he smiled.

He lay down with her and she rolled over to face him.

"I watched the news", she said. "You got her"

"We did"

"I'm glad you're ok", she said.

"Harry", he paused. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have been honest with you"

"You can tell me now", she suggested.

"I've been having these headaches recently", he said.

"Did you see the doctor about that?"

"Yes"  
"And what did he say?"

"He gave me the painkillers"  
"And…?"

"And he told me to have some tests done"

"Did you?"

Dempsey looked away.

"Dempsey, did you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"How long have you been having the headaches?", she asked.

"Since the explosion", he said quietly.

"What? For two weeks?", she sounded amazed.

"I thought they'd go away"

"Well, obviously you were wrong", she said and then remembered something. "I don't understand why you didn't say anything"

"I didn't think it mattered and I didn't want to worry you"

"Oh, so it's ok for you to worry about me, but not the other way around?", she started to feel irritated.

"Harry, you were in hospital and…"

"That's not an excuse", she said. "Don't you see I want to know about your problems, I want to share them with me"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a self-sufficient guy. I'm not used to being worried about."

"But I do worry about you and if you're not telling me everything, I worry even more"  
"There's no need. I've been always taking good care of myself"

"Why don't you let me take care of you sometimes? I can do it, you know", she said. "I want to do it"

"I guess I'll have to learn to let you do that"

"You'd better", she smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"You want me to leave?"

"No!", he protested. "Of course not!"

"I wanted to… I was angry with you but I never meant what I said", she replied. "I assumed you'd go back to your place just like I told you so I came and waited. And I waited for ages"

"The questioning ended around 11 p.m.", he explained.

"But it's nearly 1.00!"

"Err, I had to go somewhere on my way home"

"Somewhere?"

"Actually, I went to your place"

"What?"

"I called you, but you didn't answer the phone. I left you messages. I was sure you were home but didn't want to talk to me and I so wanted to explain, say I'm sorry so I went there, but the house was dark. I thought you were in bed and I didn't want to wake you up"  
Harry felt startled. She didn't think he'd go there to apologise. This was something new she discovered about him and she had to admit she loved that. She moved closer and kissed him.

"You've got to promise me something", she broke away.

"Anything?"

"You'll go and see the doctor tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? I can't. We're very busy at the office right now"

"I don't care about the office. I want you to do the tests tomorrow"

"But there won't be time"

"Find some", she said.

"We'll see , ok?"

"You promised"

"Harry, you know how it works. I won't be able to leave the office during the day"

"I'll call my doctor and he'll arrange everything in his clinic. I'm sure you can see him in the evening"

He looked at her and sighed resigned.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Never", she smiled.

He kissed her and got out of bed.

"I think it's time to get some sleep now", he said.

"You must be exhausted", she remarked.

"That was a long day", he admitted.

She got out bed too and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom", she replied.

He watched her go and wondered what would happen next. She had surprised him by showing up at his place and what would she do now? Was she going to sleep here or would she want to go to her place?

"Dempsey", he heard her call out from the bathroom. "Could you lend me a T-shirt or something? You know - something to sleep in?"

"Sure", he said. "Wait a second and I'll get you something"

He grinned and then opened his wardrobe.

He knocked at the bathroom door and she opened them slightly, reaching her hand out to grab what he had brought her and then closed the door.

"What's that?", she asked staring at a new pair of boxers.

"Something to sleep in", he replied.

"You must be kidding", she exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Harry? That's what I sleep in", he grinned.

"I asked you for a T-shirt", she said opening the door. "You sleep in those and I want my shirt"

"Since you insist", he said and handed her his shirt.

"Thank you", she said and closed the door again. She looked in the mirror and laughed.

"Don't even think about taking advantage of me tonight", he said when he turned off the light and lay in bed with her.

"Why would I?"

"I know you. You're just waiting for the opportunity"  
Harry laughed.

"Oh, you've seen me through", she said. "How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes", he remarked. "But I must warn you. Nothing's gonna happen tonight. I'm dead tired"

"I thought you're never too tired for sex"

"That's true"

"But you just said you were"

"But we weren't talking about sex"

"Weren't we?", she looked confused.

"No", he smiled. "We were talking about making love. At least I hope so"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. It's a completely different thing"

"How?"

"Sex is … just sex. And making love is about passion, devotion and … love"

"So if it's love-making I'm after, there isn't much point in me throwing myself at you, is there?"

"It's not a good idea", he murmured. "Unless you want to kill me"

"Kill you?"

"Yes. I can feel that cast of yours digging into my calf even now"

"I'm sorry", she said. "Look, why don't we change the sides?"

"Hmm, maybe we should"

"Is that better?", she asked when they had.

"Much better", he replied and nestled up with her. "Mmm, you smell so good"

"It's the perfume"

"It's you", he said and kissed her chin. "Goodnight, Harry"  
"Night"


	72. Chapter 72

*****

"Sorry, but there's just coffee", Dempsey said when Harry entered the kitchen in the morning.

"That's ok", she smiled and accepted the mug. "I need to go home and change"

"I'll drive you on my way to work"

"Your way?", she asked.

"Yeah"

"Actually I thought …"

"Harry, we talked about it. First you recover and then think of coming back to work"

"I hate sitting at home. I want to do something. I only have a broken leg. My brain's fine. I can be really useful"

"I understand…", he said.

"I don't think you do", she cut him off.

"But I'm trying to", he said. "I realise sitting at home is killing you. It would make me insane too, but I guess that's not of much help to you, is it?"

"It's not"

"Know what? Let's make a deal. You stay home till the end of this week, take care of yourself and if the doctor says you can go to work, I'll talk to Spikings"

"You promise?'

"Yes"

"Thank you", she smiled, quite surprised by his words. She didn't know what had happened but suddenly he became so understanding. "Speaking of doctors… I'll call mine from home and make an appointment for you"

"Can we do it another day?"

"No", she replied. "I'll let you know when he can see you"

She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced.

"No milk?", she asked.

"Sorry, but no"

"You really should do some shopping once in a while"

"I do"

"It doesn't seem so"

"Well, that's because I haven't been around the place for a while"

"The last time I was here the fridge was full only because Karen had done the shopping"

"Is that an offer?", he smiled.

"You wish"

"Maybe that's for the best. I'd have to eat all that healthy stuff you buy", he teased.

"You'd starve to death if I didn't feed you"

"Ok, you win", he laughed and looked at the watch. "Since I'm to give you a lift home, we'd better get going"

"I can take a taxi", she said.

Dempsey took her by the arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I take care of you and then you can take care of me", he said.

"Yes, sir", she laughed. She couldn't understand what happened since yesterday when they were quarrelling about the things which today didn't seem a problem. Why the change? Not that she was complaining, but it felt strange. He suddenly started listening and talking to her. That was unlike him.

"Shall we go?", he asked and opened the door.

"Wait a second"

"What's up?"

She approached him , smiling.

"Thank you", she said and put her arms around him.

"I don't know what for, but I kind of like it", he replied and hugged her close.

*****

"What's wrong with him?", Harry asked the doctor who came into the office followed by Dempsey.

"Sit down, please", the doctor said and Harry felt alarmed.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Mr Dempsey here has had a slight concussion", the doctor said.

"Concussion?", Harry's eyes widened.

"There's no need to panic", the doctor said. "Although I must say it was very unwise of him not to undergo the tests right after the explosion he was in"

"I was feeling fine", Dempsey said.

"Fine? That's why you've been taking strong painkillers?", Harry smirked.

"It was just for the headaches", he replied.

"Luckily you didn't suffer a severe concussion as otherwise you might not be talking to us now", the doctor said.

"And how bad is it?", Harry asked.

"He'll be fine provided he follows my instructions"

"I will make sure you he will", Harry said.

"In that case, I might as well give them to you too", the doctor smiled. "He should sleep a lot at night, rest during the day. Generally take things easy. I recommend a gradual return to normal activities at a pace that does not cause symptoms to worsen. No alcohol allowed and avoid stress as much as you can"

"If he does all this, will the headaches go away?", Harry inquired.

"They should although sometimes they persist. But they should be less frequent and weaker", the doctor said. "Come and see me in two weeks and we'll do some tests again"

"Thank you", Harry said.

"Yes, thank you doc", Dempsey shook the man's hand.

Him and Harry left the doctor's office and walked down the hall to the lift in silence. She didn't say anything in the lift either. He watched her from the corner of his eyes when they were walking to the car.

"Say something", he finally said.

"What do you want me to say?", she asked quietly.

"I don't know. Anything", he replied. "Just talk to me. Say what you think"

"You wanna know what I think?", she stopped walking. "I'll tell you. I think you were irresponsible , selfish and stupid. You're very lucky it ended like this. It could be much worse and you … I… I don't even want to think about it"

"I'm sorry", he said softly. "You're right. It was real stupid of me"

She stared back at him trying to figure out if he really meant that.

"I really think it was", he assured her.

"So you're going to follow doctor's orders, right?"

"Sure", he said. "Only when this case is over"

"No", she smirked. "You've got to slow down right now. I'm going to call Spikings and tell him how things are"

"Don't you dare!"

"I have to as obviously you're not willing to do what the doctor said"  
"Harry, you're not serious"

"Oh yes, I am"

"But you can't! I mean ... you know this job well. You know I can't just bow out of this case"  
"Your health matters more to me than the bloody case"

"But this is our case", he said. "I have to make sure Sarah Wilson ends up behind bars"

"I'm sure Spikings will take care of that", she said.

"No way", he objected. "I won't let you do this to me!"

"To you? Do you know what it's doing to me? Do you realise how I feel knowing you ignored your own health because of me?", she asked shakily, trying to hold back the tears. "I'd never forgive myself if…"

"Shh, don't say it", he said and drew her closer to embrace her. "Everything's all right"

"Do this for me. Take care of yourself for once", she muttered.

"OK, I promise I will", he said. "I just don't want you to be upset because of me"


	73. Chapter 73

*****

"What took you so long?", Harry asked as she felt a hand run down the length of her arm. She was sitting on the terrace, facing the gardens of Winfield Hall. They had arrived earlier that day and right after supper they had decided to take a walk. She stood up and turned around and frowned.

"Matthew! What are you doing here?"  
"Harry, it's so good to see you", he said and cupped her face in his hands.

"What are you doing here?", she repeated the question at the same time trying to free her face from his grip. It wasn't easy though as she was supporting herself with crutches.

"I learned you were out of hospital so I called you at home but you weren't there. I then called one of your friends an found out you were here so came at once", he explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine", she replied.

"I was so worried", he said and made a move to hug her.

"Ouch", she swayed.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he moved back and looking down at her leg, he added, "I didn't think"

"It's ok", she said quietly.

"How could he let that happen?", Matthew said through his teeth.

"Who?"

"Dempsey! How could he let them do this to you?"

"He didn't let anyone do anything"

"He's your partner! He's supposed to protect you!" Matthew said angrily. "And look at you!"

"James isn't to blame for this. In fact, he rescued me risking his own life"

"James?", Matthew looked surprised.

"James is the only reason I'm alive so don't you dare to say anything like that again because if you do, I swear I'll never speak to you again"

Mathew stared at her in bewilderment. He wasn't used to Harry acting like that.

"Do you understand me , Matt?", he said firmly.

"Yes, but I still think…"

"I don't want to hear that again", Harry cut him off.

"Is everything ok?"

Harry turned around hearing Dempsey's voice. She glanced at him closely wondering how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Harry?", he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine", she replied and smiled.

"I brought you the sweater", he said and he helped her put it on.

"Matt's come to see if I was all right", she said.

"Yeah, I know. We spoke", Dempsey said.

"Oh, I didn't realise", Harry said. "Shall we?"

She looked at Dempsey questioningly.

"Are you sure?", he asked. "Maybe you'd like to rest?"

"I'm sure. Let's go", she said and started walking on the crutches.

"See you later, Matt", Harry said and before Matthew could say anything, she led Dempsey up the hill.

"But you will tell me when you have enough, right?", he asked.

"And you will stop treating me like a child, right?", she asked.

"Harry, what do you expect me to do when…"

"I expect you to treat me like a woman", she cut him off. "An adult one"

She waited for some sexual remark he would usually say in such situations, but none came out of his mouth. She averted her eyes, feeling disappointed and hurt. Nothing seemed the same anymore and she so desperately wanted to return to normality.

"I'm treating you like the woman I love", he said squeezing her hand gently. "I may not be good at that, but I'm trying to be caring and supportive"

She smiled and him and said, "You're doing really well. It's just that…"

"Just what?", he encouraged her.

"Do you think we'll ever forget all that happened?"

"I hope so", he replied.

"There", Harry said when they reached the spot. "Let's sit over there"

"You're tired?"

"No, I just want to show you something"

"Wait", he stopped her before she sat down and took off his jacket to spread it on the grass. "You can sit now"

"You first", she said.

"Me?"

"Go on, sit"

He sat on the edge leaving more space to her.

"May I?", she asked pointing with her eyes at his legs.

"May you?", he returned the question.

She bent over and put her hand on his knee spreading it to the right a bit.

"Sure", he finally got what she wanted so he spread his legs for her to sit between them. She found the comfortable position and when he wrapped her with his arms, she leaned back into him.

"I love this place", she said and took a deep breath.

"It's beautiful", he agreed. "Very secluded"

"I know. A perfect place to hide"

"Do you hide here often, Harry?"

"No, not any more", she replied.

"Is that good?"

"Maybe", she said. "Though when I'm in London, I often miss this place"

"Why?"

"It's a very special place to me", she said. "When I was younger, I would come here and sit for hours daydreaming and only my mother knew where I was. Funny, but I could always feel her presence even when I was here alone. I always felt calm and safe here and…loved"

"I'm glad you shared this place with me then", he said softly and kissed her neck.

Suddenly she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you feel it too?", she asked.

"Feel what?"

"Loved. Do you feel … loved?"

"Err, I guess so", he replied. "Some time ago I was sure my parents hated me, but now I know they didn't"

"But I don't mean your parents", she said. "Do you feel that… I ... that I …"

She looked away feeling she was unable to express herself.

"Harry?"

"I really want you to feel that…"

Dempsey looked at her, wondering what to say to this, wondering what exactly she wanted him to feel. He lifted her chin with his finger making her look him in the eyes.

"You want me to feel what?" , he insisted.

"That I do love you", she finished. She looked him straight in the eyes with the purest sincerity. "I may not have shown it well, but I do love you"

He beamed. Finally she said it and he couldn't feel happier. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a mixture of love, devotion, excitement and tenderness flowed over him. He moved his hand to her cheek and touched it gently, letting his thumb caress her skin.

"Show me now, Harry", he whispered and slowly moved closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back tenderly. They went on kissing, touching each other softly, their fingers were tracing each other's faces. She gradually deepened the kiss and he accepted gladly.

"Now I think I feel loved", he whispered after a long while.

"You think?", Harry smiled.

"Why don't you show me more", he replied innocently. "I might feel something more"

So she kissed him deeply and ardently.

"Mmm, yes I feel it now", he muttered and continued the kiss and Harry's eyes glowed.

"So you say no-one else knows about this place?", he winked at her.

"Just you and me", she said, playing with the top button of his shirt.

"Good", he muttered as he started kissing her chin and going down her neck. His kisses were nicely caressing the soft skin on her neck and when his warm and moist lips reached her ear, he wrapped his arm around her and gently lowered her down onto the grass. He planted soft kisses on her neck and then went back to her lips.

"Could you say that again?", he asked.

"Say what?"

"You know", he smiled. "That thing about what you wanted me to feel"

"Oh, that", she smiled.

"So?"

She touched his cheek and lingered her eyes on his.

"I love you", she said softly.

He grinned and kissed her lips.

"Aren't you supposed to say something now?", she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Am I?"

"Dempsey!", she patted him playfully.

"What?"

"Ok, that's it", she said. She pushed him away and sat up.

"Now, look what you've done", she said and started brushing off the grass from her sweater.

"I love that look on your face", he said.

Harry stood up ignoring him completely and grabbed the crutches. started walking towards the house.


	74. Chapter 74

"I love the sparks in your blue eyes when you're happy, how you wrinkle your nose when you're amused and I even love when you're annoyed with me because that means you're not indifferent to me"

Harry tried hard not to smile.

"You've captured my heart, Harriet Makepeace", he said. "And I can't even express how crazy I am about you"

He looked a bit disappointed when she started walking towards the house and didn't say a word.

"Right", he muttered under his nose. Here he was, expressing all those things he felt for her and she seemed indifferent.

"How crazy about me are you exactly?", she asked suddenly.

He stared at her for a second before he grabbed her and after lifting her up, swirled her around.

"Put me down", she demanded.

He didn't listen.

"Dempsey, put me down at once", she insisted.

"I can't"

"Yes, you can and you will or…"  
"Or?"

"Please, put me down"

"I can't. You wanted to know how crazy I am, remember?", he teased.

"Ok, ok. So you've showed enough"

"Are you sure? Because I could swirl you again"

"I'm sure", she said. "Now put me down"

He did so, but still kept his arms around her.

"So…", he said.

"So?"

"Aren't you supposed to kiss me now?", he asked.

"And why would I do that?", she teased.

"Because you love me?"

"Oh, is that so?"

"And because I love you too"

"Mmm, I can't argue with that, can I?", she smiled and kissed him.

"James?", she said after some time.

"What?"

"Did you feel something?"

"Oh, yes", he grinned.

"No", she laughed. "Not that … I think it's starting to rain"

"Now?", he asked irritated.

"Not my fault"

He growled.

"Saved by the rain again?", he asked.

Harry shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Harriet Makepeace, if it wasn't for that rain…"

Harry laughed out loud, for the first time in the last few days.

"Oh, how I missed that", she whispered as she put her arms around his waist.

"What?"

"You"

"Me?", he looked confused.

"Yes"

"But I was with you all the time"

"But I mean you being like this"

"Like what?"

"Flirting, seeing a woman in me and not…"

"Don't", he put a finger on her lips. "I always see a sexy woman when I look at you and nothing will ever change that"

"Except for the rain", she smiled.

"Right", he smiled back. "We'd better hurry before we get soaked"

They walked for some time when Dempsey noticed Harry was walking with difficulty.

"Ok", he stopped in front of her.

"What?"

"Take these in your hand", he took both crutches and put them in her right hand. Then he put his one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, lifting her up.

"Hold on tight", he said. She wrapped her one arm around his neck and carried the crutches in the other.

"You're not going to carry me all the way, are you?", she asked.

"Of course I am", he said.

"But the doctor told you to rest"

"What harm can it be? You're light as a feather"

"This is crazy", she protested. "It's too far away anyway"

"What? You think I can't do this?"

"Can you?"

"I'll prove it to you", he said and started walking.

She held tight to him and giggled for the first few yards, but then stopped and just watched his face with fascination. He glanced at her from time to time aware of her staring.

"What?", he finally asked.

"Nothing", she smiled. She moved her face closer to his and he could feel her warm breath caressing his skin and when her lips brushed his cheek in passing, he glanced at her again, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", she smiled innocently.

She found it extremely sexy, being carried by this strong man breathing quickly and feeling his scent: the mixture of aftershave and cigars, the scent she could recognise him in the dark by.

"Maybe you need a rest?", she suggested quietly. She so didn't want to leave his arms though.

"No", he said and looked at her again. Her hair was almost all wet now and the drops of rain were falling down her neck to her cleavage. He looked down and smiled at the sight. The blouse was sticking to her wet body and the shapes he could see made him grin. He shook his head to draw his attention to carrying her to the house.

By the time they reached the house, they were both soaking wet. They went inside.

"You can put me down now", she said.

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"Come on, put me down"

"How about a reward", he looked at her lips meaningfully.

"What do you have in mind?", she said but got her lips closer to his.

"You think of something", he whispered, his lips almost brushing hers.

Harry dropped the crutches to the ground, put her other arm around his neck and kissed his lips.

"What happened?", a voice coming from the top of the stairs made them come apart.

Dempsey put Harry down and they both looked up to see no-one else but Matthew. He ran down the stairs in panic.

"I saw you from the window upstairs", he said agitated. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", Harry replied. "We were caught by the rain"

"But why was he carrying you?", Matthew insisted. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you go with him"

"Matthew, relax. Nothing happened. James just wanted to prove himself", she giggled. "You should worry about him now. I think he overdid it"

"I did not!", Dempsey protested. "I can carry you upstairs if you want"

"I wouldn't have the heart", Harry replied. "Besides, you look miserable"

"Well, thank you. You don't look much better", he remarked and they laughed.

Matthew who was watching them being so amused and relaxed got irritated.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves", he snapped. "I thought something terrible happened and you come here all that merry"

"Matt, I told you when I'm with James, I'm always all right", Harry said and turned to Dempsey. "Let's go and change"

Dempsey picked up the crutched and handed them to Harry. Then without any warning he lifted her up and carried her towards the upstairs.

"James, I can walk", she protested. "Put me down"

"I will when I get my reward", he whispered and she grinned. He started climbing the stairs and she tilted her head and her breath caressed his neck. She then moved her face closer and he felt her kiss his neck and then ear.

"Mmm", he murmured. "I like that"

"I rather hoped you would", she whispered and kissed him again.

"But if you don't stop it, I won't be able to reach the bedroom", he muttered.

"Then you should hurry up", she replied and went on placing soft kisses down his neckline, tickling him pleasantly.


	75. Chapter 75

"You'd better put on something dry on", he said when they were in their room. "You're soaking wet"

Harry turned around to look at him and smiled.

"I am. I could do with a bit of warming", she said.

"Hmm I bet you could", he replied.

They stood opposite each other, their eyes locked. He thought she looked sexy in those wet clothes sticking to her curves, her cheeks flushed and her breathing fast. She stepped forward and within a second they clung to each other and their mouths collided in a passionate kiss.

She started unbuttoning his shirt in a hurry, getting impatient with the buttons while his hands were cruising around her upper body and his lips were kissing hers. She finally managed to undo the last button and she slipped her hands under the hems of his shirt, parting them wide and gradually sliding the shirt off his shoulders. He moved back and helped her take the shirt off. She clung to his chest and he felt her lips discovering every inch of his torso. She suddenly swayed. She had stood on the broken leg and almost fell backwards, but he caught her just in time. She clung to him and she laughed.

"We'd better move to the bed", she said so he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down and climbed on top of her. They fell into another kiss. He broke away grimacing.

"What?", she asked.

"Can you move your leg a bit?"

"What?"

"Your leg with the cast. Can you move it?"

"Move where?", she asked rather helpless.

"Sorry", he giggled. "I'll try to find another position then"

He lay down again, hoping this time he'd be more comfortable. He kissed her lips, her chin, her neck and went lower. She arched into him more and her fingers sank in his hair as his lips reached her cleavage. They rolled over to their sides and she frowned as Dempsey screamed, "Aaaaa"

"What's wrong?", she panicked. "Your head?"

"My leg", he whined.

"What?"

"You almost crushed my leg", he rolled over to his back and grabbed his calf.

"This is ridiculous", she laughed.

"This is painful", he replied. "It almost feels as if I were on a training ground. I'm all black and blue already and we've only just started"

"Poor you", Harry said, still amused. She moved closer to him and tried to kiss him.

"I don't know if it's a good idea", he said. "I want to stay in one piece"

"I'll try and be careful", she said.

"Ok", he replied and they both moved towards each other, Harry a little bit too abruptly and her leg in a cast hit his ankle.

"Ouch!", he squirmed.

"This isn't going to work, is it?", she asked after a while.

"I'm sorry to say that, but no, it's not going to work", he said. "You're a lethal lady"

"This is quite entertaining", she said and they both giggled.

"But if we go on, it could be the last time we make love", he said. "I'm pretty sure a leg injury isn't the worst thing that could happen to me here"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?", she grinned.

"Definitely not", he grinned back and kissed her. "Well, since our plans have to be delayed, I think we'd better change our clothes"  
"Good idea", she agreed. "And what then?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you'd like to socialise with that cousin of yours"

"By no means!"

"Glad to hear that", he smiled. "So what about a nice evening spent here with a glass of wine and some snacks? What do you say?"

"Wine for me, for you just water", she said. "Doctor's orders, remember?"

"One glass can't hurt"

"He said _NO_ alcohol"  
"That's cruel", he said. "Besides, you think I'll let you drink all that fantastic wine by yourself?"

"We can always invite Matthew", she teased.

"By no means!", he said. "By the way, when are they taking the cast off?"

"I'm having an X-ray next week and they'll see how it's healing. The doctor said it could be even up to 6 weeks before they can take it off"

"Six weeks!", he exclaimed.

"Plus rehabilitation", she sighed.

"That won't be a problem. I just want them to get rid of that blood thing as soon as possible", he said.

She looked at him and remembered the scene in bed. She giggled.

"Don't ever lose hope. It will happen before we get old", she said and they both laughed.

Sometime later, they were downstairs heading for the kitchen.

"Here you are", Matthew stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"We had to change the wet clothes", Harry said and gave Dempsey a sign with her eyes to go into the kitchen. She decide to talk to Matthew while Dempsey went to get the food and wine.

"So how are you feeling, Harry?", Matthew asked, happy Dempsey as gone.

"Good", Harry smiled. "I'm good"  
"I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I never wanted that", Matthew said.

"Thanks", she said.

"I didn't know you were in hospital. I'd have visited you otherwise"

"I was there for only a week and to be honest I wasn't up for seeing too many people"

"So the injuries weren't that bad, were they?", he asked. "I heard you were in an explosion?"

"Yes, but if you don't min I' rather not talk about that. I'm trying not to forget all this"

"Oh, yes of course"

"So tell me how you've been? I've heard the exhibition is on the menu"

"Yes, it's in two week. I hope you'll come"

"With pleasure", Harry said.

"And remember you promise me lunch"

"I remember but it'll have to wait till the cast is off"

"Yes, of course. And when will that be?"

"In a few weeks. I've been just telling James I'm having an X-ray scheduled next week and we'll see"

"I can take you there"', he offered.

"Thank you, but I think James will and if not I'll take a taxi"

"A taxi? There's no such option. You just give me a call and I'll drive you"

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind", she replied an smiled to herself. If she told Dempsey Matt had offered to give her a lift, Dempsey would surely be ready to carry her there not to let Matthew do this.

"I am sorry, Miss Makepeace", Abbot appeared in the door. "But there is a phone call for Mr Dempsey"

"I think he's in the kitchen", harry said.

"Thank you", Abbot said and left.

"So I can see Dempsey doesn't leave you alone for a second"

"He's been very supportive", Harry smiled.

"You know you don't have to ask him for help. You've got me"

"I really appreciate it, Matt", she smiled, not quite sure what else to say. He kept telling her she could count on him. It was nice, but she knew she had Dempsey and that's all she needed.

"Harry", Dempsey came into the room. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure", Harry said and followed him out. "What's up?"

"I have to go back to London"

"What? Why?"

"Spikings called. There's been some progress in the questioning"

"Oh, great. Does it mean she started talking?"

"Not yet", he said. "That's why they need me"

"I don't get it"

"She said she had something to say but she'd talk only to me"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out"

"James, I don't like it"

"Nor do I, but I have to go. Who knows? Maybe she'll talk to me"

"Ok, so let's go"

"There's a thing"

"What?"

"The weekend has just started. I've been looking forward to it so it would be a shame to waste it"

"But I thought we were going back to London"

"But we could come back tomorrow afternoon"

"Really?"

"Sure. I talked to Spikings about it"

"In that case maybe I should stay here", she said. "There's no point in me travelling back and forth"

"That's what I was about to suggest", he said. "You could relax and use the fresh air and all. I only worry because I wouldn't like you to be here all alone"

"I'm not alone. Mathew's here"

"Matthew", he echoed. "That's what I worry about. You and him alone?"

"Don't you worry, honey", she smiled. "The cast will surely be my secret weapon"

"Honey?", he smiled widely.

"Go and pack the necessary things", she pushed him towards the door, amused.

She then saw him out to the car.

"I hate to leave you here", he said.

"Come back as soon as possible", she said.

"You can count on that", he said and hugged her.

"I'll miss you", she whispered.

"You know I'll be just a phone call away", he said.

"I know", she said and kissed him. "Now go. And call me when you get there"

"I will", he said. "Bye, honey"

"Bye"

Harry waited till the car disappeared in the distance and went inside.

"He's gone then", Matthew said.

"He's, but he'll be back tomorrow"

"Was that a phone call from work?"

"Yes"

"Something urgent came up?"

"They need him in the office. I can't really talk about the details"

"Of course", Matthew smiled. "You fancy a glass of wine?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm still taking medicine", she replied. "Besides I think I'll turn in early. I'm rather tired"

"Goodnight then"

"Night"


	76. Chapter 76

*****

"So what's going on?", Dempsey entered the office where despite of the late hour he found Spikings and a few boys.

"Sarah started talking but she didn't admit to anything. She said she'd only talk to Harry"

"No way!", Dempsey protested.

"I know. That's why I managed to convince her that Harry was out of town for a few weeks and you're the only person she could talk to", Spikings said. "And finally she agreed"  
"You have any idea what she wants?"

"Not really, She only said she had some info that might interest you", Spikings said.

"About what?"

"I have no idea", Spikings said. "Chas, have you got the transcripts ready?"

"Yes, here they are", Chas came and handed the transcripts.

"Study them first. That's what she and Feder have testified so far", Spikings said.

"Ok", Dempsey took the files and went over to his desk, grabbing coffee on his way there. Before he started reading the documents, he called Harry to tell her he was in London and to wish her goodnight. He couldn't say much as Chas was sitting at Hurry's desk waiting to help him with the files.

After the phone call from Dempsey, Harry took a shower and got into her pyjamas. It wasn't the evening she was counting on, but these things happened in their work very often. She wondered what Sarah wanted from Dempsey, but then dismissed the thought of her. She didn't want to think about her and the case, That's why she preferred to wait for Dempsey at Winfield Hall rather than go to London with him. She took a book she had started reading in Dempsey's apartment when she had been waiting for him, and got into bed. She started reading the book, but after a few moments her eyes started to feel heavy so she put it away and turned the light off. She so easily got used to sharing her bed with Dempsey and it felt empty and cold without him. She closed her eyes and before she fell asleep, she recollected on the day they had spent together. A smile stayed on her face even when she drifted into sleep.

Harry opened her eyes and screamed. She turned the light on and reached out for her gun when she recognised the familiar voice.

"Harry, it's me"

"What the hell are you doing here?", she stared at Matthew standing over her.

"I thought I heard you scream"

"I screamed because you scared me to death"

"No, earlier when I was walking up to my room", he explained.

"Well, that wasn't me as I was sleeping peacefully until you came here uninvited"

"I'm sorry, I thought something bad has happened

"You're paranoid, you know? Nothing's bad is going on. Everything's fine. And now would you please go and let me sleep?"

"I'm so sorry", he said again.

"That's ok. And now just go", she said. "Oh, and remember to knock next time, ok?"

"Sorry. Goodnight"

Matthew left and Harry switched the bedside lamp off. After a few moments, she got out of bed and went to the door. She hesitated, but finally turned the key in the lock and then went back to sleep.

In the morning Harry had breakfast with Matthew and then he excused himself saying he had to go to town. Harry sat on the terrace and enjoyed the sunny weather. Around lunch to Harry's surprise Angela arrived. Harry welcomed her enthusiastically. The girls had lunch and then sat in the lounge and chatted, drinking wine.

"I'm glad to see you in such a good form", Angela remarked.

"I feel great", Harry said. "I miss work, but James promised I could go back if the doctor said it was ok"

"James said that?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know you needed his permission"

Harry laughed.

"I don't. It's just… I don't know…he's really protective, you know"  
"Oh I know. After all I've seen him with you", she smiled. "You look jolly"

"I am. I feel good, recovering slowly"

"I'm so glad, Harry. I was really worried about you"

"I know, but Dempsey is taking good care of me"

"So where is he?"

"He had to go to London. Spikings called him in just when we had so much fun", Harry sighed. "But he'll be back today"

"What did you do?"

"Well", Harry looked around to see of no-one was there to hear. "We almost did it"

"Did what?"

"You know"

"No, I don't know"

"Sleep with each other", Harry whispered.

"You slept with him?", Angela exclaimed.

"Shhh, for Christ's sake", Harry shushed her. "I didn't say we did, we almost did"

"Almost?"

"Yes. We started you know kissing and stuff, but the damn cast seemed to get in a way and Dempsey kept screaming with pain as either I hit him on the calf or on the ankle and it was so funny. Well, not for him, but for me it was"

"And what happened next?"  
"Next?"

"Yes. Give me the details"

"Nothing happened"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Because he got scared I'd hurt him … you know where", Harry blushed. "And we decided to delay it"

"That would be a shame if he lost his Crown jewels", Angela giggled and Harry joined in.

"You should see his face. He was really terrified"

"I bet he was", Angela agreed and then raised her glass. "Here's to Dempsey and his Crown jewels"

Harry poked her playfully, but she clinked her glass with Angela's and laughed.

"Harriet Makepeace, I don't recognise you", Angela said. "But I must say I love the change"

"Oh, shut up", Harry laughed.

"So when it the cast off?", Angela asked as casually as she could.

"In a few weeks", Harry replied then looked at Angela who was trying hard to suppress a grin. "I know what you're thinking"

"Do you?", Angela grinned.

"Pass me that bottle", Harry said. "I need a drink"

Harry was aware she was blushing furiously and it wasn't the wine's fault. She poured herself more and her face went serious. She looked at her friend.

"I told him", she said quietly.

"Told him what?"

"You know"

"I have no idea"

"That I love him"

"Are you serious?", Angela looked stunned.

"Yes", Harry smiled. "I can't believe I actually got round to it. I haven't said this to anyone since … since I was married and I was so scared to admit it"

"But you did. Finally!", Angela grinned. How did he react?"

"You should have seen his face. It was all kinds of emotions"

"He must have been thrilled"

"He was"

"Well, well, well, look at that", Matthew's voice made them jump.

"Matt, how good to see you", Angela smiled at him.

"Hello, Angela", Matthew said and stood in front of Harry. "I'd never think you're such a liar, Harriet"  
"Sorry?", Harry looked surprised.

"You lied to me last night", he said.

"I don't understand", Harry felt confused.

"You told me you couldn't drink wine because you were still taking medicine"

"I wasn't lying"

"Oh yes? And what's this? Don't tell me it's cranberry juice as I won't believe it"

"It's wine"

"So you're admitting you lied to me last night!"

"No, Matt. I didn't lie. I take my medicine before I go to sleep therefore I can't drink wine in the evening", Harry explained.

"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yes"

"What's the matter, Matt?", Angela asked. "Since when are you so serious"

"You stay out of it", Matthew snapped.

"I beg you pardon?", Angela looked amazed.

"Would you like a glass of wine. Matt?", Harry quickly asked and before he said anything, she jumped up to her feet and went to the cupboard from which she took out a glass. She came back to the sofa, sat down and poured him some wine.

"Here", she handed him the glass and reached out to take hers. She clinked her glass with his and took a sip of her wine. When she looked up she saw Matthew staring at her arm. She looked down and realised her sleeve was up revealing the marks on her arms.

"What are these?", he asked.

"Nothing", Harry replied.

"Nothing? I know what these are. You've been taking drugs!", he accusingly pointed his finger at her.

"I haven't", she protested.

"Matt, let it go", Angela tried to help.

"I already told you – stay out of it", he hissed through his teeth and grabbed Harry's arm stretching it.

"What the hell are you doing?", Harry tried to free her arm. "Let go off me"

Angela jumped up to her feet and tried to pull Matthew away from Harry, but he pushed her so strongly that she fell backwards.


	77. Chapter 77

*****

"So, are we going to sit here like that all morning?", Dempsey asked Sarah who was sitting opposite him, smoking a cigarette and staring at him.

"We are unless you tell me where Harriet is"

"She's away"

"But you know where she went, right?"

"That's none of your business", Dempsey snapped.

"Were you with her? That's why it took you so long to come here?"

"Listen, I don't have time for this, so either you start talking or I leave"

"Why getting so impatient lieutenant?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you here. I wanted to talk to Harriet"

"She's away. Besides I don't think she'd ever want to talk to you"  
"It didn't take them long to bring you here so you can't have been far away", she said. "I'd say you were at Winfield Hall"

Dempsey looked at Spikings in panic. He didn't really know what it was all about, what this woman wanted.

"I'm right", Sarah noticed his glance at Spikings. "I'll tell you something about Winfield Hall, lieutenant"  
"I didn't come here to talk about it"

"But you will listen to me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you care…you care about Harriet", she smiled. "And you want her to be safe"

"So talk", Dempsey said.

"Her father was always so proud of the estate and so was she. She was this little rich girl who always seemed more intelligent and better-mannered than the rest of us. She thought herself better than us, but she wasn't"

"Can we get to the point?", Dempsey snapped.

"Harriet often said Winfield Hall was her retreat, but she didn't realise…"

"Realise what?"

"That she can't feel safe there"

"Why?", Dempsey asked, starting to feel alarmed.

Spikings left the interrogation room and went to make a phone call.  
"Why isn't she safe there?", Dempsey insisted.

"Love, lieutenant", Sarah said and dragged on her cigarette. "Some guys are ready to jump off the roof for a girl"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Love is a dangerous thing"

"Listen, stop that game or…"  
"It's not a game", she cut him off. "You want to hear the truth, don't you?"

"The truth about what?"

"About the kidnapping"

"I thought I knew the truth"

"Not the whole truth", she smirked. "You have no idea who was behind all this"  
"I thought you were"

"Not in the beginning", she said. "I got paid, you see"

"For what?"

"For the kidnapping"  
"What? Why would anyone pay you for that?"

"I told you – love is a dangerous thing"

In the meantime Spikings came back and smiled at Dempsey reassuringly, Dempsey knew Harry was ok.

"What the hell are you talking about?", he asked Sarah.

"There's this guy who's obviously crazy about your Harriet. He came to me one day and asked me a favour for the sake of old school times"

"What favour?"  
"He wanted to prove himself, to be her hero so he asked me to arrange a little spectacle for him"

"A spectacle?"

"Yes, he wanted me to kidnap her and then arrange everything in the way he could find her and save her. A bloody Romeo. One thing he didn't expect is that it turned out I had some old score to settle with her"

"What are you saying here?"

"Which part don't you understand? He paid me to kidnap Harriet so that he could rescue her, so he could be better than you"

"Who was he?", Spikings cut it. "Do you know his name?"

"Of course I do", she smiled.

"What's the name then?"

"Not so fast, Inspector", She said. "First I want to make a deal"  
"No deals!", Dempsey raised his voice.

"You want the name?", she asked.

Dempsey and Spikings looked at each other and Spikings beckoned Dempsey over to the door. They both left, leaving Sarah with the police officer.  
"What do we do?", Spikings asked. "She won't give the name until we make her a deal"

"It makes me feel sick when I think she might get away with a mild sentence"

"Me too, but do we have any choice?"

Dempsey thought for a second.

"Let's leave her alone for a while", he suggested. "In the meantime I'd like to go through what she has just said"

"You have some clues?"

"I don't know", Dempsey said. He wished Harry was there. Together they'd come up with something, but he was on his own. "I need to go over that tape"  
"Ok"

Dempsey went over the tape again and again, coming back to some bits which he listened a few times and moving forward. He made notes and then listened again. He felt he was close to discovering the identity of the man but there was still something missing.

"Chas, I need your help"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'd like you to find the records of that school in the computer. See who went to the same class as Sarah or her bother"

"That will be a lot of names"

"I know, but maybe one will ring a bell"

"Ok", Chas said and started the research while Dempsey re read his notes again.

"Have you got something?", Spikings appeared behind him.

"Not sure, I feel I'm close to something. I just need to figure it out"

"So what have you got so far?", Spikings moved a chair and sat next to Dempsey.

"First of all this guy is someone Sarah knows and so does Harry. Sarah said 'for the sake of old school times", so I asked Chas to find out who she or her brother went to school with"

"That's a good idea". Spikings nodded. "What else?"  
"She repeated 'love' a few times so I figure this guy was or is in love with Harry, but she probably rejected him and that's why he wanted to prove to her he was her hero"

"Agree", Spikings said.

"But that kidnapping ...this isn't something a normal guy does for a girl he loves, is it?"

"No, not at all. You think he's got some mental problems?"

"I don't know, but surely he's not a normal guy", Dempsey said. "Teenagers tend to do crazy things for the ones they love, but this guy is a grown-up man"

"Wait a minute. She said something about jumping off the roof for a girl"

"Yeah, she did", Dempsey said. "You think that's what that guy did once?"

"Worth checking"

"Chas, how are you doing?"

"Almost ready", Chas replied and after a few more minutes he handed them a print out "Here's the list of the boys Anthony Embry went to school with. Sarah went to a girls school"

"Thanks", Dempsey took the piece of paper. "Chas, see if there's any story about a teenager who jumped off the roof, could be classified as a suicide attempt"

"Around what time?"

"First, the time Sarah and her brother went to school"

"Sure"

Dempsey started reading the names.

"Ring any bell?, Spikings asked.

"Not yet"

"I've got it", Chas exclaimed.

"What does it say?"

"There's an article about a boy who fell off the roof. They say it was an accident, he climbed the roof to save a cat, slipped and fell off. He then was taken to hospital with severe injures"

"What's the name?"

"There isn't one"

"What? How come?"

"It says the family wished to remain anonymous for the boy's sake", Chas read. "It must have been big name if the press agreed to go on with it"

"Call the newspaper", Spikings said. "or no. I'll do it. Do you have the issue number and the name of the journalist?"

"Here it is", Chas said and wrote down the details.

"Ok", Spikings said and rushed to his office followed by Dempsey.

Dempsey watched Spikings make a few phone calls before he finally reached the right guy. When Spikings put down the receiver, Dempsey watched him pick up a piece of paper on which he had written the name they wanted and handed it to Dempsey.

"Does that ring a bell now?", Spikings asked.

Dempsey looked at the note.

"Matthew Frederic Feversham", he read. "Who the hell is that?"

He then re read the name and frowned. "Oh my God! That's him!"

"Who?"

"Harry's cousin! God, I left her alone with him! I have to warn her!"

"Dempsey wait!"

"What for? He might harm her"  
"We don't know if he's the guy"

"What do you mean we don't know? We've got the name. Everything falls into place"  
"What we need is a proof and for now we just have assumptions", Spikings said. "You wouldn't like to raise panic and scare Harry without the proof, would you?"

"What proof do you need?", Dempsey yelled. "He's the guy and she's alone with him"

"I called her. She said her friend Angela had just arrived to keep her company and her cousin had gone to town to do some business"  
"Ok", Dempsey calmed down for a second.

"You'd better think how to get the truth out of Sarah"

Dempsey looked at the note with the name then at Spikings

"We don't have much time", Dempsey said. "I can see only one way to do this"

"What way?", Spikings looked at Dempsey suspiciously. He knew very well how Dempsey liked to deal with villains.

"A bluff"

"A bluff?"

"Yes", Dempsey said. "How much time has it been since we left her?"

Spikings looked at the watch, "Two hours?"  
"Then I say you go in there and talk to her, ask her more questions and then…", Dempsey told Spikings his plan. Spikings took a while to think it over and finally nodded his head in agreement.


	78. Chapter 78

*****  
"How can you be so stupid? I know! It's him! That bloody Yank! He drew you into it!", Matthew became agitated.

"I'm not taking drugs!"

"These marks prove you do"

"Let go off me", Harry pulled her arm and pushed him away.

"I was drugged! When they kidnapped me they were stuffing me with drugs. You satisfied?"  
"You' re lying!"

"I'm not lying!", she yelled. "Go and talk to the doctor who treated me in hospital. I was kidnapped, tied up, kept in some bloody basement and drugged"

"That's not true", he grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "That's not how it was supposed to be"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That wasn't the plan"

"What plan?"

"You're lying", he shook her hard. "Tell me you're lying"

"Let go off her", Martha appeared in the door, drew by the screams.

Matthew looked at her and then back at Harry.

"She's telling the truth", Angela said. "She was drugged. She almost died and you dare to come here and accuse her of things and get violent? For Christ's sake, Matt. What got into you?"

"That's not what was supposed to happen", Matthews said quietly. "I didn't want any of this"

"I think you should leave", Harry said quietly.

He looked at her and then at Martha and Angela.

"Don't you see I care about you? I'm all you've got! I'm the only one who really loves you", he said shakily. "And you chose him? He can't even protect you right"

"Leave, Matt", Harry repeated. "Now"

"You think you can throw me out so easily?", Matt clenched his fists.

"But I can", Abbot who had just come said. Matthew looked at him and realised Abbot was holding a shotgun.

*****

"I've said I'll talk when we make a deal", Sarah repeated firmly.

"You see your problem is there will be no deal. Lieutenant Dempsey isn't here for a reason. He's supervising an arrest"

"You're bluffing", she laughed nervously.

"I'm not", Spikings said. "You gave us all the clues and we just put them together. You're not as smart as you think"

Sarah looked alarmed.

"So you'd better start talking now because when lieutenant Dempsey comes back with good news, it'll be too late for you"

I know what you're trying to do", she smiled. "You think I'll start talking out of fear. But you know what? I don't think Dempsey has gone anywhere. He's probably waiting outside, but he can wait forever"

"You're wrong", Spikings said, "And you'll…"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Dempsey burst into the room. He leaned over Spikings and said quietly but loud enough for Sarah to hear him, "We've got him. We've got Matthew and he started talking", Dempsey glanced at Sarah. "He says it was all her idea"

"What?", Sarah raised from her chair. "Bastard! He's behind all this! He made me do it!"

Dempsey and Spikings rushed out of the room. That's the proof they needed. Chas went in to finish the interrogation and send Sarah back to her cell.

"I'll have the local police go over there", Spikings said. 'Dave and the boys are ready. "I'll call Harry and be with you in a second"

"Ok", Dempsey said. "I'll drive in my car"  
He ran down the stairs and drove off with the squeal of tyres. He felt outraged and scared to death. He was driving as fast as possible, determined to get there as fast as he could. Thousands of thoughts flashed through his head. He was furious with himself for letting her stay in Winfield Hall. He had always found something creepy about this Matthew guy, but Harry had convinced him it was just jealousy. He should have trusted his instincts more.

"Control to Charlie 5"

"Charlie 5, what is it Chas?"  
"Spikings called Harry"  
"Is she ok?", Dempsey cut him off.

"The maid said she was out with her friend"

"Did he tell the maid to find them? They need to be warned"

"He did. He told the maid to have Harry contact us immediately"

"Ok. Let me know when she does", Dempsey replied. "How about the local police?"

"They're on their way"  
"Ok, keep me posted. Over and out", he said and stepped on the gas.


	79. Chapter 79

"It's something he said. I didn't notice this, but Angela did and she asked me about it…"

"What did he say?"

"When I told him about the things they had done to me, at first he didn't want to believe me but then said something about being sorry… 'That's not what was supposed to happen. I didn't want that. That wasn't the plan'. This is what he said"

Harry sat down and frowned.

"Where did he go? Do you have any idea?"

"No", she just said.

"I need to contact Spikings", he said, "Will you be all right?"

She nodded her head, but she felt dumbfounded and numb. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from him. Matthew? Arranged her kidnapping? How? Why? T=There were so many questions she didn't know the answer t.

"Harry can I come in?", Angela peeped through the door.

"Yes", Harry looked up.

"What happened?", Angela asked.

"You were right", Harry whispered.

"About what?"

"About Matthew", Harry said, "He was behind my kidnapping"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Dempsey is"  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it!", she exclaimed and then looked at her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel as if I was in some kind of bad dream"

"I understand", Angela put her arm around Harry. "But it's going to be ok"

"Do you realise how many times I've heard this during the last few weeks? Everyone keeps telling me it's going to be ok and just when I start to believe it myself, something like this happens. And I've had enough. I really have. I just want one day without having to worry, without having to remember the things that happened to me, I want to go somewhere far away from all this and enjoy myself without any fear something bad might happen"

"I'm sorry, Harry. You know I'd do anything for you if I could"

"I know, Angela", Harry said. "And I'm sorry for the outburst"  
"Hey, it's nothing"

The door opened and Dempsey came in.

"Spikings will be here in ten minutes", he said. "They issued a warrant for Matthew's arrest. They're trying to trace his car"

"Let's hope they'll get him soon", Angela said. She looked at Dempsey and back at Harry. The silence fell in the room. Harry kept staring down at her hands, Dempsey glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll leave you two", Angela said and left the room.

"I guess it means we're going back to London", Harry said without looking at him.

"Yes", Dempsey said.

"I'll go and pack my things then", she said.


	80. Chapter 80

When Spikings arrived, he had good news – they had arrested Matthew and they were taking him to London. Harry said goodbye to Martha and Abbot and they all left: Dempsey and Harry in one car, Angela in hers all following Spikings and Dave.

"You're comfortable?", Dempsey asked when they drove off.

"Yes, I'm good", she replied.

They drove for a few miles in silence. Dempsey didn't know what to say. He realised she must have been in shock from the news about Matthew. He himself was outraged and if he could, he'd kill the man with his bare hands. His hands clenched around the wheel, which didn't remain unnoticed. Harry glanced at him now and then. She knew he was taking it as badly as her. She also knew she needed him and was glad he was by her side.

"I love you", she whispered, looking at him softly.

"I love you too, sweetheart", he whispered back.

She leaned her chin on his shoulder and he kissed her on the forehead.

*****

Spikings left the interrogation room followed by Dempsey.

"He admitted everything", Spikings said.

Harry and Chas, who were talking in the hall, met them half way.

"What exactly?", Harry asked.

"He paid Sarah for the kidnapping. He wanted her to keep you for a day and then arrange for him to save you, but not everything went according to the plan as Sarah seemed to have her own plans and stood him up", Spikings explained.

"Why didn't he call the police?", Chas asked.

"Sarah kept assuring him everything was fine they just have to delay the plan because the police were all over the city looking for Harry so he waited for the sign he could act as a bloody Romeo"  
Harry grimaced.

"So what happens now?", Chas said. "Do we have enough evidence to put them all behind bars?"

"Oh, I think we've got enough", Spikings said and followed Harry's eyes which were directed at the door of the interrogation room. He turned and saw Matthew being escorted out by two police officers. He noticed Harry and stopped.

"Harry", she shouted. "I need to talk to you"

Harry turned her head away with disgust.

"Harry!', Matthew tried to push the police officers aside and get to her.

"Get him out of here", Spikings called out.

"Please, Harry, forgive me! I didn't want to hurt you. I would have rescued you!"

"I have to get out of here", she said quietly.

"Come on", Dempsey said taking her by the arm. "Let's go back to the office"

Harry moaned under her nose.

"You ok?", he asked worriedly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick", she muttered.

He held her arm tightly and led her into the bathroom. As soon as they were inside, she instantly bent over the toiled and threw up.

He held her gently and then helped her wash her mouth and face.

"Sorry", she said.

"I'll take you home", he said softly.

"No, I don't want to be alone"

"I'll stay with you. I just need to have a word with Spikings and we can go", he said.

*****

"It's been a hard week", Harry sighed. "I'm so glad it's over"

It was Friday afternoon and they were driving from work.

"You know, we could go to the cinema tomorrow and then maybe dinner?", Harry said. "We haven't been out for ages"

Dempsey smiled. Harry had had the cast taken off two weeks before and she was back at work. She had started physiotherapy and was feeling really good.

"You're quiet", she noticed. "Is everything ok?"

"It's perfect", he smiled at her.

"So what about a night out?"

"Sounds good", he replied.

"You don't seem too keen"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something"

"About what?"

"Something about the case", he lied.

"Dempsey, will you ever forget about work?"

"Sorry, sweetheart", he smiled apologetically. "I promise you that during the weekend you'll have my full attention"  
"I hope so", she replied and then turned around looking in the back window. "You missed our turning"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did. Now you'll have to turn around"

"Everything's fine", he said, smiling under his nose.

"No, it's not. You're about to reach M4", she said.

"Am I?"

"Dempsey!"

"Relax. Everything's under control"

"What? Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise"

"A surprise?", she looked stunned. "Dempsey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to make your wish come true"

"What wish?"

"You wanted to get away to some faraway place where you wouldn't worry about anything"

"How do you know?", she looked suspicious. "You talked to Angela!"

"I did", he smiled.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Brixham"

"Brixham? Where's that?"

"You don't know?", he asked. "I'll give you a clue – water, lots of water"

"Water?", she looked suspicious.

"And lot of sand and hopefully the sun"

"Brixham is at the seaside?"

"Bingo"

"Really? We're going to the seaside?", her eyes sparkled.

"Yes"

"This is great!", she exclaimed and then remembered something. "But I don't have any luggage"

"You do"

She raised her eyebrow at him, feeling a bit uneasy at the thought he went through her things.

"Angela took care of everything", he calmed her.

"She did?', she asked surprised. "Did she remember to pack any clothes at all?"

"Mmm, I would have nothing against if she didn't", Dempsey grinned.

"I bet you wouldn't", Harry grinned too.

"I have more good news"

"What do you mean?"

"Spikings gave us two days off"

"You're kidding"

"Nope", he said. "We've got four days to spend in this little seaside cottage all by ourselves"

"What about my physiotherapy?"

"Honey, I can take care of that myself", he grinned. "Physiotherapy is my forte"


	81. Chapter 81

Harry opened her eyes and stirred. She frowned when her left hand felt someone's arm. She turned her head and smiled at the sight of Dempsey lying beside her and sleeping peacefully. She watched him for a while gazing at the window from time to time. The sun was shining outside and she could hear the waves crushing against the shore. She looked at Dempsey again and for a moment felt tempted to wake him, but gave up the idea, thinking he needed the sleep. She quietly got out of bed and found her robe. Having put it on, she left the bedroom closing the door behind her. She then opened the door to the porch. It was still chilly outside but the sun was strong and warm. She went to the kitchen and came back with a mug of coffee to sit on the steps of the porch. She took a sip of the hot drink and then exposed her face to the sun. She took in all the sounds that surrounded her: the sea, the wind, the smell of the flowers. For a moment she felt calm and relaxed but then the memories started flooding in: her father's death, the funeral, the family issues, the stalker, her kidnapping. She shrugged at the memory and took a huge gulp of coffee as if it was to help her get rid off the unpleasant memories, but it didn't help … Sarah, Matthew … Matthew … she tried not to think about him at all, but the truth was she couldn't forget him or the things she had to go through because of his sick mind. She shook her head and tried to think of something pleasant to stop thinking about Matthew. Suddenly she realised that all this time when she had all these horrible things and memories in her mind, there was one thing that prevented her from going insane. It was a pair of friendly brown eyes looking at her warmly and making her feel safe and sound. Dempsey helped her through.

"What are you doing?", Dempsey asked as he appeared behind her. He sat down behind her one step above the step she was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her.

Harry smiled and tilted her head a bit so that she could see him.

"It's such a beautiful day", she said. "I didn't want to waste it"

"You're beautiful", he said making her smile and then he kissed her lips lightly. Harry's smile became bigger and after she put down the mug, she covered his arms with her to make sure he wouldn't let her out of his arms. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and tightened his embrace.

"I got scared when I didn't find you in bed", he said.

"Scared of what?"

"That maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I was dreaming", he said and kissed her arm.

Harry smiled.

"Speaking of dreams…", she said.

"Yeah", he whispered as he was now concentrating on kissing her neck.

"You promised me an unforgettable weekend"

"Uhmm", he muttered, his lips moving up to her chin now.

"Dempsey!", Harry tried to draw his attention to what she was saying. "

"What?"

"Your promise?"

"Yeah, sure. I remember… I promised to take care of your physio", he grinned and reached out for her thigh.

She slapped his hand and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to take a shower", she said.

"Great idea", he jumped up to his feet excitedly.

"Alone", she said firmly and just to make sure he got the message, she stopped him with her stretched arm. "YOU …. can make breakfast"

Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew there was no point arguing so he just watched her disappear in the house and then followed her with disappointed smile on his face.

"Tough cookie", he said to himself, but it didn't surprise him however. He knew all along it would take him lots of effort to make her his Harry for real.

Harry went into the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind her.

She took off her robe and went into the shower. Nice warm water splashed over her body.

"Arrogant, oversexed Yank", she muttered and laughed. She was positive it was going to be a good weekend.


	82. Chapter 82

****

"Well, it's about time", Dempsey said trying to sound irritated, but the delightful grin on his face betrayed him. Harry entered the small dining room wearing a light blue dress and she looked amazing.

"Mmm, I can see you did your best", she smiled appreciatively and sat at the table.

"Coffee?", he asked.

"Yes, please", she replied and took a toast and a bowl with cottage cheese mixed with herbs.

"So what's the plan?", she asked and took a bite of her toast.

"The plan?", he asked surprised.

"Yeah", she smiled. "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want honey", he grinned.

"You don't have the plan", she said reproachfully.

"Harry, we're on holiday. What about spontaneity?"

"We don't have time for spontaneity, Dempsey. We've only got four days to spend here and I'm not gonna waste even one minute of it", she said.

"Well, we would save a lot of time if you let me shower with you", he remarked.

"Dempsey, I'm serious"

"So am I", he smiled sweetly.

She was about to make some remark but the phone rang and he went to answer it. When he came back into the dining room, he sat in front of her in silence.

"Who was it?", she asked, but there was no answer so she looked up at him. "Dempsey?"

"Spikings", he replied and hesitated.

"So?"

"So what?", he asked.

"Are you going to spit it out?", she asked, but by the look in his eyes, she knew what he was going to say.

"Matthew started to talk", he finished.

"Oh", Harry said."Great"

Dempsey looked at her and wished he had never answered that damn phone. He wanted to spend a perfect weekend with Harry. He wanted her to be happy, to laugh again like she used to laugh. He wanted them to have time to talk about them, to be just Harry and James.

"Harry…", he started.

"Please. I want to finish breakfast", she said and took another toast. She felt angry and disappointed. She was so hopeful about this weekend and now everything was ruined. She took a bite of her toast and felt she wouldn't be able to stomach it. She made all the effort to swallow the small bit of toast.

"Sometimes I hate this job", she said.

Dempsey didn't know what to say so he just reached out his hand and held hers. She looked at him and took her hand out of his.

"I'll clean up after breakfast, you go take the bloody shower and we can leave", she said then looked at him and added, "Go on. Move"

Dempsey stood up and left without a word. He really didn't know what to say to her.

When he emerged from the shower a few minutes later, he found Harry in the bedroom packing her suitcase.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"What does it look like?", she snapped.

"But why?", he asked shocked. "Why are you packing?"

"I can't go without my luggage, can I?"

"Go where?"

"Dempsey, did you hit your head or what?", she asked angrily. "Spikings…"

"Forget about Spikings!", he snapped and having taken the sweater out of her hand, he threw it onto the bed. "Forget about work for once! This is our weekend! I won't let anyone ruin it!"

"It's already been ruined as if you didn't notice", she replied and picked up her sweater.

"Damn it, Harry", he grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him."Nothing's ruined yet. We're here and if you just try a bit, we can still make it a perfect weekend"

"What the hell are you talking about?", she laughed ironically. "What weekend? We have hardly got here when we have to go back"

"We don't have to go back"

"Oh yeah? And who says that? You, lieutenant?"

"Yes", he replied. "And Spikings too"

"What?", she looked confused. "But you said…"

"I said Matthew had started to talk. I didn't say we have to go back"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No", he replied. "Spikings said there's no need for us to go back now. We can't be involved in the questioning anyway"

"So we can stay here?", she asked quietly, still afraid to hope.

"Yes", he replied. "We're not expected at work till Wednesday morning"  
"Oh", she smiled faintly. "I just assumed…"

"You assumed we have to go back right now? Is that why you've acted like this?"

"Yes"

"And I thought it's because of Mathew. That you wanted to go back to question him or something"

"There is nothing more I want right now than to spent this weekend here", she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that", he smiled back and hugged her.

"Providing you have come up with a plan", she added.

"Don't you worry about it", he replied and hugged her tight. "After all I'm an expert at planning"

"Arrogant as always", she said.

"Oh come on", he moved back to look at her. "Why don't you admit it, Harry?"

"Admit what?"

"That I'm the best", he grinned.

"How should I know? So far you've been all mouth and no trousers", she said and smoothly slipped his embrace.

"What's this supposed to mean?"

"I believe you say … 'all talk, no action'", she replied and quickly disappeared behind the door.

"Hey, you wanna see some action, lady? Just wait till I get you", he shouted and ran after her. He saw her go onto the porch so he ran out of the cottage too.

Just as he reached the porch he collided with some man.

"Here's someone to see you", he heard Harry's sweet voice.

"Err, sorry", Dempsey said.

"Is everything all right?', the man asked.

"It's perfect", Dempsey replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry Winthrop. We talked on the phone", the man said and seeing Dempsey didn't remember, he added. "I've brought you the keys to the boat"

"Aaa, Mr Winthrop, of course", Dempsey remembered. "But you shouldn't have bothered. I told you I could collect the keys myself"

"That's no problem. My wife and I are on our way to visit our grandchildren so I thought I'd stop by your place"

"It's very kind of you. Thank you", Dempsey smiled.

"So here are the keys. I've told you where the boat is moored so no need to tell you this. Oh, here's the map you asked for", he handed Dempsey the things he'd mentioned. "You can keep the boat till Sunday evening"

"Thank you very much, sir", Dempsey shook the man's hand.

"You're welcome young man", the man replied and then smiled at Harry. "Enjoy the cruise, madam. You're very lucky to have such a romantic husband"

"Actually…", Harry wanted to explain they weren't married, but Dempsey quickly put his arm around her and turned to the man, "I'm the lucky one here"

"Well, have a great weekend", Mr Winthrop said and left.

"A boat?", Harry asked when he was gone.

Dempsey nodded.

"When did you arrange this?"

"I told you – don't worry about the plan", he smiled. "Now go and grab a few things. We're going sailing, darling"


	83. Chapter 83

*****

"Why are we stopping here?", Harry looked out of the window surprised as it wasn't the harbour.

"I've got one thing to take care of"

"What thing?"

" Just wait in the car, I won't take long", he said and left before she could protest.

Fifteen minutes later he was back. In the rear-view, she noticed him put something into the boot of the car, but couldn't tell what.

When he got into the car, she frowned as he handed her a bouquet of white roses.

"For you", he said.

She gazed at the roses and then at him.

"What's the matter? Aren't these your favourite?", he asked as he started the car.

"They are, but … flowers? For me?"

"Who else? You are my girlfriend, right?", he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Harry smiled and smelled the roses. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She still found it hard to get used to the romantic Dempsey.

"So this is it", Dempsey said when they arrived at the harbour some time later. "Shall we find the boat?"

Harry got out of the car still holding her flowers. Dempsey locked the car and took her hand. They started walking down the pier with Harry looking around the place and Dempsey looking for the boat.

"I think this is our boat", he stopped in front of a huge white yacht.

"Magic Sail", Harry read the name.

"Shall we?", Dempsey pointed at the deck.

"After you"

He went on board and then held out his hand for her. He then found the keys in his pocket and opened the cabin door.

"Dempsey, this is huge", Harry exasperated, her eyes shining excitedly.

"So you like it huge, huh?", Dempsey beamed.

"Are you sure you know how to handle it?", Harry ignored his question.

"I can manage huge all right", Dempsey grinned wickedly.

Seeing the sly smile on his face, Harry grabbed the pillow and threw it at him.

"Grow up, Dempsey", she said.

Dempsey threw the pillow back and headed for the exit.

"Look around here and I'll get our stuff", he said.

While he was gone, Harry took a look around the place. The central cabin was spacious but cosy

with its comfortable chairs, a couch and an open kitchen. She went further and found a small bathroom with a toilet and a shower. Finally there were two bedrooms a smaller one on the right and a larger one with a big twin bed. She spotted a vase on the bedside table so she filled it with water and put the roses in it. Then she smiled appreciatively – the place was lovely.

"Hey, I could use some help here", Dempsey's voice came from the central cabin.

When she came, he handed her a big basket filled with food and a bag with champagne and wine.

"Where did all this come from?", she asked.

"I just preferred to make sure we wouldn't spend the whole day in the kitchen", he replied and took their luggage into the bedroom.

Harry sorted out the food and drink and when she went into the bedroom, Dempsey was putting away his last piece of clothing into the wardrobe.

"I've left you the two middle shelves", he said. "When you're done, we'll be ready to set sail"

"Ok, just give me ten minutes", she replied and opened her bag.

Harry took out a box wrapped in a flowery paper and a note attached to it. She smiled at Angela's handwriting. She had found the box in her suitcase this morning when she was looking for something to wear, but she hadn't got a chance to see what it was. She looked around to see if Dempsey wasn't coming back and took out the note.

"Make the most of it, Harry", she read. Then she opened the box. She blushed seeing the content. It was a set of black lacy lingerie**.**

"It's not up to me Angela", Harry said under her breath and hid the box at the bottom of her other things.

*****

"Shouldn't you be keeping your hands on the helm?', Harry asked for the third time, amused.

"I am"

"No, this is definitely not the helm", she looked meaningfully at his hands on her hips.

She was standing in front of him by the helm as he was trying to teach her how to sail the boat, but he was concentrating more on her than the sailing.

"Dempsey, I wanted to learn how to sail", she said firmly.

"And I told you I'd teach you", he said and moved his one hand to the helm. "You've got to watch the sail. You see? Turn a bit to the right. We're going too fast"

She did as he said and the yacht dangerously titled to the right"

"I said left", he grabbed the helm with both hands.

"You said 'right'", she replied. "Dempsey, if you don't stop doing this, we will crash into the shore"

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said innocently. "Besides, you're the captain now. You concentrate on what you're doing"

"I mean it"

"So do I", he replied and for a while they were sailing ahead in silence. But then he just couldn't restrain himself again. How could he concentrate on anything else while she looked so damn sexy wearing the top of her bikini and a pareo nicely wrapped around her hips, and standing behind her he could think about nothing else but kissing her silky skin. He involuntarily ran his finger along the straps of her bikini and down her back to where the catch was.

"You know what? I've had enough", she said and freed herself from his embrace.

"Hey, you can't leave like that. Captain never leaves the ship", he protested grabbing the steering wheel.

"I'm not leaving the ship. I'm letting you be in charge", she replied. "Besides I'm hungry"

"Me too!", he exclaimed eagerly.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, but said, "I'll bring you something to eat"

"Good", he said to himself and then glanced at the map. Ninety more minutes and they should be there. Mr. Winthrop gave him direction to a secluded beach accessible only from the sea, where they should have some privacy. Dempsey was really looking forward to it. He was planning an early dinner, some music, wine, maybe a walk on the beach and then…

"You want some?", Harry asked. He didn't notice when she came back with a plate full of fruit.

"Yes, please", he reached out his hand and helped himself to a piece of melon. He swallowed it and took another piece.

"Mmm, this is delicious", Harry muttered. "Here, have some"

He turned to her and she fed him a strawberry.

"Mmm, yummy", he agreed. "But the strawberries were meant for champagne"

"Champagne? I thought you liked it with ice", she teased and took a bite of watermelon.

"Ice? I could use some now", he said eying her perfect body up and down, which didn't remain unnoticed.

"I don't think there's enough"

"Enough?"

"To cool you down, James", she beamed.

He opened his mouth to make a comment and she put another strawberry in it before he could say a word. He grabbed around the waist with his one hand and held her tight until he swallowed the strawberry. Then he leaned over and kissed her deeply. Then he broke off for a second and looked her in the eyes, "You still want me to cool down?"

She didn't reply. but put her arm around his neck and kissed him back. By the way she reciprocated, he was certain it was going to be his lucky day.


	84. Chapter 84

*****

"Dinner in an hour on the beach. Wait here. And no sneaking", he said.

"An hour? What am I going to do here for an hour?"

"The usual stuff women do before a date"

"Oh, come on. I didn't take the necessary things. I didn't think I'd need them"  
"I'm sure you'll find something to get busy with"

"If I help you with dinner, we'll eat sooner"

"No!", he said and shut the door.

Harry sat on the bed and sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do for the whole hour. She looked around the place searching for some ideas. Finally her eyes rested on the wardrobe. She went over and found the box with a gift from Angela. She decided to find a dress that would go with the underwear. She couldn't make her choice and for a moment she wished she could call Angela and ask for advice.

**

Dempsey knew that having dinner on the beach was a bit tricky, but he didn't want it to be just dinner. He wanted it to be a very special event, something they had never done before. And when he saw Harry come down to the beach an hour later, he thought that her presence alone made this dinner very exceptional. And she looked stunning in her floaty flowery dress, her hair done up with a few loose strands, nice long earrings matching her dress. And right now they were sitting on the beach finishing dinner, feeling relaxed and comfortable.

"Everything was delicious, James", she said as she ate the salad.

"Glad you liked it"

"The whole idea of having dinner here was great. And this place is fantastic. How did you find it?"

"I asked Mr. Winthrop to recommend some quiet and secluded place and he showed it to me on the map"

"I love it here: it's so quiet and peaceful", she said. "Thank you for this, and dinner and the sailing trip itself"

"I hope I deserve more than just 'thank you'", he winked his eye at her.

"You're right, Here, have some cucumber", she said and aimed the fork at his mouth. He ate it and then jumped to his feet.

"May I?", he held out his hand for her.

"May you what?"

"May I have this dance?"

"Dance?", she widened her eyes.

"Yes", he took her hand and helped her up.

"Here? But there's no music"

"Who needs it?", he said and looking her in the eyes, he put his hand around her waist and gently pulled her into himself.

"Remember the first time we danced?", he asked.

"We danced before?"

"Yeah, in some pub in Soho I think"

"Naah, you must be taking me for someone else"

"You don't remember? We were doing the undercover as Johnny Lupino and Galactica and you came by to give me some info on that Conrad guy"

"Aaa, I remember this. But I'm not so sure about the dance"

"Oh come on. I don't believe it! We danced and as we danced you got closer and closer to me. And I remember you intertwined your fingers with mine like this and for a moment I had you in my arms like I do now"

He drew her closer, buried his face in her hair and they went on dancing.

"I think I'm starting to remember something", she said after a while.

They were swaying to the imaginary music. Harry felt relaxed and so right in his arms. His right hand was wandering around her back and his left hand was locked with hers, his thumb rubbing gently her palm. His warm breath was caressing her skin and she felt she started melting into him more and more.

"How about dessert?", she whispered into his ear.

"Hmm, I'm full", he replied and went on swaying with her. He enjoyed the closeness and wasn't going to let go off her so easily.

"I didn't mean the food", she whispered and ran her hand around his shoulder and down his back as they kept on dancing.

"Sorry, but no wine left. We've drunk it all", he replied and sank his face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent he loved so much. To his surprise, Harry broke off and looked at him amused.

"You've obviously drunk too much", she noted. "I didn't mean the food. Nor the wine"

She fixed her eyes on his and reached out her hand to his collar. Then she found the first button of his shirt and twisted it out of its hole. Dempsey looked down at her hands reaching out for the next button and then turned his eyes at her.

"Oh", he said. "Oh!"

He put his arms around her waist and drew her closer. She was keeping the eye contact and went for the next button. When she undid it too, she moved closer and started planting kisses along his gradually exposed chest. Dempsey grinned. When she undid the last button, she parted the hems of his shirt and came so close to him that he could swear he felt her heart beating.

"Shall we move to the boat", he asked.

"Too far away", she whispered.

"There's a huge comfortable bed in there", Dempsey murmured between kisses.

"Too many things can happen between here and there. I'm not taking any chances", she said seriously.

"What things?", he asked amused.

"I don't know? Dead body in the sea, a bomb explosion or simply a phone call from the office"

"We don't have a phone", Dempsey said and laughed. She was right though. All day he was scared something or someone might interrupt them. That's why he'd chosen the secluded beach to make sure this time it was only the two of them.


	85. Chapter 85

"Come on", he grabbed her hand and rushed to the yacht. As soon as they were on board, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He led her into their bedroom. They were still kissing passionately when he found the zip of her dress, slowly pulled it down and let the dress fall to the ground. He looked down at her body appreciatively. The black underwear was nicely emphasizing her gorgeous body. He lifted her up and she put her arm around his neck and her lips found his again. He carried her to the bed and slowly put her down. She looked up at him smiling in anticipation. Her dream was about to come true.

He knew he shouldn't rush things. He knew this had to be something she'd never forget. He wanted to pleasure her. He wanted to cherish every second of their love making. He wanted to give her all she deserved. He wanted this to be perfect. And all that made him a bit nervous as he desperately didn't want to fail, afraid to disappoint her. And then he looked into her eyes. Her vivid blue eyes were smiling at him with love and faith and that gave him confidence he needed. He took off his shirt and knelt on the bed next to her. He admired her perfect body. She looked so stunning in the lacy black underwear. Harry could feel his eyes burning her as he eyed her up and down. Her cheeks turned deep red under the intensity of his look.

"James…", she whispered beseechingly.

He grinned seeing her blush intensely. He leaned over her and reached out his hand to get a single rose from the vase on the bedside table. He took it between his fingers and slowly ran it along her leg up her thigh and to her belly. He watched her skin quivering as the soft petals of the rose caressed it. He moved it up between her breasts and up to her chin, nose and eyes, then down again along her neck and finally stopping at her cleavage.

"Harry…", he whispered as he looked up at her. "My Harry"

He slowly smothered her body with tiny kisses as he moved up to her face. He brushed her cheek with his one hand and ran the rose down her cheek.

"I want you so much", he whispered. "You can't even imagine how much it hurt me I couldn't have you. I've dreamed of this moment for so long, I've imagined it in detail and now…"

"Do you have to talk so much?", she cut him off and kissed him deeply. He felt her surrender to him unconditionally. He broke off and ran the rose down her neck and onto her cleavage. Then along the hems of her bra and then leaned in and planted soft kisses down her cleavage. She buried her fingers in his hair and arched her body. He took time kissing and caressing her body. Their bodies were melting into each other with every second of his caresses. This was the realization of their dreams. This was the heaven she longed for.

Harry woke up in Dempsey's arms and smiled blissfully. She had just spent the most incredible moments in her life and felt in seventh heaven. She looked at the man who made her feel so unbelievable. The smile didn't leave her face for a minute. 'James', she thought and her smile grew bigger. It was nothing like she'd imagined. She really felt loved, desired and cherished. She sat up and leaned her chin on her hands wrapped around her knees. The images of their love-making were still vivid in her mind. If not for the images, she'd think it was all a dream she was having. But it was real, James was real. She had been so wrong about him, thinking he was selfish, arrogant and brash. . He turned out to be a great lover, attentive, gentle, concentrating on her, instinctively knowing what she wanted. He was not only a great lover but also a great man: warm, tender, supportive. She couldn't imagine being without him now. She smiled through tears which started to fill her eyes.

"Hi tiger", James, who woke up, whispered into her ear.

"Hi", she replied.

He sat up and brushing the hair off her neck, he kissed it. Then he looked at her face and frowned.

"Hey, what's the matter?", Dempsey asked noticing she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Everything's fine"

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm not", she said.

"Harry…"

"I'm not sad "

"Then what?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, tell me", he hesitated. "Do you have regrets?"

"No, of course not", she assured him.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't remember the last time I felt like this"

"Like what?", he smiled.

Harry turned to face him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you so much", she said softly.

"I love you more", he said and took her in his arms. "For a moment I feared you had regrets"

"Why would I?", she smiled."I loved every second of it. You were wonderful"

"What did I tell you?", he grinned proudly. "Always trust the man"

"Have you heard of the word _modesty_?", Harry poked him in the ribs playfully.

"Remember - it always takes two and you were just amazing", he whispered making Harry grin.


	86. Chapter 86

"What time is it?", she asked after some time.

"Around 8.00 I guess"

"Hmm, it must be getting dark already"

"I guess so"

"You wanna sail back soon?"

"Wouldn't it be romantic? Sailing towards the setting sun?"

"I was actually thinking of watching the sunset from the beach", she said.

"Ok, we'll sail back after the sun sets"

"Wouldn't it be unsafe to sail at night?"

Dempsey thought that one thing he hated about her in such moments was her common sense.

"I promise not to exceed the speed limit", he giggled.

Harry sighed resigned. She couldn't understand why when it was about work, he could read her mind so easily, but never when it came to personal stuff.

"James, didn't you say we don't have to return the boat till tomorrow evening?"

"That's right. Why?"

"I like it here", she said.

"You wanna stay till tomorrow?"

"You don't?"

"I asked first"

"I do"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I was trying to but obviously you didn't hear it"

"Oh, and when did you say you wanted to stay?"

Harry opened her mouth and closed it. He was right, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"How can you keep bragging what an expert you are as far as women go?", she smirked.

"You had the proof of that, honey"

"Did I?", she teased.

"Come here", he grabbed her and rolled her over. He then cupped her face with his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he remembered something.

"Where are you going?", she asked amazed as he got out of bed.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back"

He indeed returned a minute later with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"You forgot the ice", she laughed.

"Hold the glasses", he said and opened the champagne. The cork flew in the air and he poured them the pink champagne, her favourite.

"Here's to the most amazing woman I've ever known who finally gave in to me", he clinked his glass with hers.

"If I hadn't taken initiative on the beach, I'd probably be still waiting for you to make a move", she smirked.

"What are you talking about? I had the plan. I was just waiting for the right moment"

"Which would be when? In the next decade?"

"Oh, it's not fair. I tried … more than once"

"Here's to trying", she raised her glass. "I must say you were good at it"

"Thank you"

"But I was better at putting you off"

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I loved the look on your face. You couldn't believe that someone could in fact resist your charms"

"My charms, huh?"

"Which didn't seem to work on me"

"But I never gave up", he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"When we got Coltrane … everyone thought you'd go back to New York as soon as possible…"

"So what's the question?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I had this exchange contract here"

"Spikings said it wasn't the problem"

"You talked to Spikings about this?", he was surprised.

"Well, it just came up", she replied. "So?"

"What?"

"Why did you stay?"

"You know why", he said softly.

"I don't"

" I knew that one day you're gonna be mine", he whispered.  
"Your?", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean", he grinned. "And I'm telling you it was worth the wait"

"Oh, so this is what you were after? Just sex?"

"No! Well, yes", he said and quickly added, "But only in the beginning as later… I wanted much more…"

"More sex?"

"I'm talking about being together", he said. "in a relationship"

"Are you telling me that back then you wanted to have a relationship with me?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"You said you cared about me"

"I did?", she pretended not to remember.

"Did you mean it back then?"

"What do you think?"

"You tell me", he said and searched her eyes for an answer.

"I did"

"See? Here's your answer", he said.

"What answer?"

"To your question"

Harry smiled and they kissed.

*****

"I'm making coffee. You want some?", Harry called out. She was standing by the coffee machine.

"Sure", he turned up behind her."I'll just get our things from the beach"

"You need help?"

"No. You can take the shower now. I fixed the tap"

Harry took a sip of her coffee and followed him out. She watched him pick their things up from the beach and then looked around. It was a warm evening and the place looked beautiful and secluded. She smiled to herself.

"I think I've got everything", Dempsey said as he came back a few minutes later. "Harry?"

He looked around but she was nowhere to be found so he thought she was taking a shower. But then he spotted the sheet she had been wrapped in a while ago. He was about to call her name when he heard a splash of water coming from the front of the boat so he followed the sound.

"What are you doing?", he asked astounded when he realized Harry was in the water.

"What does it look like?", she replied.

"I said you could take a shower, not a bath in the sea", he laughed.

"Stop talking and jump in", she called out from the water.

He hesitated before he took off his T-shirt and jumped into the water.

"This water is cold!", he exclaimed as he swam to her. When he reached her, she put her arms around his neck.

"What's got into you?", he asked amazed as she swirled around him.

"Didn't I already tell you that you talk too much?", she said and kissed him.

"Are you naked?", he thought he couldn't bear more surprises.

"Hmmm, you've noticed", she beamed and kissed him again clinging into him.

"You're wild, you know that?", he said and tried to kiss her back but she dived under water.

"Harry! Harry! Don't do this to me!", he called out. Finally he saw her surface a few meters away from him.

"Are you playing games with me here?", he shouted.

"Catch me", she called out.


	87. Chapter 87

I decided to come back to the beginning and write what happened BEFORE my story Stand by me. Here's the first chapter which begins right at the end of the last episode of Dempsey and Makepeace called Guardian Angel .net/story/story_?storyid=5768083&chapter=1


	88. Chapter 88

*****

"You should go inside", he repeated for the second time.

"I don't want to", she replied and cuddled up to him.

They were going back to Brixham. It had started raining about an hour earlier and Dempsey decided to lower the sails and start the engine.

"You're getting soaked up", he insisted.

"So are you"

"Come on, Harry…"

"I'm not going anywhere", she said firmly.

"Don't be so stubborn", he said. "Please, go inside"

"No", she said.

"It's for your own good"

"Is it?"

"I can't steer the boat"

"It's quite easy – you just keep your hands on the steer and stay focused"

"That's something I can't do", he smiled.

"Why?"

"You're distracting me"

"Am I?", she smiled and kissed him.

"I'm warning you"

"Ok, ok, you win", she moved back. "I promise not to kiss you again"

"Good"

"What are you thinking?", he asked after a while seeing she was miles away.

She turned to him and smiled.

"That I really had a great time", she replied.

"It's not over yet", he said. "Think of all the days ahead of us"

"What 'all days'? We have to go back tomorrow"

"I meant the days, weeks and months ahead of us – the future"

"Oh, that", she sighed.

"Is there something you're worrying about?"

"Aren't you?"

"Should I be?", he looked at her cautiously, not sure where it was going.

Harry turned her head and looked to her right.

"Harry?", he started to get worried. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm worried about work"

"Come on, we're still on holidays and I don't wanna think about it yet"

"But we need to think about it", she said. "Things got complicated"

"What do you mean – 'complicated'?", he started to sound irritated.

"Between us"

"Oh so you find it complicated? I thought you wanted it"

"I did", she assured him. "It's just…."

"Just what?", he snapped. "It was fun while we're away, but no more fun when we're back in London?"

"No, of course not"

"Then what?", he asked. "If there's something you want to tell me, Harry, do it now"

Harry looked away.

"I thought you had no regrets", he said.

"I don't!"

"Then what?"

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "I'm worried about us being partners"

"Why? You don't think we can do it?"

"Do you?"

"Stop answering me with a question", he said. "Tell me what you think"

"Ok , to be honest, I'm not sure", she said. "I don't know if I can pretend that nothing has happened between us, that we're just friends. I know we have to hide it or one of us we'll have to leave S.I. 10 and I don't want it"

"Well, you're right – it won't be easy to pretend that nothing's going on…"

"You see!"

"But…", he paused. "I've been pretending for so long now that I'm sure I can do it and so can you"

"Oh I don't know…"

"Harry, think of it as undercover – imagine we're doing an undercover as just friends", he smiled, proud of his idea.

"How can I imagine this when all I can think of is …", she stopped talking and blushed.

"Is what?"

"Is how I want to be with you", she finished choosing her words carefully.

"Hmm", he grinned. "It complicates things"

"I told you"

"You may find it surprising but I wanna be with you too", he smiled. "And what complicates things even more is that when I look at you, I can't wait to the moment we get to the shore and I'll be able to rip these wet clothes off you and kiss every inch of your body"

Harry looked at him and laughed.

"You find it funny?", he pretended to be hurt.

"By no means", she replied and kissed him on the lips. He drew her closer and returned the kiss.

"You'd better stay focused", she said. "Or we won't make it for the shore"

"Yes, captain", he replied.

"I'll go and get our things ready"

"There's no rush. We'll do it when we get to the port"

"When we get there I want to get rid of these wet clothes as soon as possible", she said, making him beam.

She started with packing her own things. She took the bag out and went on to place her clothes on the bed. She was smiling to herself. She didn't expect herself to be like this. She used to be more reserved with men, but no wonder – the guys she used to date were so English, especially Robert.

He had this idea of a perfect wife and expected her to be one and she obeyed. Now it was so different. She felt free, she felt comfortable and she trusted him. After the divorce she thought she could never have a proper relationship again. She didn't trust men and though she tried, she could never believe in the future with any of the men she'd been dating, Until now. Dempsey was so different, so open and easy-going, so affectionate and caring and she was never bored with him. She even liked the arguments they had as long as he wasn't too stubborn or arrogant. She realised that after this weekend working together would be really hard as she was afraid she'd fail to hide her feelings for him now. But now was not the time to worry. She wanted to make the most of the time they could spend together. She smiled when she spotted her new black lingerie. After a moment of hesitation, she took it and went to the bathroom.


	89. Chapter 89

*****

"You look cold" he noted as they entered the cottage.

"That's because I am cold", she said and put her bag down.

"I knew it was a bad idea"  
She looked at him questioningly.

"The swim and then sailing in the rain", he explained.

"Didn't you have fun?", she smiled at him.

"I did, but look at you now. You can end up with a cold if not pneumonia"

"I'll be fine. I just need to warm up", she said and opened the wardrobe. "Where's that damn sweater?"

Dempsey leaned against the door and watched her as she was looking around.

"I can help you with this", he said eyeing her up and down with a growing smile on his face.

"You know where my sweater is?"

"No", he said and came closer to her.

"Then I don't see how you can help me. Unless you want to give me yours, but then you'll be cold and…"

Dempsey put his hand on her arms and turned her to face him.

"Do you have to talk so much?", he whispered and lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lips lightly.

"James…", she said quietly.

"I need to keep my promise, right?"

"Your promise?", she teased though she knew well what he was talking about.

"That I would rip these wet clothes off", he said as he slowly started to unbutton her blouse. "And…" he leaned forward to kiss her neck. "That I would kiss every inch of your body"

His warm lips kissed their way down her neckline to where his fingers slid under the hems of her blouse. He undid the next button and exposed her cleavage. He grinned appreciatively when he saw the sexy black lingerie she'd had on the night they had made love for the first time. He bent down and kissed her soft skin while his hands managed to undo the last button and he could take her blouse off. He then lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

*****

"Morning tiger", he said as he heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", she said and yawned.

"Because I'm making breakfast", he said as he hugged her.

"Mmm, coffee smells good", she said.

"So go back to bed and I'll serve you breakfast in a few moments"

"I'm good here", she murmured into his ear.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I am"

"Then you have to let me finish this", he said.

"Ok", she moved away from him, but followed him, her arms still wrapped around his waist tightly.

She realized that if there had been any distance between them it was gone. Suddenly she discovered she wanted to feel his closeness all the time. She was happy just standing next to him, feeling his positive energy. She was happy when she could cuddle up to him, kiss him or just hold hands.

And Dempsey realizing this felt a very happy man. Before they made love, he could always sense some tension when he tried to hold her or kiss her. It was a moment of hesitation or uncertainty on her behalf and he took it for her British reserve, but now he noted with delight that it was gone.

"You're not helping", he said, amused.

"You're doing great", she muttered and snuggled her cheek against his shoulder.

He covered her hand with his and with the other he poured coffee into two mugs, followed by milk.

Then he went over to the toaster and put the toast on the plate. Harry didn't loosen her grip even when he went over to the fridge to take out jam and cheese.

"Ok, but now I need you to help me", he said and released her grip around his waist.

She gave him a disappointed look and sighed, "Ok"

"Good girl", he smiled. "Why don't you take the coffee and I'll take the tray with everything else", he said.

***

"It's still raining", she noticed as she glanced at the window. They had finished breakfast and right now she was sitting on the bed in his embrace.

"It is", Dempsey said. "I listened to the radio and they said it was going to be like this all day"

"What?", harry sounded upset. "We were supposed to spend such a nice day outside"  
"Sorry Princess, we'll have to change our plans and do something else"

"Like what?"

"I can think of something", he grinned as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"Oh yeah?", she smiled.

"Only I don't know if you're interested"

"It depends…", she smiled and tilted her head slightly to be able to look at him. "…what you have in mind"  
"You tell me your desires and I'll try to satisfy them", he whispered.

"Are you sure you're up for this?", she teased.

"Oh yes! I'm up!", he assured her.

"Let me think then", she smiled, playing for time. "What could I possibly want from you…"

"Oh come here", he said and rolled her over.

"You're so impatient, James"

"You're so irresistible, Harry", he replied and kissed her deeply.


	90. Chapter 90

**I have decided to start a new story which is a ****continuation of **_**Stand by me **_**(which apparently got more chapters than I intended) The new story called **_**Home is where your heart is**_** can be found here: .net/s/5824432/1/**


End file.
